La hermana de los Géminis
by Cancer Gold Saint
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la Guerra Santa contra Hades. Los santos han comenzado a volver a la normalidad luego de haber sobrevivido por los pelos a tan sangrienta guerra, sin embargo, la llegada de una misteriosa persona pondrá en alerta al Santuario: una nueva amenaza se avecina. ¿Logrará el ejército de Athena vencer de nuevo? Y... ¿quién demonios es esa chica tan parecida a Aspros?
1. Prefacio

El Patriarca Sage estaba nervioso. Desde hace varios días que las estrellas le anunciaban una pronta amenaza, la misma que había visto semanas antes de la reencarnación de Hades en la Tierra. Por supuesto que tenía claro que, en este caso, no se trataba de Hades; entonces ¿qué o quién podría ser la nueva amenaza? Había pasado un año desde que la Guerra Santa contra el dios del Inframundo se había librado, pero los santos recién comenzaban a volver a sus vidas normales, y el Patriarca no quería romper aquella paz que finalmente estaban consiguiendo. Además, no quería alarmarlos con algo de lo que aún no sabía nada; sabía bien que varios de la Orden Dorada eran bastante hipocondriacos y exagerados y comenzarían a moverse antes de tiempo.

— Patriarca, ¿me está escuchando?

Shion de Aries era una de las tres personas que sabían de la inquietud que tenía Sage. Las otras eran Asmita de Virgo y Manigoldo de Cáncer, a quien había mandado junto a Shion en una misión de reconocimiento, de la cual no obtuvieron información alguna. O al menos eso era lo que había alcanzado a escuchar, pues luego se perdió en sus pensamientos y dejó totalmente de escuchar al santo de la primera casa.

— Disculpa, Shion —murmuró el Patriarca, quitándose el casco dorado de la cabeza—. Me perdí por un momento en mis pensamientos. ¿Decías?

— Creo que no tiene sentido seguir hablándole de la misión si se encuentra tan nervioso, señor. —El ariano se puso de pie y miró a Sage—. ¿Sigue preocupado?

— Sí, pero no precisamente por el mal resultado de la misión. —Y era cierto. Hacía días que, además de anunciarle una amenaza, las estrellas intentaban decirle algo más. No le había prestado demasiada atención debido a lo nervioso que estaba ante la posible amenaza, pero por alguna razón, ese día no había dejado de pensar en ello.

— Si me lo permite, pienso que se preocupa demasiado —le dijo Shion, esperando tranquilizarlo un poco—. Entiendo que esté preocupado por lo que le dijeron las estrellas, pero no debería sumarle más problemas a su cabeza, Patriarca.

— De verdad que lo intento, Shion —suspiró, dejando caer el brazo que anteriormente sostenía su sien—. ¿Sabes dónde está Asmita de Virgo, de casualidad?

Shion tragó saliva. Había visto a Asmita en la mañana; éste había aparecido en su casa y le pidió permiso para pasar, sin decirle hacia dónde se dirigía o qué iba a hacer. Le había parecido muy extraño, pues el santo de Virgo no salía de su casa si no era para subir al Palacio o cuando realmente necesitaba algo, y el hecho de que saliera del recinto de las Doce Casas era algo muy raro. No sabía si debía decírselo a Sage, así que optó por omitir algunos detalles.

— No le he visto desde la mañana, señor. ¿Por qué? —preguntó, un poco nervioso por la reacción del Patriarca ante tan vaga respuesta. Sin embargo, Sage parecía indiferente.

— Ayer me pidió que permaneciera sentado acá entre las dos y las cinco de la tarde, y me parece extraño que aún no aparezca. Él es una persona muy puntual, y no falta mucho para que se cumpla el tiempo.

— Puedo ir a buscarlo si quiere, Patriarca —se ofreció Shion—. Quizá se quedó dormido mientras meditaba. No sería la primera vez que le pasa.

Sage iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido por el chirrido de la vieja y pesada puerta de entrada abriéndose. La persona que entró era Asmita de Virgo, quien caminó elegantemente como siempre y se hincó en una rodilla ante el Patriarca. Shion se apartó un poco y se situó a un lado de la larga alfombra roja, mirando al santo de la sexta casa, pero se distrajo al ver una sombra por el rabillo del ojo. Ladeó la cabeza, alzó un poco la mirada y entonces vio algo que no había visto antes: había una persona encapuchada detrás de Asmita. No estaba hincada, lo cual dejaba en claro que no era una persona perteneciente al Santuario, ya que todo el mundo ahí reconocía al Patriarca como la máxima autoridad. Shion se preguntó quién sería esa persona y por qué estaba con Asmita, que era una persona totalmente fiel al Patriarca y que ahora ni se inmutaba con la persona de pie.

Los pensamientos de Sage no diferían mucho de los de Shion, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Asmita tomó la palabra:

— Disculpe mi tardanza, señor.

— ¿Qué significa esto, santo de Virgo? —se apresuró a preguntar, sorprendido por la osadía de Asmita al traer a una persona aparentemente ajena al Santuario sin decirle previamente.

— Todo tiene una explicación —respondió, volviendo a ponerse derecho. La figura encapuchada detrás de él permanecía quieta y callada—. Salí del recinto de las Doce Casas en la mañana para ir a la entrada del Santuario, en donde permanecí hasta las tres de la tarde, que fue cuando esta persona llegó.

Asmita se dio la vuelta y tomó delicadamente el hombro de la persona para acercarla y situarla a su lado. Shion vio que cargaba algo cubierto con una tela negra en la espalda, la cual se camuflaba perfectamente con el color de la capa, haciéndole pensar primeramente que era una joroba. Se alegró de ver que no lo era.

— Me tomó bastante tiempo pasar por todos los templos hasta llegar acá —explicó—. Varios comenzaron a hacer preguntas y exigieron saber la identidad de esta persona, pero al final me dejaron pasar luego de un poco de peleas verbales y físicas. No hay ningún herido, si desea saberlo.

El Patriarca y Shion no habían reparado en el desorden del cabello de Asmita, y tampoco en los pequeños rasguños de su armadura. Todo era imperceptible, pero no pudieron evitar nuevamente preguntarse quién era esa persona y qué valor tenía para que Asmita se arriesgara a pelear con sus compañeros.

— No quiero generalizar —continuó—, pues tuve que recurrir a esto sólo con las personas impulsivas e inmaduras como Cáncer, Leo, Libra y Escorpio. El resto se interesó más en lo que significaba esta persona, y bastó mostrar un poco de su cosmos para que nos dejaran el paso libre. Deseo que usted y mi compañero de Aries aquí presente, vean por sí mismos quién es esta persona y por qué está aquí.

Asmita se apartó un poco, dejando que la persona avanzara unos pasos. Shion dio un paso adelante al ver lo cerca que estaba del Patriarca, pero se detuvo cuando sintió el cosmos de la persona aparecer. No era un cosmos enemigo; de hecho, era muy parecido a un antiguo integrante de la Orden Dorada, lo cual le transmitió un poco más de seguridad. La persona se llevó las manos al cuello de la capucha, la desabrochó y esta cayó al suelo como si de una hoja se tratase. Lo primero que el Patriarca y Shion vieron fue que llevaba puesta la ropa de viaje de los caballeros dorados: gabardina, pantalones y botas negras, más el pañuelo blanco en el cuello; pero lo que realmente les impresionó fue que llevaba una caja de Pandora en la espalda. Y no cualquier caja de Pandora, sino una que portaba una armadura de oro, y tenía el signo de... ¡Géminis! Pero eso no podía ser posible, ¿no? El actual caballero de Géminis era Deuteros, el hermano gemelo de Aspros. ¿Por qué la tenía esa persona?

Entonces, repararon finalmente en su rostro. Tenía un largo cabello azul oscuro, la piel ligeramente bronceada por el Sol y sus ojos eran de un tono un poco más claro que su cabello, rodeados por dos hileras de largas pestañas. Su rostro era muy fino, con un perfil que les recordaba mucho a Aspros y una expresión fría y desafiante como la de Deuteros. Al principio pensaron que era un hombre con una apariencia muy femenina, pero no fue hasta que vieron sus finas manos acomodar la correa de la caja de Pandora que se dieron cuenta de que era una mujer.

¡Una mujer con la armadura de Géminis! ¡Y se parecía un montón a Aspros y Deuteros!

Luego de mirar por unos segundos al Patriarca, la joven se hincó en una pierna y agachó la cabeza.

— Mi nombre es Astrid, señor. Soy la hermana menor de Aspros y Deuteros, y le ruego que me acepte en la Orden Dorada como la nueva portadora de la armadura de Géminis.

¡La chica quería formar parte de la Orden! Nunca había pasado una cosa así. Habían registros de santos dorados femeninos antes, pero nunca de un Géminis. Ese puesto siempre era ocupado por hombres; además, ¿por qué Deuteros le había dado la armadura a su hermana?

— ¿Qué edad tienes, Astrid? —le preguntó. La chica aún estaba hincada; no podía hacer suposiciones sin verle el rostro, pero por su altura, podía tener unos veinte años...

— Tengo dieciocho, señor.

¡Dieciocho! Legalmente era adulta, pero en comparación con los integrantes de la Orden, era apenas una niña. Shion y Dohko tenían diecinueve, al menos ellos se acercaban un poco a su edad. Y Regulus, también; seguramente podría llevarse bien con él.

— ¿Recibiste entrenamiento?

— Sí, señor. Mi propio hermano fue mi maestro.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Tres años.

— ¿En qué lugar?

— En la isla Kanon.

Tres años de entrenamiento en la isla Kanon, siendo supervisada por su hermano, el llamado "demonio de la isla Kanon". Eso explicaba el tono de su piel y las cicatrices que parecían verse en su cuello, posiblemente producto del duro entrenamiento que tuvo que haber pasado. Le sorprendió la poca duración de su entrenamiento, pues seguramente no debió de haber sido nada fácil estando rodeada de lava y gases venosos. Probablemente, esa chica era capaz de tolerar el fuego y el veneno, a juzgar el lugar donde vivió por tres años.

— Ponte de pie, Astrid —le ordenó. La joven obedeció y se levantó, mirando con sus brillantes ojos azules a Sage; ella realmente se parecía a sus hermanos—. Quiero que me cuentes sobre tu vida y tu entrenamiento.

Y ella así lo hizo.

— Nací cuando mis hermanos tenían diez años. Aspros ya entrenaba para ser santo de Géminis, por lo que Deuteros fue quien me crió y educó en mayor parte cuando nuestros padres fallecieron. Para mí, Deuteros fue mi padre más que mi hermano, y Aspros era, más bien, el hermano que me malcriaba con regalos y comida. Luego de su muerte, me fui con Deuteros a la isla Kanon y yo, percibiendo que él realmente no quería portar la armadura de Géminis, le expresé mi deseo de tomar su lugar. Siempre admiré a Aspros; él fue un gran santo antes de que el mal lo poseyera por completo, y yo estaba dispuesta a ser como él. Al principio, Deuteros se negó a cederme su puesto, pues dijo que no podía venir a entrenar al Santuario y los métodos que él tendría que usar para entrenarme no serían fáciles, pero yo realmente estaba dispuesta a hacerlo y finalmente accedió. Deuteros me enseñó las técnicas de Géminis, las mismas que usaba Aspros, pero también me enseñó a tolerar los gases venenosos y el calor sofocante de la isla, lo cual fue la peor parte. En pocas palabras, Deuteros me entrenó para ser un santo de Athena, pero también me dio su propio entrenamiento para ser un demonio.

— ¿Tu entrenamiento incluyó el Genrō Maō Ken? —El Patriarca intentó ocultar el horror en su voz luego de escuchar a la joven. No necesitaba imaginarse el entrenamiento que le dio Deuteros para saber que no fue simple; al menos eso le dejaban saber las cicatrices en el cuello y las manos de Astrid.

— Sí, señor. El Genrō Maō Ken forma parte de mis conocimientos. Sé que fue con esa técnica que Aspros manipuló a mi hermano y luego se mató, pero Deuteros consideró prudente que la tuviera. Espero que esto no sea un impedimento para...

— Ella no es una amenaza, su Excelencia —intervino Asmita, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Sage lo miró.

— Asumo que la conocías previamente, Asmita —dijo. El santo de Virgo negó con la cabeza.

— Como ya sabrá, yo sólo conocía previamente a Deuteros. Él me habló sobre su hermana pequeña, pero nunca llegué a conocerla personalmente hasta hoy. En sus cartas me comentó que la estaba entrenando para sucederlo luego de la guerra contra Hades, y me pidió mantenerlo en secreto, pues él la enviaría cuando el Santuario peligrara. Hace poco me envió una carta pidiéndome que recibiera a Astrid para que no tuviera problemas al llegar, y yo relacioné su envío con los presentimientos que ha tenido usted últimamente.

— En otras palabras —dijo Astrid—, me ha enviado para que la Orden esté completa. Sabe que si usted me acepta, eventualmente moriré, pero estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo.

Shion dejó escapar un sonido ahogado de sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía hablar con tanta naturalidad sobre su propia muerte? No quería sonar machista, pero pensaba que las mujeres eran un poco más quisquillosas con ese tema. De cualquier manera, no podía opinar mucho; él no solía hablar con mujeres.

— Así que estás dispuesta a correr ese riesgo —repitió Sage, levantándose del trono—. ¿Realmente estarías dispuesta a dar tu vida por una diosa a la cual no conoces? ¿Estarías dispuesta a poner tu vida en riesgo en las misiones que se te encomienden?

— Por supuesto, señor —afirmó efusivamente la joven. Se interrumpió abriendo un poco los ojos y luego hurgó en los bolsillos de la gabardina, de donde sacó un sobre—. Casi lo olvido. Mi hermano le ha mandado esta carta.

El Patriarca recibió el sobre, el cual rompió en la parte superior y sacó la carta. No era una carta larga, por suerte: era de una hoja y no tenía mucho contenido, pero fue suficiente para sacarle una breve sonrisa a Sage. La leyó rápidamente y luego la guardó en un bolsillo de su túnica.

— Lo repito, Astrid —le dijo, volviendo a llamar la atención de la joven—. ¿Estás dispuesta a proteger con tu propia vida a la diosa Athena? ¿A dar tu vida por el bien del mundo? Y por sobre todo: ¿te crees digna de formar parte de la Orden destinada a la protección directa de Athena?

La joven sonrió y se hincó en una pierna, tal y como había hecho cuando se presentó, y agachó la cabeza.

— Le doy mi completa fidelidad a usted y a la diosa Athena, señor. Si llega a aceptarme, mi vida les pertenecerá.

El Patriarca asintió, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su trobo.

— Entonces puedes ir a tu casa, Astrid de Géminis.

Ante la mención de su nuevo título, Astrid se levantó con una gran sonrisa. Miró a Asmita con el rostro rebosante de alegría, y este no pudo evitar devolverle una pequeña sonrisa al sentir la felicidad de la joven.

— ¡Se lo agradezco mucho, Patriarca!

— Vamos, Astrid —le dijo Asmita, tomándola delicadamente del brazo—. Te escoltaré hasta tu casa.

— Muchas gracias, Asmita.

— Tu primera orden será volver a ponerte la capucha —se apresuró a decir Sage, antes de que los dos se retiraran—. Quiero mantener el misterio hasta la noche. Convocaré a una reunión para que te conozcan, y hasta ese momento, quédate en tu casa.

— Sí, Patriarca.

Y dicho esto, ambos se retiraron del Palacio.

— Estás muy callado, Shion —comentó el Patriarca al ver al joven parado en el mismo lugar de antes, mirando sorprendido hacia la puerta de entrada.

— Es que... ¿cómo la aceptó tan rápido, señor? —cuestionó, saliendo de su impresión para mirar a Sage—. Es la hermana del hombre que alguna vez traicionó al Santuario. ¿No le da un poco de desconfianza?

— ¿Sentiste alguna pizca de maldad en su cosmos? —le preguntó. Esperó la respuesta de Shion, pero esta no llegó—. Quiero que leas esta carta.

Shion se acercó a Sage, quien sacó de su bolsillo el sobre, y se lo tendió al santo. Este, algo inseguro, lo recibió y sacó la carta para comenzar a leerla.

"Estimado Patriarca Sage:

Asumo que Asmita de Virgo le ha explicado mi decisión de heredarle mi cargo como santo de Géminis a mi hermana menor. Usted sabe que yo nunca me he sentido parte del Santuario, y si alguna vez porté la armadura de Géminis, fue para salvar a mi hermano de la oscuridad y convocar a la armadura de Athena. Espero que comprenda mi decisión y acepte a Astrid, pues en verdad considero que ella es la mejor candidata para ser mi sucesora.

Le pido disculpas por mantener en secreto su existencia. Siempre quise mantenerla alejada del Santuario debido a los riesgos que implicaba ser un santo, pero como quizá pudo ver, ella está realmente entusiasmada por desempeñar su cargo. Astrid es una joven muy osada e impulsiva, pero sé que tiene a alguien igual en la Orden, así que espero que esto no le dé problemas.

Por el momento, le contaré algunas cosas que debe saber sobre ella.

Astrid decidió seguir mi mismo camino y convertirse en un demonio como yo. Producto de esto, es propensa a sufrir arrebatos de adrenalina que le hacen perder el control, pero gracias a su entrenamiento para ser un santo, puede controlar a este "demonio" que guarda en su interior. Debido al clima y el calor de la isla, puede tolerar temperaturas altas y manipular el fuego y la lava a su antojo. Al igual que Albafica de Piscis, es capaz de tolerar hasta el más fuerte tóxico debido a los gases de la isla, pero a diferencia de él, su sangre no está hecha de veneno. Puede crear ilusiones, quitar sentidos, usar la técnica "Another Dimension" para transportarse y tiene un manejo excelente de la telequinesia. Como prueba final y para dar por finalizado su entrenamiento, le dio muerte a una criatura que vivía en el volcán y atormentaba a los habitantes de la isla, haciendo uso de las técnicas de Géminis y sus habilidades mentales. También la reté a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra mí, del cual salió vencedora luego de estar medio día luchando, lo que demuestra que también tiene una excelente resistencia y fuerza corporal. No sufre trastornos de personalidad y no tiene una gemela, por lo que puede estar tranquilo en ese aspecto.

Espero que estos datos le sean útiles para tomar su decisión. Asumo que Astrid le ha contado sobre su entrenamiento; no estoy orgulloso del método que usé para convertirla en lo que es, pero confío en que gracias a eso, es una mujer fuerte y segura, y me tranquiliza en cierta forma. También le ruego que no la subestime: ella es una persona muy peligrosa a pesar de su apariencia frágil, por lo que le pido que no la prive de misiones arriesgadas y cosas relacionadas.

Y bueno, eso es todo lo que le podría decir con respecto a ella y lo que espero que haga.

He decidido enviar a mi hermana en este momento porque he visto —supongo— lo mismo que usted, Patriarca; y es que hay algo que amenaza con poner en riesgo la vida en nuestro mundo. Sé que pronto, en cuanto sepa de qué o quién se trata, se pondrá en marcha y necesitará a la Orden completa presente en el Santuario, y es por eso que Astrid está ahí ahora. No quiero que piense que me mantendré al margen de todo; yo les ayudaré cuando llegue el momento, y supongo que usted también sabrá cuando ese momento llegue.

Por ahora, le envío la pieza faltante en su ejército.

Sin otro particular, y esperando que mi hermana obtenga su aprobación.

Deuteros.

PD: No castigue a Asmita por ocultar este secreto tanto tiempo".

Shion cerró la carta, la metió en el sobre y se lo devolvió a Sage.

— ¿Se han aclarado tus dudas, joven Shion? —le preguntó. Shion asintió, y se dio la vuelta para salir del Palacio.

— Si me disculpa, Patriarca, creo que le debo una disculpa a mi nueva compañera.

Y dicho esto, se retiró. Sage sonrió, sintiendo cómo las piezas comenzaban a acomodarse dentro de su cabeza, liberando aquel mensaje de las estrellas que no podía descifrar.

El mensaje que le estaban dando era la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la Orden Dorada. Alguien que haría un gran aporte en esta nueva guerra que se avecinaba, y ese alguien, seguramente era Astrid.

Pero no todo era fácil en el mundo de los santos de Athena, porque nada nunca era demasiado simple para ellos. Ellos no lo sabían en ese momento, pero lo que se les avecinaba no era algo para tomar a la ligera.

* * *

Holaa, espero que les haya gustado el prefacio de esta historia :) Soy nueva en fanfiction así que les agradecería que comentaran en caso de que les haya gustado, de antemano muchas gracias :)

También me gustaría hacer algunas aclaraciones:

\- Habrán modificaciones de la historia original. No todo será completamente fiel a lo que fue Lost Canvas, por lo que no se extrañen si ven algo raro.

\- Buena noticia para las fujoshis: habrá yaoi, aunque muy leve ya que la historia de cada pareja no será parte de la trama en general jaja

\- El nombre de Astrid tiene un significado, así que no piensen que lo puse porque me gustó y ya. Es un nombre griego que significa "estrella", y más adelante se revelará la importancia de su nombre en la historia.

Ahora sí, me despido. Muchas gracias por leer 3


	2. I

**legatee:** muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión :) y gracias también por lo de la redacción! siempre intento que eso sea lo primordial en mis historias, y don't worry, que a mi también me gustan los capítulos largos jaja un beso

Aquí dejo el primer capítulo, espero que les guste :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Bienvenida.**

— ¿Qué hay de la ley de la máscara, Asmita? Eso no aplica en mí, ¿cierto?

Astrid había estado haciéndole preguntas desde que salieron del Palacio. Asmita le respondía con toda la paciencia del mundo, y ella realmente se ponía feliz a pesar de que sus respuestas eran vagas y cortas. Por suerte, la joven hablaba cuando salían de los templos, pues él le había dicho que algunos compañeros quisquillosos con el silencio podrían molestarse si hacía ruido, y ella no quería causar una mala impresiónantes de conocerlos. Eso era un aspecto maduro en ella; de seguro a Kardia de Escorpio le valdría madres mantener el silencio. Tampoco es que Asmita pudiera decir que le molestara la curiosidad de la chica, pues él también era bastante curioso a pesar de no aparentarlo, pero se sentía con estrés por no haber meditado en el día, así que quería irse lo más pronto posible a su casa.

El santo suspiró. Al menos ya habían llegado a la entrada de la casa de Géminis.

— La ley es la misma para todos los santos femeninos, Astrid —le respondió—. La única diferencia es que los santos dorados femeninos pueden pasar de la máscara en el recinto de las Doce Casas. En otras palabras, puedes estar sin tu máscara acá pues sólo te veremos nosotros, pero cuando vayas a misiones o tengas que estar presente ante otros santos, deberás llevarla.

— No entiendo la diferencia —replicó la joven—. ¿Por qué puedo mostrarle mi rostro a ustedes y no a los demás?

— La respuesta es simple. —Asmita sonrió con el rostro vuelto hacia ella—. Asumo que sabes cuál es la condena para los hombres que ven el rostro de un santo femenino, ¿no es así?

— El amor o la muerte —citó ella. El joven asintió.

— Los santos femeninos suelen inclinarse más por la segunda opción, pero es distinto en nuestro rango. Los santos dorados pasan mucho tiempo juntos e, inevitablemente, creas lazos con tus compañeros. Hay muchas formas de amar; la ley no necesariamente dicta que debe ser amor romántico.

— ¿Quieres decir que los santos dorados femeninos optan por el amor fraternal?

— Algo así —afirmó él—. Los lazos entre compañeros son inevitables, es por eso que la ley es distinta entre los dorados.

— Aun así, quiero hablar con el Patriarca para que me autorice a no llevarla en absoluto.

— No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

Ella sonrió, y a pesar de que no podía verla, Asmita sabía que debía parecerse muchísimo a Deuteros. Sintió la curiosidad emanando de ella, y estaba a punto de ofrecerle un recorrido por la tercera casa cuando Astrid se adelantó y habló:

— Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta acá. Desde aquí puedo andar por mi cuenta.

— ¿Estás segura? —le preguntó—. Los templos son grandes, Astrid, puede que llegues a perderte.

— No es la primera vez que estoy acá, Asmita —confesó. El santo de Virgo alzó las cejas por la impresión—. Cuando era niña, Aspros solía traerme para que lo acompañara y me enseñó a esconderme entre las sombras justo como Deuteros lo hacía. Gracias a eso, conozco muy bien el templo, así que no creo perderme.

— ¿Nunca viniste con Deuteros?

— A él no le gustaba que viniera al Santuario. Aspros me traía a escondidas al recinto de las Doce Casas siempre que Deuteros iba a hacer la compra o a mitad de la noche; me entretenía mucho, era como jugar a las escondidas.

— Espero que tu hermano no se entere nunca de eso —bromeó Asmita, para luego darse la vuelta—. Nos vemos, Astrid.

— Adiós, y gracias de nuevo.

Una vez que Astrid se aseguró de que estaba completamente sola en el templo, se permitió soltar un chillido de emoción. Todo el camino se había estado reprimiendo para no chillar como lo hacía en ese momento; ¡y es que no podía estar más feliz! El Patriarca la había aceptado en la Orden Dorada, y ahora podría proteger a la diosa Athena justo como hicieron sus hermanos. Ella limpiaría el nombre de Aspros y le devolvería el honor a su signo; ese era su más grande anhelo.

Corrió hacia la habitación que antiguamente le había pertenecido a Aspros y se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Dejó la caja de Pandora en el suelo y se quitó la ropa de viaje hasta quedar en ropa interior; sabía que debía bañarse, pero primero quería verse con la armadura puesta. La convocó con una pequeña descarga de su cosmos y ésta salió de la caja para acomodarse de inmediato en el cuerpo de Astrid. Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo la armadura acoplarse en su cuerpo, y los abrió cuando sintió la máscara posarse en su rostro. Se la quitó de inmediato y, entonces, se vio: era el vivo retrato de Aspros y Deuteros, sólo que ahora la armadura tenía algunas modificaciones debido a su cuerpo (la cintura era más angosta y tenía dos compartimientos para que sus pechos no se apretaran) y el casco le quedaba un poquito grande. También se quitó esa pieza, y ahora sí, se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. La capa le daba un aspecto imponente, aún más con el oro de la armadura y el gran casco apoyado entre la cadera y el brazo.

«Cómo me encantaría que mis hermanos me vieran», pensó.

Sintió la presencia de alguien que se anunciaba en la entrada de su casa. El corazón se le detuvo por un momento, porque no sabía que hacer; el Patriarca le había dicho que mantuviera su identidad en secreto hasta que la presentara en la noche. ¿Tal vez si salía con la máscara puesta...? Muy a su pesar, la acomodó de vuelta en su rostro y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

La persona que se anunciaba en su templo era un chico de largo cabello rubio verdoso, que vestía una armadura dorada con cuernos rodeándole los hombros. Al acercarse un poco, pudo ver que sus ojos eran de un raro color violeta oscuro y, en lugar de cejas, tenía dos lunares rojizos. Lo reconoció de inmediato como el caballero que estaba junto al Patriarca cuando entró al Palacio con Asmita, por lo que, aliviada, se quitó la máscara.

— Ah, qué alivio que seas tú —dijo, liberando una gran exhalación—. Disculpa mis modales anteriormente. No me presenté adecuadamente contigo a pesar de que... ¿Qué tienes?

El joven estaba sonrojado, como si hubiera visto algo prohibido o incorrecto. Astrid iba a repetir la pregunta, pero luego vio la máscara dorada en su mano, y entonces lo entendió.

— Oh, ¿es por la máscara? Perdón si te incomodé, pero es que Asmita me dijo que podía pasar de ella en presencia de mis compañeros. Aun así, si te incomoda, yo podría...

— ¡No! No te preocupes —intervino el chico—. Es sólo que se me hizo raro el ver a un santo femenino sin su máscara. Por un momento me olvidé de la ley y pensé que tendría que enamorarme de ti o dejar que me mates. —Se rió, pero luego se detuvo abruptamente—. N-no es que me moleste lo primero, p-pero yo...

— Entiendo —lo interrumpió ella, para que el chico dejara de trabarse con sus propias palabras—. Deja que me presente adecuadamente. Soy Astrid, tu nueva compañera.

— Yo soy Shion —se presentó él—. Shion de Aries.

— Un placer conocerte.

— Lo mismo digo.

Shion finalmente reparó en que la joven llevaba puesta la armadura de Géminis. Él siempre había pensado que esa armadura era exageradamente grande y masculina, pero por alguna razón, en Astrid se veía completamente diferente. La armadura mantenía las hombreras, pero no eran tan grandes como antes, sino que ahora se acoplaban perfectamente con la delgada contextura de la joven. Las protecciones de las piernas ahora eran más pequeñas y estilizadas, al igual que las de los brazos, pero eso no la hacía ver menos imponente. Tuvo que reconocer que la armadura se veía muy bien en ella.

Demasiado bien.

— Se te ve bien la armadura —comentó. Astrid esbozó una sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias. Es la primera vez que me la pongo y puedo ver como se me ve.

— ¿No te la habías puesto antes?

— Lo había hecho, pero en mi casa de la isla Kanon no hay espejos —respondió en un tono divertido—. Tuve que ponérmela cuando mi hermano me la entregó. De otra forma, no habría reaccionado a mí ahora.

— Comprendo. Es bueno que te haya reconocido como su portadora tan pronto. Las armaduras tardan un tiempo en acostumbrarse a sus nuevos dueños si el cambio es tan repentino.

— Supongo que ser la hermana del antiguo portador me juega a favor —bromeó. Shion se rió y asintió.

— Puede ser.

Y se quedaron en silencio. Shion era bastante malo para hablar con las mujeres; se ponía nervioso y se trababa con las palabras, además de que las piernas le temblaban horriblemente. Eran esos momentos en los cuales deseaba ser un poco como Manigoldo y Kardia, para poseer su soltura y seguridad al hablar con las personas.

Por suerte, Astrid percibió el nerviosismo de Shion y tomó la palabra.

— No es porque tu presencia me moleste, Shion, pero quiero tomar un baño ahora —murmuró. Shion abrió un poco los ojos y asintió.

— Oh, claro. —Esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Tauro—. Yo... yo voy de camino a mi templo.

— Espera —lo llamó. El santo de Aries se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Te importaría... pasar por mí antes de ir a la reunión?

— ¿Q-quieres que vayamos juntos? —repitió, esta vez dándose la vuelta completa. Astrid se ruborizó y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

— Es sólo que... me da un poco de inseguridad ir sola por los templos. Anteriormente pasé con Asmita, pero él vive más arriba, y no creo que ahora pueda...

— Está bien, no necesitas darme explicaciones —la detuvo, sonriendo. Ella lo miró con las cejas alzadas—. Te esperaré, entonces.

— Muchas gracias, Shion. No sabes el favor que me haces.

Él asintió una vez más y luego se retiró. Por su parte, Astrid volvió a las estancias privadas de Géminis, intentando recordar en dónde se encontraba el baño.

«Recuerdo que habían doncellas para atender a los caballeros», pensó mientras aún buscaba. «¿En dónde estarán?»

Luego de estar un rato abriendo puertas al azar, finalmente dio con el baño; la puerta siempre había estado en una pared dentro del dormitorio, lo cual la hizo golpearse mentalmente por su idiotez. Como no sabía en dónde demonios encontrar una doncella, ella misma calentó un poco de agua para la bañera, y luego de llenarla, se quitó la armadura y la ropa y se sumergió en el agua. Había tenido un largo viaje desde la isla Kanon hasta el Santuario, y solamente se había bañado rápido y con agua fría, así que el tacto del agua caliente sobre su piel le resultó demasiado agradable. Tampoco es que tuviera el privilegio de relajarse tanto en la isla; por supuesto que tenían una bañera, pero en un principio, el agua se calentaba tanto por la temperatura que le escocía la piel al meterse. Ahí, al menos, podía ver cuánto calentarla y echarle agua fría si estaba demasiado caliente.

La paz le duró poco. Unos diez minutos después de que se hubiera metido a la bañera, una nueva presencia asaltó su templo, sin tomarse la molestia de anunciarse. Astrid entró en pánico, hasta que recordó que los demás pensaban que la casa estaba vacía. Era lógico que pasaran sin pedir permiso si no vivía nadie ahí...

... Y Astrid les haría pensar lo mismo el resto del día.

Escondió su cosmos, tal y como Aspros le había enseñado cuando era una niña y jugaban a las "escondidas" en el templo. Ahora que lo tenía bien desarrollado, se le hacía mucho más fácil esconderlo en su totalidad. Esperó a que la presencia pasara por la casa, deseando que no se detuviera a husmear como seguramente —pensaba— habían hecho algunos, y para su suerte, se fue pronto. Soltó un suspiro, simbolizando que dejaba salir su cosmos, y continuó con su baño.

Cuando terminó, se secó un poco el cuerpo y salió del baño. Una vez en el dormitorio, se envolvió el torso con vendas, las cuales también se puso en las manos y antebrazos, y luego se vistió con un pantalón corto. Eso era lo que usaba como ropa interior; no estaba interesada en usar la incómoda ropa interior femenina, así que solamente improvisaba con algo. Luego de eso, se tiró en la cama y sin molestarse en destapar las sábanas, cerró los ojos y cayó dormida.

La reunión se había fijado para el atardecer. Shion esperó unos minutos después de que el Patriarca diera el aviso para asegurarse de que Aldebaran pasara por Géminis antes de emprender su camino. Sabía que Astrid no se dejaría ver fácilmente, así que no tenía que preocuparse por ese aspecto, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que los demás ya estuvieran subiendo rumbo al Palacio.

Salió del templo de Aries y subió por Tauro hasta llegar a Géminis. Se anunció en la entrada y esperó a que la joven saliera a recibirlo, pero ella no apareció. Frunciendo el ceño, se tomó el atrevimiento de entrar a las estancias privadas de Géminis y abrió la puerta más cercana, pero esta se trataba de un ático que solían usar las doncellas para guardar las cosas del aseo del templo. Abrió la puerta del lado y dio con el dormitorio, pero no esperaba encontrarse con semejante imagen: Astrid estaba durmiendo sobre la cama, usando solamente unas vendas en el torso y un pantalón corto. El cabello le caía hasta casi rozar el suelo, el cual estaba con una mancha de humedad debido a las gotas de agua, y tenía los labios semi abiertos. Su piel estaba llena de cicatrices, pero no quiso fijarse mucho en ellas. Shion se sonrojó ante la visión que tenía de su nueva compañera y, sin darse cuenta, su cosmos se elevó y provocó una oleada de calor que se extendió por todo el cuarto.

Astrid despertó al sentir calor en la habitación. Se frotó los ojos y los abrió, dándose cuenta de que Shion estaba parado en la puerta.

— Shion, ya estás aquí —murmuró, incorporándose con pereza de la cama. Estiró los brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta de lo avergonzado que estaba el otro joven—. ¿Ya es hora de la reunión?

— Sí —exhaló él—. D-de hecho, ya vamos un poco atrasados...

— ¡¿Atrasados?! —La palabra pareció despertarla por completo. Salió disparada de la cama y fue al baño a peinarse—. Dios, y en mi primer día... ¿Por qué no viniste antes?

— Tenía que asegurarme de que los demás ya estuvieran de camino al Palacio —explicó, aliviado de que Astrid ya no estuviera en su campo visual—. Recuerda que el Patriarca quiere mantener tu identidad en secreto hasta que te presente él mismo.

— Ah, es cierto. —Astrid salió del baño aún peinándose y convocó a su armadura, la cual se fue acoplando a su cuerpo mientras caminaba—. Perdón por haberme sobresaltado.

— No te preocupes. Entiendo que quieras dar una buena impresión.

Ella le sonrió antes de ponerse la máscara dorada. Dejó el cepillo en la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama y se colocó el casco para completar su armadura.

— Bien, ya vamos. —Astrid comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo al escuchar una especie de risa de parte de su compañero—. ¿De qué te estás riendo?

— El casco —dijo él, señalando la pieza—. Te queda grande.

— Oh. —Ella se rió y tocó con un dedo el casco, el cual se movió debido al espacio sobrante entre la cara y el oro—. El señor Hakurei no pudo angostarlo más.

— ¿Ha-Hakurei? —Shion no pudo evitar que la voz le temblara—. ¿Mi maestro modificó tu armadura?

— No sabía que era tu maestro —aclaró, igual de sorprendida—. El señor Hakurei y Asmita eran los únicos que sabían sobre mí. No me preguntes cómo, pero Deuteros acudió a él para arreglar mi armadura.

— Vaya, no tenía idea. —Astrid sólo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar, pero Shion la tomó del hombro—. Hablando de las modificaciones... será mejor que te pongas la capa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

— La idea es mantener en secreto tu identidad y, bueno... veo claras señales de que eres mujer.

Astrid frunció el ceño y bajó la vista a su pecho. Por supuesto; esos dos detalles la delataban como una mujer. Se sonrojó, agradeciendo que Shion no la pudiera ver, y fue a ponerse la capa. Lo bueno es que la capucha era grande, por lo que alcanzaba a cubrir por completo el gran casco en su cabeza y la máscara, cosa que también podría delatarla como mujer.

— Asunto solucionado. Ahora, vámonos.

Shion asintió y siguió a la joven hacia afuera.

Por suerte para ambos, las casas ya estaban vacías cuando pasaron. No hablaron mucho en el camino; Shion se ponía nervioso a pesar de que Astrid ya no lucía como una mujer, y ella no se sentía cómoda hablando con una máscara en la cara, así que no eran unamuy buena combinación que digamos. Pero no era un silencio incómodo, al menos no para Astrid, quien siempre había estado a gusto con el silencio a pesar de tener gente a su alrededor. Fue recién en Piscis cuando, debido a que Shion comenzó a quedarse atrás, Astrid tomó la palabra.

— ¿Sucede algo, Shion? —le preguntó. Él tenía una mano en el pecho y respiraba fuerte, como si se estuviera ahogando.

— Es el camino de rosas —indicó—. A todos nos afecta un poco debido al veneno que emanan, es por eso que procuramos pasar rápido por acá.

De no ser porque él se lo dijo, Astrid no se habría dado cuenta de los pétalos de rosa esparcidos por todos los escalones. Era cierto: emanaban un dulzón aroma engañoso, lleno de veneno, pero a ella no le hacía daño en absoluto. Los gases venenosos de la isla Kanon estaban por doquier y parte de su entrenamiento consistió en acostumbrarse a ellos; prácticamente había vivido con la nariz metida en los gases. Recordó cuando recorrió el mismo camino con Asmita: él también se había quedado un tanto atrás, pero ella no se había dado cuenta hasta que llegaron al Palacio. Se sintió culpable de repente, y quiso hacer algo por Shion.

— Yo me encuentro bien —aseguró, bajando unos escalones hasta llegar a su lado—. Ponte esto.

— ¿Tu máscara? —El joven negó con la cabeza al ver el objeto que ella le tendía—. No me la pondré. ¿Qué hay de ti?

— Como te dije, yo estoy bien —volvió a decir—. Puedo tolerar este veneno. Eres tú quien necesita protegerse ahora.

Shion la miró. Ella sonreía, extendiéndole la máscara dorada y dejando ver una pequeña cicatriz al costado de su ojo izquierdo. No la había visto antes, pero ahora que tenía esa parte arrugada, podía verse un poco. ¿Qué clase de atrocidades habría pasado esa chica para ser lo que es?

— Bien. —Finalmente asintió y aceptó la máscara. Astrid volvió a sonreír.

— Sigamos.

Subieron el resto de escalera que les quedaba. Una vez frente a la gran puerta del Palacio, Shion se quitó la máscara de la cara y dio una gran respiración; era sofocante tenerla puesta. Miró hacia el lado, suponiendo que Astrid estaría ahí, pero ella se había quedado parada en el último escalón.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Shion, acercándose un poco. Ella se quitó la capucha de la cabeza, dejando ver sus sonrojadas mejillas.

— Estoy nerviosa —murmuró con un hilo de voz—. Están todos ahí dentro, esperando saber por qué demonios los llamaron. ¿Qué dirán cuando se enteren de que fue por mí?

— No tienen más opción que recibirte, Astrid —respondió en un tono dulce.

— Pero... ¿y si les caigo mal? Yo no quiero que me odien. Quizá me miren mal por ser una mujer... o por ser la hermana del hombre que los traicionó.

Shion se enterneció. Astrid podía parecer muy madura y fuerte, pero ahora le estaba mostrando su lado más sensible. En un acto de valentía, le levantó la cara con la mano y cubrió delicadamente su rostro con la máscara, más que nada pensando que así podría callarla. Se puso nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás.

— Ellos son buenas personas —dijo—, y te van a querer. No hay rencillas entre nosotros; nadie se odia, todos somos como una familia. Honestamente, puede que Kardia y Manigoldo te molesten los primeros días, pero estoy seguro de que no te costará ponerlos en su lugar. Sólo se tú misma, Astrid. Ninguno de nosotros te va a juzgar. Ahora, vamos a entrar y vas a sorprender a todos.

A pesar de que no veía su rostro debido a la máscara, Shion supo que sus palabras la habían hecho sonreír. Astrid asintió, volvió a ponerse la capucha y ella misma empujó la pesada puerta de entrada a la Cámara del Patriarca.

Las miradas se posaron en ellos de inmediato. Era algo de esperarse. Shion avanzó sin mirar a sus compañeros, quienes escrutaban con la mirada a la misteriosa persona que habían visto antes, pero de quien aún no sabían nada. Miró de reojo a Astrid, esperando que quizá se sintiera intimidada y tuviera la cabeza agachada, pero para su sorpresa, ella se mantenía altiva. No se le veía la máscara gracias a la capucha, pero su postura era de confianza y miraba hacia el frente.

Shion la escoltó hasta la pequeña escalera que separaba el trono del pasillo, y luego fue a formarse junto a sus compañeros. Astrid se hincó en una pierna, para sorpresa de los otros dorados, y con un gesto, el Patriarca le indicó que se levantara y ubicara a su lado.

— Buenas noches, caballeros —los saludó—. Les agradezco su presencia. Lamentablemente, nuestra diosa aún se encuentra en Italia atendiendo sus asuntos, por lo que no estará presente en la reunión de hoy.

Los santos parecían no interesarse demasiado por la ausencia de la diosa Athena. «¿Cómo se atreven?», pensó Astrid, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que, en los tiempos de paz, no había necesidad de preocuparse tanto. Ya quería ver sus caras cuando se enterasen del motivo de su llegada, a ver si estarían tan relajados.

— Sé que han visto a esta persona pasar por sus casas esta tarde —comenzó, indicando a Astrid con la mano—. Y por como la miran ahora, deduzco que aún no saben quién es. Has hecho bien lo que te he pedido, entonces.

Astrid sólo asintió, para no revelar su voz. Uno de los santos formado en la fila de la izquierda dio un paso adelante, mirando a la persona encapuchada con recelo. Era un hombre de cabello corto, de un color parecido al de ella, y de ojos del mismo matiz.

— ¿De qué va todo esto, maestro? —preguntó. Astrid miró de reojo al Patriarca, quien para su sorpresa, esbozó una sonrisa.

— Vuelve a tu formación, Manigoldo de Cáncer —le ordenó. El santo volvió a su puesto sin rechistar—. Eso es algo que les voy a decir ahora. O, más bien, se los va a decir esta persona.

El Patriarca le tocó ligeramente el brazo. Astrid tomó eso como la señal para presentarse, por lo que dio un paso adelante y comenzó por quitarse la capa por completo. El solo hecho de ver la armadura de Géminis siendo portada por una persona de cabello azul oscuro generó sorpresa por parte de los santos; la única respuesta que se les ocurría era que el portador era Deuteros, pero la piel del cuello y las manos no era lo suficientemente morena para ser de él. Luego pensaron en Aspros, pero la diosa Athena les había dicho claramente que él ya no estaba en este mundo, así que no les dejaba más opciones. Fue entonces que repararon en los nuevos detalles de la armadura: la cintura más angosta, los dos compartimientos en el pecho, las hombreras más pequeñas y la máscara dorada en el rostro. ¿Por qué un hombre habría de modificar tanto la armadura?

Y entonces, la persona se quitó la máscara, revelando el rostro de... ¡una mujer! Pero el hecho de que la persona fuera mujer no les sorprendió más que el evidente parecido que tenía con Aspros y Deuteros. Poseía el mismo cabello azul oscuro, los ojos del mismo color, la piel ligeramente bronceada, una mirada fría como la de Deuteros y un perfil altivo como el de Aspros. Esa mujer definitivamente guardaba parentesco con los gemelos, pero ninguno de los presentes (a excepción de Shion y Asmita, claro) sabría decir de qué grado.

La joven cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, gesto que confundió a los santos.

— Mi nombre es Astrid, y soy la hermana menor de Aspros y Deuteros. He venido desde la isla Kanon para tomar el lugar de mi hermano mayor como santo de Géminis, título que me fue otorgado oficialmente esta tarde por el Patriarca Sage.

La noticia generó distintas reacciones en los presentes. La mayoría asintió, sin darle mayor importancia y dispuestos a darle una buena acogida a su nueva compañera, pero otros santos más paranoicos y quisquillosos saltaron de inmediato de sus puestos para quejarse.

— ¿Y la aceptó así nada más? —habló un santo de largo cabello azul ondulado, que portaba una armadura con bastantes detalles puntiagudos—. ¿Cómo sabe si no es un atentado al Santuario?

— Ese no es el verdadero problema, Escorpio —añadió el que había hablado antes. «Manigoldo de Cáncer», recordó Astrid—. ¿Por qué aceptó a una niña en plena pubertad como la nueva portadora de la armadura de Géminis? Ya nos basta con Regulus, ¿sabe?

— ¡Manigoldo! —se quejó el santo frente a él. Era más pequeño que sus compañeros, de cabello castaño y ojos azules; notoriamente un niño en comparación a los demás.

Distante de sentirse ofendida, Astrid se rió. Sabía reconocer cuando una persona realmente estaba quejándose de algo, y esos dos sólo estaban jodiendo un poco para molestarla. No les dejaría seguir con su jueguito. Se haría respetar como se debe.

— ¿Una niña en plena pubertad? —repitió, cruzándose de brazos y mirando divertida a Manigoldo—. Vaya insulto más básico, santo de Cáncer. Para que lo sepas tengo dieciocho años y, por lo que veo, mucha más edad mental que tú.

El santo de Escorpio fue el primero en reírse, a pesar de haberse quejado de ella. Luego le siguieron los demás, e incluso le pareció escuchar una pequeña risita del Patriarca. Por supuesto, a Manigoldo no le gustó nada que la chica lo humillara.

— Te crees muy lista, ¿eh, niña? Comprobémoslo como los caballeros que somos —desafió. La estaba retando a un duelo, y ella no pretendía echarse para atrás.

— Dejen sus peleas para otro rato, ¿quieren? —intervino el Patriarca antes de que Astrid pudiera responder—. Manigoldo, Kardia, vuelvan a sus puestos. Astrid, tú vuelve aquí. La reunión no ha terminado.

Los mencionados volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, y el Patriarca volvió a tomar la palabra.

— Antes de que se pongan a sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre Astrid, les informo de inmediato que ella no está aquí porque sí nada más. Y no, tampoco quiero que piensen que es mero egoísmo de Deuteros. Asmita de Virgo, si eres tan amable, me gustaría que fueras tú quien explicara el papel de Astrid en la Orden.

Asmita asintió con una sonrisa y fue a ubicarse al lado de Astrid. Ella suspiró; era reconfortante tener a una persona conocida a tu lado después de presentarte ante unos desconocidos.

— Virgo, ¿tú ya la...? —comenzó Kardia, pero Asmita alzó la mano en un gesto para que se callara.

— Como muchos deben de saber a estas alturas, yo mantengo una amistad con Deuteros desde que vivía bajo la sombra de Aspros. Era la única persona que le conocía en ese tiempo, y él me tuvo la suficiente confianza para contarme sobre su hermana menor, que es Astrid. Deuteros fue quien la crió y educó, y cuando Aspros murió, ella lo acompañó a la isla Kanon. Mediante cartas, Deuteros me informó que estaba entrenando a Astrid para sucederlo luego de la Guerra Santa contra Hades, y siempre recalcó que la enviaría cuando el Santuario estuviera en un posible peligro.

— Yo sabía que Deuteros, en el fondo de su corazón, no deseaba portar la armadura de Géminis —continuó Astrid—. Siempre vi lo mucho que le dañaba llevar esa asquerosa máscara de cuero en la boca y la armadura era un claro recordatorio de su tormentoso pasado. Él tenía motivos para rechazarla, pero yo, que siempre admiré a Aspros por ser un santo, me ofrecí a tomar su lugar. Por supuesto que se negó al principio, alegando que debía venir a entrenar al Santuario, pero yo realmente estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, aun si eso significaba someterme a un entrenamiento mucho más duro. Así que, por favor, no quiero que piensen que Deuteros fue egoísta al heredarme su armadura mientras él sigue en la isla Kanon sin hacer nada. Pienso que él ya cumplió con lo que tenía que hacer, y ahora me toca a mí dar la cara por mi constelación.

Los santos se quedaron callados. Astrid miró a Asmita; recordó que Deuteros le había dicho que era ciego, pero era capaz de ver más allá del alma de las personas y gracias a eso podía captar a los demás. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando, qué estaría viendo en ese momento... y sus pensamientos no le dejaron prestar atención al santo que salió de su fila, dando un paso adelante.

— Si se me permite preguntar, Patriarca. ¿Eso significa que el Santuario está pronto a ser amenazado?

Astrid se sobresaltó y miró al santo: era un joven de largo cabello verdoso, ojos azules y piel blanca como la porcelana. Portaba una armadura con hombreras que simulaban cuencos invertidos, a su juicio, y del cuello le colgaban unas gafas de montura dorada. No lucía como un griego, y el acento que se le escapó al hablar lo confirmó.

— No lo sé con certeza, Dégel de Acuario —respondió el Patriarca. «Dégel», repitió Astrid en su mente. Ese era un nombre extranjero, probablemente francés—. En mis visitas a Star Hill, siempre veo el mismo mensaje: una pronta amenaza al Santuario. Tenía mis dudas hasta hoy, pero con la llegada de esta señorita, supe que no era el único que tenía sospechas. Por lo pronto, solamente nos queda esperar.

— ¿Esperar qué? —preguntó esta vez un hombre de cabello castaño que usaba una cinta roja a la altura de la frente, ocultada por su flequillo. Su armadura tenía unas alas inmensas en la espalda, y Astrid supuso que sería de Sagitario—. ¿Que el enemigo ataque? Al hacer eso, estamos directamente poniendo en riesgo la vida de la señorita Athena...

— Sísifo, aún no sabemos a qué nos enfrentaremos —lo calló el Patriarca—. Ni siquiera estamos cien por ciento seguros. Incluso puede que estemos siendo paranoicos, pero eso lo sabremos luego. Ustedes no deben hacer nada aún; por mi parte, voy a hacer mis averiguaciones y puede que mande a algunos de ustedes de misión pronto.

— ¿Qué hay de la señorita Athena? —interrogó el hombre de cabello negro frente a Sísifo. Su casco tenía unos cuernos bastante altos—. ¿Piensa que estará segura en Italia?

— Por supuesto, El Cid —contestó—. Tenma de Pegaso nunca dejaría que le pase algo a nuestra diosa. Además, llevó con ella a un par de santos de Plata; no veo la necesidad de mandar a un santo dorado a estas alturas.

— Gracias por el voto de confianza a Tenma, señor —agradeció un chico moreno de cabello oscuro.

Astrid aprovechó el breve silencio para mirar a todos los santos dorados presentes. No había podido verlos bien en la tarde debido a la capucha y porque Asmita procuraba ocultarla con su cuerpo cuando conversaba, y ahora que los veía, todos lucían mayores que ella. Probablemente algunos estaban en las puertas de los treinta, como sus hermanos, y otros como Shion, el niño y el chico moreno seguramente estaban cerca de su edad. Sintió muchas ganas de conocerlos; esperaba llevarse bien con todos.

— Bueno, la reunión era para que conocieran a su nueva compañera, más que nada —habló Sage—. Pueden retirarse a sus...

— Un momento, viejo —lo interrumpió Manigoldo, nuevamente saliendo de su formación—. Yo quiero ver qué puede hacer la niña. Me la debe por hacerse la lista conmigo.

— Ah, así que quieres pelear. —Astrid avanzó y bajó los escalones. Detrás de ella, el Patriarca suspiró—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo aquí? No quiero humillarte frente a los demás.

— Yo soy el que debería decirte eso, bonita. —Los demás santos comenzaron a dispersarse para no salir lastimados del enfrentamiento mientras que Manigoldo avanzó hasta quedar frente a Astrid. Ella sonrió.

— Si así lo deseas, entonces así será.

Y dicho eso, el combate empezó. Por respeto al Patriarca presente y a los demás santos, solamente pelearon usando sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo. Manigoldo fue quien lo inició, intentando asestarle un puñetazo en la quijada, pero ella lo esquivó con facilidad y le plantó un golpe en el estómago, que lo dejo quieto por un momento. El ceño del joven se frunció y alcanzó a bloquear la patada que la menor dirigía al mismo lugar, logrando hacerla tropezar. Astrid se recuperó justo a tiempo para bloquear la seguidilla de golpes que comenzó a propinarle Manigoldo, pero él estaba tan absorto en golpearla que descuidó su defensa. Ella aprovechó eso para agacharse en el momento preciso y darle una patada en las rodillas, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma y haciendo que el de Cáncer tropezara. Rápidamente, Astrid se levantó y, en menos de una exhalación, ya estaba detrás de Manigoldo. Espero a que él se recuperara para tocarle el hombro, hacerlo voltear y finalmente doblarle el brazo contra la espalda.

— ¿Ya has tenido suficiente, compañero? —susurró cerca de su oído. Manigoldo rió y se soltó del agarre de Astrid.

— Me agradas, niña —dijo, volteando a verla—. Tienes fuerza a pesar de lucir tan delicada. Pero no creas que esto se quedará así.

— Puedes cobrar tu venganza cuando quieras —lo desafió, cruzándose de brazos—. El resultado será el mismo.

— ¿Terminaron ya de hacer sus idioteces? —habló Sage, aún sentado en el trono. Astrid se volvió, nerviosa y avergonzada por lo que el Patriarca estaría pensando de ella, pero él sólo se limitó a sonreír—. Váyanse a sus casas y duérmanse temprano, porque mañana comenzarán las guardias nocturnas.

Y luego de soltar un quejido, los santos se retiraron.

Astrid esperó hasta quedarse sola para volverse hacia el Patriarca.

— Señor —le llamó. Sage pegó un salto, descubriendo que la joven aún estaba ahí—. Me gustaría pedirle algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Es sobre la máscara —indicó, alzando la mano que sostenía el objeto dorado—. Sé que, por el protocolo, no es necesario que la use en el recinto de las Doce Casas, pero a mí me gustaría pasar completamente de ella. Personalmente, me gustaría que todo el mundo vea que una mujer joven como yo tiene este rango y demostrar que la Orden Dorada no siempre está constituida sólo por hombres.

Para sorpresa de Astrid, que esperaba un rotundo "no", el Patriarca esbozó una sonrisa.

— Eres el primer santo femenino que se atreve a pedirme eso. —Astrid abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Por qué las mujeres no se atrevían a hacer aquella petición?—. Debo hablarlo con Athena antes de darte una respuesta, pero hasta entonces, tienes que usar tu máscara.

— Lo entiendo —asintió ella—. Agradezco que lo tome en consideración.

— Perseverante como tus hermanos —dijo, aunque Astrid notó que era más una reflexión personal—. Buenas noches, Astrid de Géminis.

Astrid repitió en su mente su nuevo título por enésima vez en el día mientras se despedía del Patriarca. Le encantaba, y se sentía orgullosa.

Al salir del Palacio, vio que el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro. Su primer día como santo femenino de Géminis estaba por acabarse. Suspiró y bajó la mirada, encontrándose con Shion y el chico moreno parados en la escalera del camino de rosas.

— ¿Me estaban esperando? —preguntó, mirando a Shion específicamente. Él asintió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— Mi amigo quería conocerte.

Astrid miró al joven parado al lado de Shion, quien se adelantó y extendió la mano hacia ella.

— Dohko de Libra —se presentó. Astrid sonrió e iba a decir su nombre, pero él habló de nuevo—. No te molestes, ya sé tu nombre. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Tu rostro es como de quinceañera, pero tu altura confunde.

— Dohko, estás hablando mucho —lo reprendió Shion, pero Astrid agitó la mano en un gesto desinteresado.

— Tengo dieciocho —respondió, recordando que ya había mencionado su edad. Seguramente él no la había escuchado—. Y sí, sé que luzco mayor debido a mi altura, pero eso me hace más genial, ¿no?

— ¡Ella me agrada! —rió Dohko—. Vamos a ser buenos amigos, Astrid.

Mientras cruzaban el camino, Astrid se preguntó quién sería el santo que producía esas rosas venenosas, aunque se hacía la vaga idea de que podría ser el del templo de Piscis. Deuteros le había contado que el santo de Piscis tenía veneno corriéndole por las venas, y producto de esto, era bastante antisocial y retraído. Astrid deseaba probarle que el veneno no le hacía daño, y planeaba hacerlo cuando pasaran por su casa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Piscis, no se encontraron a Albafica sino hasta la otra entrada. Él estaba apoyado de brazos cruzados contra un pilar, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, con el cabello celeste ondeándole por el viento. Al sentir la presencia de los tres, volteó a verlos y su rostro se iluminó gracias a la luz de la luna, haciéndolo ver más bello de lo que ya era. Astrid se sintió momentáneamente embelesada por su belleza, pero se contuvo de expresarlo.

— Buenas noches, Albafica —dijeron Shion y Dohko al pasar. El de Piscis solamente asintió, y luego miró a la joven.

— Albafica de Piscis —se presentó, manteniendo los brazos cruzados. Astrid sonrió y le extendió la mano, pero él tensó el rostro y negó con la cabeza—. Lo siento, yo no...

— Tu veneno no puede hacerme daño, Albafica —afirmó ella, sorprendiendo al otro chico—. Al igual que tú, puedo tolerar hasta el más fuerte veneno dentro de mi cuerpo.

— Aun así, no creo que sea prudente que te toque.

— Ella ha cruzado el camino de rosas cuatro veces en el día sin verse afectada —añadió Shion—. Creo que deberías creerle, Albafica.

Albafica miró a la joven. Ella continuaba sonriéndole, esperando que estrechara su mano, y decidió creerle. Soltó un suspiro y esbozó una sonrisa antes de juntar su mano con la de ella.

— Hasta el día de hoy, no había conocido a nadie que pasara por mis rosas envenenadas sin siquiera un mareo.

— ¿Y es eso bueno? —preguntó. Albafica asintió.

— Por supuesto.

Astrid sonrió y los tres se despidieron de Albafica. Shion y Dohko no dejaban de decirle que era la primera persona que Albafica había tocado voluntariamente, cosa que la hacía sentir halagada y un tanto incómoda. Esperaba que se les pasara cuando llegaran a Acuario.

Una vez en el onceavo templo, no vieron solamente al guardián de Acuario en la entrada opuesta. Ahí también se encontraba el santo de Escorpio, quien estaba parloteando sobre algo, pero el otro parecía más interesado en leer un libro que en escuchar a su compañero. Ambos se dieron la vuelta al sentir la presencia de los visitantes, dejando lo que estaban haciendo.

— Buenas noches —dijeron los tres. El guardián de Acuario les respondió de la misma forma y luego miró a Astrid.

— Dégel de Acuario, madmoiselle —se presentó, tomando delicadamente la mano de Astrid y depositando un beso en el dorso. Las mejillas de la joven se calentaron furiosamente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el joven de cabello azul ahí presente.

— Siempre te llevas a las mujeres con tu encanto francés, Dégel —se quejó, apartando con poca suavidad al santo de Acuario, plantándose él frente a Astrid e imitando el gesto de su amigo—. Kardia de Escorpio, para servirte.

— Um... g-gracias a los dos —musitó ella. Dégel se quitó las gafas y se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

— Disculpa a Kardia. A veces se pone celoso —murmuró en tono burlón. Kardia se rió y soltó la mano de Astrid.

— Que este franchute no te engañe. Tiene solamente la pinta de santurrón.

Dégel lo miró ofendido. Astrid los miró a ambos y se rió; se notaba que eran muy diferentes, pero de alguna forma, se complementaban perfectamente.

— Ustedes dos me agradan.

— ¡En toda tu cara, Acuario! —exclamó Kardia, burlándose de su amigo. Este negó con la cabeza ante la incoherente frase y volvió a tomar su libro.

Decidieron dejar a ese par tranquilo y continuaron bajando hacia la siguiente casa. El Cid de Capricornio estaba con su fiel amigo Sísifo de Sagitario, quienes se presentaron correctamente con Astrid y no hablaron mucho más allá de eso. Escorpio estaba vacía, y en Libra, Dohko se separó de ellos.

— Yo llego hasta aquí —anunció, adentrándose en la estancia privada—. ¡Buenas noches a los dos!

Shion y Astrid le respondieron de la misma forma y se dirigieron hacia Virgo. Asmita no se encontraba sentado en la flor de loto, por lo que asumieron que estaría en su habitación y pasaron de largo hacia Leo. En ese templo, Regulus se presentó animosamente con Astrid, quien se contagió con la alegría del muchacho y se fue riendo de ahí. Por Cáncer pasaron rápido, pues los ronquidos que pegaba Manigoldo se escuchaban por todo su templo y ninguno de los dos quería terminar sordo. A mitad del camino hacia Géminis, se encontraron con Aldebaran de Tauro, el cual había decidido esperar a Astrid para presentarse y luego los acompañó hasta dentro del templo.

Una vez ahí, Astrid les deseó buenas noches y se dirigió a las estancias privadas de su casa. Estaba cansada, y no pensaba faltar a la orden del Patriarca de dormir todo lo que se le cante. Bueno, esa no había sido su orden, pero el sueño no la dejaba pensar bien. Una vez en su habitación, removió la armadura de su cuerpo y se quedó solamente en las vendas y el pantalón corto. Amarró su cabello en una floja coleta, encendió una pequeña vela que dejó en la mesita de noche para que alumbrara un poco y se acostó. Cerró los ojos, pensando en el maravilloso día que había tenido, y dejó que el sueño por fin la venciera.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, lo de que los santos se mareen con el camino de rosas fue una ocurrencia mía para ponerle humor a la historia XD más adelante nuestros santitos van a tener muchos accidentes debido a esto y ¿quién sabe? igual se ponen a alucinar jaja  
La parte de Dégel quizás quedó un poco OoC pero la quise poner más que nada para que sacara su lado francés romanticón (?) espero que me entiendan ejhé

Si llegaron hasta acá les agradezco por leer, muchas gracias y ya nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;D


	3. II

Buenaaas! En este capítulo tal vez noten a nuestros santitos algo más retrasados de lo normal jeje espero que les guste :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Pueblo.**

Comenzaba un nuevo día en el bello Santuario de Athena. El sol se asomaba entre las montañas, dándole brillo al oscuro cielo que gradualmente perdía las estrellas. Los pajaritos entonaban sus bellas melodías en los frondosos árboles y balcones de los templos, anunciando el nuevo amanecer. Los santos lentamente se despertaban para comenzar con sus labores, o al menos, once de ellos lo hacían.

En la tercera casa, una muchacha continuaba durmiendo como si su corta vida dependiera de ello. Durante la noche se había destapado, por lo que ahora las sábanas se encontraban desperdigadas por el suelo, y tenía la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama. ¿Cómo había llegado a estar así? Solamente ella lo sabía. Cualquiera que la viera así, seguramente tendría deseos de volver a la cama para dormir justo como ella... y después se reiría. Y es que la posición en la que estaba, combinada con la graciosa cara que tenía, daba mucho por lo que reírse.

Hablamos de la joven Astrid, recientemente nombrada santo dorado femenino de Géminis. Ella ni enterada estaba del bello día que comenzaba en el exterior, aunque pronto se lo harían saber. Una persona cercana a su templo se había colado silenciosamente dentro la habitación, sosteniendo una bolsa con cargamento sospechoso en el brazo, y ahora acechaba con la mirada a la chica acostada. Metió la mano dentro de la bolsa y sacó uno de los cargamentos, el cual arrojó directamente a la cabeza de Astrid, despertándola inmediatamente.

— ¡Ay! ¡Pero qué jodida manera de despertar...! ¡Mierda! —Mientras lanzaba maldiciones al mundo, Astrid intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero al tener la mitad del cuerpo fuera, cayó directo al piso, golpeando su parte trasera—. ¡¿Cómo demonios llegué al suelo?!

Una risa escandalosa llegó a sus oídos. Levantó la mirada hacia la puerta y, parado ahí, se encontraba Regulus de Leo, vestido con su armadura dorada. Estaba riéndose a carcajadas mientras veía a Astrid en el suelo, con una tremenda marca rosada en la frente donde le había golpeado el "cargamento".

— ¿Y qué haces tú acá? —le preguntó, tanteando la cama con la mano para encontrar el objeto que le había caído en la cabeza.

Cabe decir que Astrid se despertaba con un humor de perros si interrumpían su sueño. En la isla Kanon, el pobre Deuteros se había tenido que aguantar a la bestia muchas veces cuando tenía que despertarla para ir a entrenar.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? —Había tocado algo con la mano. Tomó la cosa misteriosa y la acercó a su rostro, viendo que era...—. ¿Una manzana? ¿Me golpeaste con una manzana?

— No es cualquier manzana, mi querida compañera —indicó el león—. Es una manzana verde.

Astrid miró bien la fruta, y justamente, era una manzana verde. Ante este detalle que había pasado por alto, su ánimo cambió de asesina-psicópata a niña-feliz. ¡Ella amaba las manzanas verdes!

— ¡Gracias, Regulus! ¡Me encantan las manzanas verdes! —La joven se preparó para darle un mordisco a la manzana, pero esta fue alejada de sus manos antes de que pudiera hacerlo—. ¿Eh? ¿Y mi...?

— Por algo te desperté. —Regulus volvió a meter la manzana en la bolsa y ayudó a la chica a ponerse de pie—. Vamos a desayunar juntos. Supongo que no tienes nada de comida acá.

— Oh, bueno, creí que habría provisiones en el templo...

— El Santuario ya no tiene doncellas, Astrid. Somos nosotros quienes tenemos que hacer la compra ahora.

— Ah, bueno —suspiró—. Tendré que ir a comprar en la tarde, entonces...

— Eso es en la tarde —destacó él—. Anda, ponte la armadura y vamos a mi templo. Te estaré esperando afuera.

Y se fue, dejando a Astrid con la palabra en la boca. El niño era bueno para interrumpir a las personas en medio de una oración. Ni siquiera le explicó por qué demonios le había tirado una manzana a la cabeza en vez de despertarla como una persona normal lo haría. Tal parece que los santos dorados no eran tan serios y correctos como aparentaban. Estaba segura de que se encontraría a más de un loco por ahí.

Luego de ir al baño a peinarse y hacer sus necesidades, se lavó la cara y los dientes y salió para ponerse la armadura. Por andar caminando mientras esta se ajustaba a su cuerpo, casi se tropieza con la capa y poco más se cae de cara al suelo. Agradeció que Regulus no estuviera ahí para verla, pues de seguro se habría reído aún más de ella. Tomó la máscara por si las moscas y salió de la habitación para ir a la entrada desde la casa de Cáncer, donde el guardián de Leo la estaba esperando justo como le había dicho.

Se fueron haciendo tonterías hasta la casa de Cáncer. Astrid pudo notar que Regulus era bastante infantil y tomaba confianza bastante rápido, y aunque ella no era muy parecida a él en ese último aspecto, le siguió el juego por un rato. Tanto ruido que hacían terminó por cabrear a Manigoldo, quien estaba tomando desayuno en su cocina cuando ellos dos pasaron, y decidió ir a sorprender a los que molestaban en su casa tan temprano.

— ¡¿Quién mierda mete ruido en mi templo tan temprano?! —exclamó cuando llegó al pasillo. Al ver a las dos personas que hacían alboroto, gruñó—. ¿Por qué esto no me sorprende? Tú siempre haciendo de las tuyas, pendejo.

— ¡No me digas pendejo! —reclamó Regulus.

— Sabía que ibas a terminar congeniando con este niño —le dijo esta vez a Astrid, ignorando completamente al león—. Tienes que saber que no me gusta que me rompan las pelotas, menos en las mañanas.

— Ya somos dos —masculló Astrid, frotándose la frente en el lugar que la manzana le había golpeado—. Este cabrón me tiró una manzana a la cabeza mientras dormía.

— ¿Por qué demonios estás con él, entonces?

— Tiene manzanas verdes —respondió, como si obviara la razón por la que estaba con Regulus—. Amo las manzanas verdes.

— Por Athena, esta es como Kardia —suspiró el de Cáncer, dándoles la espalda a los otros dos—. Mejor váyanse rápido y déjenme comer tranquilo.

Y dicho aquello, Manigoldo se perdió en las estancias privadas del templo.

— Eso fue rápido —comentó Regulus al retomar su camino—. Creo que le agradas. De haber estado solo me hubiera cagado a insultos.

— ¿Y a ti quién te enseñó esa palabra? —le dijo ella—. Yo a tu edad ni siquiera sabía de dónde venían los bebés.

— ¿En serio? —cuestionó él, alzando una ceja. Astrid lo miró, intentando aguantar la risa, pero no se contuvo.

— No, es broma. Deuteros era un horrible maestro en los modales.

Al final, terminaron hablando de sus entrenamientos hasta que llegaron a Leo. Astrid se enteró de que Sísifo era el tío de Regulus, y que tenía dieciséis años, no quince como pensaba. Por su parte, ella le contó sobre su hermano y algunas partes de su entrenamiento, omitiendo ciertos escenarios que podrían horrorizar a su compañero. Recordó entonces que Regulus la había visto hace un rato en la ropa de dormir, cuando seguramente había visto todas las feas cicatrices que tenía en el cuerpo y no le había dicho nada al respecto. Si era así, entonces agradecía el gesto, porque sus cicatrices no era un tema del cual le gustara hablar.

Luego de desayunar, se quedaron hablando de trivialidades mientras se comían las manzanas. Se habían sentado con la espalda apoyada en unos pilares del pasillo y dejaron la bolsa entre ellos para que fueran sacando las frutas. Todo iba bien, pero hubo un momento en el que las manzanas comenzaron a acabarse, hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable.

Quedó solamente una manzana, y Astrid y Regulus la querían para sí mismos.

Sus manos se tocaron justo cuando se acercaron para tomarla. Cada uno se percató de la intención del otro y se miraron desafiantes, sin siquiera pensar en ceder.

— Es mía —gruñó Astrid—. Soy la nueva y tienes que dármela.

— Las recogí yo mismo en la mañana cuando todos dormían —contraatacó él—. El derecho de tener la última me pertenece.

— Ándate a la mierda, gatita. Tienes que ser un caballero y darme la última manzana.

— ¡¿A quién le dices gatita?!

Y como si fueran unos niños de dos años, se enfrascaron en una pelea sin sentido. Regulus se abalanzó hacia Astrid cual gato rabioso, pero ella lo esquivó, haciéndolo besar el suelo. La joven aprovechó esto para ir por la manzana, pero el león le sujetó el tobillo y la hizo caer. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Regulus se colocó encima de ella y le empujó los brazos contra el piso para que no pudiera levantarse, pero no contaba con que ella intentara golpearle en su "leoncito", provocándole un susto que lo hizo aflojar su agarre. Astrid se liberó y esta vez fue ella quien empujó a Regulus contra el piso, sujetándole firmemente los brazos y las piernas para que no se moviera. Estuvieron un buen rato forcejeando y rodando por el piso, impidiéndole al otro llegar a la manzana que ahora estaba abandonada en la bolsa, y ni siquiera se detuvieron cuando dos presencias llegaron a Leo.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Eran Kardia de Escorpio y Dohko de Libra los que acababan de entrar a Leo y se encontraron con la linda sorpresa de ver al guardián peleando con su nueva compañera. El primero estaba bastante tentado a echarse a reír, pero el segundo no sabía si detenerlos con palabras o separarlos a la fuerza. Se inclinó por la primera opción, al menos para intentarlo.

— ¿Por qué demonios están peleando? —preguntó, pero los jóvenes lo ignoraron olímpicamente. Soltando un suspiro, miró a Kardia—. Encárgate de Astrid.

Con un brillo de diversión en los ojos, Kardia asintió y se acercó a los dos que peleaban en el suelo. La que estaba encima era Astrid, por lo que no fue problema para Kardia tomarla de la cintura y alejarla de Regulus. Esta forcejeó, obviamente, pero Kardia la aprisionó aún más fuerte para que dejara de moverse. Dohko fue a por Regulus y lo levantó, pero él prefirió sujetarlo por los brazos para que no se pusiera a arañarlo.

— Ahora sí, ¿por qué se estaban matando entre ustedes? —preguntó Dohko, mirándolos a ambos.

— ¡Éste/Ésta idiota quiere quedarse con la última manzana! —exclamaron, indicándose mutuamente. Kardia abrió los ojos con interés, esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¿Y por una maldita manzana hicieron todo este alboroto?

— A la mierda con ustedes —dijo Kardia, soltando a Astrid, quien cayó por segunda vez en el día al suelo—. La manzana me la quedo yo.

— ¡No dejes que se la coma! —gritó Regulus. Astrid rápidamente se puso de pie.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocar esa manzana, Kardia!

— Por Athena, esto parece una casa de locos —susurró Dohko, negando con la cabeza.

Kardia ignoró a Astrid, pero esta no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Corrió hasta quedarse frente a él y le bloqueó el camino, provocando que el escorpión se cabreara rápido. Intentó empujar a la chica, pero no contaba con que esta le tomara del brazo y se lo doblara tras la espalda. Se quejó y dejó salir su aguja escarlata, buscando intimidarla, pero ella no le soltó. Kardia lanzó una patada hacia las piernas de Astrid y pudo soltarse, emprendiendo nuevamente el camino hacia la manzana. Ella gruñó y saltó hacia la espalda de Kardia, haciendo que este trastabillara, para luego voltear a verla.

— Con que esas tenemos —murmuró, dejándola caer al suelo por tercera vez en el día.

— Un momento, ¿qué estás...? ¡Oye!

Kardia se la echó al hombro cual saco de papas y caminó con ella hacia la manzana. Astrid le pateó el pecho y le golpeó la espalda, pero al llevar su armadura, el muchacho apenas sentía las agresiones. Escuchó al escorpión reírse, provocando el enojo de Astrid, quien usó la rodilla para ensartarle un golpe en el cuello. Kardia gruñó y aflojó su agarre, dándole a ella la oportunidad de escapar e ir hacia la manzana.

Y finalmente, llegó a ella. Astrid sacó la manzana de la bolsa y la alzó en el aire, sintiéndose victoriosa.

— ¡Sí! ¡Es mía!

Pero fue arrebatada de sus manos.

— ¡Regulus...!

— Ten. —El león partió por la mitad la manzana y le dio una parte a ella—. Ganamos los dos.

— ¡Gran idea!

Ambos chocaron sus trozos de manzana y comenzaron a comer. Dohko y Kardia miraban boquiabiertos la escena, en especial el segundo, quien no podía creer que había recibido una paliza por una miserable manzana verde.

— ¿Todo este alboroto fue por una puta manzana verde? De haberlo sabido ni me hubiera arriesgado. ¡No me gustan las manzanas verdes!

— ¡Sacrilegio! —le gritó Astrid—. ¿Cómo no te gustan? Retrasado.

— Sí, confirmado —murmuró Dohko—. Vivo con unos locos de remate.

-o-

Llegada la tarde, Astrid decidió salir a comprar comida para tener en su templo. Después de haber protagonizado la ridícula pelea con Regulus y los dos colados de Kardia y Dohko, este último la había invitado a comer con él, sabiendo que no tenía nada en su templo. El escorpión se había ido luego de burlarse de Astrid y sus nulos alimentos, avisando que iba al pueblo, aunque realmente a ninguno de los presentes le importaba mucho hacia donde se dirigía. En fin, Dohko le dijo a Astrid que se fuera a Libra mientras él iba al pueblo a comprar un par de cosas, y ella obedeció, naturalmente. Saludó a Asmita de Virgo a su paso y pensó en quedarse con él, pero Deuteros le había dicho que Asmita era muy quisquilloso con su espacio y silencio, y decidió que era mejor no molestarlo en su meditación. Dohko se demoró más o menos dos horas, en las cuales Astrid había ido a saludar a los santos de las casas superiores, a excepción de Kardia y Dégel, que no se encontraban en sus templos cuando pasó. A la una de la tarde comieron, conversando de trivialidades de la vida, y luego Astrid se fue a tomar una siesta a Géminis. Se despertó cuando eran las cinco de la tarde, más o menos, y decidió irse a comprar antes de que oscureciera.

Tomando la máscara y la capa por si las dudas, emprendió su camino, cargando con ella un poco de dinero y un par de bolsas de papel. Al pasar por Tauro, Aldebaran no salió a recibirla, y Astrid supuso que estaría afuera entrenando a sus alumnos; él mismo le había comentado que entrenaba a dos niños la noche anterior. Asumió que estaría con ellos, y sin detenerse, siguió hasta Aries. Se anunció a la entrada del templo, pasando de largo por la estancia privada de Aries, hasta que Shion apareció frente a ella.

— Buenas tardes, Astrid —saludó. Ella respondió del mismo modo—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Voy de camino al pueblo —respondió, soltando un suspiro. No le gustaba tener que ponerse la máscara para salir—. No tengo alimentos en mi templo, así que iré a comprar.

— Puedo acompañarte si quieres —ofreció—. No conoces Rodorio, ¿o si? Yo podría guiarte.

— En realidad sí lo conozco —aclaró. Para Astrid todavía era extraño recibir tanta amabilidad de parte de sus nuevos compañeros, sabiendo su lazo familiar con el "traidor", pero al ver la cara que puso Shion cuando le dijo eso la hizo cambiar de idea—. Pero me encantaría que me acompañaras. Gracias por ofrecerte.

El muchacho sonrió y fue hacia su habitación para buscar unas cuantas cosas. Volvió después de unos minutos, encontrándose con el rostro de Astrid ahora oculto por la máscara dorada. Era una verdadera pena que los demás no pudieran apreciar en todo su esplendor a la hermana menor de Aspros, que fue uno de los santos más queridos antes de que pasara todo. Estaba seguro de que sería respetada aun con el rostro descubierto. Decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto y caminó con ella hacia la salida.

En la isla Kanon había muy poco comercio, o más bien, no vendían cosas muy seguido por la poca gente que vivía ahí. No era así en Rodorio. El pueblo tenía una calle completa dedicada a la venta de alimentos y utensilios para el hogar, e incluso habían unos cuantos puestos que vendían recuerditos para los extranjeros. Astrid recordaba haber venido junto a Deuteros, quien algunas veces seguía a Aspros cuando iba a hacer la compra, pero como vivían escondidos, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de caminar entre la gente como lo hacía ahora. Siempre le había parecido grandioso el que las personas miraran a su hermano con tanto respeto por usar una armadura dorada, pero al parecer era distinto con los santos dorados femeninos. Quizá era el hecho de usar una máscara, pero las personas la miraban distinto de como miraban a Shion.

— Estás rara —comentó Shion al percibir la tensión de su compañera—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Las personas —respondió—. Me están mirando de una forma extraña.

— No eres la única a la que miran así. Pasa lo mismo con los demás santos femeninos.

— Espero que Athena vuelva pronto —murmuró—. Quiero que las personas dejen de mirar a las mujeres como si fuéramos fenómenos.

Shion abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Nunca había escuchado a un santo femenino con tanta determinación, sobre todo por quitarse la máscara del rostro. Astrid era... bastante distinta al resto de las mujeres del Santuario. No es que su carácter y personalidad difirieran, porque las guerreras siempre estaban dispuestas a pelear y matar sin piedad alguna, pero nunca había escuchado de nadie que quisiera modificar las normas. Las mujeres eran respetuosas frente al Patriarca, crueles y distantes con los hombres que no conocían, y Shion las admiraba por eso. Amar o matar, esas eran las opciones que tenían si alguien veía su rostro, pero ¿por qué Astrid insistía en dejarse ver al mundo?

Shion adivinó que su compañera seguía tensa, pero debido a su orgullo, se negaba a decirlo. En un acto caballeroso, le ofreció el brazo, llamando inmediatamente su atención.

— Puedo ser tu escolta —ofreció, soltando una risa—. Tal vez no sirva de nada, pero quizá así te sientas más segura.

Por un instante, Astrid agradeció estar llevando la máscara, porque no quería que Shion viera su expresión entre asombrada y avergonzada. Eso no se lo esperaba. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que intentaba distraerla de la gente; asintió, rodeó su brazo con las manos y comenzaron a caminar entre los puestos.

Fue bastante incómodo hacer las compras. Los vendedores la miraban raro, pero ella no se había dejado intimidar por nadie, naturalmente. Compró todas las cosas que necesitaba —y quería—, y luego le dijo a Shion que se fueran. Él asintió y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida de la calle, pero uno de los puestos de recuerditos llamó la atención de Astrid; le habían entrado ganas de comprarle algo a su hermano. Se soltó del brazo de Shion y éste se perdió entre la gente mientras ella se dirigía al puesto. Lástima que el muchacho no se daría cuenta de que su compañera se había perdido hasta más tarde.

Astrid compró lo que había visto para Deuteros. De seguro le gustaría, aunque no tenía idea de cómo se lo haría llegar. Guardó el objeto en una de las bolsas y se dio la vuelta para volver con Shion, pero él no se encontraba en donde lo había dejado. Posiblemente se había adelantado, así que caminó por la calle en la dirección que iban antes. Se demoró un poco en encontrar el camino de vuelta, pero cuando finalmente salió de la calle... se dio cuenta de que ese no era el mismo camino por el cual había venido.

«¿Dónde demonios estoy?» se preguntó, intentando localizar el reloj de fuego que seguramente podía verse desde ahí. Al no encontrarlo, decidió probar con buscar el cosmos de Shion a ver si aún estaba por ahí. Pudo localizarlo, algo débil quizá por la lejanía, pero sabía en qué dirección estaba. Se dispuso a caminar hacia allá, pero chocó con algo o alguien, que cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con la figura de una niña de cabello castaño, medio incorporada en el suelo, con su vestido lila algo sucio. Astrid se horrorizó.

— Oh, por Athena. —Se agachó a la altura de la niña, quien se sujetaba con los brazos—. ¡Disculpa! ¿Te lastimé? No iba pendiente del camino. Ven, te ayudo a levantarte

Tomó con delicadeza la mano de la niña y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Astrid tuvo que quedarse donde estaba, pues la niña era notablemente más baja que ella y no quería intimidarla con su altura. Luego de limpiar un poco su vestido, la niña alzó la mirada y abrió un poco sus ojos verdes con sorpresa, para luego recorrer toda la armadura.

— Usted... No es el señor Aspros.

Astrid emitió un sonido de impresión. Fue entonces que se percató de la rosa roja que la niña llevaba puesta en el vestido, la cual se parecía mucho a las del jardín de Albafica... Posiblemente conocía sobre los santos dorados. ¿Y cómo no? Si la mayoría de la gente en Rodorio sabía sobre el Santuario y Athena.

— No, no lo soy —murmuró, tocando inconscientemente su cabello azul—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Agatha —dijo ella, mirando con curiosidad el gesto de la mayor—. Usted es una mujer... Nunca antes la había visto.

— Eso es porque soy nueva. Mi nombre es Astrid. —Extendió una mano y Agatha la estrechó, sonriendo.

— Su cabello... es muy parecido al que tenía el señor Aspros.

— ¿Conoces a todos los santos dorados? —La niña asintió.

— Suelen pasear mucho por acá. Hace un rato vi pasar al señor Kardia y al señor Dégel —comentó—. El señor Aspros no era la excepción.

— Bueno... —Se acercó un poco a Agatha y le dijo en voz baja—: te sorprenderá saber que Aspros era mi hermano mayor.

— ¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó, no haciendo mucho ruido—. Vaya, no sabía que el señor Aspros tenía familia...

— No le gustaba mucho que la gente supiera sobre mí. —No era del todo una mentira. Astrid no necesitaba permanecer oculta como Deuteros, pero Aspros tenía miedo de que los enemigos del Santuario supieran que era su hermana y fueran a por ella como una forma de provocarlo; esa era la razón de su anonimato.

— Señorita Astrid —susurró la niña con un rubor en las mejillas—. Yo... ¿podría ver... su rostro?

— ¿Quieres ver mi rostro? —repitió, sorprendida. Agatha se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos.

— ¡Disculpe si la he incomodado! ¡N-no fue mi intención...!

Pero contrario a lo que Agatha esperaba, Astrid posó la mano en su hombro y volvió a acercarse un poco a ella, como si fuera a confiarle un secreto.

— Te mostraré mi rostro —susurró—, pero tienes que prometerme algo.

— ¿Prometer? —repitió, relajándose—. ¿Qué cosa?

— Quiero que me prometas que volveremos a vernos —dijo—. Estoy esperando a que vuelva la diosa Athena para pedirle que me autorice a pasar de la máscara, pero por todo ese tiempo debo usarla. No quiero mostrarle mi rostro a una persona que nunca más voy a volver a ver, así que... ¿qué dices?

— Sí —afirmó—. Se lo prometo, señorita Astrid.

La mayor sonrió y, decidida, se quitó la máscara del rostro.

Agatha pensó que estaba viendo a Aspros nuevamente. La mujer frente a ella tenía las mismas facciones que él, pero su mirada era algo más suave y su piel un poco más bronceada. Tenía una cicatriz en la sien que apenas se notaba, y pudo ver más que se escondían bajo el cuello de la armadura. Sus ojos eran azules, enmarcados por largas pestañas, y su sonrisa era tan bondadosa como la de su hermano mayor.

— Es muy bonita, señorita Astrid —murmuró. La mayor se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza mientras se volvía a poner la máscara.

— No te engañes por mi rostro, pequeña.

Lo que ninguna de las dos chicas sabía era que un curioso santo las estaba observando desde hace un rato. Al darse cuenta de que Astrid se había soltado de su brazo, Shion se aterró y volvió a buscarla, pero le había tomado un rato llegar hasta donde estaba. Ella había salido por el otro lado de la calle, pero cuando la encontró, no esperaba verla junto a Agatha. No había querido intervenir de inmediato, quizá por lo bonito del momento o por otra cosa, pero decidió ir luego de que Astrid le mostrara su rostro a la niña. No le había sorprendido que lo hiciera, pero podía traer consecuencias si alguien más la veía, así que decidió llevársela.

— Parece que te perdiste —dijo, acercándose a ellas. Astrid miró en su dirección y se puso de pie.

— Es un horrible escolta, santo de Aries —bromeó. Shion se rió.

— Déjeme compensar mi error. —Le ofreció el brazo, sorprendido de su propia confianza al hablar con ella—. Es un gusto verte, Agatha.

— Igualmente, señor Shion —respondió la niña, agitando la mano—. ¡Hasta luego, señorita Astrid!

— Nos vemos, Agatha.

Y luego, los santos de oro volvieron por donde habían venido.

Shion y Astrid llegaron al recinto de las Doce Casas cerca de las ocho de la noche. Ambos estaban con un hambre atroz, y Astrid lo invitó a comer como agradecimiento por haberla acompañado al pueblo. Shion aceptó, obviamente; un caballero nunca rechazaba la invitación de una dama. Así que cenaron juntos, hablando sobre sus vidas, especialmente sobre su familia y sus entrenamientos.

En la cena con Astrid, Shion descubrió algunas cosas. La primera era que le resultaba más agradable hablar con ella sin la máscara puesta, un detalle que no le sucedía con ninguna otra mujer en el Santuario, a excepción de Yuzuriha. La segunda era que Astrid era una buena cocinera, a pesar de haber vivido tanto tiempo en un volcán. La tercera era que había comenzado a perder sin darse cuenta su timidez, y ahora se sentía más cómodo con ella. Y la última era que su compañía le agradaba, más que nada porque Astrid siempre tenía un tema de conversación. Eso sí, no le había revelado aún la razón por la cual tenía aquellas cicatrices que se perdían bajo el cuello de su armadura; y tampoco es que Shion se lo hubiera preguntado. Lo consideraba descortés, y estaba dispuesto a esperar que Astrid se lo dijera en algún momento, pero sí había otra cosa que quería preguntarle desde la tarde y aprovecharía de hacerlo en cuanto se fuera.

A las nueve de la noche, Shion decidió que era hora de irse. Ese día comenzaban con los turnos de noche, y los primeros en hacer guardia serían Aldebaran y Manigoldo, por lo que Shion debía estar presente en la primera casa. Astrid lo acompañó hasta la entrada desde Tauro y lo despidió con una sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias por acompañarme hoy, Shion.

— Gracias a ti por la cena —dijo. Ella asintió, murmuró un "hasta mañana", y se dio la vuelta—. Oye, Astrid, espera un segundo.

La joven lo miró y se volvió completamente, apoyando su cuerpo en un pilar. Shion apretó los puños, porque de pronto se sentía avergonzado de hacer la pregunta.

— Astrid, tú... —titubeó—. Tú... ¿por qué razón le pediste al Patriarca el permiso para dejar totalmente la máscara de los santos femeninos?

Ella abrió los ojos con un deje de sorpresa. Ante aquel gesto, Shion temió que Astrid no le fuera a responder, pero para su sorpresa, la chica sonrió y respondió:

— El tiempo pasa muy rápido, Shion, y los seres humanos poco a poco estamos evolucionando junto al mundo. ¿No crees que el Santuario debería evolucionar como los demás? Y no, no me refiero precisamente a modificar la estructura y los templos. Hablo de nosotros, los santos, precisamente sobre los santos femeninos. Yo creo firmemente que llegará un tiempo en el cual el honor de las mujeres no dependerá de una máscara, sino de ellas mismas. Esa es la razón por la que le he hecho aquella petición al Patriarca. Quiero demostrarle a los demás que no dependo de la máscara para decidir matar o amar a alguien. Quiero que mis enemigos se graben en el cerebro el rostro de la mujer que los derrotó, y por sobre todo: quiero que la persona que me ame lo haga por lo que soy, no porque la ley de la máscara se lo dicta. ¿No te parece esa una buena razón?

Shion se quedó sin aliento. Viendo eso, Astrid volvió a sonreír y se dio la vuelta.

— Buenas noches, Shion.

Y ella desapareció dentro de las estancias privadas de Géminis.


	4. III

Antes de comenzar, me gustaría agradecer a las personas que han dejado su review :) Me animan mucho a seguir con esto y, sobre todo, saber que les gusta la historia. Tengo el fic escrito y casi terminado desde hace un año y debido a las dudas nunca me animé a subirlo, ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo!

Ahora siii, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Peleas.**

El amanecer se hizo presente en el cielo, dando inicio a un nuevo día. En la casa de Géminis, Astrid estaba feliz de haber podido despertar por sí misma antes de que alguien más lo hiciera lanzándole una manzana a la cabeza o algo por el estilo. Se frotó los ojos y miró por la ventana para ver el reloj de fuego, el cual indicaba que eran las diez de la mañana; una hora bastante razonable para levantarse. Estiró los brazos por sobre su cabeza, se puso de pie para ir al baño y luego decidió llenar la bañera con agua para asearse. Hizo todo lo más rápido que pudo, suponiendo que sus compañeros serían más responsables que ella y seguramente estaban levantados desde hace horas, y ella no quería que la sorprendieran en medio de su baño en caso de que pasaran por su templo. Al terminar, se secó rápidamente con una toalla, envolvió su cuerpo con vendas nuevas e invocó la armadura para que esta misma se acomodara en su cuerpo. Peinó su cabello, dejándolo sobre la capa para que las gotas de agua no mancharan la armadura, y salió de la habitación.

Estaba por sentarse a tomar desayuno cuando sintió una presencia asomarse en la entrada desde Cáncer. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién vendría desde arriba, y salió de la cocina para ir a recibir a la persona que la visitaba. Astrid imaginó que podía ser Regulus fastidiando otra vez, o Manigoldo viniendo a cobrar su venganza por la paliza de hace dos días, pero definitivamente no se lo esperaba a él.

— Asmita —murmuró, sin poder evitar su sorpresa. No es que lo conociera mucho, pero él no parecía una persona que gustara de salir de su casa—. Buenos días. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Buenos días, Astrid —saludó de vuelta, sonriendo—. No te molestes en ocultar tu asombro. Leo y Cáncer no se contuvieron y expresaron, de forma algo exagerada, su sorpresa por verme fuera de mi burbuja.

— Entonces es cierto. Había escuchado que no te gusta salir mucho. —Asmita asintió.

— Mi tiempo es algo que aprecio y solamente salgo cuando es realmente necesario —concordó—. Como ahora, por ejemplo. He venido a verte a ti, Astrid.

— ¿A mí? —Nuevamente, dejó libre su impresión—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

— Me han llegado un par de cartas esta mañana —explicó alzando una mano, la cual sostenía una carta—. Una de ellas es para ti.

— ¿Una carta para mí llegó a tus manos? —Recibió la carta y la volteó, viendo su nombre escrito en una conocida caligrafía—. Es... Es la letra de mi hermano. ¿Por qué te la envió a ti?

— Es eso lo que he venido a explicarte. ¿Tienes tiempo para una pequeña charla?

— Claro. —Astrid se guardó la carta en un espacio de la armadura—. Estaba por desayunar, de hecho. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Asmita estuvo de acuerdo y ambos fueron a la cocina. Astrid rápidamente puso una taza frente a Asmita y la llenó con té, al igual que la de ella, y sirvió también un plato con pan y algunas galletas caseras que le había dado Aldebaran de Tauro como regalo de bienvenida. El santo de Virgo bebió del té, el cual al parecer obtuvo su aprobación, y luego estiró el brazo para tomar una galleta.

— El correo de los santos más nuevos es controlado por los soldados rasos —habló—. Cuando Deuteros me envió la carta para decirme que vendrías, también me dijo que te enviaría cartas a través de mí para que no revisaran ni una sola. No sé por qué, pero no quiere que nadie sepa el contenido de las cartas que te enviará. Los soldados no revisan mi correo porque llevo años siendo parte de la Orden Dorada, en cambio tú, que apenas llevas tres días, eres sospechosa.

— Pero Deuteros es una persona de confianza —repuso Astrid—. El Patriarca le conoce...

— Sí, pero no todo el mundo piensa lo mismo que nosotros. Es muy beneficioso el que Deuteros no firme sus cartas, porque los soldados no confían mucho en él y si ven una carta de parte suya, la quemarían antes de entregártela. Mi correo, en cambio, se mantiene sellado hasta que llega a mis manos.

— Ya veo. Eso quiere decir que no soy de confianza todavía.

— Tomará un poco de tiempo, posiblemente unas semanas —dijo él, intentando darle un poco de ánimo—. Pero, mientras tanto, Deuteros me mandará tus cartas y yo te las haré llegar.

— Te lo agradezco mucho, Asmita. Es un lindo gesto de tu parte. —El rubio asintió, sin darle mucha importancia, y bajó un poco la cabeza.

— He venido a decirte otra cosa, también —susurró. Astrid ladeó la cabeza, intrigada, porque apenas lo había escuchado.

— ¿Qué?

— Si alguna vez llegas a necesitar a alguien con quien hablar, puedes confiar en mí —dijo con una voz tan baja que a Astrid nuevamente le costó un poco descifrar lo que había dicho—. No soy una persona muy sociable. Vivo encerrado en mi templo y apenas cruzo palabras con mis compañeros, pero puedo ser un buen desahogo. Soy bueno escuchando.

Las manos de Asmita temblaban contra la taza de té. Tal vez se sentía comprometido con Deuteros y por eso le ofrecía su amistad, pero vaya que le estaba costando decírselo de frente. Astrid alcanzó su brazo y le dio un leve apretón, llamando la atención del rubio, quien soltó un suspiro y alzó su rostro. Estaba muy rojo.

— Gracias —agradeció ella—. Significa mucho para mí el que digas eso. Eres la primera persona que me ofrece su amistad, de hecho. Nunca he tenido un amigo.

— Yo tampoco —admitió—. Quiero decir, no tengo amigas. Mi único amigo es Deuteros. Eres la primera persona a la cual le ofrezco mi amistad después de él.

— Si vamos a ser amigos, lo único que te pido es que no esperes mucho de mí. Puede que me cueste abrirme a ti, ya que las únicas personas con las que he tenido contacto son mis hermanos.

— Eso está bien para mí. Yo tampoco... Quiero decir, soy nuevo en esto.

— Comprendo. —Astrid alejó su mano cuando vio que su compañero ya estaba más calmado—. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si comenzamos hablando sobre algo?

—o—

Luego de que Asmita se fuera, Astrid se dejó caer en un sillón de la sala de su templo y cerró los ojos. El calor le daba sueño, sobre todo luego de haber comido, y a pesar de que por los templos circulaba mucho aire, de alguna forma los potentes rayos del sol conseguían colarse con él. Se quitó una de las protecciones del antebrazo y tapó sus ojos, comenzando a sentir la pesadez del sueño. Aprovechó también de cubrirse con la capa de la armadura, creando una improvisada cama en el sillón, y lentamente se dejó caer en la oscuridad...

— ¡Astrid! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

... Hasta que alguien comenzó a gritar como loco por su casa. Astrid gruñó, pero decidió no moverse de su posición. En su lugar, dejó entrever un poco de su cosmos para que la persona la encontrara por sí misma. No tardó en sentir pasos metálicos caminando contra el piso, pero no tenía ganas de mirar, así que se quedó como estaba.

— No puedo creer que sean las dos de la tarde y sigas con sueño —dijo el intruso, deteniendo sus pasos. Astrid sonrió al reconocer esa voz.

— Eres tú, Shion. —Escuchó que el lemuriano avanzó un par de pasos más, pero ella se mantuvo quieta—. Acostumbro a tomar siestas después de cada comida. No es por ser grosera, pero ¿por qué estabas gritando en mi casa?

— No te vi afuera. Se supone que los santos dorados deben vigilar con sumo cuidado sus casas, y eso no se hace desde adentro.

— Iban a ser sólo cinco minutos —se quejó. Haciendo un mohín, quitó el brazo de sus ojos y volvió a ponerse la protección del antebrazo—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Estoy buscando gente que quiera comer en Tauro. Aldebaran me comentó que tenía comida a punto de descomponerse y si no la cocinaba pronto, la iba a desperdiciar, así que me pidió que le buscara gente que quisiera ir a comer. ¿Te apuntas?

— ¡Por supuesto! —Al escuchar aquella mágica palabra, la geminiana se levantó feliz del sillón—. Yo como por dos personas, así que por la cantidad de comida no hay de qué preocuparse.

— ¿Y cómo haces para estar tan delgada? —murmuró Shion, más como una pregunta para sí mismo—. En fin, puedes ir a Tauro directamente o acompañarme a buscar a los demás.

— Te acompaño —escogió, arrimándose al brazo de Shion—. Me da pena que vayas solito hasta allá arriba.

— ¡No soy un niño! —se quejó, haciendo una mueca. Astrid sonrió.

— Es una broma, querido Shion. —Le apretó el brazo sobre la armadura, para luego soltarse y avanzar más allá de él. Al no sentirlo caminar detrás de ella, la geminiana se volteó y se encontró a Shion en la misma posición de antes—. ¿No vienes?

El santo de Aries frunció el ceño y luego pasó por delante de ella, colorado hasta las orejas.

Su pequeña aventura terminó con toda la Orden Dorada metida en la casa de Tauro. Algunos como Asmita y Albafica se negaron al principio, alegando que eran vegetarianos y preferían comer solos, pero gracias a la insistencia y persuasión de Astrid, terminaron aceptando. Otro que se había negado fue Dégel, pero justo cuando consiguió echar a los dos menores de su templo, apareció Kardia de la nada y le insistió hasta que el francés no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. El resto se había apuntado de inmediato, ya que no tenían mejores cosas que hacer y les serviría para compartir un poco con los demás.

Así que, en ese momento se encontraban reunidos en la mesa de la casa de Tauro. Al principio todo había sido incómodo, pues no acostumbraban a pasar mucho tiempo juntos a diario y no sabían que decir, pero no tardaron mucho en ponerse cómodos. Hubo un momento en el cual Regulus se quemó con la sopa caliente y Dégel, en un intento por ayudarlo, terminó por congelarle la lengua. Esto causó la risa de todos, y gracias a eso, el ambiente se animó.

Claro, estaba todo tranquilo hasta que tuvo que pasar lo peor. Como todos eran unos animales comiendo (a excepción de Asmita y Albafica, que eran vegetarianos), el pollo se había acabado rápido y cuando Astrid quiso sacar una pieza más, se dio cuenta de que quedaba solo una... y otra persona también la quería, al parecer. Levantó la vista para ver al dueño de la mano enemiga y vio que era Regulus, quien la miró con la misma expresión desafiante de ella.

— Volvemos a lo mismo, Regulus —dijo, sin alejar el tenedor de su preciada alita de pollo.

— Tal parece que nuestro destino es siempre estar peleando. —Regulus tampoco quitó la mano de ahí—. Pero esta vez no seré cordial contigo, Géminis.

— A la mierda la cordialidad. ¡No voy a dejar que te robes mi alita, gata de patio!

— ¡Retráctate! —exclamó. Ambos se pusieron de pie, haciendo un gran estruendo en la mesa que llamó la atención de todos—. ¡Quita tu mano del pollo!

— ¡Oblígame!

— Eh, chicos... —habló Aldebaran, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado.

— ¡No me hagas obligarte! ¡Te estás metiendo con el león dorado!

— ¡Ay, no! ¡El león dorado me va a arañar! —exageró con ironía—. ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tú eres el que se va a meter en problemas! ¡Soy un maldito demonio!

— Chicos... —Aldebaran intentó nuevamente, pero ocurrió lo mismo.

— ¡Vas a conocer el rugido del león!

— ¡Te voy a mandar a Otra Dimensión*!

— ¡CHICOS! —gritó, harto de ser ignorado. Los menores lo miraron rabiosos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Aldebaran se estremeció un poco en su lugar. Tragó saliva e indicó la bandeja.

— El pollo... ya se acabó.

Astrid y Regulus se miraron, luego bajaron la vista a la bandeja y se dieron cuenta de que estaba vacía. Volvieron a mirarse.

— ¡Te robaste la alita! —recriminó Regulus. Astrid se llevó una mano al pecho, ofendida.

— ¡No haría un acto tan cobarde!

Dejaron de mirarse y decidieron estudiar a toda la mesa. Albafica y Asmita no comían carne; Shion se llenaba la boca con ensalada; Manigoldo aún devoraba una presa de pollo; Kardia intentaba arrebatarle sigilosamente a Dégel lo último que le quedaba de comida en su plato; Aldebaran les había dado el aviso; Sísifo tenía la boca llena de comida y El Cid se encontraba ocupado cortando en trozos pequeños el pollo usando la mano. Eso dejaba a un solo culpable, el cual justo estaba comiendo felizmente una alita de pollo.

— ¡Dohko! —le gritaron. El nombrado saltó, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

— Ustedes dos se la iban a pasar peleando. Alguien se la tenía que comer, ¿no?

Astrid y Regulus querían destriparlo.

— Ya, ya, paren el alboroto —intervino Sísifo, ya sin comida en la boca—. Estamos comiendo, y nosotros nunca comemos juntos. Aprovechemos el momento, ¿sí?

— Aprovecho para comentar que desde hace rato siento que me están pateando en las piernas —mencionó Astrid, volviendo a sentarse—. Sé que son ustedes, Manigoldo y Kardia.

Los nombrados alzaron la vista y se rieron. Albafica y Dégel, que estaban a sus costados, negaron con la cabeza.

— La chiquilla es lista —dijo el de Cáncer—. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, eh?

— Sé a lo que quieren llegar ustedes dos, y por suerte, me siento con ánimos para darles en el gusto. —Astrid sonrió—. Quieren pelea, ¿no?

— Esta tarde, en el Coliseo —dijo Kardia.

— Como quieran. Los veré allí, y será mejor que se preparen para que les rompa el culo.

—o—

— Sabes que esto es una mala idea. ¿No, Astrid?

La geminiana terminó de atarse la venda en la muñeca y la cortó con los dientes antes de mirar a Shion. Estaban en el interior del Coliseo, en una pequeña habitación que Astrid había adoptado para renovarse las vendas del cuerpo. Él había llegado un poco más tarde, para suerte de ella, diciéndole que no le parecía bien lo que estaba por hacer.

— Por supuesto que lo sé —dijo la muchacha—, pero no vamos a usar armaduras, así que no estamos violando alguna regla, ¿o sí?

— De hecho, están perdiendo el tiempo en su horario de trabajo.

— ¿Horario de trabajo? —Astrid rió—. ¡Pero si nos la pasamos perdiendo el tiempo! Deuteros me lo decía siempre y ahora lo comprobé yo misma.

— El punto es que al Patriarca no le va a gustar esto —insistió, cruzándose de brazos.

— El Patriarca no se va a enterar. —La joven se dirigió a la puerta—. Ni siquiera hay gente en el Coliseo.

Abrió la puerta y se asomó un poco para mirar a la arena, llevándose la sorpresa de que estaba lleno de santos y aprendices que no conocía. ¿De dónde había salido tanta gente? Y no solo estaban ellos, porque lo que faltaba de la Orden Dorada también estaba ahí. ¡Alguien había ido con el chisme y ahora todo el Santuario estaba ahí metido! Cerró rápidamente la puerta antes de que alguien la viera y se apoyó en ella, apretando los puños.

— Mierda. ¿De dónde salió tanta gente? —susurró—. Ni siquiera traje la máscara...

— Agradece que yo pensé en eso. —Shion levantó la mano, en la cual sostenía la brillante máscara dorada de Astrid—. Deberías tener más cuidado para la próxima. A los santos de rango inferior les llama mucho la atención una pelea entre santos dorados.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le sonrió. Ese había sido un bonito gesto.

— Te acordaste, Shion. Gracias. —Tomó la máscara y se la puso en el rostro. El de Aries asintió con timidez.

— De nada.

— No sé con qué cubrirme el vientre —murmuró Astrid. Parecía estar hablando sola—. Se acabaron las vendas, y no puedo ponerme la armadura...

— ¿Por qué te quieres cubrir el vientre? —le preguntó. Se hacía una idea del porqué, pero se quedó callado.

— Creo que es obvio. —Ella se indicó las notorias cicatrices que le surcaban varias partes del vientre. Shion las había visto antes, pero no se había percatado de una mancha blanca que le recorría parte de la cintura hasta el ombligo. Era tan grande que le llegaba hasta más o menos la cadera—. He cubierto las de los antebrazos y un poco de las piernas, pero me falta esto.

— Astrid, no deberías ocultar tus cicatrices —dijo con voz firme, llamando la atención de la chica—. Siempre he pensado que los santos femeninos se ven mejor con cicatrices que teniendo la piel lozana y linda. Es como si las marcaran como las guerreras que son, mostrándole al mundo que son fuertes y luchadoras, y que no puedes meterte con ellas sin salir perjudicado. No te avergüences de lo que te hace especial.

Astrid lo miró con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Por alguna razón, sus palabras la sonrojaron y ella agradeció estar llevando la máscara para que Shion no la viera. Terminó por convencerla, sobre todo porque nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, a excepción de su hermano, pero era distinto escucharlo de la boca de alguien más.

— Cada día me sorprendes más, Shion de Aries —le dijo en modo de agradecimiento—. Tienes razón. Voy a mostrarle al mundo lo que soy.

— Así se habla —la animó él—. Buena suerte allá afuera.

La de Géminis esbozó una última sonrisa antes de chocar sus puños y salir de la pequeña habitación. Una ovación estruendosa se escuchó en cuanto abrió la puerta, proveniente de los santos de rango inferior que querían conocer al nuevo integrante de la Orden Dorada. Sin embargo, al ver que era una mujer, los gritos disminuyeron notoriamente, dando paso a una serie de silbidos y piropos de mal gusto. «Pero qué manga de idiotas», pensó Astrid. «El Patriarca estaría avergonzado si viera esto». Ignorándolos, se puso derecha y firme y emprendió el camino hacia el centro de la arena.

Manigoldo y Kardia salieron del otro lado del Coliseo. Ellos tenían puesta su ropa de entrenamiento, con vendas cubriéndole los antebrazos y parte de los tobillos, a diferencia de Astrid. Ella prácticamente iba a pelear en su ropa interior, aunque nadie sabía eso, pero le daba vergüenza en cierta forma. Los jóvenes saludaron al público que les gritaba y caminaron hacia la arena hasta quedar frente a Astrid, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados esperándolos.

— Qué raro es verte con máscara —comentó Kardia—. Tu lindo cuerpo se apreciaría más con tu lindo rostro al descubierto.

— Gracias por el cumplido, pero mi cuerpo no tiene nada de bonito, a mi parecer, así que la distracción no va a ser justificable en este combate. —Sin esperar una respuesta, Astrid se puso en posición defensiva. Esto provocó unos segundos de silencio entre la gente, pues los que conocieron a Aspros de Géminis sabían que la posición adoptada por la chica era la misma de él.

— Así te pareces a tu hermano —dijo Manigoldo—. Bueno, ya que tienes tantas ganas de empezar, ¡entonces hagámoslo!

Manigoldo arremetió contra ella apenas terminó de hablar. Astrid detuvo su golpe con la mano y le encestó un rodillazo en el estómago que lo dejó inmóvil. Detrás de él, Kardia saltó hasta quedar frente a la joven e intentó clavarle una de sus agujas, pero Astrid bloqueó el ataque con una pared de cosmos y lo expulsó hacia las gradas, donde chocó y cayó al suelo. Cáncer miró todo sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó. Astrid se rió.

— Sé muchas cosas que ustedes no, ya se los había dicho. —Volvió a adoptar su pose de combate—. Agradezcan que no he sacado a relucir mi verdadero ser.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio, niña. —En algún momento Kardia había vuelto, lleno de rasguños y la camiseta rota—. Tú no puedes ser...

— Soy un demonio, tal y como mi hermano —terminó ella—. Y no me quieren conocer de ese modo.

— Yo sí —afirmó el escorpión, sonriendo—. Pero no ahora, claro. Espero verte en una misión luchando contra un enemigo.

— Lo harán... Después de que les parta la madre.

Manigoldo apretó la mandíbula y le lanzó una patada directa al pecho, la cual ella bloqueó cruzando los brazos. Con una velocidad impresionante, Kardia llegó a su espalda y le dio un golpe en la columna, lo que le permitió tomarle los brazos para detener sus golpes. Sin embargo, Astrid tomó impulso ayudándose del cuerpo de Kardia y le pateó las piernas, provocando que la soltara. Ella cayó al suelo, pero se recuperó rápidamente y se puso de pie. Manigoldo le lanzó una serie de repetidos golpes, los cuales la joven se ocupó de esquivar echándose hacia atrás y hacia los lados con suma facilidad. Por detrás, Kardia hizo lo mismo, pero Astrid se apartó y provocó que ambos santos se golpearan entre sí. La audiencia se rió, pero ellos no se dejaron intimidar por los demás.

— Las vas a pagar, pendeja.

Ahora sí comenzaron a tomarla en serio. Entre los dos lanzaron golpes a la muchacha, los cuales la alcanzaron en varias ocasiones, pero ella consiguió apartarse antes de que la derribaran. Se limpió la sangre que le corrió del labio y miró con frialdad a sus compañeros antes de lanzar un golpe cargado de cosmos que los hizo trastabillar. Lanzó más, seguidos de patadas, los cuales Manigoldo y Kardia tuvieron que bloquear usando sus brazos como escudo, pero cada vez se les hacía más difícil. Astrid era un verdadero monstruo lanzando ataques; ni siquiera ellos sabían concentrar tanto cosmos en un solo golpe.

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó Kardia, y haciéndose a un lado, le lanzó una aguja.

Astrid dejó de lanzar golpes y cayó en una rodilla, pero se recompuso de inmediato.

— Iluso. Mi cuerpo es incapaz de sentir tus agujas.

— Probemos con tres más, entonces.

Sonriendo, le asestó otras tres agujas. Astrid se mordió el labio y sus vendas comenzaron a empaparse de sangre, pero no volvió a caer. Para demostrarle a Kardia que era fuerte, ignoró el dolor y se transportó a su espalda, aprovechando que estaba distraído, y lo noqueó golpeándolo en la espalda baja. El escorpión cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse. Astrid sonrió, se sacudió la camiseta y miró a Manigoldo.

— Solamente quedas tú, cangrejo.

Manigoldo frunció el ceño y, como una exhalación, llegó hasta quedar frente a Astrid y logró asestarle un golpe tan rápido que ni tiempo le dio de defenderse. La geminiana se dobló, cubriéndose la zona dañada, y el de Cáncer fue hacia su espalda para terminar de derribarla. Sin embargo, Astrid rodó en sí hasta quedar de espaldas y, tomando impulso, empujó con los pies a Manigoldo, haciendo que él mismo se cayera al suelo. Dando el combate por ganado, Astrid les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección al pequeño cuarto, pero dos manos le agarraron los tobillos y la hicieron caer de cara al suelo.

— Nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo —dijeron Kardia y Manigoldo.

Astrid creyó que se levantarían para seguir con el combate, pero no lo hicieron.

— Lo hiciste muy bien, niña —la felicitó el santo de Cáncer—. Bienvenida a la Orden.

— Ven a darnos un abrazo.

Muy a su pesar, ambos chicos la rodearon y la apretaron entre ellos. Astrid se quejó, pero terminó cediendo y los abrazó de vuelta. La ovación de los santos en las gradas se hizo más ruidosa, pero se detuvieron cuando los dorados en la arena se separaron. La muchacha tenía las vendas empapadas de sangre, y debido al abrazo, sus heridas habían sangrado más.

— Oh —murmuró—. Será mejor que me vaya a curar.

—o—

Astrid se quería morir.

Luego del combate en el Coliseo, Shion se había ofrecido a hacerle curaciones en las heridas y Astrid obviamente no se negó a tal oferta. Para ello, y debido a que las heridas eran superficiales, le pidieron a Albafica que les hiciera algún medicamento a base de rosas y él, como buen compañero que era, accedió a ayudar y bajó con un cuenco que tenía el medicamento a la casa de Géminis. Por supuesto, él solamente lo trajo, porque a pesar de que Astrid no era sensible al veneno de las rosas, seguía teniendo miedo de cometer un error, por lo que Shion fue el encargado de curarla luego de que ella tomara un baño. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en el cual tocó curar el torso de la muchacha, lo cual implicaba que se quitara las vendas del pecho, cosa que Shion no se atrevió a hacer y causó una breve discusión entre Astrid y él. Albafica, que seguía ahí y al ver que discutiendo no iban a llegar a ningún lado, se armó de valor y tomó la iniciativa.

Así que, Astrid ahora se encontraba frente a Albafica con el pecho apenas cubierto por una sábana, mientras este le hacía curaciones con sumo cuidado. El de Piscis parecía ser indiferente ante la desnudez de su compañera, pero no así Shion, quien a pesar de estar dado vuelta para no verla, estaba rojo con el solo hecho de saber su estado.

— Shion, me estás poniendo nervioso ahí parado —dijo Albafica, sin distraerse de su trabajo—. Te agradecería que tomaras con madurez la situación, ¿sí?

— Estoy siendo maduro —contestó, cruzándose de brazos. Albafica suspiró y alcanzó las vendas de la mesita de noche.

— Bueno, de todas formas, ya he acabado. —Comenzó a envolver las vendas alrededor del torso de la joven, abarcando su pecho, brazos y vientre, cubriéndola casi por completo.

— Parezco una momia —dijo Astrid, levantándose de la cama. Albafica sonrió.

— No tendrás que llevarlas por mucho tiempo. En pocos días ya no tendrás que ser una momia —bromeó.

— Te lo agradezco, Albafica. Espero que hayas tomado un poco más de confianza conmigo después de esto.

— Mi respuesta dependerá de cómo despiertes mañana, cuando la medicina haya surtido efecto. —Albafica tomó el cuenco y las vendas ensangrentadas y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Buenas noches. Y Shion, ya puedes darte la vuelta.

Shion se giró justo cuando Albafica cruzó la puerta para irse. Astrid volvió a sentarse en la cama y se llevó las manos al vientre y los costados, que era donde las agujas de Kardia se habían clavado.

— Creo que habrán más cicatrices para la colección —comentó. Shion se rió y negó con la cabeza.

— Las medicinas de Albafica son muy raras. Me parecería extraño que te quedara una cicatriz.

— Eso espero —deseó ella con un suspiro.

— Bueno, yo iré a mi casa. Ya es de noche y quiero tomar un baño.

— Claro. Buenas noches, Shion.

Él asintió y luego desapareció por la puerta. Astrid se recostó en la cama y sintió una leve punzada en la espalda baja, probablemente debido a una de las agujas de Kardia. Recordó entonces que Asmita le había entregado una carta de Deuteros en la mañana, por lo que tomó el sobre de la mesita de noche y se dispuso a leerla, pero algo se lo impidió. Una presencia se anunció en su templo, que al parecer la estaba buscando a ella en específico. No tenía ganas de volver a ponerse la armadura, así que salió así mismo en las vendas de momia a recibir al invitado, sabiendo que era un miembro de la Orden Dorada. Eso sí, no esperaba encontrarse con El Cid de Capricornio, quien al verla en tal estado, se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

— No deberías salir en esas fachas —le dijo—. Pude haber sido el Patriarca.

— Estoy segura de que el Patriarca no vería nada fuera de lo común —respondió ella, pero El Cid aún no la miraba—. Oh, vamos, te vi allá en el Coliseo mientras peleaba. No tengas vergüenza ahora.

— Escucha, Astrid: vengo porque el Patriarca te ha citado junto a Dégel y a mí a una reunión de urgencia en este mismo momento.

— Suena peligroso. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

— No lo sé. Dégel solamente me pidió que viniera a buscarte. Creo que el Patriarca nos va a asignar una misión.

— Um... bien. —Astrid comenzó a caminar pasando a El Cid, hasta que se acordó de algo—. Tengo que ir con la armadura, ¿cierto?

— Pues a mí no me ves en pijamas.

Luego de que Astrid se vistiera con la armadura, El Cid y ella emprendieron el camino hacia la Cámara del Patriarca. La mayoría de sus compañeros no se encontraban en la entrada de los templos debido a la hora, así que se les hizo más fácil pasar sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie. La única persona que los sorprendió fue Albafica, quien "reprendió" a Astrid por andar paseándose mientras estaba recién curada, pero no preguntó que andaban haciendo y luego se metió de vuelta al templo. Subieron por el camino de rosas —algo lento, ya que a El Cid le afectaba el veneno— hasta que llegaron al Palacio, donde empujaron la pesada puerta de madera y entraron.

Ahí estaba Dégel, parado en la orilla de la alfombra roja, luciendo una expresión cansada. Astrid y El Cid caminaron hasta quedar frente al Patriarca, se arrodillaron en una pierna y agacharon la cabeza.

— Disculpe la demora —habló El Cid, mirando de reojo a la muchacha—. Cierta señorita ya se estaba preparando para dormir.

— No pensé que te ibas a aparecer de la nada —rebatió—. También me disculpo, señor.

— Me alegra que se estén llevando bien —dijo el Patriarca en un tono divertido—. Pueden ponerse de pie.

Ambos obedecieron y Dégel se movió de su lugar a la par de sus compañeros para ubicarse en orden a un lado de El Cid.

— Bien, ahora que ya están los tres, les explicaré por qué los he llamado precisamente a ustedes y para qué. —Los santos asintieron—. Me han llegado noticias desde Siberia sobre una casa algo alejada de la civilización que se incendió.

— ¿Un incendio en Siberia? —preguntó Dégel—. Es imposible.

— Sí, era algo imposible hasta ahora. Pero lo más raro no es eso, sino que la casa, a pesar de haberse incendiado, aún está en el mismo lugar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Hace unos días mandé a un par de santos de bronce a una misión de reconocimiento por esta situación y tuvieron que enfrentarse a unos misteriosos guerreros vestidos con capuchas, que si bien pudieron derrotarlos, no fue nada fácil. En la misión se descubrió que, en la casa supuestamente incendiada, había una gran concentración de energía maligna, la misma que emanaban aquellos guerreros. Su misión es descubrir el misterio detrás de esa casa, quiénes son esos guerreros y si tienen relación con algún dios.

— ¿Por qué nos escogió a nosotros, señor? —preguntó Astrid—. No estoy cuestionando su decisión, pero yo soy nueva y me gustaría saber p...

— Oh, claro. A Dégel lo escogí porque es oriundo de Siberia y conoce bien el lugar y los caminos; pueden incluso llegar en dos días al lugar gracias a él. El Cid puede ayudar con los caminos, a despejarlos, y además es muy bueno investigando, tal y como se comprobó en la misión de los Dioses Gemelos que hizo junto a Sísifo. Y Astrid, a ti te escogí porque quiero que te familiarices desde ya con los protocolos de misión, ya que voy a estar enviando santos constantemente y quizá te toque dirigir a un grupo de santos de inferior rango. Además, aquella demostración tuya de poder esta tarde me impresionó bastante.

La mandíbula de Astrid cayó al suelo, seguida de las de sus compañeros

— ¿Usted vio...?

— Es fácil notarlo cuando la mayoría del Santuario está metido en el Coliseo durante la tarde. —El Patriarca esbozó una sonrisa al ver las caras sonrojadas de El Cid y Dégel—. Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez solo porque Astrid me ha sorprendido. Deuteros te enseñó muy bien a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

— Gracias, Patriarca.

— En fin, caballeros —continuó—. El barco parte al amanecer en el lugar de siempre, y les agradecería que no se tardaran mucho en su misión. Ahora vayan a dormir, y si no los veo, les deseo buena suerte.

Los santos asintieron y, luego de hacer una reverencia, se retiraron del Palacio. Astrid se giró hacia sus compañeros en cuanto estuvieron afuera.

— Yo no soy amiga de las mañanas. ¿Podría alguno despertarme?

— Bien, yo lo haré —dijo Dégel—. Pero debes comenzar a acostumbrarte a despertar temprano. Así trabajamos nosotros.

— Por supuesto, solo esta vez. ¡Gracias!

Se despidieron y después cada uno se fue para su casa. Astrid se sentía agotada, tanto que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para leer la carta de Deuteros.

En cuanto llegó al templo, se desprendió de la armadura y se tiró así mismo como estaba sobre la cama. Luego de unos minutos mirando a la nada, volvió a levantarse y empacó algunas cosas en la caja de Pandora para el viaje junto a la carta de su hermano, prometiéndose leerla en el barco o cuando tuviera un tiempo libre. Finalmente, y cuando tuvo todo listo, se acostó y cerró los ojos para dormir.

* * *

Y pues... en este capítulo ha quedado claro que nuestros santitos no cuidan mucho sus templos :D

Sé que tal vez las infusiones de rosas no son algo que el original Albafica de TLC haría para "ayudar" a sus compañeros, sobre todo si son venenosas, pero estuve investigando y descubrí que hay algunos tipos de veneno que, siendo bien tratados, pueden ser grandes medicinas. Obviamente no sé qué tipo de veneno tienen las rosas de Albafica jaja pero me pareció una buena forma de hacerlo participar en la historia. Y sobre la escena de las curaciones jajaja me reía yo misma mientras lo escribía, porque Albafica me pareció perfecto para hacerlo debido a su aparente indiferencia con respecto a todo, pero Shion era su contraparte, todo nervioso y avergonzado xD

Espero que les haya gustado, y vuelvo a repetir: ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo! Nos leemossss :)

*Durante toda la historia verán los ataques de los santos con sus nombres originales (es decir, los japoneses), pero en esta ocasión los puse en su traducción por el contexto. Astrid y Regulus estaban peleando, y ella le dijo que lo mandaría a otra dimensión literalmente, pero haciendo alusión a su ataque, no sé si se entiende(?)


	5. IV

Como habrán visto he puesto portada, yeei(?) Es provisoria, todavía no encuentro la imagen perfecta para la historia :( hay una que encontré en la cual sale Deuteros con Aspros, pero Aspros se ve tan nena que llegué a pensar que sería perfecta para representar a Astrid, PERO NO xD no quiero que vean a Astrid tan macho, porque no lo es :(

Cambiando de tema, quiero agradecer (otra vez je) a las personas que comentan, de verdad que me agrada mucho ver que les gusta la historia :3 Y también que les agrade Astrid, no pensé que tendría tanta aceptación jajaj ahora sí, los dejo leyendo :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Blue Graad.**

El trío conformado por Astrid, Dégel y El Cid finalmente llegó a Siberia, luego de tres días y medio de viaje a toda velocidad. En el día de la partida desde el Santuario, habían pasado muy temprano por los templos y se fueron sin decirle una palabra a nadie, asumiendo que el Patriarca les daría a sus compañeros el comunicado de su viaje. Gracias a Dégel —y luego de desembarcar en Italia—, llegaron en un tiempo récord, y solamente se habían detenido para comer y dormir un poco. Eso sí, la que no la pasó nada bien viajando fue Astrid, quien tuvo que andar todo el camino con la máscara puesta y, en algunos lugares, hacía tanto calor que terminaba ardiéndole la cara. Por eso, en cuanto pisaron el frío suelo de Siberia, la muchacha se permitió liberar el rostro de su prisión y dejó que se ventilara con el aire fresco. Eran más o menos las cinco de la tarde, pero el sol en aquel lugar ya comenzaba a ocultarse.

— Deberías abrigarte —le dijo Dégel en un momento, cuando la vio sin máscara y ninguna bufanda o guantes que la abrigaran—. Siberia es mucho más frío hacia el lugar donde vamos.

— No te preocupes. Mi cuerpo es poco sensible a la temperatura, así que el hielo no me afecta.

Ambos se giraron a mirar a El Cid. Los tres estaban vestidos con su ropa de viaje, pero el santo de Capricornio tenía puesto un abrigo en lugar de la gabardina y una bufanda extra sobre el pañuelo, bien abrigado por el frío. No pudieron evitar soltar una risita al verlo, haciendo que rodara los ojos.

— No molesten.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos, Dégel? —preguntó Astrid mientras volvía a ponerse la máscara.

— A Blue Graad, específicamente. Ese fue mi lugar de entrenamiento y en donde crecí.

— Así que vamos a conocer tus raíces.

— Así es.

Se adentraron en el frío Siberia. Dégel parecía estar muy a gusto con todo, Astrid estaba maravillada con todo el hielo que había y El Cid sólo quería que la misión terminara rápido para poder estar calentito en su templo. Caminaron por más o menos cuarenta y cinco minutos hacia el norte hasta que llegaron a Blue Graad. Astrid y El Cid, quienes no conocían Siberia, apenas tuvieron tiempo para ver el lugar, ya que Dégel se dirigió de inmediato hacia un bellísimo castillo hecho de cristal y ellos no pudieron hacer más que seguirlo. El francés tocó la puerta con la mano, la cual emitió un sonido y se abrió.

El castillo adentro no era de hielo, sino de piedra, y los dos que no conocían aquel lugar se preguntaron si ese hecho se debía a magia o algo parecido. De las escaleras venía bajando un muchacho de cabello plateado, vestido con ropas de piel y envuelto en un chaquetón, el cual sonrió al ver a Dégel.

— Dégel, amigo —dijo el chico—. Me alegra que hayas vuelto a Blue Graad, aun sabiendo lo que pasó la última vez que viniste.

— No vale la pena recordar aquellos momentos —contestó el acuariano, saludando al chico con un apretón de manos. Luego, se giró hacia sus compañeros—. Astrid, El Cid, les presento a mi amigo Unity, el gobernador de Blue Graad.

Ambos, dándose cuenta de que estaban frente a alguien de autoridad, se miraron con sorpresa y se hincaron en un pie.

— El Cid de Capricornio.

— Astrid de Géminis —se presentaron ambos. Unity se sorprendió y negó con la cabeza, sonrojado.

— ¡No se arrodillen, por favor! De pie, de pie —les pidió. Los santos obedecieron—. Estoy encantado de conocerlos. Al único santo dorado que conozco, aparte de Dégel, es a Kardia de Escorpio, y no me llevé una muy buena impresión que digamos.

— Y no es el único que piensa eso —murmuraron los tres dorados. Unity se giró hacia Astrid.

— Vaya, una mujer portando una armadura de oro. Nunca había visto algo como eso.

— Ella es la hermana menor de los anteriores santos de Géminis —explicó Dégel—. Hace más o menos cinco días que está en el puesto.

— Es un placer conocerla, señorita. Me gustaría poder ver su rostro para que esto no sea tan incómodo, pero las leyes del Santuario me lo prohíben.

— Tranquilo, ya estoy negociando ese asunto —contestó ella.

— Imagino que ustedes dos la han visto.

— No te equivocas —afirmó Dégel—. Está permitido entre compañeros, de todas formas.

— Ya veo. —Unity volvió a mirar a su amigo—. Ahora dime, Dégel. ¿Por qué han venido a Blue Graad?

— El Patriarca nos ha mandado a investigar aquella casa que se quemó y no se destruyó. ¿Sabes algo de eso, Unity?

— Por supuesto, la gente no ha parado de hablar sobre esa casa. Si lo desean puedo llevarlos hacia allá. Aunque... entendería si tú no quieres, Dégel.

— Ya estás pensando de nuevo en el pasado. Te lo agradeceríamos mucho, amigo.

— Bueno, en ese caso, los llevaré a sus habitaciones para que dejen el equipaje que han traído.

— No te molestes, Unity —lo detuvo Dégel—. Ya hemos abusado mucho de tu hospitalidad. Yo planeaba llevarlos...

— Insisto. Pueden quedarse el tiempo que gusten, a pesar de que sé que el tiempo para los santos dorados es limitado.

— Muchas gracias.

Unity los hizo subir por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. En las paredes habían muchos cuadros de Unity y su familia, otros con una muchacha algo mayor que se parecía a él, y el resto eran del ambiente de Blue Graad. Casi llegando al final, había uno donde salía Dégel junto a Unity y la muchacha. El francés vio ese cuadro, sonrió y se giró hacia Unity.

— Aún lo conservas —dijo—. ¿Cómo está la señorita Seraphina?

— Ella está bien. No se encuentra en aquí ahora, pero puede que vuelva en la noche.

Dégel asintió. Astrid y El Cid pudieron notar un leve brillo en los ojos del acuariano al nombrar a la mujer, pero decidieron preguntarle luego. Unity los llevó a un pasillo donde habían tres habitaciones juntas, les dijo que se acomodaran y que, cuando estuvieran listos, le avisaran.

Astrid entró en la última habitación. Se quitó la máscara y el pañuelo, que le sofocaban un poco, y miró la habitación. Era un poco más grande que la que tenía en su templo, con una cama en la que podían caber dos personas, una mesita de noche, muebles donde dejar artilugios, un ropero, una mesa angosta pegada a la pared y una alfombra de pelo para mantener el calor. Había una puerta dentro que llevaba al baño, y la ventana daba a una vista hermosa de Blue Graad, lleno de hielo y nieve. Astrid dejó la caja de Pandora sobre la cama, la abrió y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas en el ropero y los muebles. Cuando terminó, se quitó la ropa de viaje y decidió ir a tomar un baño, pero no sabía si tenía que decírselo a Unity. Abrió la puerta del baño y, para su sorpresa, ya había agua caliente en unos baldes a un lado de la tina. «Al parecer Unity ya sabía que tendría visitas», dedujo.

Luego, al terminar de bañarse, se puso la armadura de Géminis, tomó la máscara y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Dégel. Tocó la puerta y él salió a recibirla: se había cambiado a una simple camisa y un pantalón, y su cabello dejaba saber que había tomado un baño, ya que estaba húmedo.

— Veo que ya estás lista —dijo, abriendo un poco más la puerta—. Ven, pasa.

Astrid pasó y vio que Dégel no estaba solo. El Cid estaba tirado en la cama, ya vestido con su armadura igual que ella, leyendo un libro.

— ¡Ah, claro! Ustedes se juntan y ni me avisan —dijo ella fingiendo ofensa. El Cid la miró y dejó el libro a un lado.

— No estamos acostumbrados a tratar con mujeres. Lo sentimos.

— Era una broma, no se preocupen. —Astrid se sentó en un espacio de la cama que El Cid le dejó y miró a Dégel, quien estaba guardando cosas en los muebles—. Así que... ¿El señorito Dégel está enamorado?

— ¿Q-Qué? —A Dégel casi se le cae lo que tenía en la mano. El Cid soltó una pequeña risa—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— No lo sé, tú dime. —Astrid sonrió, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo. Había hecho esa pregunta seriamente para saciar su curiosidad, pero comenzaba a disfrutar el ver a su compañero nervioso—. Cuando mencionaste a esa mujer te brillaron los ojos. ¿Cómo se llamaba...? Ah, ya lo recuerdo: Seraphina.

— ¡No! Yo no...

— Claro que Dégel está enamorado —intervino El Cid, sentándose en la cama—. Y creo que a esa persona no le gustará saber que su Dégel anda pensando en otra.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Astrid, completamente interesada. Dégel estaba muerto de la vergüenza—. ¿Y quién es esa persona?

— Es muy obvio. Siempre están juntos.

— ¡Oh! —La joven cayó en la cuenta—. Dégel, ¿acaso es...?

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —replicó, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo delataba—. ¡Es mi mejor amigo, nada más!

— No le creas —susurró El Cid—. Yo te voy a contar la historia, Astrid.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo que te has vuelto un chismoso, El Cid?

— Como si nadie en la Orden lo supiera —obvió, dejando callado a Dégel, quien prefirió darles la espalda y seguir guardando cosas—. Dégel y Kardia son mejores amigos, pero siempre se están lanzando indirectas y coqueteos discretos. Esto es porque Kardia una vez se le declaró a Dégel... y desde ahí que lo mira con otros ojos.

— ¡Yo no lo miro con otros ojos!

— Es tan obvio —continuó, ignorándolo—. Y Kardia no ha estado con ninguna persona desde que se confesó, pero Dégel no parece apreciarlo.

— Oh, que malo es Dégel —murmuró ella, llevándose una mano al pecho. El francés se giró y cerró el cajón del mueble.

— Por supuesto que lo aprecio. Es sólo que... —Soltó un suspiro—. El Cid, tú sabes como es Kardia.

— Él es un jugador, ¿no? —dedujo Astrid. Ambos asintieron.

— No se le puede tomar en serio y es muy indeciso. Un día puede gustarle algo o alguien y al otro día no; se aburre fácilmente —explicó El Cid—. Pero todos hemos notado que ha cambiado mucho. Ni siquiera sale los fines de semana por estar con Dégel, y de esto ya ha pasado cerca de un año o un poco más.

— ¡Un año! —repitió Astrid—. Por Athena...

— Ya basta —habló Dégel mientras abría la caja de Pandora—. No estamos aquí para hablar sobre mi vida amorosa. Tenemos una misión que cumplir lo más pronto posible.

— Es cierto —concordó Astrid, poniéndose de pie algo avergonzada—. Disculpa por ser tan entrometida, Dégel.

— No te preocupes. —El francés esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se ponía la diadema—. Habrías sospechado en algún momento, de todas formas.

—o—

Unity los llevó al lugar del incendio. La supuesta casa "incendiada" se veía incluso en mejor estado que algunas viviendas que habían visto en el camino: era de madera, por lo cual era aún más raro que no se viniera abajo, y de un piso, pero bastante amplia. Había una ligera capa de cenizas cubriéndola, al igual que en la nieve a los costados, pero en general, estaba intacta. Astrid se quitó la máscara para ver mejor la antigua vivienda, cuidando de que el casco le cubriera lo suficiente el rostro para que Unity no la viera.

— Así que es cierto —murmuró, más que nada para ella misma—. No parece estar quemada.

— ¿Sienten aquella energía alrededor de la casa? —preguntó Unity, girándose a los santos—. Ha estado así desde el día del incendio. Los lugareños dicen que han visto gente entrar y salir por las noches, mientras que en el día está así como la ven.

— El Patriarca mandó a unos santos de bronce hace algunos días y derrotaron a unos hombres encapuchados afuera de esta misma casa —recordó El Cid—. La energía que emana es muy fuerte.

— Tiene que tratarse de algún dios, de seguro —dijo Dégel—. Bueno, veamos si se puede entrar.

Los cuatro avanzaron hasta quedar frente a la puerta. Astrid, con la máscara ya puesta, se ofreció a abrirla, pero cuando puso la mano en el pomo, algo molesto le recorrió el brazo y la obligó a quitar la mano con brusquedad.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Dégel preocupado. Ella asintió—. ¿Qué pasó?

— Me rechazó. Me dio algo extraño, como si me estuviera repeliendo...

Astrid no pudo terminar de hablar, pues de pronto, apareció media docena de hombres encapuchados detrás de ellos. Los tres se pusieron en guardia, dejando a Unity detrás para que no le pasara nada, y esperaron a que esos guerreros dieran el primer ataque.

— Hay intrusos queriendo profanar la casa de nuestro señor —habló uno de ellos, como si estuviera recitando un mantra—. Debemos eliminarlos.

— Parecen tarados —bromeó Astrid cuando los demás lo repitieron—. Es como si estuvieran poseídos.

Los guerreros, sosteniendo sus lanzas y espadas, se abalanzaron contra ellos. Dégel congeló a un par, pero se liberaron de su Koltso en cosa de segundos. El Cid cortó a otros con su Excalibur, pero volvían a regenerarse. Astrid usó solamente sus puños, ya que sus ataques eran masivos y podían hacer daño a sus compañeros, pero no le sirvió de mucho. Viendo que no morían y estarían un buen rato luchando contra ellos, a Dégel se le ocurrió algo.

— Trabajemos juntos. Voy a congelarlos a todos, El Cid va a cortarlos y Astrid los mandará lejos. ¿Está bien?

Sus compañeros asintieron. Dégel realizó un Freezing Coffin que congeló a los seis guerreros, El Cid los despedazó con su brazo y Astrid abrió una dimensión, donde los hombres finalmente desaparecieron de su vista.

— Eran soldados —habló El Cid—. Soldados rasos como los del Santuario, pero con una gran cantidad de poder.

— Se regeneraban como si no fueran humanos —dijo Dégel—. Su dios debió de haberlos protegido.

Astrid decidió no intervenir en su conversación, viendo que estaban distraídos viendo algunos rastros de la armadura que protegía a los soldados, y regresó su atención a la casa. Se acercó a la puerta, pero esta vez, al tocar el pomo, no sintió la misma molestia y esto le permitió girarlo sin problemas.

— ¡Oigan, chicos! —exclamó, llamando su atención—. He abierto la puerta. Esta vez no me rechazó.

Dégel, El Cid y Unity avanzaron hacia la puerta, pero repentinamente, apareció un campo de protección frente a ellos que los empujó lejos de la casa. Astrid quedó dentro de él, y cuando se dispuso a correr hacia sus acompañantes, algo la arrastró hacia el interior de la casa. La puerta se cerró frente a ella y su espalda chocó contra la pared de una habitación a oscuras, solamente con la luz de la luna iluminándola, aunque muy poco. Astrid se levantó con un gran dolor en su espalda y se dio cuenta de que su máscara estaba en el suelo junto al casco, rota; su rostro ahora tendría que estar a la vista hasta que volviera al Santuario. Intentó cogerla, pero esta se movió fuera de su alcance.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Volvió a hacer el intento, pero la máscara rota se movió nuevamente.

— Justo el santo dorado que estaba buscando.

Astrid se giró para ver de donde provenía esa voz, pero antes de que pudiera ver a la persona, fue arrojada a una pared y sintió como si unas cadenas invisibles la rodearan. Intentó echarse hacia adelante, pero aquella fuerza que la mantenía sujeta a la pared era demasiada. De pronto, las velas de la habitación se encendieron y dejaron ver a una persona parada al centro, entre las dos camas que habían. Era un muchacho joven, de unos quince o dieciséis años, con un espeso y largo cabello negro y ojos de color oro, muy raros. Cuando el muchacho se acercó a Astrid, ella pudo ver que sus ojos también tenían unos extraños matices rojos, como si estuvieran salpicados de sangre. Tenía puesta una capa roja sobre una camisa y pantalones negros, y de su cuello, colgaba un medallón con la forma de una lanza. Emanaba una horrorosa energía maligna.

— Pero qué bonita eres —dijo él, tocándole el rostro con la punta de los dedos. Astrid lo apartó bruscamente—. Es una lástima que te cargues ese mal carácter.

— ¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso?

— ¿Que quién soy? —repitió, riendo—. Esperaba hablar un poco más contigo antes de revelarte mi identidad, pero ya que insistes, mejor lo hago ahora. Mi nombre es Ares, el dios de la guerra.

El corazón de Astrid se detuvo por un momento. El peor de los dioses, el más cruel y sanguinario... el dios de la guerra. Y era apenas un adolescente, unos años menor que ella.

— Ares... —susurró, sin poder apartar la vista de él.

— Y tú eres Astrid de Géminis, la hermana pequeña de Aspros y Deuteros —continuó, volviendo acercarse—. Estoy muy interesado en ti, ¿lo sabías?

— ¿Por qué? No hay nada en mí que sea...

— Hay algo oscuro en tu interior —interrumpió. Astrid abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿cómo es que él...?—. Algo que tu hermano Deuteros se ha preocupado de ocultar por todos estos años, pero cometió un error mandándote al Santuario.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó ella, forcejeando con lo que sea que la estuviera sujetando—. ¡Deuteros hizo un buen trabajo! ¡Yo no soy como Aspros!

— Oh, pero tienes más de Aspros de lo que te imaginas. —Volvió a tocarle el rostro para que lo mirara—. Yo despertaré aquella parte de ti para que te unas a mí. Serás más útil conmigo que con Athena, pequeña Astrid.

— Nunca me uniría a ti. Los santos dorados luchamos por la paz y la justicia, y sobre todo, por el mundo y las personas que lo habitan.

— Te será inevitable, linda, pero por ahora solamente quiero que sepas por qué estoy interesado en ti. —Ares la liberó de sus ataduras y Astrid cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo—. Ahora pasemos a liberar el sello, ¿te parece?

Astrid intentó ponerse de pie para atacarlo, pero fue arrojada a la pared con un fuerte golpe, reprimiendo un grito al sentir nuevamente aquel dolor punzante en su espalda. Ares repitió la acción, arrojando a la muchacha por toda la habitación hasta que sintió una energía oscura emanando de ella. Esto lo hizo sonreír, poco a poco comenzaba a despertar su verdadero ser, justo al que quería ver.

La geminiana sintió que algo se removía en su interior mientras era arrojada a las paredes. Pronto el dolor dio paso a la rabia, y este sentimiento estaba haciendo repercusiones negativas en ella. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil contener al demonio dentro de ella, aquel ser que con tanto esfuerzo Deuteros pudo sellar... Ahora iba a ser liberado. Ya era demasiado, estaba aguantando mucho, y en cualquier momento ella...

El sello se rompió.

El cabello de Astrid cambió de azul a negro, y los ojos que antes eran azules se cubrieron de rojo. Su expresión era horrible, llena de odio y sadismo... un demonio. Ares sonrió, satisfecho por haber logrado su cometido.

— Has soltado al demonio que eres, Astrid de Géminis —dijo, llamando la atención de la muchacha—. Mi trabajo está hecho.

— ¿Vas a ser tú a quien destroce primero? —gruñó Astrid, haciendo tronar los dedos. El dios se rió al ver que era el demonio quien estaba hablando y no ella como persona.

— No, bonita. Tienes muchos juguetes allá afuera. ¿Por qué no vas con ellos?

Ares abrió la puerta de la habitación, como si estuviera hablándole a su mascota, pero Astrid no despegó la vista de él.

— Nos vemos, pequeña Astrid. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar.

Y dicho esto, el dios se desvaneció. Astrid gruñó por haber dejado escapar a su presa, pero a la próxima no se la dejaría así de fácil. Salió de la habitación en dirección a la puerta de entrada, olvidándose completamente de su casco y máscara rota, y de un solo golpe echó abajo la puerta.

Afuera, Dégel y El Cid estaban peleando contra los mismos soldados encapuchados de antes, solo que ahora estaban en mayor cantidad. Unity estaba a un lado de la casa, peleando con otros soldados que querían entrar, pero al escuchar el estruendo de la puerta al caer, se giró a ver qué lo había causado. Se sorprendió al ver a Astrid sin su máscara y casco, pero por sobre todo, le extrañó que su cabello fuera negro. Ella lo tenía azul, de eso estaba seguro.

— ¿Astrid?

Ella le dirigió una mirada, pero pasó de largo, sin reconocerlo. Unity vio que sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre; ¿que había pasado con ella?

Astrid se acercó hacia donde estaban Dégel y El Cid. Usando solamente sus manos, se acercó a un par de soldados y los despedazó como si fueran de papel, para sorpresa de los otros dos, que no la reconocieron. Ella mató a varios soldados haciendo uso de sus manos, riéndose de forma desquiciada al hacerlo, y luego usó un Another Dimension para llevarse los cuerpos. Los únicos soldados que quedaban eran los que peleaban contra Dégel y El Cid, pero ella, sedienta de sangre, se dirigió hacia allá y luchó contra ellos.

— ¡Astrid, ya basta! —exclamó El Cid, intentando tomarla por los brazos. Ella le dirigió una mirada que le dio escalofríos; su piel estaba caliente, por lo que quitó de inmediato las manos.

— Déjame a mí —dijo Dégel. Él si la tomó por los brazos y la obligó a detenerse—. ¡Astrid, ya basta! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

La geminiana soltó al soldado, el cual cayó muerto al suelo. Miró a Dégel, sorprendiéndolo, ya que no se esperaba aquel color de ojos en su compañera. Astrid iba a atacarlo, pero al extender sus manos llenas de sangre, se detuvo. Se miró las extremidades y, poco a poco, el cabello y los ojos le retornaron a la normalidad. Volvió a ser la misma en pocos segundos y cayó de rodillas al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo fue tan tonta? Había caído en la trampa de Ares.

— No lastimé a nadie de ustedes. ¿O sí, Dégel? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirarse las manos. El francés se arrodillo frente a ella, tomó un poco de nieve del suelo y frotó sus manos ensangrentadas con ella, limpiándolas.

— No, pequeña, no lo hiciste —contestó, mirándola con ternura—. ¿Qué te pasó? No eras tú, Astrid.

— Sí era yo... Eso es lo peor —susurró, antes de cerrar los ojos y caer inconsciente.

—o—

Astrid despertó horas después ya estando de vuelta en su habitación. La noche había caído en Blue Graad, por lo que pudo ver en la ventana, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si quizás había despertado a mitad de la madrugada. Recordó entonces lo que había pasado en la casa: la masacre de los soldados, Ares, su sed, las manos llenas de sangre... Se incorporó repentinamente en la cama, sintiéndose ahogada y buscando aire.

— Shh —siseó una persona a su lado. Era Dégel, quien la echó delicadamente hacia atrás y le tendió un paño húmedo—. Tranquila, todo está bien ahora.

— D-Dégel... —Astrid se pasó el paño por el rostro para refrescarse—. Lo siento mucho. No quería que presenciaran algo así.

— Hemos visto cosas peores, Astrid, así que no te preocupes —le dijo El Cid, que estaba al otro lado de la cama—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí dentro? Cuando apareció el campo no pudimos ver nada.

— Abrí la puerta y luego una fuerza me empujó hacia dentro. Choqué contra una pared, mi máscara se rompió y mi casco... Oh, olvidé mi casco.

— Está en la caja de Pandora junto al resto de tu armadura. No podemos decir lo mismo de la máscara —aclaró Dégel. Astrid entonces se percató de que estaba sólo en vendas y pantalón corto, pero ya no era momento de avergonzarse.

— Gracias. Bueno... La cosa es que quise tomar la máscara, pero de nuevo me empujaron a una pared y esta vez fui apresada con algo que no pude ver, pero parecían... cadenas. —Se detuvo y volvió a mojarse la cara—. Por Athena, caí redondita en su trampa...

— ¿La trampa de quien? —preguntó El Cid. Astrid entonces recordó que no había dicho nada sobre el dios.

— Era Ares, el dios de la guerra —declaró. Dégel y El Cid abrieron los ojos con sorpresa—. No me dijo precisamente que era una amenaza para el Santuario. Más bien... dijo que me quería a mí.

— Me imagino que tiene que ver con lo que vimos esta tarde, ¿no? —dijo Dégel. Ella asintió.

— Al principio no entendí a lo que se refería, pero luego lo dijo y... —Cerró los ojos, reprimiendo las lágrimas de vergüenza que querían salir—. Disculpen, chicos, pero hay algo que no les he dicho.

— Te escuchamos —dijeron ambos. Astrid sonrió débilmente y asintió.

— Yo... siempre he tenido algo así como una doble personalidad, la cual sale a flote cuando peleo. Es como un ser maligno que vive dentro de mí. Al principio creí que podría controlarlo y usarlo a mi beneficio, pero se me salió de las manos y una vez estuve a punto de perder la cordura. Durante mi entrenamiento en la isla Kanon, Deuteros consiguió sellar por un tiempo indefinido a mi demonio interior y pude pelear por mí misma hasta hoy... cuando el sello se rompió. Ares quiere que me una a él, y dice que el primer paso para ello es despertar a mi verdadero ser. Me golpeó contra las paredes hasta que ya no pude soportar el dolor y la rabia... Y bueno, ya saben el resto.

— Entonces... ¿naciste con eso? —preguntó Dégel.

— No lo sé. Deuteros me dijo que comenzó a notar cosas extrañas en mí cuando cumplí cinco años. Me volví más violenta, mi cosmos se desarrolló más rápido de lo normal... Y a lo largo de los años, Deuteros tuvo miedo de que me pasara lo mismo que a Aspros.

— Pero Aspros no era malo a voluntad propia —dijo El Cid—. Fue todo una estrategia de Yōma de Mefistófeles, quien le plantó la semilla de la maldad al percibir una pizca de envidia en su interior. ¿No crees que pudo pasarte lo mismo? Tal vez por intervención divina...

— No me atrevería a decir eso —respondió ella—. Voy a averiguarlo algún día.

— ¿Sabes, Astrid? —la llamó Dégel—. No sé si te acuerdas, pero te detuviste cuando ibas a atacarme. Volviste a ser tú cuando viste tus manos ensangrentadas dirigirse a mí. Eso demuestra que no eres un demonio como piensas, pequeña.

— Gracias —agradeció con sinceridad—. Muchas gracias a los dos por escucharme.

— De nada. —Sus compañeros le sonrieron—. ¿Vas a poder dormir?

— Sí. —Apoyó lentamente la cabeza en la almohada—. Me siento más tranquila ahora.

— Nosotros nos vamos, entonces. Mañana volveremos a ir a la casa para ver si queda algún rastro de Ares, y partiremos a Grecia en la tarde o al otro día.

— Está bien. Adiós.

Sus compañeros se fueron. Astrid recordó que aún no leía la carta de Deuteros, por lo cual, aprovechando la soledad de su habitación y la luz que le otorgaba la pequeña vela de su mesita de noche, alcanzó el sobre, lo abrió y se dispuso a leerla.

"Querida Astrid:

Para cuando leas esto, ya estarás en el Santuario ejerciendo de santo de Géminis, como me imagino. Estoy escribiendo esto mientras tú estás durmiendo como un angelito en tu cuarto, y sé que sonará muy cursi, pero el solo hecho de pensar que esa cama estará vacía en un par de días me hace sentir deprimido. Tengo que admitir que preferiría despedirme de ti mientras te veo alejarte, agitando tu mano hacia mí, pero vas a desaparecer abriendo una dimensión como última parte de tu entrenamiento... y no sé como sentirme al respecto. No sé si voy a estar orgulloso o triste; probablemente una combinación de los dos, aunque más tristeza, porque va a ser como si te fueras de la faz de la Tierra.

Ahora bien, no te escrito esta carta para expresar todo mi sentimentalismo oculto (que quizá haga más adelante). Tengo algunas advertencias que hacerte. La primera es que debes tener mucho cuidado con las misiones que te vayan a asignar en el Santuario; tú sabes bien que no debes emplear mucho la fuerza bruta, porque el sello puede romperse. La segunda es que no vayas a pelear con ninguno de tus compañeros; es imposible que te odien, pero es mejor tener una buena convivencia con ellos que una mala. La tercera es que debes usar la máscara en todo momento y lugar; conociéndote, vas a querer desobedecer esa regla y le pedirás al Patriarca que te excuse, pero vas a recibir un rotundo NO. Y por último, la cuarta es que no quiero sorpresas, Astrid, y con sorpresas me refiero a una pareja. Si por casualidades de la vida llegas a enamorarte de alguno de los buenos para nada de tus compañeros, vas a venir inmediatamente a la isla y me lo vas a presentar; no quiero nada de amoríos escondidos de mí.

Quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti, hermana. Durante todos estos años de entrenamiento has tenido una impresionante madurez mental y física. Parece imposible creer que hace apenas tres años estabas llorando la muerte de Aspros y ahora eres una mujer fuerte e independiente. Sé que enviándote al Santuario te dejo en buenas manos, pero... aun así se me hará raro tenerte tan lejos. Te he criado desde que eras una bebé, he sido prácticamente tu padre y al verte partir también se me irá una parte del corazón.

Espero que te cuides mucho, aunque estoy seguro de que tus compañeros te querrán tanto como yo y te protegerán en mi lugar, a pesar de que no lo necesites. Te voy a echar de menos, Astrid. Eres una mujer ahora, pero para mí, siempre serás mi pequeña hermanita.

Te ama,

Deuteros.

PD: Que no se te olvide visitarme, eh".

Astrid terminó de leer la carta y la apretó contra su pecho. Un nudo se formó en su garganta producto de las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo mientras hablaba con sus compañeros, pero ya no las pudo contener más. Se sentía horrible, le había fallado a su hermano y de la peor manera.

— Perdóname, Deuteros —murmuró, dejando que las lágrimas salieran—. Si hubiera leído todo esto antes...

* * *

Pues no me ha terminado de convencer el capítulo xD No me gustó escribir toda la parte del cambio y bueno, así quedó, al menos he quedado conforme con mi redacción.

El cambio de Astrid se parece un poco al de Saga en modo Arles jeje sepan que esto tiene un motivo que sabrán más adelante ;)

Espero que les haya gustado, un abrazoo y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :)


	6. V

**Marde State:** Muchas gracias por tus reviews :) Y tranquila que el yaoi va a pasar a segundo plano, así que lo verás poco jaja y con respecto a lo de Seraphina... creo que me leíste un poquito la mente ;) un abrazoo

Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, es más que nada de transición pero está hecho con amor :3 espero que lo disfruten :D

 **Advertencias** : Un El Cid muy OoC, así que no esperen verlo demasiado serio xD

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Despedidas.**

A la mañana siguiente, Astrid se sentía horrible. Las secuelas de los golpes en las paredes hicieron acto de presencia a través de hematomas y dolores musculares, y por pura suerte, las heridas de los aguijones de Kardia no se habían abierto; se notaba que aquella medicina de Albafica era efectiva. Se sentó en la cama con un dolor lumbar horrible, y apenas apoyó los pies en el helado suelo, le sonaron los huesos. Parecía una anciana. Fue a peinarse al baño y luego se puso la blusa y el pantalón de la ropa de viaje, los cuales sintió ligeramente más pesados debido a los dolores y el cansancio, y salió casi a rastras de la habitación.

Mientras abría la puerta, pensó en lo difícil que sería bajar las escaleras en su estado, y pensó en ir a pedirle a El Cid que la cargara hasta abajo. Tal vez sería muy atrevido, dado que se conocían hace muy poco, pero la situación lo valía. Sí, eso iba a hacer; él lo entendería.

— ¿Señorita Astrid? —la llamó una voz justo cuando salió. Ella miró a la persona y se tapó inmediatamente la cara como un acto reflejo.

— ¡Unity! —Siguió con las manos en la cara hasta que recordó que él ya la había visto sin la máscara el día anterior—. Ah, da igual. Buenos días.

— Buenos días —la saludó, asombrado de poder verla al fin con su rostro normal al descubierto. Anteriormente no la había visto en su mejor faceta—. Venía a avisarle que la mesa está lista para el desayuno.

— Oh, genial. Yo voy de camino a despertar a El Cid.

— Yo voy por Dégel, entonces —acordó—. ¿Cómo se siente?

— Horrible. Me duele horrores el cuerpo y estoy llena de hematomas.

— El frío de afuera le hará bien para los hematomas. Espero que se encuentre bien para volver a la casa más tarde.

— Gracias, joven Unity.

Él le sonrió y siguió caminando hasta la habitación de Dégel. Astrid se dirigió hacia la habitación de El Cid y entró sin tocar previamente, encontrando a su compañero durmiendo en la cama con la mitad del cuerpo afuera. Ella tomó la almohada más cercana y se la lanzó a la cara, provocando que despertara con un salto y mirara a ambos lados asustado. Eso fue hasta que vio a la causante.

— ¿Por qué demonios me has lanzado una almohada a la cara?

— El desayuno está listo. Además, necesito pedirte un favor.

— Pero pudiste haberme despertado como una persona normal. —Pesadamente, se sentó en la cama—. Parece que se te está contagiando la locura de nuestros compañeros.

— ¿Podrías cargarme hasta abajo? El cuerpo me duele horrores. Sé un buen compañero y hazlo, ¿sí?

— ¿Y por qué no Dégel?

— Es que él es muy flaquito. Se me hace que puede romperse si me carga.

— ¿Me estás diciendo gordo?

— ¡No! —Astrid rodó los ojos—. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

— Sí, bien, pero espérame afuera.

Astrid obedeció y salió del cuarto. El Cid emergió de ella unos minutos después, ya vestido con la camisa y el pantalón y peinado prolijamente. Hizo que su compañera se subiera a su espalda, bajó con ella por las escaleras sin problema alguno, y luego la soltó al llegar al comedor. Cabe decir que durante el trayecto de las escaleras, Astrid no dejó de chillar como una niña pequeña para molestar a El Cid, a quien muy a su pesar, le hacía algo de gracia. Dégel ya estaba ahí, sentado al lado izquierdo de Unity, el cual ocupaba el asiento central. Frente a Dégel estaba la muchacha del cuadro que el día anterior no se encontraba en el castillo: tenía el cabello plateado, igual que Unity, y los ojos celestes enmarcados por largas pestañas. Era hermosa. Ella se giró hacia ellos y se puso de pie.

— Oh. ¡Mi hermano me habló de ustedes! —exclamó emocionada—. Soy Seraphina. Encantada de conocerlos. Disculpen por no haber estado ayer para recibirlos, pero se presentó una emergencia en el pueblo y tuve que salir muy temprano. ¿Les gusta Blue Graad? Yo ya estoy acostumbrada, pero n...

Ambos dejaron de escucharla a la mitad. Tal parece que le gustaba hablar hasta por los codos.

— Yo soy Astrid de Géminis —se presentó, interrumpiéndola. A Seraphina no pareció importarle la intervención y siguió hablando.

— Lo sé. ¡Qué bonita eres! Dégel y Unity me dijeron que lo eras. Me encantan tus ojos. ¡Y tu cabello es tan largo! ¡Y qué bonito color tiene! ¿Desde hace cuánto estás en tu cargo? Es la primera vez que...

— El Cid de Capricornio —se presentó su compañero, algo abrumado por lo habladora que era la chica, y luego fue a sentarse de inmediato al lado de Dégel. Astrid tomó asiento al lado de Seraphina, quien al parecer aún quería hablarle.

— ¿No es tabú que las mujeres del Santuario se presenten sin su máscara? —preguntó la mujer.

— Mi máscara se rompió en batalla el día de ayer. Estoy excusada.

— No te ves triste por eso —murmuró. Astrid se rió.

— No lo estoy. La máscara me molestaba mucho.

— Nunca habíamos conocido a alguien que odiara tanto la máscara reglamentaria —comentó Dégel—. Durante el viaje se la pasó quejándose de que terminaría con la cara ardiendo debido a lo mucho que se calentaba el oro. Estuvo apunto de tirarla por la borda en un momento.

— Es que soy una rebelde —bromeó ella, provocando la risa de Seraphina.

— ¿A qué hora piensan volver a ir a la casa? —preguntó Unity luego de unos segundos.

— En lo posible al terminar de desayunar. Planeamos partir durante la tarde de vuelta a Grecia.

— Dégel, sabes que son bienvenidos a quedarse hasta cuando gusten.

— Agradezco tu hospitalidad, pero tenemos que volver al Santuario lo más pronto posible. Debemos ir a Italia y desde ahí tomar un barco a Grecia.

— Es un viaje muy largo.

— Precisamente.

Mientras esos dos seguían hablando, los demás continuaron comiendo en silencio. Astrid repentinamente sintió unos mareos extraños, los cuales se intensificaron tanto que se tuvo que disculpar y levantarse de la mesa, dirigiéndose luego a las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Una vez ahí, se sentó en la cama y respiró hondo, pero el mareo no cesaba. Cerró los ojos, centrándose en su respiración acompasada para tratar de calmarse, pero cuando los abrió, casi se va de espaldas. Delante de ella estaba Asmita de Virgo, flotando en el aire en posición de loto, luciendo igual que siempre pero... ¿por qué podía ver la pared a través de él?

— A-Asmita... —balbuceó, echándose hacia atrás debido a la impresión. Él alzó una ceja, como si recién se diera cuenta de que estaba frente a ella.

— ¡Astrid! Me tenías preocupado. En realidad, no solo a mí. —Rompió su posición para ponerse de pie, pero siguió flotando a unos centímetros del piso—. Dégel, El Cid y tú desaparecieron hace cuatro días sin dar aviso a nadie. ¿Dónde están?

— Pero... —Ella aún lo miraba con la boca abierta—. ¿C-Cómo...? ¿Por qué demonios estás flotando y luciendo casi invisible?

— Transporté mi alma hacia donde estás. Cualquier persona que pase por mi templo pensará que solamente estoy meditando —contestó con simpleza—. Disculpa si te he causado mareos. Te utilicé como ancla para llegar. Sinceramente, no pensé que iba a funcionar.

— Así que fui tu sujeto de prueba.

— Suena feo si lo dices así. —Agitó una mano, restándole importancia—. Volviendo al tema: ¿dónde están? El Patriarca no nos quiso decir nada.

— Si no les ha dicho nada, entonces no me corresponde decirlo —contestó, satisfecha al ver la expresión estupefacta de Virgo—. Estamos cumpliendo una misión y volveremos pronto, eso es todo lo que vas a obtener de mí.

— Pensé que podría persuadirte para darme información, al ser novata —dijo sonriendo—. Me has sorprendido. Eso demuestra tu lealtad y compromiso con el Santuario y el Patriarca.

— ¿Acabo de ser nuevamente tu sujeto de prueba? —bromeó. Él sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

— Mi preocupación es real, pero también quería ponerte un poco a prueba y darte una lección por si fallabas. —Se giró ligeramente hacia atrás y volvió ponerse en la anterior posición, sentado—. Escucho pasos. Solamente quería saber si estaban bien, y espero que vuelvan pronto.

— Claro. Adiós, Asmita.

Astrid volvió a sentir aquel mareo y luego Asmita desapareció de su vista. Se quedó un rato tirada en la cama para relajarse un poco, preguntándose quién más estaría preocupado por ella. Asmita había dicho que no era el único, lo cual le dejaba una gran duda. Sus compañeros le sorprendían cada día más, realmente no se esperaba un recibimiento tan agradable —dejando de lado su pequeño conflicto con Manigoldo y Kardia—, y sobre todo no esperaba que la mandaran de misión tan rápido.

Se escucharon dos golpes y luego la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando a Dégel y El Cid. Ambos la miraron preocupados al verla tirada en la cama y luciendo tan blanca como el papel.

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntaron al unísono. Astrid se sorprendió un poco, pero después esbozó una sonrisa y asintió.

— No se preocupen. Tuve mareos, pero ahora estoy bien. —Se levantó y tomó la caja de Pandora del suelo, la cual con algo de dificultad se colgó en la espalda—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—o—

Estaba nevando muy fuerte cuando llegaron a la casa. Esta vez solamente fueron los tres, ya que Unity y Seraphina tenían asuntos que atender en el pueblo y se fueron al mismo tiempo que ellos, pero en dirección contraria. Dégel y Astrid estaban vestidos con sus ropas de viaje, cargando su respectiva caja en la espalda, mientras que El Cid estaba cubierto hasta el cuello con su abrigo, una bufanda de piel y botas del mismo material. El trío examinó la vivienda frente a ellos que ahora tenía el techo cubierto de nieve, viendo que seguía como el día anterior, pero ya no emanaba esa energía maligna de antes. Ya sabían el porqué de ello: todo era obra de Ares, el dios de la guerra, que por algún motivo estaba presente en la Tierra. Al parecer ya se había ido de la casa.

— No se siente ninguna energía similar a la de ayer —comentó Astrid. Sus compañeros asintieron.

— Es cierto, sin embargo, me parece extraño que la casa siga en pie cuando ya no la necesitan —habló Dégel—. O quizá sea una trampa para que entremos y la casa se nos caiga encima.

— Qué paranoico eres —dijo El Cid mientras se acercaban a la puerta—. Te pareces a Kardia.

— No me compares con él. Kardia supera los niveles humanos de paranoia.

— ¿Van a ponerse a discutir sobre la paranoia? —les preguntó Astrid cuando puso la mano sobre el pomo—. Miren, no me rechazó.

— Lo mismo dijiste ayer y terminaste dentro de la casa y convertida en demonio —le recordó El Cid. Ella rodó los ojos.

— Ahora están atentos, así que sí pasa eso, sujétenme.

Abrió la puerta. Como no pasó nada dieron un paso para entrar, pero al momento se escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Se apartaron de inmediato de la casa y vieron cómo la madera se volvía cenizas poco a poco, comenzando por el techo y finalizando en las paredes. Todo se derrumbó, excepto el piso y unas cuantas cosas dentro de la casa que se quedaron en pie.

— ¿Qué les dije? —preguntó Dégel, probando que estaba en lo cierto—. Nunca me equivoco.

— Cierra la boca, sabelotodo —lo calló El Cid.

— Miren. —Astrid se acercó a un mueble que apenas se mantenía en pie y tomó un objeto negro que brillaba sobre él—. Es un pedazo de armadura. No recuerdo mucho de ayer, pero creo que esto es lo que vestían los soldados con los que peleamos.

— Déjame ver —pidió Dégel. Ella le pasó el objeto y él lo examinó—. Se parecen un poco a las armaduras de los espectros. Quizá Ares tenga que ver con ellos...

— Es imposible —replicó el de Capricornio—. Todos los espectros están sellados gracias al rosario de Asmita. De Hades no sabemos nada, pero según el Mito, no despertará hasta doscientos años más. Esa tradición no se puede romper ni cambiar.

— Sin embargo, habían otros dos dioses involucrados en la guerra —continuó Dégel—. Fueron sellados por el Patriarca y el Viejo Maestro de Jamir con el sello sagrado de la diosa Athena, pero a decir verdad, yo siempre he pensado que nada es imposible para los dioses. Además, me parece haber leído que el sello puede romperse a manos de un humano.

— ¿Estás... hablando de los Dioses Gemelos? —preguntó Astrid. Dégel asintió.

— Es una posibilidad. Son los consejeros de Hades, deben conocer los materiales que componen las sapuris. —Se guardó el pedazo de armadura en el bolsillo de la gabardina y se dio la vuelta—. No hay más que hacer acá. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

— ¿Te vas a llevar esa cosa? —volvió a preguntar, un tanto asqueada.

— Es una armadura, al fin y al cabo. Shion de Aries puede decirnos de qué está hecha, a quién perteneció y a qué dios sirve. Creo que incluso puede ver el pasado con sólo tocarla...

— Pero a Shion no le gusta utilizar aquel don —terminó El Cid—. Creo que le trae malos recuerdos.

— Llévala, entonces. Sólo espero que no aparezcas poseído en la noche mientras estemos en el barco. Soy capaz de lanzarte por la borda, Dégel.

El francés rodó los ojos. Sacó de su bolsillo el pedazo de armadura y lo cubrió con hielo, formando una pequeña caja invisible.

— ¿Más tranquila ahora?

Astrid bufó y se giró para irse, ignorando las sonrisas divertidas de sus compañeros, quienes luego de compartir una risa silenciosa, la siguieron.

—o—

Llegada la tarde, los tres santos dorados estaban listos para irse. Seraphina, amablemente, les había preparado algo de comida para el viaje de regreso, disculpándose otra vez por no haber estado presente el día anterior. Por su parte, Unity insistió en que se quedaran una noche más o, en caso contrario, les ofreció un carruaje que los llevara hasta las cercanías de Italia, pero los santos se negaron.

— Insisto en lo del carruaje —volvió a decir el muchacho cuando los escoltó hacia la entrada del castillo. Iba acompañado de su hermana—. ¿Están seguros de querer irse así? Es un largo camino.

— No te preocupes —le dijo Dégel—. Podemos ahorrarnos el viaje a Italia ahora que Astrid se sabe el camino. Es capaz de abrir dimensiones, así que estaremos dentro de nada en el puerto.

— ¿Y por qué no usan esa técnica para volver directamente al Santuario? —preguntó Seraphina.

— Porque el transporte en barco es parte del protocolo. Solamente vamos a hacer esto porque está ella, pero si estuviéramos sólo El Cid y yo, tendríamos que irnos tal y como llegamos.

— Ya veo —suspiró Unity, dándose por vencido—. Creo que ya no puedo convencerlos para que se queden. Espero que tengan un buen viaje.

— Volveremos a vernos, amigo —aseguró Dégel, estrechando la mano del muchacho—. Planeo venir a visitarlos antes de que esta guerra se ponga peor.

— ¿Lo prometes? —Seraphina se acercó al francés con la esperanza que le dijera que sí. Astrid y El Cid pudieron ver claramente la expresión de la muchacha, quien al parecer guardaba un especial cariño por su compañero.

— Intentaré cumplirlo —dijo simplemente, pues no se atrevió a prometer algo que no estaba seguro de que podría hacer.

Unity sólo sonrió, pues tenía el presentimiento de que quizás esa sería la última vez que lo verían; pero Seraphina fue más atrevida y se lanzó a los brazos de Dégel. Este se quedó inmóvil mientras veía el rostro de la muchacha acercarse al suyo, y cuando menos se lo esperaba, sus labios se juntaron con los de él. Las mandíbulas de Astrid y El Cid prácticamente cayeron al suelo por la impresión, pero luego vieron la expresión atónita de su compañero y se rieron silenciosamente. Unity estaba pasmado en su lugar.

— Por si no te vuelvo a ver —susurró Seraphina al separarse. Dégel solamente la miró mientras ella se iba a despedir de los demás.

Luego de recuperarse, Unity fue a despedirse de Astrid y El Cid, quienes aún se reían entre ellos debido a lo que había pasado. El gobernador de Blue Graad comenzó por el santo de Capricornio, a quien le dio un apretón de manos, y terminó con la muchacha.

— Fue un placer conocerla, señorita.

— Lo mismo digo, joven Unity —le dijo ella estrechando delicadamente su mano, sin embargo, el rubio tomó firmemente la suya y le besó el dorso, haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara.

— Tengan un buen viaje los tres.

Los santos asintieron y luego los gobernadores volvieron a entrar al castillo.

— Parece que alguien está con la mente en las nubes —bromeó El Cid al ver a su compañera con la mirada pegada en su mano. Astrid parpadeó y lo miró molesta.

— Es la primera vez que me besan la mano —admitió—. Y no molestes si no quieres que te mande a una dimensión desconocida.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que te lo dije a ti? Mira como está Dégel. —El Cid se acercó al acuariano y pasó una mano frente a su rostro—. Oye, compañero, ya reacciona.

Astrid le dio la espalda a sus compañeros y comenzó a materializar una dimensión en sus manos. Recordó cómo era el puerto en el que habían desembarcado y buscó un lugar en el cual aparecer sin llamar la atención, a pesar de que sería prácticamente imposible. Tendrían que aparecer unos metros antes. Una imagen se le vino a la mente, y con esa se quedó.

— Another Dimension.

La dimensión se abrió frente a ellos, mostrando una profunda oscuridad en su interior que hizo temblar a los otros dos santos.

— Está listo —informó ella al ver que no se movían—. Haz los honores, El Cid.

— Espero que no hayas hablado en serio con lo de mandarme a una dimensión desconocida —murmuró asustado.

— Vas a averiguarlo —bromeó, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa—, pero será mejor que te apresures, porque sino te vas a congelar los hijos.

Y sin tener otra opción, El Cid se armó de valor y entró en la dimensión, arrastrando con él al todavía inmóvil Dégel. Finalmente se metió Astrid, quien lo cerró.

Dégel cayó de cara al suelo en cuanto salió del portal, como si este lo hubiera empujado a propósito, haciéndolo reaccionar de su impresión. Pero justo cuando se disponía a levantarse, El Cid le cayó encima. Astrid salió con mucha agilidad de la dimensión y se rió al ver a los dos tirados en el piso.

— Novatos —se burló—. Levántense, tenemos un barco que abordar.

— El barco hacia Grecia sale en dos horas —informó Dégel en cuanto El Cid se levantó de su espalda. Estaba seguro de que su compañero le había roto un hueso—. Algo tenemos que hacer por mientras.

— ¡Es el tiempo perfecto para comprar recuerditos! —exclamó—. Traigo un poco de dinero también para que comamos, ¿me acompañan?

— Ya qué —bufó El Cid, siendo seguido por Dégel.

—o—

Abordaron el barco media hora antes de zarpar, pues era uno propio del Santuario y no transportaba a más pasajeros que ellos. Lo primero que hicieron los tres cuando el barco comenzó a andar fue ir a sus camarotes y tomar una siesta, a pesar de que no habían hecho mucho durante ese día, pero necesitaban un poco de descanso mental y lo que pasó el día anterior les había quitado un poco el sueño. El vaivén del barco, producto de las olas, era como estar en una mecedora para bebés, por lo que no les costó nada quedarse dormidos de una vez. Y eso hicieron hasta que cayó la noche, que fue cuando cenaron un poco de la comida que les había dejado Seraphina, y luego charlaron un poco sobre la misión, sin llegar a nada concreto debido a la poca información que habían obtenido. Al final, cada uno se retiró a su cuarto a dormir nuevamente, esta vez hasta el otro día.

Sin embargo, Astrid tenía insomnio. Había salido de su habitación cuando supo que ya no conciliaría el sueño y ahora se encontraba en la cubierta del barco, apoyada en los barrotes. Estaba releyendo la carta que le había enviado Deuteros, pensando en lo que le respondería y cómo le diría lo que había pasado. La verdad es que le daba vergüenza comentarle lo que había hecho, porque de seguro iba a decepcionarse de ella, y es lo que menos quería que pasara. En su carta se mostraba orgulloso, con mucha confianza en ella, pero... ¿qué iba a pensar cuando le dijera que había roto el sello en sólo unos minutos? Y él se había pasado casi un año buscando la manera de sellarlo...

— ¿Disfrutando del aire nocturno?

Astrid ladeó la cabeza, encontrándose a Dégel vestido con su ropa de dormir y, sobre esta, la gabardina negra. Hacía contraste con ella, quien solamente vestía una túnica corta y pantalones beige. Ninguno llevaba calzado.

— Ni siquiera hay viento —dijo ella, mirando el mar—. Pero ver las olas del océano y sentir el vaivén del barco me relaja.

— Eres muy parecida a Kardia —comentó él, apoyándose también en los barrotes—. Hasta te vistes como él.

— ¿También le relaja ver el mar?

— No precisamente el mar, pero le gusta la calma, a pesar de ser como es. —Compartieron un breve silencio cómodo hasta que Dégel reparó en el objeto que sostenía Astrid—. ¿Qué es eso?

— Es una carta que me escribió Deuteros —explicó, esbozando una mueca de tristeza que él no pasó por alto.

— Pues no te ves feliz —mencionó. Astrid sonrió un poco más animada y negó con la cabeza.

— No es eso. Es sólo que... no sé qué le debería responder. Él está tan orgulloso de mí y siento que si le cuento lo que pasó ayer voy a decepcionarlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque pasó mucho tiempo buscando una manera de sellar a mi demonio interior, y cuando al fin lo consiguió, yo lo rompo en sólo unos minutos. —Bajó la mirada, volviendo a leer las palabras de su hermano—. Si hubiera leído la carta antes...

Dégel soltó una pequeña risa, sin intención de molestar a su compañera.

— Vaya, eres más parecida a Kardia de lo que esperaba. —Se aclaró la garganta luego de reír—. Yo me la paso buscando maneras de solucionar sus fiebres y él no hace más que darme problemas, pero de eso se trata la dedicación, Astrid, y también tiene que ver con el aprecio que le tienes a esa persona.

— Es distinto. Las fiebres son temporales, pero yo quizás...

— No te mortifiques pensando en lo que podría haber pasado —continuó—. Ya está hecho, y Deuteros no va a estar enojado toda su vida. Como te digo, ustedes dos se parecen a Kardia y yo. No nos queda otra cosa más que solucionar nuevamente sus problemas, porque nos preocupamos por ustedes. ¿Crees que, de no apreciar a Kardia, seguiría teniéndole paciencia?

— Creo que no. Debe ser algo insoportable.

— No tienes idea —suspiró, soltando una risa que contagió a la griega—. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

— Un poco, sin embargo... aún me da algo de vergüenza.

— Eres una gran chica, Astrid. —Le puso una mano en la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello—. No te conozco mucho, pero me atrevo a decir que eres capaz de grandes cosas. Tus experiencias te han hecho más fuerte que muchos de nuestros compañeros, un poco de vergüenza no debe detenerte al enfrentar tus problemas.

— Habló el que se puso todo avergonzado luego de haber sido besado por una chica —se mofó. Dégel la fulminó con la mirada.

— Eso... eso no viene al caso.

Astrid se sintió como una niña siendo consolada por su padre. Sonrió mientras Dégel aún le revolvía el cabello, añorando que fuera su hermano quien lo hiciera.

— ¿Me perdí de algo?

Ambos se voltearon al mismo tiempo, encontrando a El Cid parado en la cubierta y mirándolos con una ceja alzada.

— No. —Dégel quitó su mano del cabello de Astrid y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, Dégel —lo despidió ella. El francés se retiró hacia los camarotes, mientras que El Cid se quedó ahí.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Astrid sonrió, ya mucho más segura.

— Sí, gracias. Ahora me siento mejor.

— Me alegro. —El Cid esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la primera sincera que Astrid veía en él—. Deberías entrar. Hace frío aquí afuera.

— Pues tú eres el único que lo siente.

Él le sacó la lengua de forma infantil y luego entró. Astrid sonrió mientras se volvía a apoyar en los barrotes. Gracias a sus compañeros ahora se sentía más segura con respecto a la respuesta que le enviaría a Deuteros. No le contaría que había roto el sello, por el momento, pero sí le diría que tenía compañeros que se preocupaban por ella a pesar de conocerla poco, y que la aceptaban junto a sus defectos.

Y con una sonrisa en el rostro, volvió a su camarote.


	7. VI

Pues ahora me tardé un poquito más de dos días, que es el plazo en el cual acostumbro a subir jaja pero buano, no es gran cosa

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Revelaciones.**

Llegaron a Grecia en dos días, los tres sanos y salvos... bueno, más que nada salvos. El Cid se había resfriado por salir a cubierta descalzo, por lo que andaba de un humor horrible, y Dégel se la pasaba en su habitación mareado por los vaivenes del barco. Como sus compañeros estaban enfermos, Astrid retomó un pasatiempo que había dejado al comenzar su entrenamiento: dibujar lo que veía a su alrededor, así que en eso había basado su tiempo, y dormía cuando ya se aburría de mirar el mar.

Pero ya estaban camino al Santuario, y eso es lo que importaba. El Cid seguía resfriado y Dégel estaba más pálido que de costumbre, pero ya iban a llegar a sus templos para darse un merecido descanso. Luego de darle el reporte al Patriarca, claro.

— Miren, ya se ve el reloj de fuego —indicó Dégel cuando ya estaban cerca. El Cid y Astrid suspiraron con alivio.

— Oigan, ¿qué hay de mi máscara? La gente me va a mirar raro —preguntó Astrid al recordar que le faltaba una importante pieza.

— Oh, vamos, eres un santo dorado —contestó El Cid con voz nasal producto del resfrío—. ¿Qué te importa lo que piensen los demás?

Ella se quedó callada y sonrió, dándole la razón. Se armó de valor y caminó altiva junto a sus compañeros al momento en el que entraron al recinto de Athena, pasando de algunas miradas curiosas. Probablemente había gente que la confundía con Aspros, pues la miraban como si fuera a atacarlos en cualquier momento. ¿Acaso no veían su rostro femenino? Como si su hermano hubiera sido tan delicado... ¿o ella era demasiado masculina?

Finalmente, luego de cruzar medio Santuario, llegaron al recinto de las Doce Casas. Subieron las escaleras de Aries y al llegar al templo, se anunciaron para que Shion fuera a recibirlos. Él apareció segundos después, con una extraña cara de preocupación que se fue cuando los vio.

— Han llegado —dijo, acercándose con cara de pasmado—. ¿Dónde estaban? Se fueron de la noche a la mañana.

— De misión —contestó El Cid con simpleza—. Si no te importa, tenemos que pa...

El Cid no pudo terminar, pues Shion pasó de largo y fue directo a abrazar a Astrid. Ella se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, los únicos abrazos que había recibido eran los de sus hermanos, pero nunca de otra persona... y eso la hizo sentir incómoda. El francés y el español estaban boquiabiertos de la sorpresa.

— ¿Pero qué coño? —murmuró El Cid con su acento patriota, sin poder evitarlo. Shion pareció al fin reaccionar y se separó de Astrid, rojo hasta las orejas.

— Pe-Perdón. Actué por impulso y... Lo siento.

— ¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó Dégel. Shion asintió mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

Ambos asintieron y continuaron su camino. Astrid los siguió, todavía muda y sorprendida, pero sus compañeros la detuvieron e indicaron con la cabeza a Shion.

— Te excusaremos con el Patriarca —le susurró El Cid—. Quizá te llame en la noche.

— P-Pero...

— Hasta luego —finalizó Dégel, dándole la espalda.

— Traidores —los acusó, pero ellos ya habían comenzado a caminar lejos de ella.

Astrid se dio la vuelta, avergonzada y molesta con sus compañeros por haberla dejado sola, y vio a Shion caminando hacia la entrada del templo. Todavía se tapaba la cara, la cual probablemente aún estaba roja.

— ¿Shion? —lo llamó. Él se dio vuelta, sorprendido al verla ahí.

— ¿No fuiste con Dégel y El Cid?

— Dijeron que iban a excusarme. —Bajó la vista, sintiendo calor en las mejillas al encontrarse en tan incómoda situación—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí —suspiró, quitando la mano de su rostro—. Oye, disculpa lo de antes. Sé que no tenía derecho a hacer tal cosa, pero... estaba preocupado.

— ¿Preocupado? —repitió ella. Él asintió.

— Cuando supe que no estaban llegué a pensar que habías desertado y que El Cid y Dégel habían sido enviados a matarte. —Se ríe al recordar sus pensamientos—. El punto es que, como nadie sabía nada, estuve todo este tiempo con la duda y verte sana y salva me alivió. Eres la primera mujer con la que me desenvuelvo bien y no quiero perder eso.

— Vaya cosas pasan por tu mente —bromeó para aliviar un poco el ambiente—. No me esperaba tu reacción... fue extraño.

— ¿Nunca antes te habían abrazado?

— Solamente mis hermanos, y muy pocas veces. Eres... eres la primera persona que lo hace.

Astrid, sin darse cuenta, se sonrojó furiosamente luego de confesar eso. Shion por un momento se sintió culpable por haberlo hecho, pero hubo otra cosa que llamó su atención y lo distrajo.

— ¿Y tu máscara?

— Se rompió en batalla —contestó, alzando la vista—. De una manera idiota, pero se rompió, al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Tuviste que pelear? ¿Qué pasó?

Después de esa pregunta, Astrid recordó lo que le había pasado durante la batalla contra los soldados. Tendría que decirle a sus compañeros tarde o temprano, comenzando por Shion en ese momento.

— Puedo contarte la historia completa, si quieres —ofreció—. Hay algo que debo decirte, de todas formas.

—o—

Luego de hablar con Shion, Astrid se dirigió a su templo directamente al cuarto de baño para darse una merecida limpieza. Calentó agua y la usó para llenar la bañera, y después se hundió en ella. Luego de asearse, se envolvió en vendas nuevas y se puso una camiseta para taparlas junto a su pantalón corto de siempre. Salió del cuarto de baño y se acostó sobre la cama, dispuesta a echar una siesta antes de ir a hablar con el Patriarca. Tenía mucho sueño, las noches anteriores no había podido dormir bien debido a sus compañeros enfermos, pero ya estaba en su templo sin idiotas que cuidar. La independencia comenzaba a gustarle, aunque no estuviera completamente sola. Se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo y cerró los ojos...

— ¡Hola!

... Hasta que tuvo que abrirlos nuevamente para ver quién demonios había osado entrar en su templo cuando se preparaba para dormir. El culpable estaba sentado frente a ella, había corrido una silla de quizás qué parte y ahora la miraba con la cabeza apoyada en la mano. Tenía el costado del ojo morado y el labio inferior partido producto de la pelea en el Coliseo.

— Kardia de Escorpio —lo reconoció, a lo cual él esbozó una sonrisa—. No sabría decir si es agradable tenerte aquí.

— Vaya bienvenida —dijo con sarcasmo—. Oí que tuviste que pelear en la misión.

— ¿Cómo lo sup...? —Se detuvo a mitad de frase al comprenderlo—. Dégel fue con el chisme, ¿no?

— No lo dejo tranquilo hasta que me cuenta de sus misiones —inquirió, echándose hacia atrás—. Cuéntame, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

Astrid no confiaba del todo en Kardia, pero tarde o temprano se iba a enterar de lo que pasó, así que no haría mucha diferencia si se lo contaba ahora. Además, Dégel confiaba en él, y si decía que los dos se parecían, no perdía nada con hacerlo.

— Algo me arrastró a la casa... —comenzó, y luego le contó el resto de la historia. Para su sorpresa, Kardia permaneció siempre callado y atento a lo que decía, ni siquiera dando opiniones o interrumpiéndola para preguntar algo como había hecho Shion. Y cuando ella terminó, él sonrió.

— Vaya, eres aún más interesante de lo que ya pensaba. Lo que te hace mala para algo, te hace buena para otra cosa.

— Oye, qué linda frase —dijo sonriendo. Kardia asintió.

— Dégel siempre me la dice cuando tengo mis fiebres y me echo a morir por ser un completo inútil dependiente de su mejor amigo.

— Ugh, ese sabelotodo —murmuró, rodando los ojos. Kardia se rió.

— ¡Tenía razón al decirme que pensabas igual a mí! —Astrid compartió su risa y luego volvió a taparse los ojos con el brazo.

— Si no te importa, Kardia, quiero dormir un poco antes de ir a ver al Patriarca.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento para dormir? —ofreció burlón.

— Preferiría que vigilaras que nadie venga a molestarme. A cierta gente le gusta aparecer de la nada cuando estoy descansando.

— Dalo por hecho.

Kardia se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Se escuchó un golpe sordo, señal de que se había apoyado en ella, y Astrid al fin tuvo la paz que deseaba.

«Ya me deshice de este» pensó, para luego esbozar una sonrisa. «Me agrada».

Y una hora después el Patriarca hizo su llamado, sin embargo, Astrid estaba tan dormida que ni siquiera lo escuchó. Fue Kardia quien tuvo que despertarla de su letargo luego de un rato, cuando se dio cuenta de que no escuchaba movimiento alguno en la habitación.

— ¿Ya es hora? —preguntó ella mientras se frotaba los ojos como una niña pequeña.

— Sí, así que ponte la armadura y vamos. Voy hacia Acuario, te acompaño hasta allá.

— ¿Estuviste todo el tiempo ahí afuera?

— Claro —afirmó, orgulloso de sí mismo—. Me entretuve con Mani un rato, que también había venido a molestarte.

— Te lo agradezco de verdad, Kardia —murmuró, para luego levantarse más animada—. Me siento mejor ahora.

Kardia la esperó afuera mientras ella se lavaba la cara y se arreglaba un poco. Luego, salió con la armadura puesta y más fresca, cargando el casco en las manos. Ambos subieron por los templos y la joven se extrañó al ver que varios no estaban en la entrada, a lo cual Kardia le dijo que no era la única que dormía en las tardes. A los únicos que vieron fue a Asmita y Sísifo, al primero meditando y al segundo porque estaba subiendo para ver a El Cid en Capricornio. Para sorpresa de Astrid, en Acuario, Dégel estaba despierto, pero con una cara de cansancio horrible.

— Te ves terrible, Dégel —le dijo, sin rodeos—. ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?

— Me estaba esperando a mí —contestó Kardia mientras se acercaba al francés y le daba un abrazo—. ¿Cierto?

— Un momento, ¿de qué me perdí? —preguntó burlona.

— Te estás tomando demasiadas libertades, Kardia —murmuró Dégel, ligeramente ruborizado.

— Pero nunca te quejas —rebatió el escorpión. Astrid sonrió al ver la escena: Kardia zamarreando a Dégel y este tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

— Bueno, los dejo. Continuaré mi camino.

Los dos la despidieron y ella siguió subiendo. En el templo de Piscis, Albafica le preguntó si había tenido alguna reacción luego de que le aplicara ese ungüento en las heridas, pero Astrid lo negó. Le explicó que, de hecho, fue gracias a eso que sus heridas no se abrieron durante la batalla. El santo se mostró complacido y un poco más seguro, y luego la dejó pasar.

Una vez arriba, empujó la pesada puerta y caminó hasta posicionarse frente al Patriarca. Él estaba en su lugar de siempre: el trono. Astrid, como ya empezaba a acostumbrarse, se hincó en una pierna y bajó la cabeza.

— Buenas tardes, señor. Me disculpo por no presentarme antes con mis compañeros.

— No te preocupes. Entiendo que las señoritas tengan "esos" problemas de vez en cuando...

Astrid se sonrojó. ¿Qué tipo de excusa habían dado esos dos?

— Dejando eso de lado —continuó, ignorando la vergüenza de la chica—. No te he llamado precisamente para que me des tu testimonio de la misión. Dégel y El Cid me contaron que, durante una pelea, tuviste un cambio abrupto tanto físico como psicológico. Quiero que me cuentes sobre eso.

Ella repitió la misma historia que le había contado a Kardia y Shion, aunque más detallada y general, ya que a sus compañeros no les había dicho que Ares la buscaba por eso. A pesar de que no podía verlo con claridad debido al casco, Astrid supo que la expresión del Patriarca empeoraba a medida que más le contaba sobre su secreto. Al terminar el relato, se sorprendió al ver al Patriarca quitarse el casco, dejando ver su rostro. Tenía los mismos lunares que Shion y el cabello blanco y largo. Su expresión era muy amable, pero ahora estaba eclipsada por la preocupación.

— A diferencia de Aspros, probablemente tu naciste con esa enfermedad —concluyó, llevando una mano al puente de su nariz—. La otra opción que se me ocurre es que algún dios influyó en tu desarrollo durante tu infancia.

— ¿Pero qué dios sería tan malvado para arruinarle la vida a...? —Lo pensó bien y luego se sintió tonta por no haberlo sospechado antes—. Claro, pudo ser Ares.

— Dijiste que te acorraló solamente a ti y que eras justo a quien estaba buscando. Me parece muy sospechoso.

— Tal vez quiere usarme por mi problema —sugirió ella.

— No es por estar aprovechándome de tu condición, pero eso puede sernos de gran ayuda —dijo—. Será algo aparte que tendremos que averiguar: el porqué de tu condición. Dentro de poco te enviaré junto a uno de tus compañeros o...

— Patriarca... —lo interrumpió, poniéndose de pie—. Disculpe mi atrevimiento al osar interrumpirlo, pero... me gustaría tomar esa misión yo sola.

— ¿Por qué quieres eso? —preguntó.

— No quiero que mis compañeros se involucren en esto. Van a tener suficiente con la guerra que se avecina, prefiero ocuparme yo sola de mi asunto y descubrir quién o cuál es la causa de mi problema.

— Comprendo a lo que quieres llegar, Astrid, pero aun así debes decirle a tus compañeros —insistió—. Tienen que estar al tanto de lo que te pasa o podrían confundirte con un enemigo en batalla.

— Entiendo —afirmó. El Patriarca sonrió y luego se puso el casco.

— No eres una mala persona, eso puedo verlo. Solamente tuviste la mala suerte de ser el recipiente de tan dañina cosa. —El comentario con un toque de humor del hombre la hizo sonreír—. Escucha: ahora voy a llamar a los demás para informar lo que descubrieron en la misión. Tendrás un espacio para que digas lo que tengas que decir.

— Gracias, señor.

— Ahora ve a formarte, ya que estás aquí. Tus compañeros no tardarán en llegar.

Astrid asintió y fue a pararse al lado de la alfombra, con la vista hacia el frente. La verdad es que tenía miedo de lo que pudieran pensar sus compañeros; cuatro de ellos lo habían tomado con calma, pero ¿qué había del resto? ¿Serían tan comprensivos?

El primer santo en llegar fue Albafica, seguido más tarde de El Cid y Sísifo. Y así fueron llegando todos, los últimos siendo Kardia y Dégel, por alguna razón.

— Caballeros, los he citado para hacerles llegar lo que Acuario, Capricornio y Géminis descubrieron en su misión. —Hizo silencio, comprobando que todos le estuvieran prestando atención—. Puede que ya varios lo sepan, pero lo diré de cualquier forma: los envié a Siberia a investigar una vivienda de mal augurio que había sufrido un incendio, pero no se hizo añicos. Sus compañeros tuvieron un enfrentamiento con unos soldados vestidos en armaduras parecidas a las sapuris de los Espectros, y finalmente descubrieron que el causante de todo eso fue Ares, el dios de la guerra. La casa fue ocupada como base para él y sus soldados y dio la ilusión de que había sido quemada para protegerse y que nadie se acercara.

Tal parece que varios se imaginaban el resultado de la misión, pues pocos fueron los que se sorprendieron con la noticia.

— Está de más decir que escapó después de la batalla —continuó—. Tomaré cartas en el asunto dentro de poco, en cuanto vuelva la diosa Athena, que ya debe estar enterada. Por ahora, quiero escuchar sugerencias acerca de la seguridad del Santuario.

— Un momento. —Aldebaran levantó la mano—. ¿No vamos a ir en su búsqueda?

— Como dije, Aldebaran, debo hablar con la señorita Athena antes de actuar. Vamos a seguir con las guardias nocturnas mientras tanto, y quizá mande a algunos santos de plata a vigilar la entrada del Santuario... Pero sólo eso, por el momento.

Luego de las palabras del Patriarca, los santos comenzaron a murmurar entre sí. Astrid, por su parte, recordó involuntariamente algo que su hermano le había dicho hace tiempo; algo así como una posible forma de proteger al Santuario en un futuro...

 _— Déjame contarte algo, Astrid —le dijo Deuteros a su joven hermana de dieciséis años, mirándola con diversión. Acababan de terminar un largo día de entrenamiento y la pobre Astrid estaba tirada en el suelo debido al cansancio—. Llegará un día en el que tus compañeros y tú deberán enfrentarse a una fuerte amenaza y tendrán que proteger al Santuario de alguna forma. Ya no bastará con el cosmos de la diosa Athena, y aunque así sea, deben a..._

 _— Ah, vamos, no me des la lata con esas cosas —pidió ella, tapándose los ojos con el brazo—. Todavía me faltan unos años para asumir._

 _Deuteros la miró con una sonrisa y se agachó para sentarse a su lado._

 _— Tal vez ignores lo que te voy a decir ahora, pero estoy seguro de que lo recordarás en algún momento —susurró, casi como si quisiera hacerla dormir—. No hay mejor protección que el cosmos de los doce santos dorados juntos, pero la forma en la cual pueden usarlo dependerá de ustedes en su debido momento._

— El puto amo —murmuró con una sonrisa. Su hermano era asombroso—. ¡Señor! Yo tengo una sugerencia.

— Adelante, Astrid —le cedió la palabra, agradecido de que algún miembro de la Orden dijera algo.

— Deuteros una vez me dijo que no había mejor protección que el cosmos de los doce santos dorados. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de usarlo y... —Se detuvo, pues descubrió algo mientras hablaba. Así que era eso...—. ¡Un campo de protección! Eso es lo que debemos hacer.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso si ninguno de nosotros tiene técnicas relacionadas con protección para sostenerlo? —preguntó Manigoldo.

— Yo tengo el Crystal Wall —dijo Shion—, sin embargo, no tiene una estructura muy sólida, al menos no para enemigos fuertes.

— Pero tu técnica fortificada con nuestro cosmos sí la haría muy sólida —inquirió Sísifo—. Aun así, para que se mantenga, sería necesaria la intervención de la señorita Athena.

— Es algo que nunca antes se ha hecho —murmuró el Patriarca—. Será un desafío. No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

— He oído hablar de lo que te dijo Deuteros —le dijo Asmita a la muchacha—. Es un mito, nunca se ha comprobado si es cierto o no.

— Entonces vamos a descubrirlo —dijo Sage—. Haremos el experimento en dos días, cuando la señorita Athena ya se encuentre en el Santuario. Durante ese período ninguno va a salir del recinto, a excepción de los que les corresponda la guardia nocturna.

— Sí, señor —accedieron todos.

— Antes de que se retiren, su compañera tiene algo que decirles. —El Patriarca miró a Astrid, quien se mantuvo callada e inmóvil después de haber dado su idea. Ella tragó saliva y se paró frente a los demás, sintiéndose nerviosa.

— Escuchen, yo... debo contarles algo muy delicado sobre mí —comenzó, apretando los puños detrás de su espalda—. Desde que era pequeña, algo siempre ha estado viviendo en mí. Esta cosa... sale a relucir cuando me encuentro en cierta situación, usualmente cuando peleo, y durante la misión que tuve con Dégel y El Cid, el sello que la bloqueaba se rompió. De este modo yo soy muy destructiva, sádica y... de verdad no creo que quieran conocerlo. Les cuento esto porque no quiero tener secretos con ustedes y quiero que me conozcan tal y como soy. No soy como Aspros... es esta cosa que vive en mí lo que me hace así. Les prometo que buscaré la forma de que no se repita, porque no quiero que me vean como su enemiga o algo parecido. Espero que me acepten aún con este problema.

Los santos se quedaron callados, mirando a Astrid con el ceño fruncido. La verdad es que ninguno se veía demasiado alterado, más bien... le pareció ver que algunos reían por lo bajo. Esto hizo que la muchacha se pusiera todavía más nerviosa. ¿Por qué se reían?

— Siempre es lo mismo con los Géminis —bromeó Manigoldo, alzando la cara para mirarla—. Ustedes no pueden ser personas normales ¿o sí? Estoy seguro de que las siguientes generaciones vendrán tan fallados como ustedes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Astrid molesta. Su compañero dejó de reír y solamente sonrió.

— Creo que hablo por todos mis compañeros al decir esto, y es que ya no nos sorprende. Mientras no seas un riesgo para Athena y no te vuelvas en nuestra contra, te seguiremos tratando igual que siempre. ¿A que sí, chicos?

Los demás al principio miraron a Manigoldo como si fuera a decir algo idiota, pero las palabras que salieron de su boca terminaron por sorprenderlos. Todos asintieron, asombrados por lo acertado que estaba su compañero, y luego voltearon a ver a Astrid. Ella no podía creer que la habían aceptado. Había pensado que varios comenzarían a hacerle preguntas o incluso que exigirían sacarla de la Orden, pero vaya sorpresita que se estaba llevando.

— No saben lo mucho que esto significa para mí —murmuró, realmente agradecida—. Muchas gracias, chicos, de verdad. Son geniales. Prometo no traicionar su confianza.

— Ahora sí, caballeros —dijo Sage luego de que Astrid terminara de hablar—. Pueden retirarse. Buenas noches.

Los santos asintieron y luego comenzaron a salir poco a poco.

— Astrid —llamó el Patriarca antes de que la muchacha saliera. Ella se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Sí, señor?

— ¿Dónde está tu máscara? —preguntó. Astrid se sonrojó al recordar que no la traía puesta y bajó la mirada.

— Sobre eso... Se rompió cuando peleé con Ares.

— Ya veo —suspiró—. Quiero hablarte sobre eso. Mañana la diosa Athena estará de vuelta y va a querer conversar contigo al ser nueva.

— Entiendo.

— Puedes hablar con ella sobre lo que piensas de la ley de la máscara, pero no te garantizo que lo apruebe.

Astrid tragó saliva. ¿Acaso Athena era una tirana?

— Puedes retirarte ahora.

— Con su permiso.

Y se marchó de ahí. Una vez afuera, se dio cuenta de que había una persona esperándola: Asmita.

— Creí que ya habías bajado —dijo ella. Él sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

— Quise esperarte. Si lo deseas, te acompaño hasta tu templo.

— Gracias, Asmita. —Se agarró al brazo del rubio, el cual se sintió extrañamente bien con su contacto—. ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?

Él se sorprendió ante el ofrecimiento, pero luego aceptó.

Astrid descubrió que Asmita era un gran fan de las galletas, pues mientras ella preparaba la cena, él se sentó en un sillón y comió bastante de las galletas que le quedaban del regalo de Aldebaran. Luego cenaron, manteniendo una amena conversación sobre la misión de Astrid y lo que estaba por ocurrir. Ambos concordaban en que las intenciones de Ares eran atacar directamente al Santuario, pero no sabían precisamente para qué. Algo quería lograr usando a Astrid —ella le había contado sobre eso—, sin embargo, Asmita no iba a dejar que le pusiera una mano encima; prefería quedarse con la duda sobre cuáles eran sus intenciones a arriesgarla de esa forma. Deuteros le había encargado su cuidado, a él y a nadie más... aunque comenzaba a desear que se la hubiera dejado a otro.

Después de cenar, se quedaron conversando un rato más hasta que, repentinamente, Astrid se quedó dormida. Asmita se dio cuenta de ello y la cargó y llevó hacia su habitación, aunque se le hacía bastante incómodo debido a la armadura. Esta no tardó en desprenderse del cuerpo de la muchacha, dejándola en sus vendas y pantalón corto, y Asmita la tapó para que no le diera frío. Iba a irse luego de arroparla, pero por alguna razón se quedó ahí, sentado frente a la cama.

Ella le despertaba sentimientos extraños, al menos para él. No entendía por qué su corazón latía tanto cuando le hablaba o tocaba, o por qué sentía esa impetuosa necesidad de aislarla del mundo y protegerla. Tal vez era eso que la gente llamaba "cariño", pero Asmita consideraba que no podía estar sintiendo eso, pues era ciego y creía que una persona no podía sentir algo por otra sin verla. O puede que sí. Si se preocupaba por sus compañeros aún sin poder verlos, ¿por qué no podía llegar a sentir algo más por alguien? La ceguera no le quitaba todos sus sentimientos.

Sintió deseos de poder verla. Quería comprobar por sí mismo lo que decían sus compañeros de ella: bonita y con un gran parecido a sus hermanos. Con timidez alargó una mano hasta posarla en su rostro, suavemente, y le acarició con los dedos el contorno. Delineó la nariz, los pómulos, los ojos, los labios y la mandíbula, pero no se atrevió a bajar más allá. En su lugar, le tomó la mano y tocó sus dedos, largos y delgados, de uñas medianas y textura irregular debido a su entrenamiento. Cómo deseaba poder conocerla físicamente, saber el tono de su piel, el color de su cabello, de sus ojos...

Suspiró resignado. Eso jamás iba a ocurrir. Acarició una vez más la mano de Astrid y luego se levantó para irse, sin embargo, sintió un cosmos entrando por algún lado. Él estaba en la puerta, por lo que debía estar entrando por la ventana. Se acercó al vidrio, poniendo mucha atención a la habitación por si escuchaba algo, y lo cerró rápidamente. Pero, al momento de voltearse, el cosmos se metió en su interior, fundiéndose con el suyo propio. Por puro reflejo, Asmita se echó hacia atrás sin llegar a golpear la cama, y después abrió los ojos.

Y no vio la oscuridad absoluta.

Por segunda vez en su vida, tenía la oportunidad de ver el mundo. Se palpó el cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que sus manos lo traspasaban como si fuera un espíritu. Giró la cabeza para ver hacia la puerta y, ahí parado, estaba su cuerpo con la cara en su dirección.

«¿Pero qué demonios?», pensó, hablándole a su cuerpo. «¿Cómo es que he sido expulsado de mi...?»

Su cuerpo sonrió y le hizo callar con un silencioso "shh".

«Te estoy dando la oportunidad de cumplir lo que deseas. Aprovéchalo, rubia».

Asmita abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y luego sonrió; solamente una persona le decía rubia. Agradeciéndole mentalmente, se volteó para ver a Astrid, y esta vez pudo hacerlo. No podía decir que se parecía a Deuteros, pues nunca lo conoció físicamente, pero algo le decía que él tenía mucho de ella. Su cuello y hombros tenían varias cicatrices que se perdían bajo la sábana que la cubría, al igual que en sus brazos y manos. La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro, un poco bronceado, y dejaba ver su altivo perfil. El color de su cabello fue lo que más le gustó, ya que salía de lo común —por lo que había escuchado de colores de cabello—, pero aún no podía ver lo que más le interesaba: sus ojos. Y sentía que no tendría la oportunidad.

Repentinamente, su cuerpo lo traspasó y Asmita fue devuelto a él. Con lo poco que pudo ver, logró divisar el alma de una persona de cabello azul despidiéndose de él con un gesto de familiaridad, hasta que finalmente desapareció. Ya satisfecho, Asmita sonrió.

— Gracias, amigo —murmuró, para luego comenzar a caminar fuera del templo—. Has logrado aclarar mi mente.

* * *

Una persona de cabello azul... ¿Aspros o Deuteros? Eso lo dejo a su imaginación ;D

La parte de Asmita me ha quedado demasiado cursi FJSDJL le echo la culpa a los playlist deprimentes de Spotify

Muchas gracias de antemano si gustan dejar su review, nos leemossss


	8. VII

Bueno, pues creo que ya perdí el hilo con los días de publicación hdsjfk el colegio ya me tiene con la mente en Neptuno xD  
Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Athena.**

El día tenía pinta de ser normal para Astrid. Era su primer día desempeñando totalmente su cargo como santo de Géminis, sin compañeros impertinentes que fueran a molestarla o a pedirle comida que no tenía. Por una parte encontró un tanto aburrida la idea, pero por otra, quería ver por ella misma cuál era el cargo que alguna vez había desempeñado Aspros en aquel lugar. Además, se encontraba un poco nerviosa, pues ese día conocería a Athena y tenía nervios por lo que la diosa podría pensar de ella. Quería dar una buena impresión, y temía que si no le agradaba, todo el mundo iba a pensar lo mismo. La opinión de la diosa debía influir mucho en la de los santos, de seguro.

Pasó la mañana de aquí para allá después de desayunar, sentándose en la escalera, de pie, dibujando, o solamente observando. Y luego del almuerzo, lo mismo. Desde su casa no se veía mucho más que el Coliseo y un poco de la ciudad de Atenas, pues la casa de Tauro le tapaba el resto, junto con los —a su juicio— inútiles pilares sueltos de por ahí. Comenzó a aburrirse pronto en la tarde, no entendía cómo Aspros aguantaba tanto silencio sin hacer nada en el día. Y no es que a ella le molestara la soledad, de hecho le encantaba, pero no le gustaba aburrirse y no encontrar nada que hacer. Pensando en todo el tiempo que le quedaba haciendo nada, volvió a sentarse en la entrada de su templo y suspiró.

De pronto, una presencia se asomó en la entrada desde Cáncer. Astrid estaba tan distraída que ni la notó y siguió pensando en lo aburrida que se sentía. El intruso la vio en la entrada, sonrió y se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella, sabiendo que no lo había sentido. Avanzó lentamente y luego le tocó los hombros, soltando un grito que pretendía sobresaltar a la joven, quien solamente se dio la vuelta con una expresión de sorpresa.

— Qué aburrida eres. Yo pensé que te iba a asustar —dijo, sentándose a su lado. Ella frunció el ceño, simulando fastidio, aunque en el interior se sentía agradecida de la compañía.

— ¿No deberías estar en tu templo, Kardia? —cuestionó. El escorpión apoyó la cabeza en una mano, como ella, y negó.

— Sasha está por llegar. Sísifo y yo somos su escolta y el Patriarca nos ordenó ir a buscarla en cuanto la sintiéramos. ¿Qué más da que esté aquí durante ese rato? Estaba aburrido en mi templo.

— ¿Quién es Sasha? —preguntó, sin entender a quién se refería.

— Así se llama Athena en realidad.

— ¿No es una falta de respeto llamarla con tanta informalidad?

— La conozco desde que era una niña. El viejo siempre me dice que la trate con respeto, pero a ella no le molesta, así que me vale. —Astrid estuvo a punto de decirle que tratara al Patriarca con respeto, pero al final terminó riéndose.

— Me resulta increíble ver cómo entre ustedes se tratan con tanta confianza. Decirle "viejo" al Patriarca y que no los sentencie a muerte por eso... La verdad es que me imaginaba el Santuario mucho más tirano.

— ¿Cómo te lo imaginabas?

— Pues... Deuteros me inculcó la mayoría de lo que sé. Me dijo que los santos dorados eran tratados con el mayor respeto, solamente siendo superados por el Sumo Sacerdote, y que también debían tratarse con respeto entre ellos. También me dijo que nunca debía oponerme a las órdenes y pedidos del Patriarca, pero ahora que ya lo conozco, me atreví a rechazar algo y no reaccionó como esperaba.

— Eso del respeto entre nosotros solamente se da cuando estamos frente a santos de menor rango para guardar las formalidades —aclaró Kardia—. Cuando estamos entre nosotros somos un desmadre. Nadie se salva de las bromas en los cumpleaños.

— Y también me dijo que debía tener cuidado con algunos de ustedes —continuó, con la voz más baja—. Recuerdo que Aspros siempre decía que no todos los santos dorados eran... decentes.

— Hablaba de mí, ¿no? —adivinó, alzando una ceja.

— Y de Manigoldo —agregó—. Sin embargo, esa fue la primera cosa que taché incorrecta. Al principio creí que era cierto por el asunto de la pelea, pero luego me di cuenta de que ambos son buenas personas. Sobre todo tú, que de verdad te pareces a mí.

Kardia sonrió y la rodeó con un brazo, apretándola contra él. Era la segunda vez que Astrid recibía un abrazo, pero este no lo percibió como el de Shion. El abrazo de Kardia era como estar abrazando a su hermano, mientras que el de Shion se sintió... distinto, de una manera que no pudo explicar.

— Tú y yo vamos a ser grandes amigos —prometió—. Vamos a gastarle bromas al resto, romper reglas y, si quieres, incluso podemos salir a beber al pueblo.

— Me gusta tu plan, pero... ¿no es mal visto que una mujer beba en público?

— ¡Eres un maldito santo dorado! —exclamó, sacudiéndola suavemente por los hombros—. La realidad es distinta acá. ¡Las mujeres usan pantalones como los hombres! ¿Qué importa lo que piense el resto?

— Tienes razón —concordó ella—. ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo mencionas, me traje un recuerdo de la isla Kanon que me dio Deuteros.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó él. Astrid sonrió.

— ¿Conoces el tequila*, Kardia?

Los ojos del escorpión brillaron y luego ambos se perdieron en la cocina.

—o—

Astrid y Kardia pasaron la mayoría de la tarde juntos hasta que el escorpión tuvo que bajar a buscar a la diosa Athena. Durante ese rato, la geminiana se fue a su habitación y durmió por unas horas hasta que comenzó a caer el sol. Sabiendo que probablemente sería solicitada pronto, se metió en la bañera y pasó un largo rato aseándose para estar presentable frente a la diosa. Al salir, se paró frente al espejo y se peinó hasta que su cabello estuvo suave y presentable, aunque por más que quisiera, no podía hacer algo con el desorden característico que sus hermanos también tenían.

«Debería existir algo que te deje el cabello tan liso como una tabla», pensó, para luego salir del baño y envolverse las vendas en el cuerpo.

Se tiró así mismo en la cama después de vestirse. Había anochecido mientras estaba en la bañera y comenzaba a darle pereza levantarse e ir a ver a Athena, pero no podía dormirse. No ahora que iba a tener la oportunidad de remediar los errores que cometió su hermano.

Astrid escuchó golpes en la puerta de su habitación. No tenía ganas de levantarse, así que contestó un "pase" y la persona entró. Era Shion de Aries.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó—. Deberías estar en tu casa.

— Venía a avisarte que hoy nos corresponde la guardia —dijo él mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama—. Como te fuiste de misión, nuestro turno se saltó y ahora hay que ponernos al día.

— Tengo que ir a ver a la diosa en un rato más y no sé a qué hora saldré de ahí.

— Ah, cierto. Los nuevos siempre tienen que ir a hablar con Athena —recordó—. Seguramente el Patriarca te dirá si bajas conmigo o no.

— Voy a bajar de todas formas —aseguró ella—. No quiero dejarte solo en algo que nos corresponde a ambos.

Shion se sonrojó, sabiendo que sus palabras no tenían un significado especial detrás, pero no pudo evitarlo. Iba a contestarle que no se preocupara, pero ella de pronto frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

— Es hora —murmuró, convocando la armadura para que se acoplara a su cuerpo—. El Patriarca acaba de llamarme.

— Oh. —Él también se puso de pie—. Te acompaño hasta afuera.

Astrid accedió y ambos caminaron hacia la entrada desde Cáncer. Una vez allí, la geminiana se volteó y le sonrió a su compañero.

— Deséame suerte, Shion.

— No creo que la necesites, pero buena suerte.

Ella le sonrió y luego continuó subiendo hasta la casa de Cáncer. Una vez que pasó por todos los templos y llegó al Palacio, empujó la pesada puerta y entró. Caminó por la alfombra hasta llegar frente al Patriarca, donde se hincó en una pierna y se quitó el casco.

— Buenas noches, señor.

— Querrás decir señorita —aclaró una voz suave.

Espantada, Astrid alzó la vista, encontrándose con una niña sentada en el trono del Patriarca. Una niña de cabello lila y ojos verdes, vestida con un largo y escotado vestido blanco. Tenía que ser Athena.

— Disculpe, señorita —corrigió, sintiéndose mortificada—. Es la costumbre de presentarme solo ante el Patriarca.

— No te preocupes. Agradece que Sage no está acá, porque él si te habría amonestado —la tranquilizó, sonriendo—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Astrid. Astrid de Géminis.

— Levántate —ordenó. La geminiana obedeció, claramente, y la diosa la imitó—. Es un placer conocerte. Yo soy Athena, pero puedes decirme Sasha.

Y le tendió la mano. Astrid se puso muy nerviosa. ¡Athena le estaba tendiendo la mano! ¡Y le había permitido llamarla por su nombre de pila! Con timidez, se la estrechó.

— Ven conmigo.

Sin soltarte la mano, llevó a Astrid hacia las cortinas detrás del trono. Las abrió, revelando unas escaleras que llevaban hacia el Palacio de Athena, o mejor dicho, las estancias privadas de ella. Recorrieron el camino hasta que llegaron al lugar, pero no fueron a la habitación misma, sino que solamente se quedaron sentadas en las escaleras. Astrid no podía estar más incómoda.

— Es molesto conversar allá —dijo, como si le hubiera leído la mente—. Puede entrar cualquier santo y yo quiero hablar en privado contigo.

— No es necesario que se tome tantas molestias, señorita Athena. Yo no tengo problemas en...

— Puedo ver que estás nerviosa —siguió, interrumpiéndola—. No quiero que te sientas así, Astrid. Ni siquiera los demás santos dorados me tratan con tanto respeto.

— ¿No? —repitió extrañada. Sasha asintió.

— Todos son mayores que yo, incluso tú, y yo les doy la confianza para que me traten como si fuera una persona común y corriente. Usan los honoríficos, pero hablan conmigo como si estuvieran hablando con su hermana.

— No sabía eso —murmuró, bajando la cabeza.

— Pero me gustaría que tú me llamaras solamente Sasha, sin honorífico. Estoy feliz de que al fin haya una mujer por aquí. Me aburre estar rodeada de hombres y no tener ninguna amiga con quien hablar sobre ciertos temas.

— ¿Y no hay santos femeninos?

— Sí, pero ellas viven lejos, en la zona de santos femeninos que está casi al otro lado del Santuario. En cambio tú estás a un paso.

— Entonces... ¿Quiere que sea su amiga?

— ¡Sí! —exclamó la diosa, emocionada. Astrid se rió, y Sasha de pronto cambio su expresión—. N-No te voy a obligar si no lo deseas. No quiero que lo tomes como una orden...

— No se preocupe. Me gustaría ser su amiga... Sasha —dijo la mayor—. Creo que me costará tutearla.

— Está bien así, por ahora. —Ya más contenta, la diosa suspiró y volvió al tema—. Bueno, ya volvamos a lo nuestro. Cuéntame sobre ti, Astrid.

La geminiana le habló de su vida, comenzando desde cuando era pequeña hasta ese mismo día. Le habló de sus hermanos, del tiempo que pasaba en el Santuario por Aspros, lo que él le enseñó, de su entrenamiento, y más. Se le hizo extraño contarle todo eso a una niña, pero entonces recordó que era su diosa, y pensó en cuán fácil se le hizo olvidar aquel hecho. Tal vez la amistad no era tan mala idea, después de todo.

— No has llevado la vida ideal —concluyó Sasha luego de que Astrid terminara de hablar—. Parte de mi infancia la pasé en un orfanato, pero luego me trajeron al Santuario y me dieron todas las cosas que me hacían falta. En cambio tú...

— Nunca me faltó nada, si eso es lo que piensa —intervino—. El Santuario le daba cierta cantidad de dinero a Deuteros para que no se mostrara ante las personas, y él lo dividía para que alcanzase para los dos. Aspros también aportaba, cuando estaba cuerdo, claro.

— Aun así, creo que tus condiciones de vida no fueron muy favorables. De haberlo sabido, te aseguro que habría hecho...

— Si lo hubiera sabido, no le habrían permitido intervenir —completó por ella—. Pero no se preocupe. Usted no es la única que no estaba enterada. El Patriarca y Asmita eran los únicos que sabían sobre Deuteros, pero con respecto a mí... mis hermanos eran los únicos que me conocían.

— ¿Por qué nadie sabía sobre ti? —preguntó Sasha con un deje de tristeza.

— Fue más por decisión de Aspros. Temía que sus enemigos me usaran como chantaje si se enteraban de mi existencia.

— Eso quiere decir que no has convivido con nadie más que ellos hasta ahora. —Astrid asintió.

— No me ha costado desenvolverme con mis compañeros. Afortunadamente no salí antisocial como Aspros —bromeó. Sasha rió y luego la miró de forma pícara.

— Y... ¿no hay alguien en quien estés interesada? —quiso saber, codeándola con suavidad. La muchacha la miró sin comprender.

— ¿Interesada de qué forma?

— Ya sabes, amorosamente. ¿Hay alguien que te haga sentir mariposas en el estómago? ¿Alguien que te haga latir rápidamente el corazón? —habló casi de corrido, emocionada. Tal parece que no hablaba de esos temas muy seguido.

— Bueno... —Las preguntas la hicieron pensar, pero no encontró a nadie que le hiciera sentir de esa forma—. Solamente conozco a los demás santos dorados. No he tenido oportunidad de salir para...

— ¿Y no hay nadie de la Orden? —preguntó efusiva—. Son todos bastante guapos. ¿No te llama la atención ninguno?

— Pues... No le niego que son guapos, pero nadie me llama especialmente la atención.

— ¡Ah, vamos! Debe haber alguien —insistió. Quería sacarle información costara lo que costara—. ¿Qué hay de Kardia? Él siempre llama la atención de las chicas.

— ¡Pero si es un pesado! ¿Por qué me llamaría la atención? —negó con una risa—. Definitivamente no, aunque me cae bien.

— Veamos... —Sasha se llevó un dedo a los labios—. ¿Albafica? No, él es lindo pero no hace nada por atraer a las personas. ¿Qué hay de Dégel?

— No me van más inteligentes que yo.

— ¿El Cid? ¿Dohko? ¿Asmita? ¿Regulus? ¿Manigoldo? ¿Aldebaran? —Siguió diciendo nombres, los cuales fueron todos rechazados por Astrid, aunque esta se dio cuenta de que Sasha no había nombrado a Sísifo entre las opciones—. ¿Shion?

Astrid iba a volver a negar, pero al escuchar aquel nombre dudó. No se había puesto a pensar en Shion de esa forma hasta que Sasha lo mencionó... y debía admitir que cumplía con algunas de las cosas que le preguntó, aunque muy poco por el momento.

— Shion... —murmuró pensativa, dándose golpecitos con el dedo en el mentón. La diosa soltó un chillido al escucharla nombrarlo.

— ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que había alguien. —Hizo un gesto de victoria y luego se acercó a la mayor—. Es raro. Él es muy tímido, ¿qué te llama la atención?

— Él... —Iba a decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, pero repentinamente recordó algo y negó con la cabeza—. No, él no me gusta de esa forma.

— ¿Qué? Pero...

— Mi deber como santo está primero que el amor. Sentimientos así no hacen más que distraernos en batalla y yo no debo pensar en esas cosas, menos en este tiempo.

— Me gusta tu actitud, pero no deberías ponerte tantas restricciones —dijo la diosa, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la mayor—. Eres joven, bella, y encima no tienes que usar esa horrible máscara para cubrir tu cara. ¡Aprovéchalo!

— Espere, ¿qué? —Astrid casi salta de la sorpresa—. ¿Me autoriza a no usar la máscara?

— Sage me comentó un poco sobre tu petición, ¡y claro que estoy de acuerdo! Si pudiera aboliría la ley, pero los santos femeninos son demasiado quisquillosas con respecto a ese tema. Eres la primera que lo pide, de hecho.

— Se lo agradezco mucho.

— No es nada. —Sasha volvió a sonreír—. Como te decía, no te restrinjas tanto. Diviértete. No eres una mujer que se tenga que apegar a reglas de matrimonio, pureza y todo eso. En el Santuario estamos a favor de la libertad, así que haz lo que quieras, cuando quieras y donde quieras. Nadie puede juzgarte.

— Sasha... —murmuró Astrid, asombrada. La diosa suspiró, borrando poco a poco su sonrisa.

— Aprovecha que tú puedes. —Bajó la mirada, dejando caer su mano. A la geminiana no le gustó aquella mirada.

— He de suponer que a usted le gusta alguien, ¿no es así? —Sasha asintió.

— Sí, pero mi deber como diosa me impide sentir esto por solo uno de mis santos. El amor de la diosa Athena debe ser para todos por igual, bla, bla, bla... Y además está la diferencia de edad, que es bastante.

— Oh, vamos, ni que fuera ilegal.

— Pues es algo raro para mí —insistió—. Él probablemente me ve como su hermana, o peor, su hija.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó. Sasha negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

— Si alguien se entera de esto quizá me destierren del Santuario, por muy mío que sea. ¿Prometes guardar el secreto?

— Lo prometo. —Sasha tomó aire y luego se acercó al oído de Astrid, susurrándole el nombre de la persona, sin embargo, su reacción fue algo exagerada—. ¡Él tiene la edad de mis hermanos! Recuerdo que se juntaba con Aspros cuando eran niños.

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Es demasiada diferencia!

— Disculpe, no quise decir eso. Fue la sorpresa —se disculpó, pero la diosa le restó importancia.

— Una se fija en lo que menos se imagina, ¿no? —bromeó. Astrid compartió su risa—. Bueno, no te quitaré más tiempo. Te dejaré volver a tu templo.

— Me ha gustado mucho hablar con usted —dijo, conteniéndose de hacer una reverencia.

— Cuando quieras. —Sasha le guiñó el ojo—. Ah, y una cosa más.

Alzó la mano y se quitó de la muñeca una bonita pulsera de flores rosadas. Tenía dos, por lo que se quedó con una al quitarse la otra. Le pidió a Astrid que le diera la mano y puso la pulsera alrededor de su muñeca, sobre la armadura.

— Todos mis santos dorados tienen una. Te dará protección en donde quiera que estés —informó al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de la muchacha—. Bienvenida a la familia, Astrid. Ya haré otras pulseras de la amistad solo para nosotras.

— Gracias, Sasha —agradeció sinceramente—. Creí que no iba a conseguir su perdón, por mi familia...

— No eres Aspros, linda. Y tienes mucho tiempo para devolverle el orgullo a tu signo —aseguró—. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches.

Astrid recorrió el camino hasta la Cámara del Patriarca, la cual pasó rápidamente debido a lo oscuro y tenebroso que se veía, y luego comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

—o—

Shion se sentía tentado de volver a la comodidad y temperatura de su templo. Tenía que hacer la guardia en su propia escalera de entrada, hecho que le permitía refugiarse en su casa y vigilar desde ahí, pero consideraba injusto que sus demás compañeros se quedasen toda la noche sentados ahí mismo, sin poder abrigarse ni cobijarse, y es por eso que se quedaba. Sin embargo, comenzaba a aburrirse y, sin poder evitarlo, se preguntó si Astrid bajaría para estar con él, como le había dicho. Tal vez solo lo dijo para sacarlo del templo, o quizá lo decía en serio... tenía un serio dilema en la cabeza.

«¿Por qué me importa tanto, de todas formas?» se preguntó. «No debería preocuparme de más por alguien ajeno a mi raza».

Repitió esa frase en su cabeza un par de veces más, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era una contradicción. Él se preocupaba por todos sus compañeros, en especial de Dohko, que era su mejor amigo, y en ningún momento había tenido que replantearse aquella oración hasta que llegó Astrid. ¿Qué tenía ella de distinto? No quería decir "porque es una mujer", pero al parecer... sí era por eso. Shion nunca se había preguntado cómo habría sido su vida si no perteneciera a los lemurianos, y ahora que lo pensaba, había una gran pregunta formándose con grandes signos de interrogación: ¿tendría la libertad de amar a la persona que quisiera?

«Pero ¿quién habló de amar?», se regañó a sí mismo. «Yo no amo a Astrid. No puede ni siquiera gustarme».

Shion nuevamente se repitió aquella oración, pero continuaba preguntándose por qué relacionaba a Astrid con cada cosa amorosa que pensaba. Tenía que admitir que ella le atraía, pero sus sentimientos no debían pasar a más allá de eso. Ni siquiera podía tener una relación con una humana, cualquier descuido podría terminar en un embarazo y eso le causaría la expulsión de su pueblo. Aunque... pasaría lo mismo si solamente se llegara a casar, ya que estaría deshonrando a los lemurianos al no querer perpetuar su raza. ¿Qué libertad tenía? ¿Podría hacer algo para alcanzarla?

¿Por qué demonios pensaba en eso, de todas formas?

La imagen del Patriarca llegó a su mente, seguida de la de su maestro. Ambos habían vivido como santos y luego tomaron caminos separados, pero que Shion supiera, nunca se habían casado o tenido una relación. Se sintió tentado a preguntarles alguna vez. Tal vez la única solución era llegar a ser Patriarca para hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. ¿O quizá...?

— ¿Te aburriste mucho sin mí?

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Astrid, quien se encontraba parada detrás de él con una sonrisa en el rostro. Shion sintió un gran alivio y su cuerpo se relajó, aunque sus pensamientos anteriores seguían presentes.

— Viniste —murmuró, sonriéndole de vuelta—. Creí que ibas a tardar más allá arriba.

— Pues no. Hice buenas migas con la señorita Athena y me dejó ir antes. —Tomó asiento al lado del lemuriano, quien contuvo la respiración inconscientemente—. No me dijiste que era menor que yo.

— ¿Y cómo pensabas que era? —preguntó divertido.

— A decir verdad, me la imaginaba mayor y voluptuosa. Aunque dudé un poco cuando Kardia me dijo que la conocía desde que era pequeña.

— Pues Kardia tampoco es muy joven que digamos. Debe tener unos veintitrés o veinticuatro.

— Oh, vamos, eso no es ser viejo. Ser viejo es tener casi treinta años, como mi hermano.

— Nosotros somos unos niños en comparación a ellos —bromeó él. Astrid le sonrió luego de asentir.

— ¿Te he preguntado antes tu edad?

— No. Tengo diecinueve.

— Vaya, te echaba más edad.

— ¿Me estás diciendo viejo? —preguntó, fingiendo sentirse ofendido. Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No, pero la armadura te hace ver mayor.

— Pues tú te ves de veinte y tantos —dijo él. Astrid le dio un golpe en el brazo.

— Tampoco soy tan vieja, y lo sabes. Dije mi edad cuando me presenté el primer día.

— Lo sé. Solamente quería molestarte.

Luego de eso, se quedaron en un cómodo silencio mientras miraban el Santuario. Se podía ver la ciudad de Atenas a lo lejos, un poco iluminada por las lámparas y velas dentro de los hogares de la gente, y unos cuantos faroles alumbrando las calles que ya comenzaban a apagarse. Las estrellas le daban un toque mucho más bonito al paisaje junto a la luna, la cual brindaba luz natural y se reflejaba tenue en las ventanas y tejados de las casas. Por otra parte, el Santuario estaba en completa oscuridad y tranquilidad; un ambiente al cual los santos estaban acostumbrados y llegaban a sentirse tranquilos en él.

Astrid sintió que Shion le tomaba la mano. Intentó contener los latidos que eso le provocó y se giró para observarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho para mirar la pulsera de flores.

— Te dio la pulsera —murmuró. Astrid asintió—. Eres oficialmente parte de nosotros ahora.

— Eso mismo me dijo ella.

— ¿De qué más hablaron? —preguntó. La muchacha sonrió y le apretó la mano, para luego dejarla ir suavemente.

— Fue una charla de chicas, Shion, no debes entrometerte.

— Oh, ¿no puedes decirme nada? —Hizo un puchero, fingiendo tristeza. Astrid le sonrió con burla.

— Puede que te enteres en algún momento.

Shion se quedó con la duda, pero decidió no hacer más preguntas y mejor disfrutó de la compañía de Astrid y el agradable ambiente que había entre ellos. Quería, al menos, aprovechar esos cortos momentos de libertad que podía tener.

* * *

*Según lo que averigüé, el tequila tal y como lo conocemos hoy se hizo gracias a los españoles -no digo que sea de España, sino que ellos iniciaron el proceso de destilación de la bebida original-, pero pasaron varios años hasta que se comenzó a exportar hdjfks por alguna razón Deuteros tenía, dejo a su imaginación cómo lo consiguió ;)

Esto ha sido el capítulo de hoy :) si dejan reviews se los agradezco, y si no pues igual gracias por seguir leyendo hjfd hasta prontooo


	9. VIII

**zryvanierkic:** Ay, muchas gracias :') Nunca había recibido un review tan largo y, dios, mi corazón casi estalló jaja Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando mi historia, sinceramente no pensé que tendría tal aceptación. Yo tampoco suelo leer muchos fics con personajes originales, y es por esa misma razón que me sentí un poquito insegura con Astrid, pero veo que a la mayoría le está gustando y eso me hace muy feliz. Le tengo mucho cariño, llevo casi un año ya con ella jaja Y debo decir que me has leído la mente en varias partes... quizá algunas cosas que has dicho aparecerán más adelante ;) En fin, ¡muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia! Mucho amor para ti :3

Bueno, aquí les traigo la continuación. Quizá sea un capítulo más cortito de lo normal (de los que acostumbro a hacer, al menos), pero ya vendrán más largos :) Espero que les guste :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Muro.**

Había llegado el día del experimento. Los santos se encontraban en la entrada del Santuario esperando la orden del Patriarca, quien les daría las instrucciones y la autorización para comenzar. Sin embargo, ya llevaban alrededor de una hora parados sin hacer nada, con sus casas sin protección y aburridos, pues Shion y el Patriarca habían estado todo ese tiempo hablando sin siquiera mirar en su dirección. Para peor, el cielo estaba nublado y oscuro, clara señal de que posiblemente llovería pronto. No es que el frío y el agua les molestaran, pero seguían siendo humanos y podían pescar un resfriado por la humedad.

— ¡Achú! —estornudó Kardia estruendosamente, asustando a varios de sus compañeros.

— Salud —dijo el resto.

— ¿Cómo demonios estornudas si, prácticamente, vives con fuego dentro? —le preguntó Astrid, que estaba junto a él y recibió gran parte del estornudo del griego.

— No sé, pero la humedad me hace estornudar.

— Es el cambio de temperatura en tu cuerpo —respondió Dégel—. De hecho, tienes más probabilidades de enfermarte por eso.

— Oh, pobre —dijo Manigoldo llevándose una mano al pecho, fingiendo lástima—. No le basta con quemarse adentro y se resfría. Tiene bastante mala suerte nuestro amigo el bicho.

— Es cierto —acotó Aldebarán por otro lado—. Por alguna razón, el Patriarca siempre lo manda conmigo a los entrenamientos de novatos. Sin embargo, hay veces en las que anda estornudando sin parar y los chicos terminan enfermos por su culpa.

— Te lo manda para que aprenda a tomar responsabilidades —aclaró Dégel—. Si te contara la de castigos que tiene acumulados... termino mañana.

— ¿Tan aburridos están que me utilizan como su sujeto de entretención? —bufó Kardia, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Patriarca! ¡Shion! ¡Terminen con eso de una vez!

— ¡No seas irrespetuoso! —le regañó Sísifo—. Y luego te quejas porque el Patriarca te castiga.

— Basta de griterío. —El Patriarca finalmente llegó, acompañado de Shion—. ¿No pueden estar en paz durante un rato?

— Señor, llevamos una hora esperando que nos diga qué debemos hacer —inquirió Dohko, pero el Patriarca hizo oídos sordos y caminó junto al que lo acompañaba para ubicarse frente al resto.

— Voy a darles las instrucciones. En cuanto les dé la orden, Shion va a realizar el Crystal Wall y ustedes de inmediato deben encender su cosmos. La idea es que lo canalicen todo en la técnica de Shion, de modo que terminemos con esto pronto para que la señorita Athena pueda darle el toque final. ¿Han entendido?

Los santos asintieron y se dispersaron para tener espacio. El Patriarca se alejó unos metros de ellos para que no le llegara una masiva oleada de cosmos y esperó a que todos estuvieran preparados y listos para comenzar. Luego de unos minutos, se preparó para dar la orden.

— Comiencen.

Shion de inmediato lanzó su Crystal Wall, el cual se dispersó rápidamente por toda la entrada, pero debía ser más grande. Los santos se incorporaron al instante, alzando sus cosmos de manera que ayudaron a Shion a masificar el muro, el cual poco a poco comenzó a materializarse por todo el Santuario gracias a la unión de los doce santos de oro. No había alma alguna en el recinto que no sintiera aquella abrumante energía, y aunque los santos de oro no lo sabían, varios aprendices y sus maestros detuvieron sus prácticas para detenerse a observar la inmensidad de la estructura. El muro pronto llegó a cubrir todo el Santuario, momento en el cual el Patriarca Sage le dio, mentalmente, la señal a la diosa Athena. Ella, desde el balcón de sus aposentos, divisó el fino muro dorado que adornaba el recinto y elevó su cosmos a la par de sus santos, haciendo que el campo finalmente se fortificara totalmente. En cuanto la diosa se comunicó con el Patriarca, este dio el aviso a los santos y ellos poco a poco se desligaron del muro. La estructura se mantuvo por unos segundos como un polvo dorado, pero luego se desvaneció, descolocando a los presentes.

— ¿Por qué desapareció? —preguntó Dégel por todos. Shion fue quien se volteó para responderle.

— Nuestro cosmos no puede permanecer sólido, ni siquiera dentro del muro —explicó—. Sigue estando ahí, solamente que no lo podemos ver.

— ¿Y si queremos salir? —preguntó esta vez Astrid—. No podemos quedarnos sin hacer la compra del mes.

— Eso... —comenzó Shion, pero luego se detuvo—. Eso no lo pensé.

— No se preocupen por eso —dijo el Patriarca—. El muro debería dejarlos salir, es a las personas ajenas al Santuario a las cuales no se les permite el paso.

— ¿Y si no es así? —cuestionó Manigoldo, mirando a su maestro con una ceja alzada.

— Pues lo arreglaremos. —Sage se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, yo me voy a dormir. Que pasen buena noche, caballeros.

Y luego de despedirse, el Patriarca se teletransportó hasta el Palacio, ahorrándose todo el camino que tendría que recorrer el resto. Los santos se quedaron mirando molestos el lugar en el que había estado antes de irse.

— Ese viejo siempre hace lo mismo —se quejó Manigoldo—. Vámonos.

Se fueron en grupo hacia el recinto de las Doce Casas. El Patriarca no mentía al decir que quedarían cansados, ni siquiera la gente hiperactiva como Manigoldo, Regulus y Kardia estaban haciendo escándalo; todos querían llegar lo más pronto posible a sus casas para acostarse a dormir. Astrid y Asmita iban rezagados detrás de Shion y Regulus conversando acerca de la carta que hace poco él había mandado a Deuteros, pero su conversación fue interrumpida cuando ambos chocaron contra las dos personas que tenían adelante.

— Ustedes dos están caminando muy raro —dijo Astrid sujetando a Shion, quien había perdido el equilibro mientras subía las escaleras. Asmita hizo lo mismo con Regulus.

— Estamos... bien —jadeó Shion, intentando levantarse sin éxito. Astrid miró hacia Regulus y vio que estaba respirando fuerte, como si le faltara el aire.

— Cierto, el Patriarca dijo que Shion probablemente se cansaría más que nosotros —recordó—. Asmita, lleva a Regulus con Sísifo. Yo me haré cargo de Shion.

Al santo de Virgo no le gustó mucho lo que oyó, pero de todas formas estaba preocupado por Regulus, así que se lo llevó en brazos hacia arriba. Astrid pasó el brazo de Shion por sus hombros y lo ayudó a subir, cuidando de que no tropezara con los peldaños o resbalara accidentalmente. Una vez dentro de la primera casa, lo llevó hasta su habitación y lo sentó con cuidado de que no se cayera hacia atrás o a los lados, para luego meterse en el baño. Por suerte todas las habitaciones de los templos eran iguales y tenían las cosas guardadas en los mismos lugares, así que no le costó encontrar las dos toallas que necesitaba: una grande y una pequeña. Humedeció ambas con agua y luego volvió a la habitación, donde Shion seguía sentado obedientemente y sin la armadura, aunque respirando con pesadez.

— Sostén esto —dijo mientras le dejaba las toallas en el regazo. Le tomó una mano, notando que estaba muy caliente y mojada—. Escucha, Shion: probablemente esto nos va a incomodar a ambos, pero necesito quitarte la camisa para que no te ahogues en sudor.

— Solo hazlo —murmuró, bajando la cabeza.

Astrid tragó saliva y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, con las manos temblando a medida que tocaba cada botón. Era la primera vez que iba a ver a un hombre medio desnudo —que no era ninguno de sus hermanos—, y que sea ella la que lo expusiera la hacía sentir aún más nerviosa. Y no era tanto el hecho de verlo sin camisa lo que la ponía así, sino que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar considerando que Shion le atraía físicamente. Era una suerte que no fuera tan blanca como él, pues así no se le notaba el furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aunque, por más que quisiera, no podía detener el fuerte latido de su corazón ni el temblor en su cuerpo; solamente esperaba que Shion no se diera cuenta.

Finalmente le quitó la camisa, revelando su ligeramente marcado torso y sus formados brazos. Sin embargo, no se permitió mirar demasiado, por lo que lo cubrió con la toalla grande para que se enfriara un poco. «Desearía enfriarme yo», pensó mientras tomaba la otra toalla y la pasaba suavemente por el rostro de Shion. Evitó mirarlo a los ojos, pues él tenía la mirada fija en ella y se sentía incómoda, por no decir que temblaba todavía más que antes.

— Shion —susurró cuando sintió que ya no podía más con la incomodidad—, deja de hacer eso.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, sobresaltándose un poco. Ella lo miró.

— Eso, mirarme de esa manera. —Continuó pasando la toalla por su rostro, pero él no se detuvo—. Basta. Vas a hacer que te cubra los ojos con algo.

— Disculpa, lo hago inconscientemente. —Bajó la cabeza y se miró las manos—. No pensé que te iba a incomodar. No me pareces muy tímida.

— No me importaría si fueses una persona que no me interesa —admitió, dejando la toalla a un lado de la cama. Shion volvió a mirarla, esta vez sorprendido.

— ¿Te intereso? —preguntó. Astrid asintió—. ¿De qué manera?

— ¿De qué manera crees tú?

Shion sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Él también estaba interesado en ella, pero no podía permitírselo. Tenía que grabarse en la cabeza que solamente le parecía bonita, y que esa atracción no pasaría más allá de eso.

— Yo también estoy interesado en ti —le dijo—, pero... no se supone que deba hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella.

— Mi raza me lo impide. Tienen el ideal de que debemos mantener nuestra especie para que no nos extingamos, y por eso debemos casarnos entre nosotros.

— Creo que te estás adelantando a los hechos. Yo no te estoy hablando de nada romántico —aclaró rápidamente—... Pero, si me permites opinar, creo que te estás poniendo más ataduras tú mismo que los propios lemurianos.

— ¿Eh? —jadeó, ocultando su decepción—. ¿Por qué?

— Es cosa de ver al Patriarca y al señor Hakurei, tu maestro. Ambos son de tu misma raza y, sin embargo, son solteros y libres. Si ellos no siguen las reglas, ¿por qué deberías hacerlo tú? Y no menciones el rango, porque el señor Hakurei hace bastante rato que no pelea por el Santuario.

Shion se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que Astrid acababa de decir. No se equivocaba, pero aún así, no se sentía seguro. Todavía sentía la necesidad de hablar con el Patriarca para aclarar sus dudas y saber qué tenía que hacer.

— Dejemos el tema, ¿sí? —pidió. Astrid asintió con una sonrisa—. Estábamos hablando de que estás interesada en...

— El tema del interés está relacionado con tu duda sobre las reglas de tu pueblo, así que mejor no hablemos de eso —dijo, pero Shion negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

— No vas a poder evadirlo aunque quieras.

— Shion... olvídalo. —Ella negó con la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. No nos distraigamos con cosas como esas.

— Pero...

— Además, tienes cosas que resolver todavía. En el hipotético caso de que alguien te diga que le gustas... esa persona esperaría no recibir un rechazo de tu parte ¿sabes? Y tendrías que darle una buena razón.

— Sí... tienes razón —se rindió. Astrid en parte estaba en lo cierto, pues él no sabría qué decir si se daba el caso.

— Será mejor que me vaya —le dijo ella mientras tomaba la toalla pequeña—. Nos vemos mañana... espero.

— Buenas noches —la despidió.

— Buenas noches.

Astrid dejó las toallas colgadas en el baño antes de salir de la habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se fue con una sonrisa en los labios hacia Tauro, en donde se encontró con Aldebaran parado en la entrada. Este, al verla, soltó una risa.

— Esa sonrisa no se ve mucho por estos lugares —comentó. Astrid se sonrojó.

— No es nada.

— Claro, nada —repitió sarcástico—. Espero que le hayas hecho abrir los ojos. Ese borrego se priva de bastantes cosas.

— Sí, ya me dio todo su discurso —bromeó. Aldebaran volvió a reír.

— Oye, Astrid, mis chicos escucharon sobre ti y quieren conocerte. ¿Qué dices sobre acompañarme mañana al Coliseo?

— ¡Por supuesto! Me encantaría —aceptó emocionada—. Kardia va también, ¿no?

— Sí, pero eso es un tema aparte. No hagas las cosas por él si te lo pide.

— Jamás —concordó—. ¿A qué hora debo estar lista?

— Te vas a despertar sola cuando escuches a Kardia reclamar por levantarse tan temprano, así que no te preocupes por eso.

— Hecho. —Estrechó su mano con la de él y luego continuó su camino—. Ve a dormir, Alde. Debes estar cansado.

— En un momento. Buenas noches, Astrid.

La geminiana continuó subiendo hasta que finalmente llegó a su templo. Suspiró con cansancio y recordó que no había cenado por estar esperando la orden del Patriarca ahí abajo, pero estaba tan cansada que ni ganas de comer tenía. Fue directamente a su habitación, se quitó la armadura y se tiró así mismo a la cama. Acomodó la cabeza en la almohada y se tapó hasta arriba con la sábana, para luego quedarse dormida en cosa de segundos.

—o—

— _Voy a salir un momento, Astrid. No te muevas de aquí, ¿vale?_

 _La pequeña Astrid de cinco años dejó de dibujar para levantar la vista hacia su hermano. Al ver que este ya se dirigía a la salida, se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió para alcanzarlo._

— _¡Yo también quiero ir!_ — _exclamó, agarrándose de la capa del mayor._

— _No puedes._

— _¡Aspros!_

— _Que no, y ya no me hagas berrinche._ — _Hizo que su hermana soltara su capa y se dispuso a salir del templo, pero escuchó un leve sollozo que le remordió la conciencia y se vio obligado a hacer algo para calmarla. Soltó un suspiro y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, para luego revolver su cabello_ —. _No llores, pequeña. Lo que pasa es que voy a ir a una muy aburrida reunión de adultos y por eso que no te puedo llevar. Te vas a aburrir._

— _¿Y por qué tienes que ir?_

— _Porque es mi deber, y si no lo cumplo, no puedo seguir salvando al mundo. ¿Te imaginas que me echaran de la Orden? Se quedarían indefensos sin el gran Aspros para protegerlos._ — _Aspros hizo un gracioso movimiento con los brazos, como si estuviera sacando músculos, lo cual le causó risa a Astrid_ —. _Volveré pronto. Y si Deuteros llega antes que yo, entonces nos vemos mañana u otro día._

 _Aspros le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana y luego emprendió el camino hacia la Cámara del Patriarca. Astrid se quedó sola en la inmensidad del templo, como ya era usual cuando Deuteros la dejaba con Aspros. Volvió al salón, en el cual anteriormente se encontraba sentada sobre un cómodo cojín en el piso, y decidió continuar con su dibujo a medio completar. Astrid tenía cinco años, pero aún así, en varias ocasiones se sentía triste. Triste porque Aspros no se quedaba a jugar con ella, triste porque no entendía por qué debía ocultarse de los demás y triste porque no tenía amigos en ese gigantesco lugar. Su única compañía era Deuteros, y a veces ni siquiera él podía jugar con ella._

 _Poco tiempo después, terminó su dibujo y se quedó sin nada que hacer. Salió del salón y se dirigió al pasillo principal, sabiendo que todos los santos de oro estaban en esa aburrida reunión de la que le habló Aspros, así que se sentó en las escaleras de la salida para mirar el paisaje. Su mirada se fijó rápidamente en una mariposa que voló por sobre su cabeza y siguió su camino hasta la casa inferior, Tauro. Astrid de pronto sintió deseos de bajar y ver si los demás templos se parecían a los de su hermano; había pasado muchas veces por ellos pero nunca había podido detenerse a mirarlos. Recordando que no había nadie en las casas, se puso de pie y comenzó a bajar las escaleras en dirección al segundo templo._

 _Una vez ahí, la pequeña corrió por el pasillo principal y miró por encima las estancias privadas. Sentía curiosidad, pero tampoco era una intrusa y sabía que no debía meterse en habitaciones ajenas. A simple vista parecía ser igual a las del templo de Géminis, con los mismos pilares y las mismas puertas que conducían a los distintos espacios. Su curiosidad se había saciado, pero Astrid quería seguir bajando. Quería sentirse libre de andar por donde quisiera como Aspros, aunque fuera por unos minutos._

 _Siguió su camino saliendo de Tauro y encaminándose a Aries. De inmediato se acordó que Deuteros le había dicho que los guardianes de aquella casa solían ser siempre lemurianos, una raza casi extinta de seres, de alguna manera, superiores a los demás. Sin embargo, lo que quedó grabado en Astrid fue que esos seres, en vez de tener cejas, tenían lunares. Gracias a ese detalle, la pequeña se interesó mucho por ellos y esperaba conocer a uno algún día. Una vez dentro de la casa, la miró superficialmente y no se detuvo a apreciarla mucho, pues siguió más abajo. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando a ser descubierta, pero se suponía que estaban todos en esa reunión, ¿no?_

 _Salió de la casa de Aries y bajó las escaleras. Cuanto estuvo abajo, se acercó al risco y se asomó para mirar hacia el Coliseo, donde pudo ver a varios santos entrenando. Desde esa distancia nadie la vería, así que se sentó y se quedó por un largo rato mirando hacia abajo._

— _¿Eres tú la pequeña Astrid?_

 _Una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos. La niña se volteó, temerosa, y se quedó mirando al hombre. Era alto, estaba cubierto por una capucha y no le pudo ver bien el rostro. Sostenía en sus manos una pequeña caja de madera._

— _Sí_ — _respondió en voz baja. El hombre se agachó a su altura, mas Astrid siguió sin poder ver su rostro._

— _¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! Soy amigo de tu hermano Aspros_ — _aseguró_ —. _Me pidió que te diera esta caja antes de irte._

 _Astrid miró la caja con desconfianza. Ella no era una niña tonta, sabía perfectamente que su hermano no le había hablado a nadie sobre ella y se suponía que todos los compañeros de él estaban en esa reunión. Sin embargo, ¿por qué alguien sabría su nombre? Eso le llamó mucho la atención, pero le dio miedo preguntar. En su lugar, recibió la caja y la apoyó en su regazo._

— _¿Qué tiene adentro?_ — _preguntó, acariciando la cubierta. Esta tenía un papel pegado que sellaba la abertura, por lo cual tendría que romperlo para abrirla._

— _Pues no lo sé. Yo soy un simple mensajero._ — _Dicho esto, el hombre se levantó y le dio la espalda_ —. _Nos veremos pronto, pequeña._

 _El hombre desapareció en cosa de segundos. Astrid no lo tomó en cuenta, pues estaba intrigada por el contenido de la caja. El papel citaba el nombre de la diosa Athena, por lo cual imaginó que sería algo importante. Posó su mano en la caja y vio cómo el papel se desvaneció en cuanto la tocó, como si se hubiera quemado con su contacto. Ya sin el papel bloqueando la abertura, Astrid la abrió y de inmediato algo extraño salió de ella. Sintió algo invadiendo su cuerpo y soltó la caja de inmediato para ponerse de pie, aunque se le hizo muy difícil. Cerró los ojos para apaciguar el mareo, pero cuando los abrió, ya no se encontró en el Santuario. En su lugar, se vio en medio de una brutal guerra, con gente cubierta de sangre corriendo con lanzas para todos lados. No podía moverse, y se echó a llorar al verse atrapada en aquel campo de batalla. A su lado sintió una presencia, la cual en lugar de asustarla, la cobijó para calmar su llanto en medio de todo ese caos. No supo reconocerla, pero... no era ninguno de sus hermanos. Justo cuando comenzaba a calmarse, se miró las manos y se vio sosteniendo las mismas armas que esas personas y en igualdad de condiciones, lo cual no hizo más que aumentar sus sollozos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba ahí?_

 _Repentinamente, ya no se encontraba en aquel sitio. El ambiente cambió y, al abrir los ojos, estaba de vuelta en el Santuario. La caja yacía en el piso a su lado, ahora cerrada. Una persona la estaba abrazando y meciendo para que despertara, a lo cual Astrid se alejó al no reconocerla de inmediato._

— _Al fin estás calmada_ — _murmuró la persona, suspirando con alivio. La niña lo miró y se sintió mal por haberlo apartado._

— _D-Deuteros..._ — _Sintió que las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos. El mayor la volvió a atraer para abrazarla._

— _¿Quién te dio esa caja?_ — _preguntó._

— _Un hombre... d-dijo que era amigo de Aspros._

— _Maldición_ — _susurró_ —. _¿Viste algo dentro de la caja?_

 _Astrid pensó en el sitio al que fue, pero a decir verdad, no alcanzó a ver nada dentro de la caja. Tal vez todo eso que vio fue producto de su imaginación y, si era así, ¿sería necesario comentárselo a Deuteros?_

— _N-No, no había nada_ — _respondió. Iba a seguir hablando, pero Deuteros la interrumpió con su risa._

— _Entonces te pusiste a llorar porque no había nada, ¿cierto?_ — _asumió, revolviendo el cabello de su hermana_ —. _Pensé que estabas llorando por otra cosa. Saliste igual de interesada que Aspros._

— _Pero yo no..._

— _Anda, volvamos a casa. Ya voy a hablar con tu hermano._

 _Y dicho esto, la tomó en brazos y comenzaron a caminar lejos del recinto de las Doce Casas. Astrid no lo sabía, pero Deuteros le había dicho eso para que olvidara lo que supuestamente había visto. Él sabía perfectamente que aquella caja contenía algo importante, y que se la dieran precisamente a su hermana no le gustó en absoluto. Deuteros se ocuparía personalmente de averiguar qué es lo que ocultaba esa caja, y de paso aprovecharía para darle una paliza a Aspros por no estar al pendiente de ella. Las visitas al Santuario ya no se harían tan frecuentes como antes._

* * *

Sé que a Regulus probablemente no le darían cosas así luego de sobrecargar su cosmos de forma monstruosa, pero piensen que mi historia se da luego de la guerra contra Hades y recuerden que todos sobrevivieron... solo que con algunas secuelas. El pobre Regulus en Lost Canvas gastó tanto de su cosmos y fuerza para crear esa nueva técnica que ahora ya se le hace más complicado :(

Traté de describir lo mejor que pude el proceso de creación del muro, espero que me hayan entendido :(

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente, y muchas gracias por leer :D

PD: #ShionEsUnAscoLigando


	10. IX

Por Dios, los reviews me han hecho morir de la risa xD Les juro que no había pensado que lo que dijo Astrid había quedado en plan friendzone, pero ahora lo volví a leer y fue como: ¡oh, es cierto! jfsdk ay, pobre Shion.

 **Marde State:** Querida, ¡no te disculpes! Lo entiendo perfectamente, tú tranquila, aunque me alegra verte de vuelta por aquí. Muchas gracias por dejar reviews en todos los caps que no leíste a pesar de haber actualizado varios, me agrada conocer tu opinión en todos :3 y me gusta que hagas suposiciones también, eso me demuestra que te interesa la historia y te está gustando. ¡Gracias infinitaaas!

 **britzy:** ¡Graciaaas! A ti también te he visto antes, me alegra verte otra vez :3

 **zryvanierkic:** Tranquila, tranquila, no le tengas mucha pena a Asmita, que no soy mala y no va a sufrir :) Además todos conocemos su actitud, igual nos sorprende con algo :o hfdjss y con respecto al PD jaja me encanta burlarme de ellos, no sé xD ¡Gracias por tu review!

Bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a publicar una vez por semana y me está gustando dejarlo así, igual quizás suba dos a veces -como hoy, aprovechando que estoy enferma hsdfjk-, eso depende del tiempo que tenga y lo que me demore en editar. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! ¡El siguiente se viene el domingo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Dolor.**

— ¡Esto es una mierda! ¡Odio levantarme tan jodidamente temprano!

Astrid abrió los ojos lentamente, recordando inmediatamente que Aldebaran le había dicho la noche anterior que Kardia iba a andar gritando en la mañana, y vaya que no se había equivocado. Ella no era una persona muy amiga de las mañanas, y que la despertaran tremendos gritos no le gustó en absoluto, sobre todo considerando el mal sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, que más bien era un recuerdo. «Qué molesto es este hombre», pensó, para luego gritarle:

— ¡Gracias por despertarme, idiota!

El escorpión no tardó en aparecer en la puerta de la habitación, la cual había quedado abierta en la noche. Se rió al ver a la muchacha tapándose los oídos con la almohada, y fue a moverla para que lo mirara.

— Pensé que eras de sueño más pesado.

— Cállate —bostezó, quitándose la almohada de la cabeza—. Yo pensé que eras más sutil gritando. Ahora ni ganas tengo de ir con ustedes.

— ¿Ir a dónde? —preguntó. Ella se estiró en la cama y lentamente se incorporó.

— Al Coliseo. Aldebaran me invitó anoche.

— ¿Vas a ir con nosotros? —La menor asintió—. ¡Estupendo! Por lo menos no me voy a aburrir tanto.

— No voy a hacer nada por ti, te aviso ahora —aclaró. Kardia se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo estar ofendido.

— ¿Me crees capaz de pedirte algo así?

— Pues Aldebaran me lo pidió. Por algo lo dice, ¿no? —Se levantó de un salto de la cama y entró al baño. Salió en unos minutos, peinada y limpia—. Anda, vamos.

— ¿Y piensas salir a...? —Se calló cuando Astrid convocó su armadura, la cual en poco tiempo la vistió—. Mejor me callo.

Los dos salieron del templo de Géminis, conversando de trivialidades y cosas en común que tenían. Al llegar a Tauro, Aldebaran los estaba esperando en la entrada y los recibió con una sonrisa... Bueno, en realidad le sonrió solamente a Astrid. A Kardia lo miró como si ya estuviera harto de él.

— Que ni se te ocurra pedirle que haga las cosas por ti —le advirtió, indicando a Astrid. Kardia fingió ofenderse.

— ¿Por qué todos piensan eso de mí?

Y los tres se fueron, Kardia quejándose de la poca confianza que le tenían sus compañeros y los otros dos ignorándolo. Llegaron después de unos minutos y vieron que ya habían aprendices peleando entre ellos en el Coliseo, algunos con santos que los supervisaban y otros solos, pero con sus maestros sentados en las gradas. Cuando los tres santos dorados llegaron, el Coliseo se quedó en silencio e hicieron espacio para que pasaran al centro de la arena. Astrid se sentía incómoda, pues todos la miraban indiscretamente al no tener máscara y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Kardia lo notó y se acercó más a ella, esperando que el gesto fuera suficiente para que dejaran de mirarla.

— Me gustaría presentarles a nuestra nueva compañera —dijo Aldebaran luego de saludar—. Esta chica que está a mi lado es Astrid, la nueva portadora de la armadura de Géminis. Va a estar supervisando los entrenamientos el día de hoy con nosotros, así que espero que le den una buena bienvenida.

— Y más les vale no faltarle el respeto, eh —agregó Kardia, apuntando con un dedo a todos. Aldebaran rodó los ojos y Astrid se llevó la palma de la mano a la cara.

— Mejor comencemos de una vez por todas.

Kardia inmediatamente arrastró a Astrid con él mientras que Aldebaran se fue hacia el otro lado a ver a otro grupo. Ella miró a los aprendices, que ya habían vuelto a lo suyo, y se preguntó qué es lo que hacían Aldebaran y Kardia.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes? —le preguntó al escorpión.

— Supervisamos los entrenamientos y evaluamos a los aprendices y a sus maestros con esto —contestó él, sacando de quién sabe dónde una ficha con espacios por rellenar. Astrid arrugó la nariz.

— ¿No deberían haberle dado esa labor a alguien más... responsable?

— Y ya vamos de nuevo. En serio, ¿qué demonios tienes contra mí? —Kardia suspiró, pero luego siguió hablando—. Antes era Sísifo quien se encargaba de esto, pero él mismo fue el que me propuso para ocupar su puesto. Hasta el día de hoy pienso que lo hizo para sacarse el peso de encima, o quizá porque secretamente me odia.

— ¿Por qué te odiaría? Él no parece una persona rencorosa.

— No lo sé. Me conoce desde que era pequeño, tal vez se está vengando indirectamente por todas las veces que estuvo a cargo de mí.

— Kardia, no creo que...

— ¡Señor Kardia!

Un grito interrumpió la oración de Astrid. Ambos se dieron vuelta y una persona chocó contra la muchacha, quien casi se cae de espaldas de no ser por Kardia, que la sujetó antes de caer.

— ¡Ten más cuidado, Yato! —le gritó mientras estabilizaba a la geminiana—. Casi me la matas.

— Di-Disculpe, señorita Astrid —murmuró, para luego levantar la mirada. Los ojos le brillaron cuando miró a la chica frente a él—. Y-Yo soy Yato de Unicornio.

— Encantada —dijo ella sonriendo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué venías gritando? —preguntó Kardia. Yato pareció por fin recordar a qué había venido.

— Oh, nada muy importante. Es sólo que Tenma y Yuzuriha querían saber si la señorita Astrid era la que había peleado con usted y el señor Manigoldo el otro día, y me mandaron a mí a preguntar debido a que está usted con ella y, pues, ya sabe...

— Es la primera vez que escucho a alguien hablarte con tanto respeto —se burló Astrid. Kardia se cruzó de brazos y apartó la vista—. Sí, Yato. Fui yo la que peleó con los dos.

— Asombroso. En ese caso, mis amigos dicen que la...

De un momento a otro, Yato fue derribado por otra persona. Involuntariamente, Astrid se alejó un paso y se acercó a Kardia, temerosa de que volvieran a empujarla. Estos santos eran bastante violentos entre sí.

— ¡Que la admiro! —completó el muchacho sobre Yato—. Sí, eso.

— Um... gracias, creo —susurró Astrid por lo bajo—. ¿Y tú eres...?

— Tenma de Pegaso —se presentó mientras se apartaba de su pobre amigo. Astrid abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡Tenma!... Mi hermano me habló de ti. Fuiste a entrenar con él hace un tiempo, ¿no?

— Un momento, ¿es la hermana del demonio de la isla Kanon? —preguntó asombrado. Ella se rió; hace tiempo que no escuchaba aquel sobrenombre.

— Sí, es mi hermano mayor, y se llama Deuteros —aclaró—. Por supuesto... Te recuerdo, Tenma. Fuiste muy perseverante y valiente, en pocos días lograste cosas que yo recién pude en unos meses.

— ¿De verdad? —El muchacho se sonrojó—. No diga eso. Usted es notablemente superior a mí...

— Fue entrenada para ser un santo dorado, ¿qué esperabas? —obvió Kardia, quien desde hace rato se sentía excluido de la conversación.

— Solamente digo que lograste hacer algo en menor tiempo que yo —continuó Astrid—. Deberías sentirte elogiado.

— G-Gracias —murmuró, mirándose las manos con una sonrisa—. Me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas, si no está ocupada.

— Pues voy a ayudar a Kardia con la supervisión, pero ya que veo que Aldebaran no ha comenzado... —Se encogió de hombros—. Hazlas si lo deseas.

— Bueno, quiero comenzar por...

— ¡Así que aquí estaban!

Una muchacha con el rostro descubierto se acercó a Tenma y Yato, quienes intentaron advertirle con la mirada que volviera a colocarse la máscara, pero ella los pasó por alto. Astrid la miró: era una muchacha de piernas largas y con muchas curvas, no como ella, que no era muy alta y su contextura era más bien delgada; tenía el cabello rubio y largo tomado en una coleta alta, los ojos de un color que no pudo descifrar a simple vista y, lo que más le llamó la atención, es que era lemuriana.

Pertenecía a la misma raza de Shion... y era más joven que ella.

 _«Tienen el ideal de que debemos mantener nuestra especie para que no nos extingamos, y por eso debemos casarnos entre nosotros»_ oyó la voz de Shion en sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta, frunció el ceño al mirarla y sintió una molestia en su interior.

— ¿Cómo se atreven a irse de ese modo? —les reclamó la chica, aún sin percatarse de la presencia de los dos santos dorados—. ¡Me hicieron correr desde la otra punta del Coliseo sin máscara! Suerte que los santos dorados andan en otro...

Tenma y Yato le estaban indicando desde hace rato la posición de Astrid y Kardia, y la joven se volteó con horror a verlos. Se colocó la máscara rápidamente y agachó la cabeza.

— Disculpen mi descortesía —murmuró—. No me di cuenta de que estaban aquí.

— Tranquila. Ver rostros femeninos no es novedad para mí —dijo Kardia. Astrid lo miró solamente para evitar mirar a la muchacha, que tal vez advirtiera la molestia en su mirada.

— Usted... —Genial, ahora la niña le estaba hablando a ella—. ¿Por qué no ocupa máscara?

— La perdí en batalla —contestó simplemente, para luego agregar—: y estoy autorizada por Athena a no usarla.

— Ah, es la nueva integrante de la Orden —recordó, extendiendo una mano hacia ella—. Mi nombre es Yuzuriha, santo femenino de la Grulla.

— Y yo... bueno, supongo que sabes mi nombre —dijo estrechando su mano. Intentó no sonar tan seca, pero el tono le salió sin poder evitarlo. Kardia lo notó y contuvo una risa, pero se compadeció y decidió llevársela de ahí.

— Bueno... Nosotros tenemos una labor que cumplir —avisó, tomando de la mano a Astrid y alejándola de los menores—. Ya le harás las preguntas en otro momento, Pegaso.

Ambos se alejaron del trío, Kardia prácticamente arrastrando a Astrid, que permanecía de brazos cruzados y con mala cara. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, se paró frente a ella y le preguntó:

— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Ocurrió algo?

— No es nada —contestó. Kardia sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, como ella.

— Te pusiste así cuando llegó Yuzuriha. Déjame decirte que no tienes nada que envidiarle. —Esto hizo sonreír a Astrid, quien le dio un golpe en el brazo.

— Nada de eso, pero gracias por decírmelo.

— ¿Qué es, entonces? —insistió, pero al ver que seguía sin responder, suspiró—. Oye, sé que tal vez no sea la persona más confiable del Santuario, pero soy bueno escuchando. Me agradas, y me gustaría ayudarte si te pasa algo.

Astrid volvió a sonreír y esta vez se acercó para darle un corto abrazo a Kardia. Él se sorprendió, pero la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

— Está bien. Te lo voy a decir, pero necesito que me guardes bien el secreto —le dijo cuando se separaron.

— Hasta la tumba o hasta que me digas lo contrario —acordó.

— Es que... creo que algo me pasa con Shion.

— ¿Uh? ¿Crees? —repitió—. ¿Por qué solamente "crees"?

— Porque cuando llegó Yuzuriha, recordé que Shion me dijo que los de su raza se casaban entre ellos y, no sé por qué, pero verla me molestó... siendo que él no me interesa de forma romántica.

— Me parece que te estás engañando a ti misma. Aun así, para que te quedes más tranquila, no dejes que Yuzuriha te intimide. Podrá ser de su misma raza, tener un gran par de... —No completó la frase al ver la expresión de Astrid—. Pero Shion nunca la ha visto como una pareja, la mayoría del Santuario lo sabe. Además, creo que ella está de novia con Yato.

— Aun así... —Bajó la vista—. Maldición, ¿por qué me interesa tanto?

— No le des tantas vueltas al asunto y arriésgate. Está bien si el niño te gusta, y ya si no reacciona, pues hay muchos peces en el mar para escoger. Excepto yo, claro, porque estoy ocupado.

— Qué marica —se burló—. Pero ¿qué tal si...?

— Creo que te estás llenando la cabeza porque sí. Esa niña está con Yato, y en el remoto caso de que le guste Shion, él nunca se ha dado cuenta y la tiene en la zona más alejada del noviazgo que puede haber. Deberías tener más confianza y seguridad en ti misma. —Le dio dos golpecitos con el dedo en la frente y luego le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Ahora, vas a dejar de preocuparte y vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo.

Astrid sonrió y dejó que se la llevara con él, pero la duda permanecía en su cabeza. No quería admitirlo —menos frente a Kardia—, pero sí se sentía insegura y quizá un poquito celosa de Yuzuriha. La chica era muy linda y tenía un cuerpo deseable; ¿cómo Shion podía ser indiferente a eso? Astrid nunca se había relacionado mucho con los hombres, pero los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eran débiles frente a esa clase de mujeres.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas supervisando los entrenamientos. Kardia le enseñó a llenar las fichas y a tomar notas sobre las fallas que viera o si quería destacar algo, y descubrió que le gustaba esa labor. A veces el escorpión le pedía que combatiera con algunos aprendices, por lo que terminó un tanto cansada, pero con la satisfacción de nunca haber sido golpeada. A Aldebaran lo habían perdido de vista hace rato; el Coliseo no se veía muy grande por fuera, pero la verdad es que era bastante grande por dentro y uno fácilmente podía perder de vista a alguien. Después, una vez que completaron todas las fichas, se fueron a sentar a las gradas para descansar un poco.

— El sol está fuerte —comentó Astrid. Kardia estuvo de acuerdo.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? —le preguntó él.

— Me ha gustado. Y puedo ver que a ti también te gusta esta labor.

— Uno se termina acostumbrando a los aprendices, me recuerdan a mí cuando era niño. En ese tiempo la Orden Dorada no estaba completa; Aldebaran, Sísifo y Aspros eran adolescentes y aun así los mandaban a llenar fichas.

— ¿Mi hermano tenía este trabajo?

— Sí. Recuerdo que era de nuestros favoritos, porque siempre nos animaba a mejorar y jugaba con nosotros. Manigoldo y yo le decíamos "papá Aspros" de cariño.

— Pues pasó más tiempo con ustedes que conmigo —murmuró Astrid con tristeza. Kardia la miró.

— También recuerdo que tenía algo extraño, algo... misterioso. Era como si estuviese siempre mirando algo que lo seguía a todas partes.

— Ese seguramente era Deuteros —recordó con un suspiro—. Aspros aún estaba cuerdo en ese entonces, me imagino.

— Debió haber sido muy duro para ti vivir todo su cambio. —Kardia acercó su mano a la de ella, esperando que contestara.

— Fue más duro para Deuteros. Yo nunca pude convivir tanto con Aspros. —Astrid calló cuando comenzó a sentir sus ojos aguados—. No hablemos de eso, ¿sí? ¿Por qué no vamos a ver qué hace Alde?

— Como quieras.

Ambos bajaron de las gradas y caminaron por la arena buscando a Aldebaran. Lo encontraron al otro extremo del Coliseo, con un niño y un adolescente que estaban peleando —o jugando— entre ellos. El santo de Tauro, al verlos, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a ellos.

— ¡Hasta que al fin aparecen! —exclamó—. Kardia no te hizo trabajar por él, ¿o sí, Astrid?

— Me pasó unas cuantas fichas y me enseñó a llenarlas, pero la mayoría las hizo él —contestó, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro al escorpión como felicitación.

— Me sorprende. Tal vez necesitabas de alguien que mantuviera un ojo en ti todo el tiempo para trabajar —se burló. Kardia frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos como un niño pequeño.

— No entiendo por qué me odias tanto, grandulón.

— Quiero presentarte a mis aprendices, Astrid —continuó, ignorando el berrinche de Kardia—. ¡Teneo! ¡Saro!

Los chicos que peleaban a unos cuantos pasos de ellos se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de su maestro. Se limpiaron un poco las sucias ropas y se acercaron al grupo de dorados.

— Chicos, esta es Astrid —la presentó, indicándola—. Astrid, estos son mis aprendices, Teneo y Saro.

— Encantada —dijo la peliazul. Los muchachos sonrieron.

— Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros —murmuró Teneo en un tono que Astrid encontró sugerente—. A Saro le gusta.

— ¡No es cierto! —replicó el menor, sonrojado—. ¡Yo no fui el que dijo que estaba para d...!

— ¡Cállate! —Teneo le tapó la boca y se envolvieron en una pelea nuevamente. Aldebaran suspiró e intentó disculparse con la mirada.

— Pueden irse si quieren —les dijo—. Hemos terminado ya.

Escorpio y Géminis asintieron y se retiraron del Coliseo. Una vez afuera, Kardia apoyó pesadamente la cabeza en el hombro de Astrid y soltó un suspiro dramático.

— Por Athena, qué cansado estoy.

— ¿Cansado? ¡Pero si yo fui quien tuvo que pelear con los aprendices para que pudieras llenar tus fichas!

— Estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol me hace un poco mal —murmuró, llevándose una mano al corazón. Astrid entendió y lo miró preocupada—. Creo que será mejor que vaya con Dégel. Aunque no sin antes darte las gracias, también.

— ¿Por qué?

— Suelo acabar peor al ser yo quien a veces tiene que pelear con los aprendices. Me has aliviado un poco el trabajo.

— En ese caso, me alegro.

Astrid ayudó a Kardia a caminar hasta la casa de Aries. Una vez allí, antes de entrar, quitó el brazo del escorpión de sus hombros y abrió una dimensión que lo llevaría hasta Acuario.

— Entra. Prometo que vas a aparecer en Acuario y no en otro mundo —bromeó. Kardia le sonrió y le agradeció con la mirada antes de entrar—. Aunque no te garantizo que vayas a aterrizar de pie.

El escorpión alcanzó a escuchar lo último, pero la dimensión se cerró y ya no pudo volver. La geminiana sonrió y entró a la casa de Aries riendo, cosa que su guardián escuchó desde la cocina. Al reconocer la risa de Astrid, salió casi corriendo de la cocina y aparentó normalidad al acercarse a ella.

— ¿De qué te estás riendo? —le preguntó al verla con semejante ataque. Ella lo miró y se limpió una lágrima que se le escapó.

— Kardia venía conmigo y lo mandé a Acuario usando una dimensión, pero se espantó cuando le dije que no le garantizaba llegar de pie. Debiste haber visto su cara; ahora debe estar tirado en el piso del templo. —Lentamente calmó su ataque y terminó esbozando una sonrisa—. Buenos días, Shion.

— Buenos días —le respondió él con nerviosismo. No sabía cómo comportarse luego de la charla de la noche anterior, prácticamente se había humillado al pensar que ella se le estaba declarando en cierta forma.

— Espero no haberte interrumpido en algo.

— Para nada. Sólo estaba por... —Se le ocurrió una idea que podría remediar su error—. ¿Ya desayunaste?

— No. Iba a hacerlo luego de darme un baño, de hecho...

— Desayuna conmigo si quieres —ofreció—. Puedes ir a bañarte después.

— ¿No te molesta que esté toda sudada y sucia? —le preguntó divertida. Shion sonrió.

— Aun así, me sigues pareciendo linda —dijo, para luego darle la espalda—. ¿Vienes?

— S-Sí... voy al baño primero.

Antes de que el ariano la viera, Astrid desapareció en el baño y se miró en el espejo. Tenía las mejillas rojas y la cara le ardía; ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

—o—

Asmita se dirigía a la casa de Géminis con un sobre en las manos. Había enviado la carta a Deuteros hace ya algunos días y la respuesta llegó más pronto de lo normal, lo cual sabía que pondría feliz a Astrid. Le gustaba sentirla alegre, ya que él también se ponía así, así que esperaba que estuviera en su casa. Aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de ella durmiendo en completa paz, e imaginarla con una sonrisa en su rostro lo llenaba de emoción.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Géminis, se encontró con Astrid recién entrando desde la casa de Tauro. Por lo que pudo percibir, venía un poco perturbada, lo cual le hizo sentir un poco de duda. ¿Por qué vendría así desde abajo?

— ¿Te pasó algo allá abajo? —le preguntó. Astrid levantó la vista y sonrió al verlo.

— Buenas tardes, Asmita. ¿Por qué piensas que me pasó algo?

— No necesito tener el sentido de la vista para ver la expresión en tu rostro —aclaró—. Por ejemplo, sé que en este momento tienes la armadura sucia, al igual que tu cabello.

— Me sorprendes. No me dijiste que podías hacer eso. —Ella se acercó un poco más a él—. ¿Qué traes ahí?

— Una carta de tu hermano —contestó, alzándola. Astrid ahogó una exclamación y tomó la carta.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido?

— Digamos que se permitió violar el correo del Santuario y me envió esta carta a través de una dimensión. Me va a traer problemas con el Patriarca, así que supongo que abogarás por mí, ¿no?

— Dalo por hecho. —Examinó el sobre y luego abrazó al rubio—. ¡Gracias, Asmita!

El santo de Virgo se sintió un poco sorprendido, pero luego rodeó a la muchacha con sus brazos y la apretó contra él. ¡Se sentía tan bien abrazarla! Tenía la cabeza de ella apoyada en su pecho, así que seguramente debía estar sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Asmita sentía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque.

— No me dijiste qué te pasa —recordó. Astrid se separó de él.

— Es que estoy muy confundida... —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Creo que algo está mal conmigo

— ¿Contigo? —repitió, sintiéndose repentinamente inseguro. La muchacha asintió y lo tomó de las manos para alejarlo del pasillo.

— Necesito un consejo. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

— Claro. —«No sé si me gustará esto», pensó.

— Algo... algo me pasa con Shion. No lo sé, no sé como describirlo... pero me interesa y la verdad es que no sé de qué forma.

Asmita sintió que su corazón detenía su latido. Un desagradable sentimiento de molestia y decepción se instaló en su lugar, pero se contuvo de expresarlo. Bien, a ella le interesaba Shion, pero nada indicaba que él le correspondiera.

— ¿Shion?

— Sí. —Se sonrojó—. Y él me dijo que también le intereso, pero no sé de qué...

Ahora sí, Asmita se dejó caer en el abismo de la decepción. ¡El jodido borrego si le correspondía! ¡Y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, pues eso le haría daño a Astrid! Se soltó del agarre de la joven y se echó hacia atrás, provocando que ella lo mirara sorprendida.

— ¿Asmita? —Intentó acercarse de nuevo—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Me siento... me siento mal —murmuró, llevándose una mano al pecho. No sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

— ¿No quieres sentarte? Puede darte un... Oh. —Soltó un suspiro cuando comprendió lo que quería decir—. No te sientes mal porque te vaya a dar algo, ¿cierto?

— Me siento... no, estoy molesto —gruñó, dándole la espalda a Astrid—. Tengo que irme de aquí.

— ¡Asmita! —Intentó tomarle del brazo para detenerlo, pero él se soltó.

— No puedo estar aquí ahora —se excusó—. Debo irme.

— ¿Volverás? —le preguntó. Asmita no respondió, y por alguna razón, Astrid sintió que las cosas no volverían a ser iguales entre ellos.

Virgo se dirigió a toda prisa a su templo. Bueno, no tan de prisa, porque se fue caminando. Era la primera vez que sentía celos, y lo peor es que los sentía por un compañero. Asmita nunca fue muy cercano a Shion, pero sí le tenía respeto y lo que menos quería era tener problemas con él. Tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a pasarla bien.

Por otro lado, Astrid se sentía mal. La alegría que sintió por la carta de Deuteros se desvaneció como el aire, dando paso a una profunda tristeza. No entendía qué pasaba con Asmita, y no quería preguntarle por miedo a confundirse todavía más si era posible. Se sentía como la protagonista de un mal libro de romance. Decidió calmarse e ir a su habitación para despejar su mente. No iba a salir de su casa en lo que quedaba del día.

* * *

Sé que dije que Asmita no sufriría... pero hoy sí :D y no se preocupen que el drama romántico no durará mucho -de hecho me cuesta mucho escribirlo, considerando que no soy fan del drama xD- a no ser...

Kardia se calienta más de lo normal (if you know what i mean e.e), y al igual que la explicación que di con Regulus, se debe a la guerra santa. Recuerden que varios quedaron con secuelas.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por seguir conmigo, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente!


	11. X

**LauraHimura:** Ajajjaa ¡el diálogo me ha matado! Juro que también lo imagine así, y Dégel con tremenda cara de ._. Debería haberlo puesto jaja y bueno Astrid no se da cuenta de nada, ella hace lo que cree correcto y la termina jodiendo xD Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, me encanta leer lo que piensan de la historia así que siéntete libre de escribir mucho jsdfk saludos también :3

Aquí comienza una de mis partes favoritas del fic hsjfk van a conocer mucho más sobre Astrid desde este capítulo... espero que la sigan queriendo como han hecho hasta ahora, aunque haya sido una hija de p*ta con Asmita y Shion xD

Pasando a otro tema, hace unos días terminé de leer el gaiden de Asmita (hace mil que le perdí el hilo xD) y me sentí mal por hacerlo sufrir en el cap anterior u.u Es de mis personajes favoritos y ahora lo es aún más después de leerlo :3 Así que para que lo sepan, yo amo a Asmita y ya no lo voy a hacer pasarla tan mal :D

¡Espero que les guste! Y disculpen el título, mi mente no anda inteligente :c

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Amigos.**

Pasaron cuatro días en los que Astrid no salió de su casa más que para cumplir con su labor y ya. Kardia y Dégel la habían ido a ver al no encontrarla por el Coliseo o andando por el recinto, y ella se excusó diciendo que se había enfermado. No era del todo una mentira; sí se había enfermado al estar tanto tiempo parada en el frío el día de la creación del muro, combinado con la misión a Siberia, pero se recuperó pronto debido a su tolerancia a las temperaturas. Sin embargo, la principal razón por la cual no salió fue porque no quería cruzarse con Asmita. Sí, era una cobarde, pero no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo aún. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ver a Shion, pero él también la había ido a ver preocupado por su salud y estuvo gran parte de esos cuatro días a su lado. Astrid sentía cada vez más cariño por él, sobre todo gracias a esos detalles que tenía con ella, pero seguía sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto. Otro que la había ido a ver fue El Cid, que a pesar de su apariencia siempre fría y lejana, sintió mucho apego por ella luego de la misión a Siberia. Astrid se había mostrado sorprendida por esto, pero de inmediato se ambientó con él y pasaron un buen rato juntos.

Fue en la mañana del quinto día cuando Astrid tuvo que salir de su prisión. El Patriarca había solicitado su presencia en la Cámara dentro de una hora y no podía evadir aquella orden. Por esto, se bañó rápidamente y se abrigó bien antes de ponerse la armadura, pues a pesar de no sentir frío, no quería volver a enfermarse. Una vez lista, salió de su templo y subió a toda prisa por las casas, deteniéndose en Piscis ya que Albafica estaba afuera. Por alguna razón, siempre tenía ganas de hablar con ese santo.

— Buenos días, Albafica —lo saludó. El santo de Piscis la miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Buenos días, Astrid. Oí que estuviste enferma estos días. —Cambió su semblante a uno de preocupación—. No tiene que ver conmigo, ¿o sí?

— Ni siquiera hemos tratado durante estos días. No puede haber sido tu culpa —aclaró. El semblante de Albafica se calmó un poco—. Además, te he dicho muchas veces que soy tolerante a tu veneno. No me hace nada.

— Disculpa, es la costumbre. —Suspiró, ya más relajado—. ¿Qué te había pasado?

— Un descuido mío. Al ser tolerante a la temperatura, anduve exponiéndome al frío durante la misión a Siberia, pero soy más tolerante al calor que al frío y terminé enfermándome.

— Dégel me contó algo así. —Negó con la cabeza—. Tienes que cuidarte más.

— Ya lo sé. El Cid me dio el mismo sermón. —Rodó los ojos y decidió seguir su camino al no tener más tema de conversación—. Fue un gusto saludarte. Tengo que ir a la Cámara del Patriarca.

— Uh, no quiero ser chismoso, pero Sísifo y Dohko pasaron por aquí hace un rato con el mismo propósito. Tal vez los manden de misión.

— Oh, no, otra misión —resopló—. Espero que no nos manden a un lugar helado. Suficiente tuve con enfermarme esta vez.

Albafica se rió suavemente y ella continuó su camino. Pasó por el camino de las rosas a saltos, rápidamente, y casi llegando al Palacio, se encontró con Sísifo y Dohko subiendo a duras penas lo que restaba de escaleras. «El Patriarca tiene que decirle a Albafica que quite las rosas cuando pase gente», pensó, antes de acercarse a ellos y tomarlos del brazo para llegar arriba. Libra y Sagitario pensaron que alucinaban, pero al ya estar a salvo, comenzaron a respirar mejor y vieron a la persona que los ayudó.

— Hay que decirle al Patriarca sobre esto —les dijo Astrid—. Albafica no sabe y no creo que tenga problemas en quitar las rosas por unos minutos.

— Sí, supongo que tienes razón —jadeó Sísifo—. Gracias, pequeña.

— No me digas pequeña —repuso—. Somos compañeros.

— ¡Pero si eres pequeña! —exclamó Dohko, rodeándola con el brazo.

— Habló el que es solo un año mayor que yo.

— Dohko tiene razón. —Sísifo le revolvió el cabello. Astrid le quitó la mano de un golpe, provocando la risa del arquero.

— Ya basta. Mejor entremos.

El trío empujó la pesada puerta del Palacio y entraron. La Cámara estaba vacía, solamente con la diosa Athena sentada en el trono y el Patriarca de pie a su lado. Para que esté la mismísima Athena presente, el asunto debía ser importante. Los santos se acercaron hasta quedar frente a ellos y se hincaron en un pie, mostrando sus respetos.

— Patriarca, diosa Athena —saludaron. Sasha les sonrió.

— Qué bueno que llegaron juntos. Solo falta uno —dijo. Los tres se levantaron sorprendidos, pues pensaron que serían solo ellos.

Unos minutos después entró Shion por la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a los demás, pero pasó de ellos y fue a hincarse frente a sus superiores. Luego de saludar, se formó al lado de sus compañeros.

— Bueno, creo que es hora de que sepan por qué han sido llamados —dijo esta vez el Patriarca—. Voy a enviarlos de misión a Italia.

«Por lo menos Italia no es tan helado», pensó Astrid, pero hubo otra cosa que llamó más su atención, y no solo la de ella: ¿por qué mandar a cuatro santos dorados?

— Lamento decir que esta misión tal vez les resulte arriesgada, es por eso que van ustedes cuatro, más dos santos de rango inferior que podrán escoger. Tal vez estoy exagerando, pero es de suma importancia que al menos dos de ustedes vuelvan vivos. Sobre todo Astrid, que va nuevamente de misión por una razón específica. —Miró a la diosa—. Señora.

— Gracias, Sage —contestó ella—. La razón por la que van es porque me han llegado noticias desde el orfanato que dirijo en Italia, las cuales indican que Ares ha profanado una casa abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad; es decir, el orfanato en el que me crié. Han mandado soldados a investigar qué sucede, pero pocos volvieron, y los que lo hicieron, murieron a los pocos minutos. Dicen que hay mayor actividad en la noche, pues durante el día la casa parece tan abandonada como de costumbre, y se pueden escuchar ruidos extraños desde el interior. La gente está comenzando a notarlo y estoy preocupada por lo que Ares esté haciendo allí.

— Disculpe, mi señora —dijo Astrid alzando la mano al ver que Athena se había quedado callada—. El Patriarca dijo que yo cumplía algo importante en esta misión...

— Sí, Astrid —afirmó ella—. Espero que no te sientas ofendida, pero consideramos que puedes sernos de gran ayuda para saber qué es lo que trama Ares. Es por eso que decidimos mandarte con varios compañeros; es imprescindible que vuelvas viva.

— ¿Y si me convierto en... eso? —preguntó.

— Nosotros vamos a estar ahí para ti —contestó Dohko. Sasha esbozó una sonrisa triste.

— Si pasa, tus compañeros estarán ahí. De eso se trata el compañerismo.

— Gracias —le agradeció la muchacha a Dohko. Él le guiñó el ojo.

— Partirán en la noche —agregó el Patriarca—. Habrá un barco esperándolos a eso de las diez en el puerto. Quiero que durante el día piensen bien en quiénes se van a llevar con ustedes, y que empaquen algunas cosas. El dinero se lo dejo a Sísifo: deberán usarlo para conseguir un hospedaje y en caso de emergencias, no para perder el tiempo.

— ¿En serio nos cree capaces de malgastar el dinero del Santuario? —preguntó Shion. El Patriarca suspiró, sin negar ni asentir.

— Sinceramente, a estas alturas ya no sé que esperar de ustedes. Tal parece que después de la batalla contra Hades se volvieron todos unos inmaduros. Le dejo el dinero a Sísifo porque es el más responsable entre ustedes tres. Estoy seguro de que Dohko va a querer llevarse a Pegaso, y los dos juntos van a terminar por mal influenciar a la pobre Astrid. Y tú no te salvas, Shion, porque bien que te gusta involucrarte en las travesuras de tus compañeros.

Sasha no se pudo contener más y dejó salir la risa. Sísifo también se rió y Astrid se contagió un poco, pero Dohko y Shion estaban rojos de la vergüenza. Incluso el Patriarca dejó escapar una suave risa.

— Bueno, bueno, ahora sí, serios de nuevo —los detuvo—. Espero que les vaya bien. Pueden retirarse a sus casas.

— Con su permiso.

Los santos se hincaron y emprendieron el camino para retirarse. Sin embargo, cuando estaban por empujar la puerta, alguien tomó el brazo de Astrid y la detuvo. Ella se espantó al recordar la sensación que tuvo al ser acorralada por Ares, pero se relajó al darse cuenta de que era Sasha.

— Señorita At... Sasha —se corrigió—. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

— Ya te dije que no fueras tan formal conmigo —le susurró, alejándola un poco del grupo. Los santos miraron a las chicas, pero no dijeron nada y salieron del Palacio—. Quiero pedirte un favor.

— Dígame.

— Cuida de Sísifo —pidió, bajando la vista. Astrid alzó una ceja, sin comprender—. Sé que es él quien tal vez vaya a cuidar de ustedes, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Sabes por qué te lo pido... También sé que eres fuerte, Astrid, y puedes protegerlo.

— No creo que Sísifo necesite de mi protección —admitió—, pero te prometo que nadie lo va a lastimar mientras yo pueda impedirlo. Ni a él ni a los demás.

— Gracias —murmuró Sasha—. Ah, y una cosa más.

La diosa se quitó una pulsera de la muñeca y la envolvió en la de Astrid. A diferencia de la de flores que ya traía, esa pulsera estaba hecha de tiras de cuero de color morado y verde, las cuales se cruzaban entre sí, y estaban sujetas gracias a un bello broche de oro con la forma del báculo de Athena. La geminiana estaba sorprendida y maravillada.

— Sasha, esto... esto es precioso —susurró, tocando la pulsera—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Eso no importa —contestó, restándole importancia. Ella también tenía su pulsera—. Dije que haría unas pulseras de la amistad para nosotras, y aquí están.

— El broche se ve tan caro... No sé si puedo aceptarlo.

— Fue algo que pedí, Astrid, no pagué nada. Acéptalo —insistió. La muchacha miró la pulsera con atención y luego sonrió.

— Gracias, Sasha —dijo finalmente, aunque después se tapó la boca por haberla tuteado—. Q-Quiero decir... señorita Sa...

— Déjalo así. —Acto seguido, la soltó del brazo—. Buena suerte.

— Intercede por nosotros —pidió Astrid. Sasha le guiñó el ojo y luego se retiró a sus estancias privadas.

La geminiana salió de la Cámara del Patriarca. Afuera, vio que sus compañeros la estaban esperando pacientemente mientras conversaban sobre algo. Astrid se acercó y los sorprendió por la espalda.

— Hola, ¿de qué hablan?

— Estamos decidiendo quiénes nos van a acompañar —dijo Sísifo—. Imagino que tú aún no conoces a todos los santos.

— Cierto, no los conozco a todos, pero basta con que me digan su constelación para opinar.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? —preguntó Shion. Ella asintió.

— Deuteros me enseñó a juzgar así.

— Bien, ¿qué dices de Pegaso y Unicornio? —sugirió Dohko.

— ¡Ah! Pensé que me iban a nombrar a unos completos desconocidos. No he visto pelear ni a Tenma ni Yato, pero sus constelaciones son bastante poderosas. Estoy a favor de que los llevemos.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Fue ese tu juicio?

— ¿Y qué más quieres? —se defendió ella—. No soy adivina. Solamente sé que las constelaciones que tienen son poderosas, más allá no puedo decir, pues tendría que verlos.

— Pegaso y Unicornio serán —decidió Sísifo—. Aunque no sé si deberíamos llevar a la chica esa, la que siempre está con ellos.

— ¿Hablas de Yuzuriha? —preguntó Shion. Astrid sintió un mal sabor al escuchar su nombre—. Es una gran guerrera, pero creo que con Tenma y Yato tenemos.

— Bien —finalizó—. Vayan a prepararse, si quieren. Yo puedo ir a buscar a los chicos.

— Gracias, Sísifo.

El mayor sonrió, y Astrid se vio por un momento muy embelesada. Sísifo estaba a contraluz y el brillo del sol contra su armadura le daba un aire altivo, como si fuera mucho más alto. Justo ahí, comprendió por qué Sasha lo quería; el arquero era sumamente bello. Y las alas... con ellas se veía como un ángel.

— Astrid, ¿pasa algo?

Shion la sacó de su embelesamiento. Ella lo miró y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que el carnero le parecía mucho más bonito que cualquier otro de sus compañeros. No era el más agraciado físicamente entre todos, más bien parecía un pequeño corderito... pero para Astrid era muy bello.

— No, Shion —respondió, esbozando una gran sonrisa. El muchacho se sonrojo y se ganó miradas curiosas de Dohko y Sísifo—. Vamos.

—o—

— ¿Cómo que te vas a ir de nuevo?

Astrid y El Cid se encontraban caminando por los alrededores del Santuario. Ella, luego de ordenar su equipaje en la caja de Pandora, se había dado un tiempo para recorrer el lugar en el cual pasaría gran parte de su vida, ya que antes no lo había hecho. En su camino se encontró con El Cid, que también paseaba por allí cortando palos, así que andaba con la leña en los brazos mientras caminaban. Se veía bastante raro el que un santo dorado llevara leña cuando podía calentar cosas usando su cosmos, pero da igual, él sabía para qué los quería. La muchacha le comentó en un momento que se iría de misión nuevamente, y a El Cid no le gustó mucho la noticia.

— El Patriarca y la señorita Athena creen que puedo ser útil para averiguar qué es lo que quiere Ares conmigo —le respondió—. Le pedí al Patriarca que me dejara averiguar sola el origen de mi demonio, pero tal parece que quiere descubrir sus planes primero.

— No debería haberte hecho salir tan pronto —insistió. Astrid se rió.

— ¿Estás preocupado por mí, El Cid?

— Procura que nadie se entere —susurró cómplice—. Pero hablo en serio, Astrid. Es una suerte que Sísifo vaya con ustedes, sé que al menos él se va a preocupar exclusivamente de ti.

— Vamos, no desprestigies a Dohko y a Shion.

— Bien, espero que te cuiden. Si no, yo mismo iré y les cortaré los huevos.

Astrid soltó una carcajada y apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de El Cid en forma de agradecimiento, ya que también llevaba leña en las manos y no podía darle un golpe o empujarlo, como usualmente mostraba su aprecio. Él se mantuvo inexpresivo, pero ella supo leer el mensaje en su mirada y quedó satisfecha.

Al pasar por fuera del Coliseo, un muchacho les bloqueó el pasó. Tenía el cabello largo y negro, la piel morena y portaba una armadura de color celeste claro. Astrid no supo reconocer la constelación que representaba.

— ¡Señor El Cid! —exclamó, y luego se acercó a él—. ¡Venga conmigo, por favor!

— Calma, Tsubaki, ¿no ves que llevo cosas en las manos? —lo detuvo—. Además, traigo compañía. No seas maleducado.

— Oh, sí, lo siento. —El chico miró a Astrid—. Disculpe mi descortesía. Soy Tsubaki de Vela, antiguo alumno del señor El Cid.

— Astrid de Géminis —se presentó ella. Tsubaki los miró a ambos con una ceja alzada.

— Si se me permite saber... ¿Usted y ella...? —preguntó, intercalando su mirada en ambos. La muchacha se tapó la boca, riendo, y El Cid se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

— No, y tampoco es tu asunto. Dime de una vez qué quieres —exigió. El chico se sonrojó y pidió disculpas a ambos.

— ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Le ha ocurrido algo a Lacaille y necesito que venga.

Y dicho eso, Tsubaki volvió al interior del Coliseo. El Cid cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, para luego mirar a su acompañante, quien todavía estaba riendo.

— Anda, vamos —lo animó ella, pasando por delante de él—. El niño me ha dejado con la duda. Si quieres te puedo sostener la leña.

— No te molestes. Seguramente no tardaré mucho.

Ambos entraron al Coliseo. Como todos los días, estaba ocupado por aprendices y sus maestros, los cuales aprovechaban que el día estaba despejado para entrenar al aire libre —y hacer que los pobres aprendices se cansaran más de la cuenta por el calor—. Siguieron a Tsubaki hasta que llegaron a un rincón en donde se encontraban dos muchachos, uno de cabello negro que parecía ser un niño y otro pelirrojo más grande que tenía la mano ensangrentada. Astrid pudo ver que, unos metros más allá, había un pilar roto con manchas de sangre en la zona de la rotura. De seguro el pelirrojo tenía algo que ver con ello.

— Bien, ya estoy aquí, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó El Cid con su típico tono indiferente. Sin embargo, al ver la sangre en el brazo de Lacaille, frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué te pasó, muchacho?

— ¡Lacaille logró partir aquel pilar usando su brazo! —exclamó el niño de cabello negro. El español no se inmutó.

— Pero eso lo puede hacer cualquiera que tenga cierta cantidad de...

— Señor El Cid —intervino Lacaille—, Rusk se refiere a que pude partir el pilar desde una distancia considerable, usando mi brazo como una espada. Tal y como usted.

— Me alegro de escuchar eso —dijo, sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión—. Te tomó bastante tiempo. Creí que lo lograrías antes, considerando tu pasado cercano a las espadas, pero lo hiciste.

— ¡Gracias, maestro! —agradeció el pelirrojo, sonriendo a pesar de su ensangrentada extremidad. Astrid sintió lástima por él y, para hacer que se detuviera el sangrado, dejó la leña en el suelo y se acercó al muchacho.

— Dame tu brazo —le pidió. Lacaille la miró con el ceño fruncido, pues no la conocía, pero le tendió igual el brazo. Ella limpió el brazo del chico con su capa, provocando que este se sonrojara.

— ¡Señorita, no haga...! —intentó detenerla, pero Astrid le quitó importancia.

— No te preocupes, niño. Hoy salgo de misión y tengo que lavarla, de todos modos —le dijo. Luego de limpiarlo, llevó su mano a la herida y, con una pequeña descarga de su cosmos, detuvo el sangrado. Astrid no era capaz de cerrar heridas, pero al menos podía hacer eso—. Listo.

— Se lo agradezco, señorita... —dijo con voz de queda para que Astrid se presentara.

— Astrid de Géminis —finalizó ella. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡¿Géminis?! —exclamó, siendo acompañado por su amigo de cabello negro.

— No le griten —ordenó El Cid. Los chicos, obviamente, obedecieron.

— Yo soy Lacaille de Popa —se presentó el pelirrojo.

— Rusk de Brújula —dijo el otro chico.

— ¿Por qué está con el señor El Cid? ¿Acaso ustedes...? —preguntó Lacaille. El Cid nuevamente se puso rojo y lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la oración.

— ¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué suponen que es mi pareja? Tsubaki preguntó lo mismo hace un rato.

— No me mal interprete, pero es que usted siempre está con el señor Sisifo... —respondió Rusk—. Creímos que tenía otra orientación.

— ¡Insolentes!

— Ya, déjalos —intervino Astrid—. Son adolescentes. Yo pensaba lo mismo cuando mi hermano le mandaba cartas a Asmita y no me quería decir qué le escribía.

— ¿Es su amiga, entonces? —preguntó esta vez Tsubaki. El Cid se quedó callado, y en su lugar, respondió ella.

— Sí, somos amigos.

— ¡Eso es genial! —exclamó Lacaille. Ya se había olvidado de su brazo lastimado—. El señor El Cid es demasiado reservado. Nunca antes habíamos conocido a una amiga suya.

— Yo soy nueva, llevo casi un mes aquí.

— ¡Ah, ya la recuerdo! —dijo Rusk—. ¡Fue usted la que peleó con los señores Manigoldo de Cáncer y Kardia de Escorpio!

— Una gran falta al protocolo —murmuró El Cid. Astrid rodó los ojos en su dirección.

— Pues estabas bien entretenido ahí, si mal no recuerdo —acotó. Los tres chicos soltaron un silbido, haciendo que ella riera y tomara de vuelta la leña del suelo—. Admítelo.

— Nada de eso —repuso—. Si no hay más que hacer aquí, Astrid y yo nos vamos.

— Fue un placer conocerla —dijeron al unísono los tres.

— Igual, chicos. Espero verlos de nuevo.

Y luego de despedirse, Astrid y El Cid se retiraron del Coliseo y retomaron su camino a las Doce Casas.

— Tus alumnos son agradables —comentó ella. Él pareció sorprendido.

— ¿De verdad? Creí que te habían molestado. Ya sabes, por los comentarios del noviazgo y eso.

— Eres mi amigo, no tendría por qué molestarme. Ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

— Me gusta tu forma de pensar —dijo él, mostrándole una sonrisa de medio lado—. A veces pienso que eres más madura que varios de nosotros, pero luego me acuerdo de que te juntas con Kardia y se me pasa.

— ¡Eso no prueba nada!

Astrid habló sin parar durante todo el camino y El Cid simplemente se dedicó a escucharla. Él nunca había sido una persona de mucha paciencia, pero por alguna razón, se sentía incapaz de callarla. Los temas de conversación que sacaba no eran para nada infantiles y, en cierto modo, estaba entretenido escuchándola. A pesar de que se había sentido incómodo cuando Astrid lo llamó "amigo", se sentía bien con ella a su lado y pensó en que en realidad podía considerarla su amiga. No es que El Cid no le tuviera aprecio a sus compañeros, pero no era muy cercano a todos como lo era con Sísifo. Definitivamente quería seguir cultivando su relación con ella.

Cruzaron las Doce Casas hasta llegar a Capricornio, y una vez ahí, le pidió a la muchacha que dejara la leña en un canasto que tenía en la cocina. Obedientemente, ella la dejó ahí y El Cid terminó de llenarlo colocando la suya.

— ¿Para qué usas la leña? —le preguntó Astrid—. Y no me digas que es una pregunta obvia, porque yo hago uso de mi cosmos para calentar cosas.

— Kardia y tú son los únicos que lo hacen, entonces —contestó—. Él, por su enfermedad, emana un cosmos mucho más caliente que el de nosotros. ¿Por qué tú también?

— Viví en un volcán casi cuatro años de mi vida. Aprendí a manipular mi cosmos en la lava, por eso puedo.

— Pues nosotros no podemos hacer eso. Gente como Dégel, que tiene un cosmos helado por el lugar en donde se entrenó, por ejemplo, tiene que hacer uso de mucha leña para calentar cosas. El resto no tiene el suficiente calor para lograrlo.

— Yo creí que todos eran capaces.

— Aprendiste algo nuevo —dijo a modo de burla, haciéndola reír—. ¿A qué hora te tienes que ir?

— A las diez de la noche —respondió, bostezando.

— Tienes cuatro horas para dormir. Si se van a las nueve, estarán llegando a esa hora al...

— El Cid, tenemos a Shion para transportarnos —le recordó ella—. Pero gracias por preocuparte. Creo que seguiré tu consejo y me iré a dormir.

— Gracias por tu ayuda. Que tengas buen viaje.

Astrid asintió y, sorpresivamente, se acercó a El Cid y lo abrazó. Él sintió el impulso de apartarla al sentirse incómodo, pero su abrazo era tan cálido que se sintió incapaz. Además, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que no volviera a verla, sobre todo en la época de guerra que se avecinaba. Permitió que sus brazos la rodearan y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella, sonriendo inconscientemente. Luego de unos segundos, se separaron y despidieron.

Una vez que llegó a su casa, Astrid se sentó en el escritorio de la habitación, encendió una vela y se dispuso a escribir una respuesta para Deuteros. En la primera carta que le había enviado no le contó sobre su transformación, lo cual hizo que se debatiera en si debía contarle o no ahora. Recordó las palabras de su hermano en la última carta: _"no dudes en decirme si pasa algo contigo"_. Quería contarle, pues si no estaría traicionando su confianza, pero le resultaba vergonzoso hacerlo. Decidió esperar a volver de la misión a Italia para contarle, así que le escribió una carta normal, contándole cómo había sido su estadía en el Santuario hasta ahora. Al terminar, se quitó la armadura y recordó que su capa estaba manchada, así que la dejó remojando en agua con jabón antes de irse a dormir.

—o—

A las nueve y veinte de la noche, Astrid se encontraba lista, con su ropa de viaje puesta y la caja de Pandora colgada en su espalda. Minutos antes, Sísifo les había hablado mediante cosmos y fijó el punto de encuentro en Aries a las nueve y treinta, casa a la cual también acudirían Tenma y Yato a la hora acordada. Se había cerciorado de que no se le quedara nada que pudiese necesitar durante el viaje, y cuando estuvo segura, emprendió el camino a la casa de Aries. Al cruzar por Tauro, Aldebaran y sus alumnos se despidieron de ella y le desearon un buen viaje, a lo cual Astrid les respondió con una sonrisa. Luego llegó a Aries, donde se encontró a Shion sentado en las escaleras de entrada, vestido con su ropa de viaje y la caja de Pandora a un lado de él. Astrid se acercó y se sentó a su lado, dejando su caja al lado de la de Shion.

— Buenas noches —lo saludó. Él la miró y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado algo falsa.

— Buenas noches —dijo seco. La muchacha frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces molesto.

— No estoy molesto.

— Yo te veo bastante molesto.

— Que no estoy molesto —se defendió—. Es sólo que... me pareció extraño verte con El Cid esta tarde.

— ¿Celoso? —agregó ella. Shion la miró mal—. No tienes por qué estar celoso. El Cid es mi amigo... Aunque yo también debería preguntarte acerca de la lemuriana esa.

— ¿Hablas de Yuzuriha? —preguntó. Escuchar su nombre de la boca de Shion la hizo arrugar la nariz.

— Sí, ella.

— ¿Cuándo la conociste?

— El día que fui a supervisar los entrenamientos con Kardia y Alde. Apareció sin máscara, así que pude ver en toda su plenitud los dos lunares.

— No lo entiendo. ¿Qué quieres preguntarme sobre ella?

— Es que es de tu misma raza, y me acordé que dijiste que se casaban entre ustedes. ¿La has visto alguna vez como una opción? —interrogó con seriedad, pero Shion estalló en risas—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Es que yo apenas hablo con ella —aclaró cuando dejó de reír—. Fuimos muy unidos en el pasado, pues éramos compañeros de entrenamiento, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando obtuve mi armadura y vine al Santuario. Yuzuriha nunca me gustó, no me gusta ahora y probablemente nunca me gustará en el futuro. No te pongas celosa de ella.

— Entonces tú tampoco, y yo no he dicho que tengo celos.

— Yo tendría más derecho a ponerme celoso si lo estuviera.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no sé qué clase de relación tienes con nuestros demás compañeros —justificó. Astrid frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

— ¿Qué relación tienes con los demás?

— No puedo creerlo —resopló, para luego alzar la mano y comenzar a enumerar—. No podría decir que Aldebaran es mi amigo pues apenas he hablado con él; con Manigoldo tampoco he hablado mucho; Regulus me agrada pero hace tiempo que no hablo con él; Asmita está molesto conmigo; no podrías desconfiar de Dohko porque es tu mejor amigo; Kardia está conquistando a otra persona; Sísifo está ocupado por alguien; El Cid es solamente mi amigo, al igual que Dégel, y con Albafica apenas hablo. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? ¿Y por qué te importa tanto?

— ¿Por qué Asmita está molesto contigo? —preguntó. Astrid se quedó callada, pues ni ella misma sabía el porqué.

— De todo lo que te dije, ¿solamente te importa eso? —se quejó para despistarlo. Al parecer funcionó, pues Shion suspiró.

— Bueno, lo siento.

— Ni siquiera sé por qué me preguntas toda esta mierda. Lo que haga o deje de hacer debería valerte tres hectáreas de...

— ¿Los hicimos esperar mucho? —preguntó Dohko, interrumpiendo la frase de Astrid, quien negó y se puso de pie.

— Están justo a tiempo —contestó sonriente—. Sólo tenemos que bajar para...

— ¡No se vayan sin nosotros!

Los que gritaron fueron Tenma y Yato, quienes venían subiendo las escaleras corriendo. Vestían ropas normales, al no tener algo especial para viajes como los dorados, y sus cajas de Pandora les chocaban contra la espalda. Llegaron jadeando a la casa de Aries y apoyaron las manos en sus muslos para recobrar el aliento.

— Creímos... que veníamos tarde... —jadeó Yato. Tenma lo acompañó asintiendo.

— Pues no debieron subir —les dijo Sísifo—. Justo ahora vamos a bajar para irnos.

Tenma y Yato se miraron y soltaron un suspiro. Astrid y Dohko se rieron al unísono y luego el grupo bajó las escaleras. Shion seguía en un trance desde la conversación con Astrid, así que tuvieron que moverlo varias veces para que reaccionara y los llevara al puerto.

— ¿Qué es lo que te tiene en las nubes, amigo? —le preguntó Dohko. Shion negó con la cabeza—. ¿Es Astrid? Bueno, no sé ni para qué pregunto si eran los únicos que estaban aquí.

— Algo así —admitió. No tenía drama en decírselo a Dohko, pues él ya sabía algo sobre sus sentimientos—. Pero voy a solucionarlo en cuanto lleguemos a Italia.

— Ese es mi muchacho —dijo, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. El ariano rió y luego se dirigió a los demás.

— Necesito que se formen en un círculo y se tomen de las manos —pidió. Los santos le hicieron caso—. Relájense y no se espanten. ¿Listos?

Todos asintieron y Shion cerró los ojos para transportarlos.

Aparecieron de inmediato en el puerto de Atenas. El barco que los llevaría a Italia ya estaba ahí, por lo que los santos abordaron de inmediato y el capitán dio la orden de zarpar. Les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

* * *

¿He dicho alguna vez que me encanta lo tierno que es Shion? Le hago mucho bullying, pero lo amo :3

No sé ustedes, pero yo me imagino la amistad de Astrid y El Cid como la de Kardia y Dégel hdjshj me pareció bonito hacer que se amisten, no sé ustedes.

¡Nuestra chica se va de misión otra vez! -como la explotan eh- ¿La historia se volverá a repetir? Eso lo sé yo :D

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡nos leemos el próximo domingo! (si es que no me enfermo de nuevo y subo antes xD)


	12. XI

¡Holaaa! Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, me alegra que les gusten los capítulos y, como siempre digo, me gusta que hagan deducciones :3 Muchas gracias, de verdad, me animan a seguir publicando esta historia que hasta hace poco nunca había pensado subir. Tengo varias historias que nunca terminé y uno que otro one-shot con estos mismos personajes (incluyendo a Astrid en algunos) en situaciones divertidas y embarazosas que no sé si les gustaría leer xD Si a alguien le interesa me lo dice :) igual tengo pensado subirlos alguna vez pero me da inseguridad por el tema de que hay una OC y bla, bla... me hago muchos problemas, ¿no? D:

Sé que hoy es viernes y dije que subiría el domingo, pero terminé el capítulo antes y dije ¿por qué no subirlo hoy? Así que por eso xD Mejor para ustedes :D

En fin, dejando de lado este tremendo mensaje xD Espero que les guste el capítulo :D ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Italia.**

Llegaron a Italia dos días después de haber salido de Atenas. Fue un viaje bastante aburrido y largo, cosa que se dejó ver con lo hiperactivos que estaban Tenma y Yato. No se habían dejado de mover durante los días que duró el trayecto, yendo de allá para acá buscando algo que hacer para no aburrirse. Astrid pasó la mayor parte del viaje encerrada en su camarote y saliendo en las noches a cubierta, mientras que Shion no había salido sino para comer nada más. Sísifo se mareaba en la cubierta y también se mantuvo en el interior del barco, por lo que Dohko fue el que anduvo más accesible para quitarle el aburrimiento a los dos chicos, sin embargo, cuando querían gastarle una broma o algo, nunca lo lograban y terminaban fastidiados. Para ellos, no fue un viaje muy bueno.

Por eso, en cuanto llegaron al puerto, fueron los primeros en salir del barco. Al salir todos, Shion los transportó hasta las afueras del pueblo en el que se criaron Tenma y Sasha, por lo que se ahorraron más del agotador viaje. Habían llegado de mañana, por lo que decidieron ir al centro del pueblo para buscar una posada en la cual hospedarse. Sin embargo, la única que encontraron solamente abría en las noches, así que tendrían que hacer algo durante el día. Decidieron comenzar de inmediato con la investigación para que la misión no les tomara tanto tiempo, por lo que se dividieron en grupos: Tenma, Astrid y Sísifo irían directamente al antiguo orfanato, mientras que Yato, Shion y Dohko se encargarían de entrevistar a las personas que vivían cerca de la casa para saber qué es lo que pasaba.

Luego de almorzar, cada grupo se fue a hacer lo suyo. Astrid, Sísifo y Tenma no se tardaron mucho en llegar al orfanato, pues Tenma conocía el pueblo y el camino a su antigua casa, por supuesto. El antiguo orfanato era una pequeña casa de un piso, con las ventanas cubiertas por tablones mal clavados y la pintura en las paredes picada por el abandono. No quedaba indicio alguno de que la hayan habitado, como tampoco se podía distinguir que estuviera siendo usada. Astrid se dio cuenta de que la puerta no estaba cubierta por nada, por lo que se acercó al pomo para abrirla, pero mucho antes de que pudiera tocarla, chocó con una especie de pared de goma y esta la empujó varios metros hacia atrás luego de darle una potente descarga eléctrica, haciéndola caer fuertemente contra el piso.

— ¡Astrid! —Sísifo se acercó a ella, alarmado, y la sujetó para que no se cayera—. ¿Qué pasó?

— Quise acercarme a la puerta y no pude —respondió, agitando la mano dañada—. Me pasó algo parecido a esto en Siberia, pero ahora ni siquiera la toqué.

— Cuando Alone era Hades, se encargó de cerrar definitivamente esta puerta para que nadie profanara nuestro antiguo hogar —dijo Tenma, acercándose a ellos—. Ese Ares... ¿cómo se atreve a romper el sello de un dios del calibre de Hades?

— Porque él también es un dios —concluyó Sísifo—. Puede igualar el poder de Hades, ya que pertenece a los Doce Olímpicos. Si fuese un dios menor no lo habría conseguido.

— Debemos buscar otra forma de entrar —sugirió Astrid, tratando de incorporarse sin éxito. Sísifo no la soltó—. Tal vez logremos ver algo a través de las ventanas...

— Lo que tú vas a hacer es sentarte y descansar —le ordenó el arquero—. Parece que la descarga te afectó más de lo que piensas.

— Eso no es cierto.

— Ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie sola. —Sísifo le quitó la caja de Pandora de la espalda y la dejó en el suelo. Sentó a Astrid sobre ella—. Quédate ahí.

— No pienso quedarme sentada viéndolos hacer nada —rebatió, aunque optó por obedecerlo. La verdad es que sí se sentía un poco mareada.

— Tendremos que esperar a que lleguen los demás con información —decidió el arquero. Volteó a ver el orfanato y miró a Tenma, que daba vueltas por alrededor—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Tenma?

— Sasha escribió nuestros nombres en una de estas paredes —dijo—. Como es la diosa Athena, el lugar debería haber estado protegido por ella, como si fuera un sello. Sin embargo, no lo encuentro por ningún...

Tenma se quedó callado mirando algo y Sísifo se acercó para ver qué pasó. El chico estaba hincado, por lo que se inclinó para estar a su altura y vio que en la base de una de las paredes había algo escrito. _«Sasha, Alone y Tenma, juntos para siempre»_ citaba. Sin embargo, el lugar de la oración tenía la pintura descascarada y casi cayéndose; era por eso que Ares pudo romper ambos sellos con tanta facilidad. El sello de Athena se había gastado con el tiempo y el de Hades se debilitó al morir en la Guerra Santa, así que la fuerza que los rechazaba tenía que ser de Ares.

— Ya veo —murmuró Tenma, levantándose—. Definitivamente es Ares, pero ¿cómo vamos a entrar?

— Creo que no hay gente adentro —dijo Sísifo—. No siento ninguna presencia ajena o peligrosa. Solamente está el campo que no me da buena espina.

— Podrían contarme que está pasando, ¿saben? —exigió Astrid, que no tenía fuerzas para gritar. Sentía que se iría de espaldas en cualquier momento.

— Nada importante, Astrid —le respondió Sísifo—. Es Ares el que rompió el sello de Hades, pero no sabemos si hay gente adentro en este momento ni cómo entrar.

— Si hubiera gente lo sabríamos —supuso ella, agarrándose la cabeza—. Habrían venido a atacarnos desde hace rato.

— Señorita Astrid, ¿se siente bien? —preguntó Tenma.

— ¿No quieres recostarte? —ofreció el arquero. Ella le restó importancia.

— No se preocupen por mí. Mejor ocúpense de ver la forma de entrar a la casa.

Sísifo y Tenma se miraron, pero optaron por no rebatir. La verdad es que Astrid comenzaba a sentirse mal; su cuerpo se tambaleaba para todos lados, y de no ser porque estaba sentada y bien sujeta, se habría caído hace rato. También tenía la vista algo nublada y el cuerpo le temblaba debido a la descarga, pero no quería decirle a nadie. Su salud era un tema aparte.

Unos minutos más tarde aparecieron Shion, Dohko y Yato. Pasaron por el lado de Astrid, preguntándose por qué demonios estaba sentada haciendo nada, pero no dijeron palabra alguna. Se acercaron a Sísifo, Shion quedando un poco rezagado para averiguar qué pasaba con Astrid.

— ¿Qué obtuvieron? —preguntó el mayor del grupo.

— La gente dice que aparecen durante la noche —dijo Dohko—. En el día es como si estuviera deshabitada, pero en las noches se llena de energías horribles que se perciben hasta en el mismo pueblo. También fuimos al orfanato que maneja la diosa Athena en el centro y dijeron lo mismo.

— Eso quiere decir que... —Sísifo se rascó la cabeza—. Tendremos que esperar hasta la noche para obtener algo.

— Así es —suspiró el de Libra—. Vaya enredo, ¿no?

Mientras Sísifo y Dohko conversaban, Shion se acercó sigilosamente a Astrid. No le parecía raro que estuviera sentada, sino el hecho de que no se moviera ni siquiera para mirarlos cuando llegaron. Estaba como congelada, con las manos apoyadas en la caja de Pandora y el cabello cayéndole por los lados como si fueran cortinas.

— ¿Astrid? —susurró en su oído cuando estuvo cerca. Ella no respondió—. Oye, Astrid.

Al ver que no respondía, la sacudió del hombro para que reaccionara. Sin embargo, eso casi la hizo caer de espaldas al piso de no ser porque Shion reaccionó y la sujetó antes. Le despejó la cara y vio que la muchacha estaba inconsciente, con el cuerpo rígido y la respiración entrecortada.

— No —murmuró Shion, volviendo a sacudirla—. ¡Vamos, Astrid, despierta!

— ¿Qué ocurre, Shion? —preguntó Dohko al escuchar su grito. Al verlo sostener a Astrid, se acercó—. Por Athena, ¿qué le pasó?

— Esta niña terca... —susurró Sísifo, negando con la cabeza. Shion alzó la vista.

— ¿Sabes lo que le pasó, Sísifo?

— Intentó abrir la puerta del orfanato, pero algo la rechazó y la empujó bien fuerte y lejos. —Suspiró—. Al principio le dije que se sentara, pero después la vi peor y le sugerí que se recostara, a lo cual se negó. ¡Qué terca es!

— No podemos recostarla aquí —dijo Shion, cargándola en sus brazos—. Podemos hacerle una cama improvisada con las cajas de Pandora, pero no aquí.

— ¡Yo conozco un lugar! —exclamó Tenma—. Vengan conmigo.

—o—

Astrid despertó sintiéndose mejor. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado sentada en su caja de Pandora mientras Sísifo y Tenma buscaban una entrada al orfanato, luego unas fuertes punzadas atacaron su cabeza y de ahí era todo oscuridad en su mente. Se incorporó lentamente, ya que estaba acostada sobre algo, y se dio cuenta de que sus fuerzas habían vuelto a ella. Frotó sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue que estaba en un risco, desde el cual se podía ver el pueblo... o lo que quedaba de él. Cuando fueron a buscar hospedaje, Tenma les contó cómo el pueblo se había levantado luego de la Guerra Santa. Hades lo había destruido por completo, pero los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaron fueron los que se dedicaron a limpiar los escombros y levantar las casas al finalizar todo. Más tarde, se les unieron los habitantes de pueblos vecinos y personas que vivían en los alrededores, los cuales también ayudaron. Gracias a ellos el pueblo comenzó a levantarse de nuevo, pero fue gracias a la ayuda de Sasha, Tenma y Alone que lograron tenerlo como está ahora. La diosa incluso instaló un orfanato en el centro, el cual contaba con la protección de soldados rasos y santos de bronce y plata que vivían ahí, más la visita periódica de ella para dejar más niños o simplemente ver cómo andaba todo. Tenma y Yato vivían en el pueblo y eran de los que supervisaban el orfanato, pero cada cierto tiempo iban al Santuario para cumplir con su deber. Alone también vivía con ellos, pero cuando viajaban a Grecia, él se iba a Jamir con el maestro Hakurei a disfrutar de la paz de aquel lugar sagrado. Astrid sonrió al ver el pueblo, pensando en que le gustaría haber vivido ahí si hubiera tenido otra clase de vida.

Estiró los brazos hacia atrás, pero esta acción movió la parte de la "cama" que sostenía su torso y terminó cayendo al suelo. Soltó un chillido, echando de menos la protección que le otorgaba el casco de la armadura, y se frotó la cabeza.

— ¡Astrid! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Eran Shion y Sísifo. Astrid se preguntó de dónde habían salido y por qué no los vio, pero prefirió quedarse callada. De seguro estaban conversando o sacando la vuelta por ahí: la especialidad de los santos dorados.

— Estoy bien. —Bajó las piernas del resto de la "cama" y quitó la sábana que estaba debajo suyo y sobre el mueble improvisado, revelando las cajas—. ¿Me hicieron una cama con las cajas de Pandora?

— Sí, y las tapamos con mi capa —dijo Sísifo sonriente. La muchacha la tomó y vio que, efectivamente, era una capa.

— ¿Te da igual arrancarla de tu armadura?

— Se pone de vuelta, no se rompe —contestó, encogiendo los hombros—. Y la verdad es que me da igual tenerla o no. Mi armadura tiene alas, que es casi lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Shion, acercándose para ayudarla.

— Te lo digo en cuanto me levante. —El ariano tomó su mano y ella se puso de pie. Se tambaleó un poco y sintió un repentino vacío en su interior, pero en general, se encontraba bien—. Estoy mejor.

— ¿Te duele algo?

— Pues un poco la cabeza por el golpe de ahora. —Resopló, frotándose la cabeza—. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

— Te desmayaste estando sentada en tu caja —respondió Sísifo—. Shion te fue a hablar y no le contestaste, así que probó moviéndote, pero terminaste cayendo de espaldas. No podíamos hacerte descansar afuera del orfanato, por lo que Tenma nos trajo aquí. No estamos muy lejos, si es que te lo preguntas.

— ¡El orfanato! —exclamó, recordando por qué estaban en ese lugar—. ¿Averiguaron algo?

— Nada sobre cómo entrar, pero Dohko dijo que había mayor actividad en la noche, según la gente. Quedamos en esperar hasta que anochezca para ir a investigar.

— Bien. —Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de algo—. ¿Dónde están Dohko y los chicos?

— Fueron a conseguir algo para comer. Deben estar por llegar —respondió Shion. Astrid asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

— Entonces, ¿luego de comer vamos al orfanato? —preguntó, mirando el cielo detrás suyo—. Ya está atardeciendo. ¿Cuál va a ser el plan?

— Nada de planes para ti —dijo Sísifo, severo—. Tú no irás.

— ¡¿Qué?! —reclamó—. ¿Por qué?

— Porque te electrocutaste con el campo y estás débil. Si vas, no solamente tendremos que estar pendientes de nuestros enemigos, sino también de ti.

— Así que voy a estorbar. —Esbozó una sonrisa irónica—. ¿Ya te olvidaste de lo que dijo Athena, Sísifo? Fui enviada aquí con ustedes por una razón, que es averiguar los planes de Ares. Soy imprescindible, y lo sabes.

— ¡No quiero que arriesgues tu vida! —exclamó, sorprendiendo a ambos—. Sé que Athena te pidió eso, pero también nos encargó tu cuidado. No soportaría decepcionarla... y tampoco verte morir.

— No voy a morir —aseguró ella—. Ya les conté lo que me pasa cuando estoy al borde de la muerte, y aunque no me gusta convertirme en eso, me vuelvo un depredador mortal. Ares no se atrevió a pelear conmigo la última vez.

— Si te salva la vida, ¿por qué Deuteros se esmeró en sellarlo? —preguntó Shion. Ella lo miró.

— Porque no es algo bueno. —Astrid se sentó en una de las cajas. Antes de hablar, soltó un suspiro; no le gustaba mucho hablar de eso.

»La primera vez que me convertí fue un tiempo antes de la muerte de Aspros. Unos soldados rasos del Santuario me encontraron rondando por ahí y me creyeron una espía, por lo que intentaron matarme. Yo estaba llena de miedo, pero no me atreví a gritarle a mis hermanos, y de un momento a otro... me convertí. Los maté a todos sin darme cuenta, y cuando reaccioné y vi mis manos ensangrentadas, supe que no quería hacer uso de mi habilidad para el mal. Esa vez, me convertí al ser dominada por el **miedo**.

»La segunda vez fue cuando me enteré de la muerte de Aspros. No le dije a Deuteros sobre mi transformación anterior porque creía poder controlarla yo misma, pero ese día se salió de mis manos. Fue el mismo Deuteros quien me contó que, indirectamente, había matado a Aspros luego de haberlo manipulado para intentar asesinar al Patriarca, rompiendo el hechizo del Satán Imperial y bla, bla, bla. Yo sabía de antemano que Aspros se estaba volviendo loco, pero era mi hermano y seguía amándolo, así que no tomé muy bien la noticia. Me enojé mucho y me dejé llevar por la ira; me cegué con la idea de que Deuteros había matado a nuestro hermano, y no entendía por qué era lo mejor para el Santuario. Recuerdo que odié mucho al Patriarca, a la diosa Athena, a Deuteros y a Asmita, y al juntar toda esa ira... me convertí de nuevo. Destruí muchas cosas del templo de Géminis e intenté atacar a mi hermano, pero me detuve a tiempo antes de cometer una locura. Ahí fue cuando tuve que contarle a Deuteros que algo andaba mal conmigo y que ya me había pasado antes. Esa vez, me convertí al ser dominada por la **ira**.

»Después de esas dos ocasiones, perdí la cuenta de las veces en que me convertí. Sin embargo, sé que todas fueron producto del **dolor** durante mi entrenamiento, tanto por el físico debido a las fuertes pruebas a las cuales me sometí y el psicológico por que me costó mucho superar la muerte de Aspros. Como saben, me preparé en la isla Kanon y pasé mucho tiempo en la lava, entre gases venenosos y muchas otras cosas, pero aprender a tolerar todo eso no fue fácil. La mayoría de las veces me convertí para combatir el dolor de las quemaduras, pero hubo un día en el cual me convertí de la nada y casi maté a mi hermano. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que lo mío no era una habilidad, sino una maldición. Deuteros buscó por mucho tiempo una solución, y la encontró un año antes de venir al Santuario. Luego de sellarlo, completé mi entrenamiento de forma normal y usando mis propias habilidades, sin preocuparme por mi demonio interior... hasta ahora.

»La **ira** , el **dolor** —tanto físico como psicológico— y el **miedo** son los elementos que lo despiertan. Deuteros usó los tres para sellarlo, pero me advirtió que era temporal. Antes de irme, él prometió seguir buscando una solución definitiva, pero creo que no pensó que el sello duraría tan poco. Como ven, mi demonio puede salvarme en ciertas situaciones... pero es sumamente peligroso.

Shion y Sísifo se miraron y compartieron un semblante de sorpresa. No se imaginaban una revelación así. Astrid permaneció sentada, tan seria como una estatua.

— ¿Qué hizo tu hermano para sellar a tu demonio? —preguntó el arquero. Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Fue hace tanto tiempo que ya no sé qué hizo —contestó—. Solamente recuerdo haber sentido intensamente aquellas tres cosas.

— Intenta recordar —le dijo Shion—. Tal vez... tal vez podamos recrearlo en el Santuario.

— Sería inútil, ya que deberían participar y no quiero arriesgarlos. —Soltó un suspiro y se levantó—. La única solución es que vaya a la isla.

— ¿Ir a la isla? —repitió el ariano—. Pero...

— ¡Al fin despertaste, Astrid!

El grito de Dohko los sacó de aquella conversación. Astrid de inmediato esbozó una sonrisa para borrar su semblante triste, el cual no fue notado por los recién llegados, al parecer. Tenma y Yato cargaban unas bolsas de papel que se veían pesadas, mientras que Dohko iba adelante con las manos vacías.

— ¡Cómo te aprovechas de los menores, Dohko! —exclamó Astrid. Él se rió.

— Pues algo tienen que hacer. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Anda, ayúdame a hacer una mesa con las cajas.

Ella lo ayudó y, minutos después, se encontraban comiendo. Comenzaba a anochecer y las suaves luces de las casas del pueblo aparecían junto a las estrellas, dándoles una bella vista. Astrid estaba tan embelesada viéndola y perdiéndose en sus recuerdos que no se percató del momento en el cual la "mesa" se quedó en silencio para mirarla.

— Um... ¿qué pasa? —preguntó tímida. Dohko, a su lado, se rió.

— Si tuvieras que portar una armadura de menor rango, ¿cuál sería? —repitió la pregunta. Ella se llevó una mano a la barbilla, recordando una que Deuteros le había mencionado y que nunca había sido portada por nadie.

— La armadura del Fénix —contestó. Todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, sobre todo Tenma y Yato—. ¿No la conocen? Es de bronce.

— Esa armadura nunca antes ha sido portada —dijo Sísifo—. Debe estar perdida o algo.

— Tal parece que te gusta el fuego —bromeó Shion. Astrid se rió.

— Pues del fuego nací, justo como el Fénix.

Todos rieron, pero Shion apenas la escuchó. Desde hace rato que estaba pensando en todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo últimamente. Astrid era una mujer muy complicada; no tenía un pasado muy bonito, guardaba un demonio en su interior y vivía acomplejada por ello. El ariano sabía que sentir lo que sentía por ella le traería muchos problemas, no solamente por lo que Astrid era, sino que a él mismo. También sabía que le traería problemas con su raza, unos muy graves. Sin embargo, aun sabiendo todo eso... su corazón le decía otra cosa. Y el que fuera, en cierta forma, algo "prohibido", le daba un toque mucho más interesante.

Hubo un momento en el que cruzaron sus miradas. Astrid le sonrió tímidamente y alzó su vaso con sake en su dirección, para luego beber sin dejar de mirarlo. Shion sintió su cara arder ante aquella mirada, e imitó su gesto para taparlo. Durante toda la cena se mantuvo pensando, evaluando los pros y contras...

Hasta que tomó una decisión.


	13. XII

**lauramilena:** ¡Me alegra que te guste la historia! Jajaja no pensaba que los dejaba con tanta intriga y ya varios me han dicho eso xD Pero tranquila que con el aviso que vas a leer a continuación probablemente te pondrás feliz :D ¡Gracias por tu review! Un beso :3

¡Hola de nuevo! Les tengo una buena noticia: ¡desde ahora voy a poder publicar más seguido! Wiiii(?) Las clases ya están acabando, así que tengo mucho más tiempo para escribir y editar :3 También les quería agradecer por sus opiniones con respecto a los one-shots de los que les hablé antes, puede que dentro de poco publique uno que está en proceso de edición, aunque aviso desde ya que no tendrá spoilers hjdjl Tengo varios relacionados a esta historia, pero los que publique van a ser a medida que avancen los caps para que no se enteren de nada que yo no haya publicado todavia xD No sé si se entiende, pero con el tiempo ya lo van a hacer.

En fin, ya no los aburro y dejo que lean. Espero que les guste este capítulo, ¡y muchas gracias por todo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Descontrol.**

Había llegado la hora de volver al orfanato. Sísifo había dejado, a regañadientes, que Astrid fuera con ellos a la casa, así que todo el grupo se dirigía hacia allá. Iban vestidos con sus armaduras e intentaban hacer el mínimo de ruido para no ser descubiertos, aunque el bosque era tan silencioso e inmenso que les resultó imposible caminar sin hacer eco. Llegaron al orfanato después de veinte minutos andando en línea recta y se ocultaron tras unos arbustos para mirar hacia la casa. Sí, era algo absurdo que siendo santos de Athena se ocultaran como viles bandidos, pero tampoco querían ir a meterse directo a la boca del lobo, sobre todo si había un campo de protección que los podía mandar cien metros lejos de ahí.

Pasó una hora y seguía sin haber rastro de gente. Tenma y Yato se habían quedado dormidos uno sobre el otro sobre la hierba, Astrid dormitaba acurrucada en el suelo y Dohko tuvo una reacción alérgica a las plantas, por lo cual se movía mucho para rascarse. Sísifo y Shion eran los únicos que se mantenían atentos a lo que pasaba en la casa, aunque también comenzaban a aburrirse. Hubo un momento en el que Dohko, por querer estirar el brazo para rascarse la espalda, se cayó hacia atrás y traspasó el arbusto, justo en el territorio del orfanato, donde estaba el campo.

— ¡Dohko! —murmuró Sísifo, acercándose lentamente a él—. ¿Estás bien?

— Me sigue picando la espalda —se quejó—. Pero estoy bien, gracias.

— Un momento. —El arquero se puso de pie y se colocó frente a la casa. Acercó la mano, esperando el rechazo inmediato del campo, pero no pasó nada—. Oigan, el campo ya no está.

Shion lo escuchó y despertó a los que se habían quedado dormidos. Sísifo y Dohko rodearon la casa, verificando si las ventanas estaban abiertas, pero las encontraron en el mismo estado. Tampoco se sentía la presencia de gente en el interior, lo cual les extrañó. El grupo se reunió en la entrada, frente a la puerta, y comenzaron a sacar deducciones.

— Me parece extraño que, justo esta noche, no se sienta nada —comentó Dohko.

— Debe ser una trampa —murmuró Shion—. ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Nos dejamos caer para ver qué pasa?

— Athena insinuó que hiciéramos algo así —dijo Sísifo—. Confía lo suficiente en nosotros como para saber que saldremos de esta.

— ¿Por qué mejor no dejan de sacar conclusiones y abrimos la puerta? —preguntó Astrid, haciendo ademán de tomar el pomo, pero Sísifo la detuvo.

— No te vas a arriesgar de nuevo —le advirtió. Fue él quien tomó el pomo, el cual no lo rechazó—. Bien, es hora.

Abrió la puerta y entraron. El orfanato por dentro estaba exactamente igual que antes, con los dibujos de Alone marcados con una equis de sangre pegados en la pared y el órgano de cola abandonado, recuerdo de la pelea entre Manigoldo y Verónica. La puerta que daba a la única habitación estaba semi abierta, mas tampoco se veía gente ahí dentro. El grupo entró a la casa, mirando detenidamente por si habían rastros de esperma de vela o pedazos de armadura como la que encontró Dégel en Siberia, pero estaba vacío. Tenma se acercó a los dibujos de la pared, los cuales mostraban a los niños que alguna vez vivieron con él marcados con la equis de sangre, recordándole que habían muerto. Su puño se apretó de impotencia; había pasado mucho tiempo desde la Guerra Santa, pero no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose culpable.

— Asumo que los conocías —dijo una voz tras él. Era Astrid.

— Murieron demasiado jóvenes —murmuró, golpeando su puño contra la pared—. Les quedaba mucha vida por delante...

— Perdona que te diga esto, pero los ideales de tu amigo Alone no eran del todo falsos. —La muchacha se colocó a su lado, tocando los retratos—. La muerte sí es un método de salvación, pero no todos saben de la existencia de lo que viene después de ella. A mí eso es lo que me da lástima; la gente vive al máximo pensando que obtendrán la salvación al morir, pero cometen actos horribles sin saber que les esperan las prisiones del Inframundo para ser juzgados. Este no es el caso de ellos, Tenma. Estoy segura de que están disfrutando de los Campos Elíseos, riendo al ver cómo sigues culpándote por su muerte.

Por alguna razón, las palabras de Astrid mejoraron el ánimo de Tenma. Tal vez era cierto, pues ellos eran tan buenos e inocentes que no merecían poner un solo pie en el Inframundo. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarla y agradecerle por sus palabras, pero se sintió repelido por algo y solamente alcanzó a ver la mirada sorprendida de la muchacha alejándose cada vez más. Cayó repentinamente en el suelo, encontrándose fuera de la casa junto al resto de sus compañeros. La puerta del orfanato estaba cerrada frente a ellos.

— ¡Diablos! —clamó Sísifo, pateando con rabia la puerta—. ¡La ha arrinconado!

— Ella sabe defenderse, Sísifo —le dijo Shion, que estaba mirando en la dirección opuesta—. Será mejor que nos preocupemos por nosotros mismos.

Los santos voltearon al escuchar a Shion y se encontraron con una gran cantidad de guerreros encapuchados. Fácilmente podían llegar a ser más de cien, y seguían apareciendo cada vez más. Los cinco se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron a elevar sus cosmos, preparándose para atacar.

—o—

Al mismo tiempo, dentro de la casa, Astrid se cruzó de brazos por la rabia que le produjo verse en la misma situación que antes. Nuevamente Ares la dejaba sola y echaba a sus compañeros a pelear con esos extraños sujetos encapuchados. ¿No tenía otras ideas? ¿Por qué de nuevo le fastidiaba de ese modo? Enojada, caminó por el salón pateando las cosas que encontraba a su paso, esperando que el dios hiciera acto de presencia, pero pasados unos minutos seguía sin aparecer. Astrid cada vez estaba más impaciente y la cólera se apoderaba de ella.

— ¡Aparece, cabrón! —gritó, ya cansada de estar esperando—. ¡¿De nuevo lo mismo?! ¡¿Acaso no tienes mejores ideas?! ¡Qué dios más cobarde eres, Ares! ¡Y encima no me das la cara!

Un remolino se presentó frente a ella luego de haber gritado e hizo que saliera despedida hacia una pared, golpeándose fuerte. Maldijo entre dientes y se preparó para enfrentar al dios, sin embargo, la persona que apareció no fue Ares. En lugar del dios, había un hombre que vestía una armadura negra con alas y un casco con puntiagudos cuernos que cubría gran parte de su cabello. Tenía una mirada fría y cruel, pero Astrid no se dejó intimidar por eso. Estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas.

— ¡Mandó un representante! —dijo, levantándose del suelo para acercarse a él—. ¿Quién demonios eres?

— Radamanthys de Wyvern, Estrella Celeste de la Ferocidad... y uno de los tres Jueces del Infierno.

Astrid paró en seco y quedó congelada en su lugar. ¿Qué pintaba un Juez del Infierno en esta guerra? Y lo que más le inquietaba: ¿por qué estaba vivo? Deuteros le había dicho que ya no habían Jueces, que los tres estaban muertos.

— Imposible —murmuró, retrocediendo unos pasos—. Deberías estar muerto, como tus compañeros.

— El señor Ares me revivió —contestó, acercándose a ella. Astrid vio que su armadura tenía garras en lugar de pies, lo cual lo hacía ver más tenebroso—. Y no soy el único Juez que volvió a la vida.

— Así que revivió a los tres —asumió—. ¿Qué hay de los demás espectros?

— Hay unos pocos vivos —reveló. Radamanthys ahora estaba muy cerca de ella, tanto que las alas de su armadura conseguían rodearla casi por completo. Observó atentamente su rostro y la armadura que portaba—. Mmh... Te pareces a alguien que conocí.

— ¿También conociste su puño? —Astrid intentó darle un golpe cargado de cosmos en el vientre para alejarlo, cosa que el Juez esquivó.

— Calma, fiera, no vine a pelear contigo. —Esbozó una sonrisa irónica—. Al menos no de inmediato.

— ¿Por qué no vino él? —preguntó, refiriéndose a Ares—. Preferiría enfrentarme con un dios que con escoria como tú.

— Eres muy grosera, pero dentro de poco voy a cerrarte la boca. —Volvió a caminar hacia ella, ahora sabiendo que debía guardar distancia—. El señor Ares tiene otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparse. No va a venir a perder el tiempo contigo.

— ¿Y tú sí? —Astrid se alejó hasta que su espalda chocó con el órgano de la casa—. Entonces dime, Radamanthys: si soy tan aburrida, ¿por qué se presentó ante mí solamente?

— Eso es simple. Es porque guardas algo importante para él.

— ¿Y qué se supone que guardo? —El Juez rió ante la obviedad de la pregunta.

— Haces preguntas demasiado obvias. ¿Qué piensas tú?

— ¿Por qué sería importante para él un demonio?

— Ah, eso es algo que él debe contarte personalmente. Por ahora, lo único que necesitas saber es que, gracias a eso, tú puedes ser la causante de la muerte definitiva de Athena, y por lo tanto, la que acabe con esta guerra eterna y sin sentido.

Por segunda vez en minutos, Astrid se quedó helada y sin palabras. ¿De qué estaba hablando ese hombre?

— Yo nunca haría eso.

— No me dejaste terminar —gruñó, acorralando a la muchacha contra el piano—. Puedes ser la causante de su muerte, pero también la que la evite. Todo depende de la fidelidad del ser que llevas dentro, ¿y sabes a quién le va a ser fiel?

— Yo misma lo decidiré. Ares no tiene nada que ver con él.

— Pero qué ilusa eres. —Negó con la cabeza, quedando nuevamente frente a ella. Tomó su barbilla con una mano, viendo su rostro de lado a lado—. ¡Ya recuerdo! Te pareces mucho a Aspros de Géminis.

— Oh, me halagas —dijo sarcástica, intentando golpear el brazo ajeno para que se apartara, sin embargo, el Juez ejerció más presión.

— Eres una niña muy bella —acotó—. Considerando tu parentesco, creo saber cómo va a terminar esta guerra.

— No te atrevas a compararme con Aspros —amenazó, alejándolo con una descarga de su cosmos. Radamanthys salió disparado hacia la pared contraria y terminó escupiendo un poco de sangre—. Ese hombre dejó de ser mi hermano en cuanto nos traicionó.

Eso era una gran mentira, incluso Astrid se sorprendió por la falsa sinceridad con la que dijo aquellas palabras. Nadie sabía lo mucho que extrañaba a su hermano, a pesar de todo lo malo que hizo, ni siquiera Deuteros.

— Bien, ya basta de charla. —Radamanthys expandió sus gigantescas alas y adoptó una pose de batalla—. Es hora de que me muestres qué es lo que tiene tan interesado al señor Ares.

— No querrás conocerlo, amigo —le advirtió ella. Él sonrió.

— Deja que eso lo juzgue yo.

—o—

Los santos estaban cada vez más cansados. Aquellas criaturas encapuchadas eran bastante fuertes; no parecían ser soldados rasos como a los que se enfrentaron sus compañeros anteriormente, según lo que les dijo Astrid. Y si lo eran, entonces estaban mucho mejor equipados y más fuertes. Ninguno de los santos había logrado quitarles la capucha, pero a momentos lograban ver destellos de armaduras negras y brillantes como el pedazo que había traído Dégel de Siberia. Definitivamente, Ares estaba creando guerreros fuertes, y por alguna razón, todos creían que se venía algo mucho peor.

Shion estaba que explotaba de los nervios. Peleaba con destreza y mucha fuerza para acabar rápido con aquellos seres y así entrar para ver a Astrid, aunque lo veía algo imposible. Por entre los tablones de las ventanas se alcanzaban a ver destellos de luz que dejaban saber que se estaba realizando un combate, y al parecer bastante duro. ¿Estaría ella enfrentándose al dios?

Aprovechando un descuido de parte del enemigo, Shion se acercó a la puerta y trató de abrirla, pero fue repelido bruscamente por otra fuerza. No era un campo, sino que algo o alguien más lo había alejado de allí. Se incorporó y vio que uno de sus compañeros le ofrecía ayuda para levantarse: Dohko.

— ¿Qué demonios haces? —le preguntó. Shion resopló, sin responderle, y aceptó su mano—. No debemos dejar a Sísifo peleando solo.

— Estoy preocupado —contestó—. Astrid está peleando ahí dentro con un Dios Olímpico.

— Tú mismo dijiste que ella sabe defenderse. Además, Ares no va a matarla; no puede. La necesita para algo que está más allá de nuestros conocimientos.

— No es eso lo que me preocupa —murmuró, para luego suspirar—. Puede que Astrid salga convertida en aquella cosa... No quiero que lo haga.

— Shion, no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo —le dijo su amigo—. Y será mejor que te vayas olvidando de eso. Se acercan más enemigos.

El ariano miró en la dirección que indicó Dohko y se alejó de la puerta, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de reojo a la ventana. Ya no habían luces, y de hecho, comenzaba a sentirse en el aire una energía tan poderosa como maligna.

—o—

El cuerpo de Astrid impactó contra el órgano de cola, desbaratando varias teclas y tubos que aún estaban de pie. Evitó soltar un grito de dolor al intentar incorporarse; su brazo se había quebrado con el golpe, y a pesar de que podía curarlo ella misma, no tendría tiempo para hacerlo. Se encontraba relativamente bien, con sólo algunos rasguños en el rostro y su reciente fractura en el brazo, el cual procuraría reparar distrayendo con una breve conversación al Juez. Todavía le quedaba energía para pelear, y cada vez se sentía más sedienta de sangre y lucha.

Radamanthys se encontraba en igualdad de condiciones. Un ala de su armadura se había partido, el casco yacía en alguna parte del piso al igual que el de Astrid y tenía una mano rota por haber intentado bloquear un golpe de ella, sin embargo, al igual que la muchacha, sus ganas de combatir no hacían más que aumentar. Había pensado que aquella niña sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero resultó ser más interesante de lo que esperaba.

— Comienzas a emanar una extraña energía —percibió el Juez, sonriendo con sorpresa—. Vaya, ese cosmos se me hace muy conocido...

— Te lo advierto, cabrón —reiteró ella, limpiando la sangre que fluía desde su ceja—. No quieres conocerlo.

— ¿Y qué pasa si quiero? —replicó. Astrid sintió una repentina furia en su interior y empujó a Radamanthys lejos usando su cosmos.

— ¡Es suficiente! —exclamó, llevando la mano a su brazo lastimado. Comenzó a emanar cosmos de inmediato—. Ya basta de jugar al tira y afloja. Es hora de pelear de verdad. ¡Another Dimension!

Una dimensión alterna se abrió en la habitación, llevándose a Radamanthys. Astrid suspiró; sabía que su ataque se lo llevaría por poco tiempo, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para sanar su brazo.

Sin embargo, al momento, sintió una respiración en la nuca y no alcanzó ni a voltear cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que la hizo volar al otro lado de la sala. Luchó por no caer debido al dolor y se giró para ver a su atacante: Radamanthys. Astrid gruñó; su brazo seguía roto, pero al menos había logrado calmar el dolor. No obstante, a juzgar por el furibundo semblante del Juez, supuso que vendría algo mucho peor.

— Qué tonta eres —se burló—. ¿Creíste que un ataque tan débil como ese me sacaría de aquí?

— Claro que no —rió ella—. Planeaba hacer un poco de tiempo para preparar mi más poderosa técnica.

— Ah, me halagas. —Se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo estar encantado—. No tengo órdenes de matarte, pero... creo que al señor Ares no le importará que te rompa algunos huesos o te deje moribunda. **_Ella_** te salvará, de todos modos, así que también usaré mi mejor ataque contigo.

Astrid se puso furiosa, pero logró esconder aquellos sentimientos bajo una máscara de ironía. Trató de ignorar el pronombre por el cual había llamado a su demonio, pero le dejó confundida.

— Ponme a prueba. —Alzó los brazos, intentando olvidar el punzante dolor en uno de ellos, y cruzó las muñecas en una posición ofensiva. El Juez sonrió.

— Con mucho gusto. —Él también adoptó una posición de ataque, pero con los brazos extendidos.

Se miraron por unos segundos. El azul se enfrentó al miel, batallando entre sí, pero ninguno cedió. Astrid pensó en su hermano, en Athena, en sus compañeros que peleaban ahí afuera... sobre todo en Shion. Le aterraba la idea de lo que pudiera pensar sobre ella después de la misión, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

— ¡Galaxian Explosion!

— ¡Greatest Caution!

—o—

Sísifo batió las alas de su armadura, repeliendo algunos enemigos que se le venían acercando por detrás mientras peleaba con otros dos de frente. Aquellas criaturas no paraban de aparecer, cada vez más, como si se esforzaran en mantenerlos ocupados para que no entraran a la casa. El arquero comenzaba a cansarse; estaba ocupando una gran cantidad de cosmos para derrotarlos, ya que los encapuchados tenían una gran fuerza y resistencia a pesar de estar enfrentándose a santos dorados. Lo peor es que no podía concentrarse estando Astrid dentro de la casa, pues no solamente Athena le había encargado su cuidado, sino que también El Cid. Este último era su mejor amigo desde que llegó al Santuario y era de los pocos que tenían su absoluta confianza, por lo que no quería defraudarlo, no ahora que comenzaba a verlo más feliz y accesible. Y por otro lado estaba Sasha... Sísifo se mataría antes de fallarle a ella.

Recibió un golpe en el rostro de parte de uno de los guerreros, pero lo mandó a volar de inmediato. Se tocó la zona afectada, notando que le había sacado sangre, y gruñó por lo bajo. No estaba muy lastimado y eso era gracias a sus alas que repelían a los enemigos, pero podía ver que sus compañeros no la estaban pasando demasiado bien. Tenma y Yato se encargaban hábilmente de seis enemigos a la vez, peleando espalda con espalda, aunque Sísifo pudo ver que lo hacían más que nada por buscar apoyo debido a lo cansados que estaban. Shion estaba ocupado peleando con cuatro sujetos y defendiéndose de otros más a la vez con su Crystal Wall, cosa que le estaba costando mucha concentración, la cual se veía reflejada en su semblante. Dohko lucía más enérgico que los demás, pero había un detalle que quizás no todos sabían, y era que el chino usaba las armas de Libra solamente cuando estaba cansado y lastimado... y las estaba utilizando. Al ver aquel panorama, Sísifo no quería ni imaginarse cómo la estaría pasando Astrid.

Pensando en ello, siguió peleando hasta que se escuchó una explosión desde la casa. Los santos tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ver qué había pasado, pues los sujetos no cedían ni siquiera por el gran estruendo. Para su sorpresa, la casa se mantuvo en pie a pesar de que los tablones que tapaban las ventanas salieron volando, permitiéndoles ver un poco de lo que pasaba ahí dentro. Vieron destellos naranja parecidos a planetas y constelaciones, y supieron que Astrid estaba atacando con la Galaxian Explosion a un nivel mortífero. En menor cantidad, aunque no menos peligroso, habían destellos violeta y negro que se dirigían en dirección opuesta cual veneno infernal. Todos se hicieron la misma pregunta: ¿con quién demonios estaba peleando Astrid?

Seguido de eso, se escuchó un desgarrador grito. Sísifo ahogó una exclamación y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para correr hacia la casa.

— ¡Astrid! —exclamó mientras preparaba un ataque cargado de cosmos para tumbar la puerta, pero fue detenido por Dohko y Shion—. ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

— ¡Ya lo intenté una vez y no pude abrirla! —dijo Shion—. ¡Debes dejar que luche sola, Sísifo!

— ¡No puedo hacer eso! —replicó—. ¡Se lo prometí a...!

— ¡Athena sabe lo que pasará! —interrumpió Dohko, para luego bajar la voz—. Tienes que calmarte. Nada podrá evitar que Astrid cambie; somos nosotros los que debemos hacer algo para devolverla a la normalidad.

Dohko le palmeó el hombro y siguió peleando con los guerreros. Sísifo resopló, dándole la razón, y decidió seguir peleando junto a sus compañeros.

—o—

Ambos ataques hicieron colisión de tal manera que Astrid y Radamanthys cayeron al mismo tiempo al suelo. Él se recuperó en cosa de segundos y se dispuso a atacarla nuevamente, pero se detuvo al sentir un abrumador cosmos oscuro. Bajó la vista para mirar a la muchacha boca abajo en el suelo, y esbozó una sonrisa al ver lo que estaba pasando con ella.

Estaba transformándose.

El cabello se le tiñó de negro y sus dedos se curvaron como si tuviera garras. Astrid se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar apoyada en las manos; su respiración era pesada y seca, como si le tomara un gran esfuerzo respirar. La sonrisa de Radamanthys se expandió al ver su lado salvaje salir a flote.

— Así que esto es lo que realmente eres, Astrid de Géminis. —Ante la mención de su nombre, Astrid alzó la cabeza, por lo que Radamanthys pudo ver su cruel mirada color sangre—. Te ves más linda de este modo, ¿sabes? El mal siempre ha sido más atractivo que el bien, y en ti se refleja perfec...

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues Astrid se levantó de un salto y se lanzó a atacarlo. A Radamanthys se le hizo muy difícil esquivarla, tanto que tuvo que recurrir a sus alas para alejarla, pero ella logró golpearlo y hacerlo sangrar en muchas ocasiones. Luego de estar varios minutos esquivando golpes y arañazos que le dirigía la chica, se vio obligado a sujetarla por los brazos para detenerla.

— Tranquila, fiera —murmuró, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Ella forcejeó—. No debes matarme.

— Querías conocerme, ¿no? —habló con ironía. Su voz era un poco más baja de lo normal—. Aquí estoy, y ahora te aguantas. Lo único que deseo es despedazarte, cabrón.

— Nos volveremos a ver, Astrid —prometió, esbozando una sonrisa antes de que el remolino comenzara a rodearlo—. Y estoy seguro de que como aliados.

Se dispuso a desaparecer, pero no alcanzó a liberarse del ataque que le lanzó la muchacha antes de irse. Ella sonrió al escuchar un grito de parte de Radamanthys, sabiendo que le había hecho daño, pero sus ganas de atacar seguían vigentes. Astrid miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que afuera quedaban enemigos, por lo que se acercó a la puerta y la tumbó, ansiosa ante la expectativa de matarlos a todos, y se metió en la batalla. Los santos, al escuchar la puerta quebrarse, voltearon bruscamente para ver quién había salido. Al principio no reconocieron a aquella criatura que fue directamente a matar a un grupo de guerreros, pero al ver el brillo de la armadura a la luz de la luna, supieron que era su compañera.

Nadie tuvo el valor de acercarse.

Fueron testigos de la matanza que estaba provocando Astrid; despedazaba como papel a aquellos seres, sin importarle quedar manchada de sangre, y luego los hacía desaparecer en una dimensión. En poco tiempo, logró acabar con todos los guerreros que estaban, hasta que quedaron solamente los seis santos de Athena. La muchacha se volteó hacia ellos con una sonrisa sádica, sin reconocerlos, y corrió a toda velocidad en su dirección.

— ¡Astrid, no!

Sin embargo, al escuchar esa voz, algo pasó en la mente de Astrid. Recordó haberla escuchado muchas veces, y por alguna razón, su corazón latió con fuerza.

«Shion».

Detuvo su andar y se miró las manos extendidas, viendo la sangre en ellas. Al alzar nuevamente la vista, vio a las personas que estaban al frente suyo... y sintió que los conocía.

Su apariencia volvió a la normalidad, y con ello vino la vergüenza. El olor de la sangre en sus manos, cabello, rostro y armadura le resultó repugnante, pero no podía hacer nada para quitarlo. Miró nuevamente a sus compañeros, los cuales la miraban con evidente sorpresa y... ¿eso que veía era desprecio?

No pudo soportarlo más. Huyó al bosque a toda prisa, con las lágrimas quemándole los ojos, y desapareció de la vista de sus compañeros sin darles oportunidad de hablar.

* * *

Siento que el capítulo está demasiado rápido hjdsfk:/ pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado de todas formas :)¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! Y muchas gracias por seguir aquí conmigo :3


	14. XIII

¡Hola de nuevo! Como siempre, antes que todo, quiero agradecerles por los reviews que me dejan, de verdad nunca me cansaré de repetirlo, y es que siempre me animan a seguir con lo que hago. Son un amor, no saben el estima que le tengo a cada uno de ustedes aunque no los conozca :3 Bueno, en fin, ya no los molesto con mi sentimentalismo y dejo que lean. Por alguna razón... siento que este capítulo les va a gustar :D O bueno, a la gran mayoría, supongo hjfd

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Secuelas.**

Astrid se dejó caer de rodillas en la hierba, respirando de forma pesada y profiriendo arcadas. Había recorrido gran parte del bosque mientras luchaba contra la inconsciencia en busca de algún arroyo o un pozo para quitarse la sangre de la cara y las manos, pero no encontró nada. Cada vez se sentía más asqueada y avergonzada de sí misma, ¿tanto se había dejado llevar? Y encima le había dado el gusto al maldito Radamanthys. Sí, recordaba perfectamente su sonrisa de satisfacción al verla convertida en aquella cosa, lo cual le provocaba aún más desprecio. Él le dijo que volverían a verse, y Astrid juró que cuando eso pasara lo mataría en todos sus cabales por haberla humillado de esa forma. Su orgullo estaba dañado y no era el demonio quien tenía que repararlo, sino ella misma. Lo iba a hacer pagar y disfrutaría cada momento de ello.

Después de calmar su respiración, apoyó la espalda en el tronco de un árbol y encogió sus piernas contra sus rodillas, escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas. El olor de la sangre aún estaba ahí, atormentando sus fosas nasales, pero trató de ignorarlo para detener las molestas arcadas. Las lágrimas que se había esforzado tanto en contener terminaron por liberarse de su prisión, seguidas de una serie de profundos sollozos que apenas le permitían respirar. Había llegado a su límite, ya no se sentía la persona fuerte que siempre creyó ser.

— Eres una tonta —murmuró con un hilo de voz y entre sollozos, reprochándose a sí misma.—. Debes dejar de ser tan impulsiva.

Le había fallado a sus compañeros, a su diosa, a Deuteros y a sí misma. No se creía una persona de fiar, era un peligro estar cerca de ella y tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndole daño a todo aquel que la rodeaba... Astrid no quería eso. Mientras lloraba, maldijo entre dientes su destino, su demonio, a ese maldito Juez del Infierno y a Ares. Ya no tenía el valor para ver a sus compañeros de frente, ¿qué les iba a decir? La habían visto en su peor forma y la mirada que vio en ellos no le gustó para nada. Sabía lo que pasaría si volvía al hospedaje, y no quería presenciarlo.

— Aquí estás.

Astrid alzó la vista con espanto al escuchar aquella voz, la misma que la había hecho volver en sí anteriormente. Se encogió para intentar ocultarse aún más en la oscuridad que le proporcionaba el árbol, aunque fue en vano, ya que ya había sido descubierta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Shion?

El muchacho se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella. Astrid bajó la vista antes de que Shion pudiera verla a los ojos, pues no quería que viera la vergüenza en ellos. Sabía, además, que estaba horrible, llena de sangre en la cara y la armadura, por no mencionar de nuevo sus manos. No deseaba verlas otra vez.

— Mírame, Astrid —le pidió Shion suavemente, pero ella no hizo caso—. Por favor. Necesito mirarte a los ojos.

«Si me habla con ese tono...», cedió la chica soltando un suspiro, sin poder resistirse. Tímidamente, alzó la mirada y vio a Shion frente a ella con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Se veía tan pulcro y bello, y ella tan vulgar y sucia... Con este pensamiento, intentó nuevamente apartar la mirada, pero él la detuvo posando la mano en su mejilla. Ella ahogó una expresión de sorpresa y se contuvo de retorcerse como un gusano para zafarse de su toque.

— No dejes de mirarme —pidió, acercándose un poco más a ella.

El corazón de Astrid latió con fuerza al pensar que se acercaba con otras intenciones, pero él simplemente se quitó la capa y comenzó a limpiarle la cara. El tacto de la tela contra su piel era tan suave que casi ni lo sentía; poco a poco, fue retomando la confianza en su compañero. Dejó que Shion limpiara sus manos y su armadura, aunque por esta última no se podía hacer mucho hasta que regresaran al Santuario. El muchacho fue muy delicado y se tomó el tiempo de limpiar cada rastro de sangre con una paciencia extraordinaria. Cuando terminó su trabajo, dobló la capa sucia y la dejó a un lado, para después volver a mirar a su compañera.

— Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora —le dijo. Al ver que Astrid seguía sin decir nada, se aventuró y tomó delicadamente una de sus manos para llamar su atención—. Puedes bañarte en el hospedaje en cuanto lleguemos.

— ¿Por qué, Shion? —preguntó ella en una voz muy bajita. Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Por qué me seguiste? —aclaró, soltando la mano de Shion—. ¿No pensaste en el peligro que represento en aquel estado?

— Prometí que estaría contigo si te pasaba eso —le recordó—. Y no fui el único, porque los demás también lo hicieron. ¿Qué clase de compañeros seríamos si te dejáramos sola?

— Hombres cuerdos —contestó en un tono frío y serio, pero Shion no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

— No lo somos, y lo sabes perfectamente. —Se tomó la libertad de volver a tomar su mano y ella, esta vez, no se opuso—. Dime por qué huiste de ese modo. Nos preocupaste a todos.

— ¿Viste la cosa en la que me convertí? —lo encaró, sintiendo cómo el nudo en su garganta volvía a formarse al recordarlo todo—. No soy una persona segura, Shion, ya no más. No puedo estar cerca de ustedes ni de la diosa Athena.

— Por supuesto que puedes. Recuerda que no estás sola en esto.

— Tal vez deba dejar mi cargo —murmuró, hablando más para sí misma—. Así nadie saldrá herido.

— No, ni siquiera pienses en esa opción. —Shion se acercó más para quedar sentado a su lado, apoyando la espalda en el tronco—. Dijiste que la única solución era ir a la isla Kanon con Deuteros.

— Sí, pero creo que todos estarán mejor sin mí. No soy una persona sana.

— Por supuesto que lo eres, Astrid —susurró—. Llevas poco tiempo en el Santuario, pero sé que todos te extrañarán si te vas. Yo sobre todo.

— ¿Tú? —preguntó ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Shion asintió—. ¿Por qué?

— ¿De verdad lo preguntas? —Soltó una risita, avergonzado por lo que iba a decir a continuación—. Pensé que era más obvio. Despertaste sentimientos que nunca antes había tenido. Yo jamás me había preocupado tanto por alguien, nunca había sentido esa impetuosa necesidad de proteger a una persona para que no se vaya de tu lado... tú eres la primera. Además, me haces sentir estas molestas cosas en el estómago... no sé bien cómo describirlo, pero ni siquiera cuando estás conmigo se van. Hiciste que me preocupara por algo más que los principios de mi raza, pero sobre todo, fuiste el impulso que hizo que me atreviera a romper las reglas. —Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas luego de escucharlo—. Si todo lo que te estoy diciendo se relaciona con el amor... entonces podría decirse que te quiero. Sí, seguramente es eso. Te quiero, Astrid, y ya no me asusta admitirlo.

— Shion... —Ella se ocultó en el hombro de su compañero, sintiendo sus ojos arder—. ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

— Para que te des cuenta de que estoy dispuesto a estar contigo a pesar de todo.

— ¿Aun después de verme de ese modo?

— Aun así, y aunque te convirtieras en un dragón por las noches —bromeó. La muchacha, sin poder contenerse, lo abrazó y se acurrucó en su pecho, rompiendo en llanto.

— Estoy harta, Shion —murmuró entre sollozos—. Ya no quiero seguir aguantando esto. Quiero que pare...

Él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que su tacto le resultara un consuelo. Le acarició el cabello mientras lloraba, susurrándole que no la dejaría sola y que todo iba a estar bien. Astrid lloró amargamente; la última vez que había llorado tanto fue cuando murió Aspros, pero lo que sentía ahora era totalmente distinto. Tenía rabia, pena y tristeza, todo por tener un destino desgraciado.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —preguntó Shion luego de que Astrid se calmara un poco. Ella asintió, sin separarse de él—. ¿Contra quién peleaste?

— Era un Juez del Infierno: Radamanthys de Wyvern —contestó, alejándose un poco—. Bastante desagradable.

— ¿El de la única ceja? —cercioró. Astrid se tapó la boca, soltando una risita.

— Sí, ese mismo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para que te pusieras de esa forma?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me dijo algo?

— He aprendido a conocerte y me atrevo a decir que, si hubiera sido un combate sin palabras, no habrías salido convertida en _eso_. —La chica suspiró, dándole la razón.

— No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Shion —musitó—. Prometo que les contaré todo mañana, porque lo único que quiero en este momento es darme un baño para quitarme este horrible olor a sangre.

— Bien. —Shion depositó un suave beso en la cabeza de su compañera y luego se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano—. Volvamos con los chicos.

Ella asintió con timidez y se puso de pie, tomando la mano de Shion. No la soltó en todo el trayecto de vuelta, ni siquiera cuando llegaron al antiguo orfanato frente a los demás. La casa seguía en pie a pesar de los ataques que se lanzaron mutuamente Radamanthys y Astrid, y los santos pensaron que era debido a que tenía la protección de Ares, pero a los pocos minutos se dieron cuenta de que ya no había rastro alguno de él. Por alguna razón, aquel lugar no podía desaparecer ni aunque le cayera un planeta encima. El grupo les vio llegar y de inmediato se acercaron para preguntar qué había pasado, pero se detuvieron al ver la mirada que les dio Shion. Era algo como _"no la agobien"_ , y ellos supieron captarla, así que no se acercaron. Astrid y Shion caminaron hasta quedar frente a ellos y ella se soltó inmediatamente de la mano de Shion al notar que las miradas de sus compañeros se posaban en su unión. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose directamente con los demás, quienes lucían bastante cansados y heridos.

— Sé que esperan una explicación de mi parte —comenzó Astrid—, pero no me siento capaz de dárselas ahora. Prometo contarles todo lo que pasó en esta casa mañana. Lo único que quiero ahora es pedir su perdón, chicos. Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que ver eso.

— No necesitas nuestro perdón —le dijo Dohko, sonriendo—. La historia habría sido diferente si no nos hubieras dicho, pero estábamos preparados para ver eso. Obviamente nos sorprendió, mas no significa que te vayamos a tratar de otra manera.

— Eso no cambia que esté avergonzada de mi comportamiento —replicó, bajando la vista—. No intenté matarlos, ¿o sí?

— No —contestó Sísifo, omitiendo hablar sobre cuando corrió hacia ellos con esas intenciones—. Volviste a la normalidad cuando escuchaste a Shion.

— ¿Puedo decir algo? —preguntó Yato. Astrid lo miró y asintió—. Tal vez soy el único que lo piensa, pero... ¡Estuvo asombrosa, señorita Astrid! Nunca había visto tal nivel de fuerza.

— ¡Es cierto! —concordó Tenma—. Al principio me dio miedo, pero luego vi que nos estaba ayudando y me fijé en sus ataques. ¡Es muy fuerte!

— Um... gracias, supongo —dijo ella, sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar.

— Es cierto que eres muy fuerte de ese modo —habló Sísifo—, y sabemos que odias transformarte, pero eso demuestra que te aceptamos como eres, Astrid. El demonio es parte de ti, y nosotros lo aceptamos, ya que sabemos que sigues siendo tú en el fondo.

Astrid se sorprendió. En realidad esperaba que sus compañeros estuvieran temerosos de hablarle, considerando que presenciaron en primera fila aquel acto de demencia, pero definitivamente sus palabras fueron una sorpresa muy bonita. Esbozó una sonrisa y se secó un par de lágrimas que le habían caído.

— Vengan a abrazarme, mis chicos.

Los santos sonrieron al ver que la Astrid de siempre estaba de vuelta y se agruparon para darle un abrazo entre todos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y a pesar de todo lo malo que le había ocurrido ese día, ella se sentía completamente feliz gracias a sus compañeros.

—o—

En cuanto llegaron al hospedaje, el grupo dejó a Dohko pagando y reservando las habitaciones mientras el resto iba a bañarse. La casa tenía tres tinas de baño en un cuarto aparte, todas separadas por biombos entre ellas, por lo que los hombres tuvieron que turnarse para tomar un corto baño y así dejarle tiempo a los demás. Sin embargo, Astrid se adueñó de una tina para ella sola y se quedó mucho tiempo ahí para asegurarse de quedar completamente limpia. Tenía las manos rojas y rasguñadas de tanto habérselas frotado y la cara le ardía debido a las heridas producto del combate con Radamanthys, además de que igual se la había frotado para quitarse cualquier rastro de sangre que quedara. También se había asegurado de lavar bien su cabello, frotándose bien la cabeza, mas el olor de la sangre seguía en sus fosas nasales. Era consciente de que ya tenia el cuerpo limpio, pero aquel desagradable olor no se iba por más que frotara y lavara su piel.

— _No me gusta este olor, Deuteros_ — _se quejó Astrid, que en aquel tiempo tenía dieciséis años y hace pocos meses había comenzado su entrenamiento. Su hermano se rió mientras abría la puerta de la casa._

— _Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte a él, hermanita. Tanto tú como yo._

 _El olor del cual Astrid se quejaba era el del humo. Habían pasado gran parte del día entrenando en los alrededores del volcán de la isla Kanon y el olor del humo se le había pegado al cuerpo, además de que tenía una gran capa de ceniza cubriéndole el cuerpo y la ropa. En cuanto Deuteros abrió la puerta, Astrid salió corriendo al baño y, sin importarle tener la ropa todavía puesta, vació rápidamente los baldes con agua en la bañera y se metió. Se desnudó ya minutos después para lavarse el resto del cuerpo, pero por más que se frotaba el cabello y la piel, el olor permaneció ahí, molestándola. Esa noche se fue a dormir así mismo, aguantando aquel desagradable olor._

Astrid sonrió al recordar aquel momento, pero el olor del humo era muy distinto al de la sangre. Por alguna razón, esos eran los dos únicos olores que siempre se le quedaban grabados en el cuerpo, como si los tuviera pegados por naturaleza.

Se dio por vencida cuando vio que las puntas de sus dedos comenzaban a arrugarse. Salió de la tina, se amarró el cabello con una liga y secó rápidamente su cuerpo con una toalla. Luego, mientras se vestía, miró hacia donde se encontraba su armadura: esta aún tenía manchas de sangre en el pecho y la capa. Limpió con agua la suciedad del oro y lavó la tela rápidamente, recordándose que haría un mejor trabajo con ella en cuanto volvieran al Santuario. Cuando estuvo lista, se colgó la caja de Pandora a la espalda con la armadura ya dentro y volvió al sector de las habitaciones. Se cruzó con Dohko en el pasillo, quien se dirigía a las tinas, y este le indicó la habitación que le pertenecía y le entregó la llave. Ella le dio las gracias y entró a su cuarto, viendo con sorpresa que no estaba sola.

La habitación tenía una ventana que daba hacia el exterior, una cómoda para dejar ropa y cosas pocas, una mesita de noche con una lámpara de aceite encendida y dos camas pegadas a cada pared. En una de ellas se encontraba sentado Shion, quien lucía bastante incómodo y se sonrojó al ver entrar a Astrid.

— Um... creo que me equivoqué —se disculpó ella, haciendo ademán de irse, pero Shion negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie para detenerla.

— Dohko se aprovechó de que estaba a cargo del dinero y alquiló esta habitación para los dos —explicó, rascándose la cabeza—. A él le gusta molestarme, ya sabes...

— Oh —musitó la muchacha, sonrojándose a la vez—. Ya veo.

— Puedo decirle que anule la compra, si quieres —se apresuró a decir—. Si te incomoda...

— No, tranquilo —lo interrumpió—. Está bien por mí. ¿Qué dices tú?

— Si no te molesta, por mi bien.

Astrid le sonrió y se descolgó la caja de Pandora, dejándola a los pies de la cama contraria a la de su compañero. Luego, se sentó en el colchón y desató la liga de su cabello, quedando directamente iluminada por la lámpara de aceite. Gracias a esto, Shion pudo ver un color extraño en sus manos que lo preocupó, así que fue a sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Qué te pasó en las manos? —le preguntó, tomando entre las suyas una de ellas. Astrid recordó aquel detalle y la alejó sin brusquedad—. No me digas que...

— No intenté matarme, Shion —dijo con tono divertido, señalando sus muñecas—. Tal vez notaste que pasé mucho tiempo en la tina, y es porque me froté varias veces las manos y la cara para quitarme el olor a sangre. Aunque fue en vano, porque no se fue.

— No tienes olor a sangre. —Volvió a tomar su mano, esta vez para llevarla cerca de su rostro—. Estás demasiado limpia, de hecho. Tu piel llega a rechinar si hago esto.

Shion pasó un dedo por la piel de Astrid haciendo un suave chillido a propósito, sacándole una risa a la muchacha. Estaba feliz de que Shion siguiera comportándose como siempre con ella, aun después de haberla visto en su peor faceta. Recordó cuando estaban en el bosque hace unas horas, el momento en el que le dijo _"te quiero"_ y ella... ¡ella no le había respondido! Estaba tan abrumada por lo que pasó que terminó echándose a llorar en vez de expresarle su felicidad mediante palabras. Tal vez ahora no era el momento, puede que incluso Shion hubiera olvidado que le dijo eso... pero Astrid tenía que decirlo.

— _Te quiero._

El muchacho dejó de reír y la miró con la cabeza ladeada, pues lo había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué?

— Es mi respuesta a lo que me dijiste en el bosque —explicó Astrid—. Yo también te quiero, Shion.

Él abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó observándola. Ella le sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos, esperando que dijera o hiciera algo, pero se había quedado como congelado. ¿Será que se había arrepentido de decirle eso? Si ese era el caso... entonces quería actuar antes de escuchar esas palabras. Por eso, lo tomó de la nuca con una mano y lo acercó a ella...

... Pero nada se pudo concretar, pues un golpe en la pared los sacó de su burbuja. Escucharon las voces de Tenma y Yato gritando que querían cierta cama y luego unos correteos por el piso, como si se estuvieran persiguiendo. Astrid se alejó de inmediato, pero no sintió vergüenza al ver a Shion. Tal vez ambos sabían que no era el momento para concretar algo o darle inicio, pues todavía quedaban cosas importantes que solucionar antes de sentarse a hablar sobre su relación.

— No sabes lo feliz que me siento de escuchar eso —murmuró Shion, sonriendo—, pero...

— Uh, odio los peros —gruñó ella, haciendo una mueca—. Sé lo que me vas a decir: todavía quieres pedir una segunda opinión, ¿no?

— Así es —afirmó él—. Quiero hablar con el Patriarca para que me responda algunas preguntas con respecto a los lemurianos.

— Vale. —Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que está bien.

— Hay otra pregunta, pero esta te la quiero hacer a ti. —Buscó la mano de Astrid y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella para darle confianza—. ¿Qué somos de ahora en adelante?

— Bueno... creo que no podemos llamarnos _"algo"_ hasta que aclares todas tus dudas. Podríamos esperar hasta entonces y, mientras tanto, seguir como antes.

— Pero yo no quiero seguir como antes —replicó—, no ahora que he tomado una decisión y estoy seguro.

— Yo tampoco —concordó ella, sonriendo—. Hagamos lo que queramos, Shion. No hay necesidad de ponerle nombre a las cosas.

— De acuerdo.

Astrid le sonrió y se separó de su mano para acercarse a la cama que le correspondía, aunque antes de eso, recordó que debía hacer algo más. Se dio la vuelta brevemente para besar en la mejilla a Shion, quien se sorprendió bastante por ello, pero no dijo nada y solo esbozó una sonrisa cuando ella se alejó.

— Buenas noches, Shion.

— Buenas noches, Astrid.

La muchacha sonrió, a pesar de que su compañero no la podía ver, y se acostó bajo las sábanas de la cama. Ya estaba hecho, le había confesado a Shion lo que sentía luego de que él hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero sabía que no podían iniciar nada todavía. Astrid, al menos, no se sentía preparada; primero necesitaba solucionar sus problemas. Le haría bien visitar a su hermano cuando volvieran al Santuario, como también estar lejos de todo el lío que estaba por desatarse. Tal parece que ganar la guerra santa, esta vez, iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaban.

* * *

My god, la parte de la declaración de Shion me quedó tan cursi D: Espero que a nadie le moleste shjkls

En fin, he de suponer que a la mayoría de los que me leen les gusta la pareja que he formado... lo supongo porque, si no es así, creo que habrían dejado de leer hace rato xD así que déjenme saber si les agradó o disgustó la interrupción jaja :)

Espero que les haya gustado, un beso y ¡nos leemos en el siguiente! :D


	15. XIV

¡Hola! Hoy les traigo el siguiente capítulo un poquito antes porque, bueno... me volví a enfermar xD Tengo una salud horrible y lo peor es que no me he enfermado en todo el año y las dos veces que lo he hecho (la otra vez y ahora) me ha dado con todo :( Es por eso, aunque ustedes son felices con la idea de que suba pronto, así que no me molesta adelantarles jaja

En fin, nuevamente agradecerle a todas las personas que me dejan sus reviews y me alegran los días. A la gente que tiene cuenta en FanFiction he comenzado a mandarles PM (sí, no sabía que se podía hacer eso, mátenme) para agradecerles, y a la gente que no tiene pues... les agradezco por acá :D ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que les guste e_e

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Planes.**

 _En algún lugar desconocido_

Radamanthys se dejó caer en aquella habitación demasiado iluminada para su gusto. Se llevó de inmediato la mano al pecho, viendo cómo el ataque de Astrid de Géminis le había destruido gran parte de su armadura, dejándole una profunda herida en el sector del corazón. Debía admitir que la chiquilla era poderosa, tanto en su parte humana como en la _maligna_ , pero nunca imaginó que lograría hacerle tal nivel de daño. Le había faltado muy poco para tocarle el corazón. Debido a esto, recordó a Kardia de Escorpio, quien lo había atacado de forma similar y lo dejó moribundo; de hecho hubiera muerto de no ser por la sangre de su señor Hades. Radamanthys no creía tener la misma suerte con Ares, así que agradeció que el ataque no hubiera llegado tan lejos. Podría haberlo matado, de lo contrario.

No tenía tiempo para descansar. Ares no era un dios paciente y comenzaría a llamarlo al sentir su presencia en el castillo, así que tendría que presentarse herido y todo. Se levantó con pesadez del suelo, ignorando el dolor en su pecho, y salió de la habitación. Estaban en un castillo ubicado en tierras heladas, pero Radamanthys desconocía el nombre del lugar. Podía ser Rusia, Siberia, Noruega, la Antártica... ¿quién sabe? Ares mantenía todo en secreto, pero seguro le diría todo cuando terminara de planear lo que sea que estuviera maquinando. El Juez ni siquiera sabía por qué había sido revivido junto a los demás, eso era otra cosa que el dios había omitido.

Al llegar al salón, se encontró con Ares y los otros dos Jueces del Infierno: Minos de Grifo y Aiacos de Garuda. Ares estaba sentado en el trono que había usurpado al original dueño, el cual se encontraba prisionero e inconsciente en una de las habitaciones del castillo, mientras que los Jueces tenían sus propios asientos a los lados. Radamanthys se hincó frente al dios de cabellos negros, bajando la cabeza.

— Mi señor —murmuró—. He cumplido con lo que me pidió. El demonio de Astrid de Géminis despertó por segunda vez.

— Levántate —ordenó. Radamanthys se puso de pie y vio al dios sonreír—. ¿No es fascinante, Rada? Esa niña es muy interesante.

— Por supuesto —concordó. Ares bajó la vista, viendo la herida en su pecho.

— ¿Eso te lo hizo ella? —le preguntó. El Juez asintió y el dios de la guerra se echó a reír—. ¡Vaya! Poco a poco mi pequeña está despertando, aunque no me sorprende demasiado.

— No debió haber mandado a Radamanthys, señor —dijo arrogante Minos, sonriendo—. Yo, como el más poderoso de los Tres Jueces, pude haberme hecho cargo de esa chiquilla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— No quiero que la maten —espetó Ares, frunciendo el ceño—. Hay que darle tiempo... Además, aún falta una cosa por hacer para que sea mía por completo.

— Ella va a intentar reprimir a su demonio, señor —habló Aiacos, apoyándose en el brazo del trono y sonriendo—. No podemos subestimarla. Los santos de oro son inferiores en poder con respecto a nosotros, pero no tienen nada de tontos.

— Dejen que lo haga —respondió Ares, sin inmutarse—. Puede intentarlo todo lo que quiera, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para _reprimirla_ por completo. Los sellos que le aplica su hermano son temporales y fáciles de romper si se le induce miedo, ira o dolor; no tienen de qué preocuparse.

— Me gustaría conocer a esa chiquilla tan interesante —mencionó Minos, captando la atención de Radamanthys, quien gruñó por lo bajo. Él no lo iba a permitir.

— Lo harás muy pronto —prometió el dios, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Tengo preparado algo que les comentaré dentro de un tiempo. Radamanthys, puedes retirarte a descansar.

El Juez frunció el ceño, pero terminó accediendo y salió del salón en dirección a su cuarto. Recordó lo que dijo Minos sobre conocer a Astrid, y sintió que le hervía la sangre. No permitiría que nadie más que él la derrotara; ella había dañado su orgullo al causarle aquella herida, y no se lo iba a perdonar. No le importaba si con eso violaba las órdenes de Ares, pero Radamanthys quería matarla con sus propias manos. Además, comenzaba a dudar de que aquella cosa que impulsaba su sadismo fuera un demonio... era demasiado fuerte para serlo.

«Astrid de Géminis, me las vas a pagar caro».

—o—

A la mañana siguiente, Shion fue el primero en despertar. Su cama era la más cercana a la ventana, por lo cual le llegaba todo el sol a la cara y supo que ya no podría seguir durmiendo. Los hechos de la noche anterior le llegaron de golpe a su mente y se puso rojo al recordar las cosas que le había dicho a Astrid; ¿en serio se había atrevido a confesarlo todo? ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza en ese entonces? Ladeó la cabeza y encontró a la muchacha recién despertando en la cama contraria, al igual que él, probablemente producto de la luz. Ella se estiró y se incorporó en la cama, sin darse cuenta de que Shion también había despertado. Se quedó unos segundos mirando hacia la nada y luego volteó a mirarlo, sorprendiéndose al verlo despierto.

— ¿Cuándo despertaste? —le preguntó en un murmullo. Él sonrió y se sentó en la cama, igual que ella.

— No hace mucho.

Luego de eso, cayeron en un silencio cómodo. Parecía que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo actuar con el otro luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, incluso les resultaba extraño saludarse con un simple "buenos días", así que no lo dijeron. En su lugar, se miraron y sonrieron como los adolescentes que deberían haber sido unos años antes, disfrutando del agradable ambiente entre ellos.

— ¡No te apoyes tanto! —se escuchó de pronto, seguido de un golpe. Astrid y Shion interrumpieron su juego de miradas y voltearon a ver hacia la puerta.

— ¡¿Pero por qué me pegas?! —exclamó alguien, recibiendo otro golpe—. ¡Ouch! ¡Ya basta, Dohko!

— Cállense —dijo otra voz—. No se puede espiar con ustedes cerca.

— Tenma, eres un inmaduro —finalizó una última persona antes de que Astrid abriera la puerta.

Los intrusos cayeron uno sobre otro. Primero Tenma, luego Dohko, sobre él Sísifo y finalmente Yato. La muchacha se contuvo de reír exageradamente al ver a sus compañeros en aquella posición y mantuvo un semblante serio.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. Dohko alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

— Hola, parejita —saludó, estirando el cuello para ver mejor dentro de la habitación—. ¿Qué tal la noche?

— ¿Parejita? —repitió ella, fingiendo no saber de lo que hablaba—. ¿De qué rayos hablas?

— P-Pero... —balbuceó—. ¿Shion...?

— Ahí está, recién despertando —dijo, indicándolo en la cama de la ventana. El muchacho saludó a su amigo con un gesto de la mano.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el chino, poniéndose de pie y derribando a Sísifo y Yato. Tenma permaneció de cara en el suelo—. ¡Pero qué hijo de p*ta que eres! ¡Malagradecido! ¡Yo que te dejo solo con ella y no lo aprovechas!

— ¿A quién le dices malagradecido, chino idiota? —se defendió Shion, levantándose de la cama.

— ¡Pues a ti! ¡Pensé que no eras tan ingenuo!

— ¿Y quién te dijo a ti que soy ingenuo? —rebatió, causando una reacción bastante extraña en Dohko, quien dejó de quejarse y esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¡Entonces mi plan dio resultado! —Hizo un baile bastante ridículo en su lugar—. Te lo dije, Sísifo, ahora págame.

— ¿Qué apostaron? —preguntó Shion, cruzándose de brazos.

— Sísifo apostó a que no te atrevías a hacer un movimiento con Astrid y yo, como buen amigo, aposté que lo hacías.

— Aún falta que diga si pasó algo —se quejó Sísifo—. No pienso pagarte nada hasta escucharlo.

— ¡Ah, cierto! —Miró de nuevo a su mejor amigo—. ¿Hicieron algo?

— ¡Dohko! —reclamaron ambos. El chino se encogió.

— Ya, perdón por ser tan directo. Como si fueran unos bebés. —Rodó los ojos—. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes anoche?

Shion y Astrid se quedaron callados, dejando expectantes a los demás. La cara de Dohko poco a poco comenzó a caer al ver que aún no hablaban, lamentándose por haber apostado con Sísifo, sabiendo que tendría que pagar. Eso fue hasta que ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, pero sin afirmar ni negar.

— Nada de lo que te imaginas —dijeron simplemente. Dohko volvió a sonreír y se lanzó para abrazar a su amigo, quien cayó de espaldas al suelo.

— ¡Lo sabía! —gritó—. ¡Eres un ganador, mi Shion! ¡Sabía que no ibas a desaprovechar la oportunidad que te di!

— ¡Quítate! —El lemuriano lo empujó suavemente para que no se cayera y se puso de pie—. Eres demasiado exagerado. No hicimos nada de las cosas que están pasando por tu pervertida cabeza.

— A ver si entiendo —dijo Sísifo, sin poder creer que había perdido—. ¿Ustedes dos son o no...?

— No —contestó Astrid, interrumpiéndolo antes de acabar la oración—. Aún tenemos algunas cosas por aclarar.

— Es raro ver al señor Shion con la señorita Astrid, ¿no te parece? —le susurró Tenma a Yato, aparentemente de forma inaudible, pero fue oído por todos.

— Pues a mí me parece raro ver a la señorita Astrid con el señor Shion —contestó el unicornio.

— Es lo mismo, idiota.

— Tiene diferente contexto, analfabeta.

— No sean irrespetuosos —los reprendió Sísifo—. Shion y Astrid siguen aquí.

— Casi me olvido de ti —recordó Dohko, mirando al arquero—. Págame.

— ¿Qué se supone que te debo pagar? —preguntó el aludido—. No hicieron nada de las cosas que dijiste.

— ¡Pero sí pasó algo!

— ¿Por qué insistes tanto en cobrárselo? —quiso saber Astrid—. Déjenlo y ya. No deberían ponerse a apostar sobre sus compañeros.

— Porque Sísifo es un tacaño que poco y más cuenta los rayones de las monedas para cerciorarse de que no las tocamos. ¡Quiero que me pague lo que me debe por cuenta propia!

— ¡No soy así!

— El señor Dohko tiene algo de razón, maestro —concordó Yato—. Usted sí es así.

— ¿Por qué mejor no dejan de blasfemar en mi contra y nos vamos? —finalizó. Todos se dieron la vuelta con intención de irse, pero Astrid los detuvo.

— Esperen, chicos. Tengo que contarles lo que pasó ayer.

La joven hizo que entraran nuevamente y se sentaran en una de las camas. Les narró todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, guardándose la parte cuando Radamanthys le dijo que el destino de Athena podría estar en sus manos, y volvió a pedirles disculpas por haberse salido de control. Omitió también hablar sobre lo que le dijo Radamanthys, porque era algo que quería decirle solamente al Patriarca. Astrid no había olvidado que le había dicho que se encargaría ella misma de averiguar el por qué de su demonio, y si lo hablaba con ellos, los involucraría inevitablemente. Las expresiones de los santos eran de sorpresa y algo de susto, pues el escenario que se les pasaba por la mente no era muy bonito.

— Así que los Jueces del Infierno volvieron a la vida —murmuró Sísifo, pasándose una mano por el cabello en señal de estrés—. Eso quiere decir que Hades está involucrado con Ares.

— Tenma —intervino Dohko, mirando al Pegaso—. ¿Te has escrito recientemente con Alone?

— Sí, y por lo que sé, no está poseído —respondió en broma, pero nadie rió—. Bueno, hablando en serio, Alone está bien allá en Jamir. De lo contrario, el maestro Hakurei habría comunicado que algo anda mal con él.

— ¿Cómo lo hará, entonces? —se preguntó Shion en voz baja. Sísifo levantó repentinamente la vista y abrió los ojos, asustado.

— Tal vez está actuando mediante algo... o alguien más —supuso—. Tiene a sus consejeros, los Dioses Gemelos...

— Pero ellos están sellados —dijo Dohko.

— Dégel y El Cid pensaron lo mismo en nuestra misión a Siberia —agregó Astrid, para luego mirar al lemuriano—. Shion, Dégel llevó una pieza de armadura al Santuario y dijo que te la daría para que vieras su pasado. ¿Lo hizo?

— Sí, pero no me reveló nada que nos sea de ayuda —contestó el chico—. No perteneció a nadie y tampoco pude saber a qué dios sirve; no tenía una imagen clara que me permitiera saberlo. Lo único que logré saber es que está hecha de obsidiana y un extraño material divino que no existe ni en el Inframundo ni en la Tierra.

— Hay que alertar al Patriarca —dijo Sísifo, levantándose de la cama—. Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes. Vamos a comprar rápido los recuerditos que quiere Dohko y luego partimos al puerto.

Los santos asintieron y se fueron a su respectiva habitación para tomar sus cosas. Shion y Astrid se sentaron en sus camas y suspiraron al unísono, aunque por distintas cosas. El lemuriano no quería ni pensar en lo que se avecinaba, y la geminiana seguía con la incertidumbre sobre la responsabilidad que caía en ella.

— ¿Hay algo más que haya pasado en esa casa, Astrid? —le preguntó él. Ella disimuló su sorpresa ante la pregunta.

— No, nada más.

Shion no quedó convencido, pero no le exigió más. Simplemente asintió y se puso de pie para comenzar a vestirse, mientras que Astrid decidió hacer lo mismo.

—o—

 _Alemania, meses antes_

La mujer se paró frente al cofre que había dejado guardado hace un tiempo, el cual esperaba nunca más volver a ver, pero ahí estaba. Al terminar la guerra santa, juró tener una vida normal y no involucrarse otra vez en asuntos de los dioses, pero sabía que en algún momento debería completar lo que su señor le había pedido como último deseo.

 _— Pandora. —La imponente voz de Hades la llamó al sentir su presencia cercana a la habitación—. Ven._

 _La mujer se extrañó al ser solicitada por su señor a esas horas de la madrugada, pero decidió callar y entró. Siempre le causaba impresión ver al niño que Hades había escogido como su recipiente manejando tan bien la situación, porque sí, ella sabía que Alone no estaba muerto por completo y usaba el poder del dios a su favor. Aun así, y a pesar de que lo detestaba, el chico era un estratega de primera; no le parecería extraño que salieran victoriosos en esta guerra santa._

 _— ¿Sí, mi señor? —preguntó, haciendo una reverencia. Alone/Hades estaba sentado frente al Lienzo Perdido, observando como se le agregaban almas y se quitaban a la vez._

 _— El ejército de Athena ha llegado al Lienzo Perdido —dijo, volteando a mirarla—. La guerra santa acabará en cuanto lleguen aquí._

 _— No debe preocuparse por eso, mi señor —se apresuró a decir—. Nuestras tropas los están esperando en sus respectivos puestos y los guardianes de cada..._

 _— Es innecesario —la interrumpió. Pandora se estremeció—. Athena ganará esta guerra._

 _— Mi señor..._

 _— Al finalizar la guerra santa de hace dos siglos, sellé un trato con mi sobrino, Ares —continuó. La mujer optó por callarse al notar que era el mismísimo Hades quien hablaba y no el niño Alone—. No tiene importancia el motivo por el cual nos aliamos, porque pienso romper nuestro acuerdo._

 _— ¿Por qué?_

 _— Porque Ares no cumple sus promesas. Es el dios más repudiado del Olimpo, y obviamente no es de fiar. Creo que la única que lo aguanta es Enio*. —Resopló—. Escucha bien, Pandora: dentro de un año, Ares tomará como recipiente el cuerpo de un mortal y hará acto de presencia en la Tierra. Creará un ejército lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con los santos de oro, y sin ellos, Athena estará perdida. Será derrotada y Ares tomará posesión de la Tierra, para luego devolverme a la vida y gobernarla juntos._

 _— Pero ese es un buen plan, mi señor._

 _— Por supuesto, pero sonaría mejor si fuera con un dios de fiar —dijo despectivamente—. Ares acostumbra traicionar a sus aliados para quedarse con lo acordado. No pienso permitir que se quede con la Tierra y rompa mi esfuerzo de siglos por tenerla. Por esto, he planeado algo y necesito que me ayudes._

 _— Estoy a sus órdenes, mi señor._

Pandora sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquel recuerdo. Lo único que le importaba era cumplir con la última voluntad de Hades y nunca más saber sobre guerras santas ni santos de Athena. Tomó el cofre en sus manos y vio como el sello de Athena se rompía, dejando la abertura libre. Una vez que lo abriera, ya no habría vuelta atrás. Suspiró antes de realizar su cometido y dejó libre a aquellos dos seres, los cuales se alzaron ante ella.

— Pandora —dijo el ser revestido de oscuridad—. Realmente has vuelto.

— Creímos que seguirías tu tonta idea de llevar una vida normal —se burló el gemelo revestido de oro, a pesar de que no se veía expresión alguna en su rostro.

— No vine a ayudarlos —espetó ella—. He venido a cumplir la última voluntad de mi señor Hades, pero no pienso intervenir esta vez. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

— ¿Has conseguido recipientes?

— Dentro de un tiempo nacerán y podrán hacer uso de ellos. —Pandora cerró el cofre y lo guardó en un pequeño morral que llevaba—. Lamentablemente, tendré que volver a verlos cuando tomen posesión de sus cuerpos. Deberán llevar este cofre con ustedes.

— Te estaremos esperando. —El de cabellos rubios se acercó a su gemelo, quien tampoco lucía expresión—. Pandora, tienes que saber que nunca serás una mujer normal.

— Le entregarán esto a quien pueda hacérselo llegar a Athena —continuó, ignorando al dios—. Eso es todo.

Y dicho esto, salió del ático y se dirigió a su carruaje, no sin antes escuchar la risa de aquellos dioses que habían arruinado su vida. Cerró los puños con fuerza y se dijo a sí misma que esto no lo hacía por ellos, sino por aquel niño que conoció en su infancia y por aquella mujer que fue su amiga. Quería, al menos, hacer algo por él antes de dejarlo todo definitivamente atrás.

— Tenma, Partita... —murmuró una vez que estuvo dentro del carruaje. Sintió que sus ojos picaban, como si fuera a llorar, pero sacudió la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos que comenzaban a inundar su mente—. ¡Cheshire, vámonos!

El antiguo espectro obedeció y el carruaje comenzó a andar. Pandora sacó el cofre del morral y se preguntó si su señor Hades estaría haciendo lo correcto, aunque no era quien para cuestionar sus decisiones.

— Ayudar a esa tonta de Athena y sus santos —se burló, soltando una risa—. Vaya disparate.

* * *

*Enio es la diosa de la guerra violenta, por así decirlo. Es la compañera perfecta de Ares. Era, junto a Fobos y Deimos, la acompañante del dios, aunque ella era más cercana a él debido a su aparente relación fraternal; se decía que eran hermanos. Se le solía representar cubierta de sangre y llevando las armas de guerra ;)

¿Por qué Pandora pudo abrir el cofre? Según lo que recuerdo del Saint Seiya clásico, los humanos podían abrir los cofres sellados, como pasó con Kanon cuando liberó a Poseidón. Si estoy recordando mal, entonces déjenlo pasar jdksfl

Meh, no me centré tanto en nuestros dorados porque quería recalcar lo demás, pero ya en el otro vuelven al Santuario y volvemos a la normalidad :)

Bueno ya no los retengo más xD gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente :D


	16. XV

¡Holaa! Les tengo una buena noticia: oficialmente he salido de clases, así que voy a poder subir más seguido. Ya no me van a tener que esperar una semana o más y quizás vuelva a la modalidad de subir cada dos o tres días, wi :D

Y bueno, gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior, creí que había quedado poco interesante pero parece que a todos les gustó :)

En fin, ya que leyeron mis acotaciones idiotas sjfdkl les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Consejos.**

Luego de dos días de viaje, los santos llegaron al puerto de Atenas. Dohko traía su caja de Pandora llena de recuerditos —y solo para él—, ya que se había aprovechado de la apuesta con Sísifo para comprar todo lo que le pareciera bonito. El arquero había terminado dividiendo el dinero sobrante entre los seis para que compraran lo que quisieran, y Astrid fue la única que se acordó de sus compañeros del Santuario y le había comprado a cada uno algo relacionado con su signo. Compró algo para Deuteros, también, y pensaba entregárselo cuando fuera a la isla. Tenma y Yato fueron los que menos gastaron y lo que les sobró lo usaron para comprar comida para el viaje, aunque eso no los detuvo de andar molestando por todos lados en el barco intentando matar el aburrimiento. Sísifo estuvo todo el viaje de los nervios, queriendo llegar pronto para alertar al Patriarca sobre la posible participación de Hades, y por esta razón sus compañeros trataron de distraerlo para que no se lanzara al mar de improviso. Aunque no era el único: Shion estaba igual, pero lo disimulaba pasando tiempo con su todavía-no-novia, mientras que ella seguía pensando en las palabras de Radamanthys. Sí, el ambiente del barco era bastante extraño.

Una vez que llegaron al Santuario, el grupo fue directo a la Cámara del Patriarca usando las escaleras anexas a las Doce Casas, las cuales conectaban directo con el Palacio, pues tenían prisa y no había tiempo para detenerse a saludar a sus compañeros. Una vez arriba, se anunciaron antes de empujar la gran puerta de madera y entraron al lugar. El Patriarca se encontraba sentado en su habitual lugar, como si hubiera estado esperando por ellos, y los santos comenzaron de inmediato a narrar los sucesos luego de saludarlo. Como era de esperarse, Sage se preocupó y agradeció haber hecho aquel muro que protegía al Santuario, el cual en ese momento Athena estaba renovando. Los despachó cuando terminaron de hablar e informó que lo comentaría con la diosa para tomar medidas, pero Astrid se quedó ahí, para sorpresa del Patriarca.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo más, Astrid? —le preguntó ante su silencio. Ella alzó la mirada.

— Señor, hay algo que debo contarle relacionado a mi... asunto —respondió. Sage la notó nerviosa y ordenó a un sirviente que trajera el trono correspondiente a Géminis, lo cual sorprendió a la muchacha—. No sabía que tenían tronos para los santos de oro.

— No se usan con frecuencia, solamente para reuniones formales que impliquen la presencia de santos de menor rango y visitas de dioses, pero te veo cansada y pensé que sería mejor que te sientes —explicó. El trono apareció y Astrid se sentó en él, quedando frente a frente con el Patriarca—. Cuéntame, ¿qué sucedió?

— Como habrá escuchado antes, fui yo la que se enfrentó a Radamanthys de Wyvern —inició—. Antes de nuestro enfrentamiento, intercambiamos algunas palabras. Reveló que Ares me buscaba por mi demonio, aunque no dijo para qué; solamente dijo que... el destino de Athena y la guerra santa podría estar en mis manos.

El Patriarca se quedó helado. Si ya le sorprendía el hecho de que los Jueces estuvieran presentes en esta guerra, el que supieran del demonio de Astrid lo hacía aún más. Eso, al menos, confirmaba que los Jueces volvieron a la vida solamente para servir a Ares y no por alguna intervención de su dios.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

— Dijo que yo podía ser la causante de la muerte definitiva de Athena, como también la que la evitara —dijo, apretando los puños—. Todo dependerá de la fidelidad de mi demonio.

— Astrid...

— Tengo miedo, señor —admitió, mirando al Patriarca—. Siempre he creído que yo misma controlo a mi demonio, pues pensaba que era algo que había desarrollado con el tiempo de una manera extraña, pero con las palabras de Radamanthys... he entrado en duda.

— No debes tener miedo, hija. —Sage se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al de ella—. No te mentiré: existe la posibilidad de que haya sido Ares quien introdujo aquel ser en tu interior, pero sigues siendo dueña de ti misma. El demonio es parte de ti, y tú le eres fiel a Athena. Mientras tu fidelidad siga con ella, confía en que te protegerá.

— No quiero hacerle daño, ni a ella ni a mis compañeros —murmuró—. Ese día, Radamanthys forzó mi transformación por medio de la ira. Ares ya lo hizo mediante el dolor, ahora solo falta un método y quiero evitar que pase. No quiero saber qué ocurrirá si se libera por completo.

— ¿Atacaste a tus compañeros cuando estabas en ese estado? —preguntó el superior. Astrid hizo una mueca.

— Ellos me dijeron que no, pero sé que tuve la intención. —Bajó la mirada—. No pierdo totalmente la conciencia al transformarme. Veo todo lo que hago y siento la misma sed de sangre... eso es lo peor.

— ¿Cómo despertaste y volviste?

— Escuché la voz de Shion pidiéndome que me detuviera. —Relajó los hombros al recordar ese momento—. En la misión a Siberia me detuve al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero esta vez fue diferente.

El Patriarca meditó las reacciones que tenía Astrid por unos segundos y luego sonrió. Apoyó suavemente una mano en el hombro de la muchacha, quien no esperaba aquella acción y se sobresaltó un poco.

— Te concentras en todo lo malo que haces, pero no te has dado cuenta de algo muy importante.

— ¿Qué?

— Conservas tus recuerdos, y eso te hace entrar en razón —dijo, sorprendiendo a la joven—. No pierdes tus valores ni creencias, es por eso que puedes detenerte. Puede que Ares, en caso de que sea el causante de tu demonio, haya pensado que crearía una maquina de matanza contigo, pero no contó con tu condición humana. Los humanos son seres maravillosos, pero los dioses piensan que pueden hacer lo que quieren con ellos, sin recordar que tienen voluntad y razón. Ares no contó con el método de crianza de tu hermano; tal vez sabía que llegarías a ser un santo de oro, pero no pensó en los medios. Esa es tu ventaja, Astrid.

La muchacha sonrió y se secó las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas sin percatarse. Nunca pensó que diría eso, pero el Patriarca le levantó mucho el ánimo. La trató como si la conociera de años, sin juzgarla y de hecho alabando las cosas positivas que tenía.

— Tiene razón, señor —concordó—. No dejaré que Ares y los Jueces se sigan saliendo con la suya.

— Eso quería escuchar. —Sage le revolvió el cabello y le dio la espalda para volver al trono.

— Quería pedirle una cosa antes de irme —agregó. El Patriarca se sentó y asintió para que hablara—. Necesito que me de permiso para salir del Santuario.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Por qué necesitas salir?

— Como le dije, quiero evitar que Ares libere completamente a mi demonio y el único que me puede ayudar es Deuteros —explicó—. La única opción que tengo para reforzar el sello es ir a la isla Kanon.

— Ya veo —murmuró—. Te daré la respuesta más tarde, cuando los convoque a una reunión. Aún debo hablar con Athena sobre lo que pasó en Italia.

— Entiendo.

— Puedes retirarte a descansar. Se te ve muy cansada.

— Con su permiso. —Astrid se levantó del asiento e hizo una reverencia—. Y gracias de nuevo, Patriarca.

Sage sonrió y ella salió de la Cámara sintiéndose más relajada. Al igual que antes, tomó el camino anexo para llegar pronto a su templo, recordándose que iría a saludar a sus compañeros después. Una vez que estuvo en su casa, corrió hacia el dormitorio y se lanzó de lleno a la cama con ropa de viaje y todo, abrazando la almohada.

— Hogar, dulce hogar —musitó, y luego cayó dormida.

—o—

Astrid despertó al escuchar voces en su habitación. No se quejaba, pues tuvo un buen sueño, pero se preguntaba quién había osado entrar sin su permiso y mientras dormía. Abrió un ojo, viendo por la ventana que aún era de día, y luego el otro, con el cual vio que habían dos personas sentadas al lado de su cama: Kardia y Dégel. Estaban discutiendo de lo lindo en voz baja por algo, sin percatarse de que la muchacha había despertado.

— No empieces con lo mismo —susurró el francés, quien más que molesto, sonaba divertido.

— Lo hago porque me cabrea —rebatió el griego, quien a diferencia de su amigo, sí sonaba molesto—. ¿Cuál es el gusto de andar con tus libros para allá y para acá? ¡Hasta te trajiste uno! ¿No me escuchaste cuando te dije que veníamos a saludar nada más?

— Sabes que me gusta leer —obvió—. Yo no me quejo de ti por ser adicto a las manzanas, a pesar de que dejes el corazón botado por mi templo algunas veces y tenga yo que recogerlos.

— Pero las manzanas desaparecen una vez que me las como.

— Nunca se te acaban.

— Aun así, te presto más atención que tú a mí. De no haber sido porque te empecé a reclamar seguiríamos callados esperando a que esta idiota se despierte.

— Sí te presto atención, Kardia. Y no le digas idiota a Astrid, que es más inteligente que tú.

— Lo haces cuando me enojo, nada más. Eso no es de buenos amigos.

Dégel resopló, pero luego sonrió e hizo ademán de acercarse al rostro de Kardia, llamando su atención, mas en lugar de besarle la mejilla como pensaba el griego, le dio una cachetada no muy fuerte. El escorpión puso mala cara y quiso abalanzarse sobre su amigo para devolverle el golpe, pero el acuariano fue más rápido y se apartó soltando suaves risas. Astrid miró todo con diversión desde su cómodo lugar en la cama, pero sabía que si no hablaba pronto, la situación acabaría en algo que ella no quería ver.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos en mi habitación? —preguntó, fingiendo que recién se despertaba. Ambos jóvenes voltearon a verla.

— En vista de que ni te dignas a pasar por nuestros templos para saludar, decidimos venir nosotros —contestó Kardia en tono serio. Astrid sonrió y se incorporó lentamente para mirarlos mejor.

— Perdón, estaba cansada. —El escorpión rodó los ojos, manteniéndose de brazos cruzados, pero ella no siguió prestándole atención y volteó a ver a Dégel—. Tú no estás molesto conmigo, ¿cierto?

— Por supuesto que no. —El acuariano se levantó de su asiento para darle un abrazo, sin embargo, cuando se inclinó, vio algunas heridas en el rostro de la chica que continuaban bajando hacia su cuello—. ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

— Tuve un enfrentamiento con un Juez del Infierno —dijo mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared. Los jóvenes abrieron los ojos como platos y se dispusieron a hablar, pero ella los interrumpió—. Se van a enterar de todo más tarde.

— ¿Con qué Juez peleaste? —preguntó Kardia.

— Radamanthys de Wyvern.

— Argh, ese maldito... —gruñó—. Espero que le hayas dado una buena paliza.

— Claro que lo hice. ¿Quién te crees que soy? —afirmó ella, sonriendo—. ¿Lo conoces?

— Me enfrenté a él durante la guerra santa, cuando Dégel y yo fuimos a la Atlántida en busca del Oricalco. Estuve a punto de morir de no ser por Dégel, que volvió para ayudarme. —Miró a su amigo y le sonrió—. Creí que había acabado con la maldita dragona, pero al final Hades lo mató por mí.

— De todas formas, lo dejaste moribundo, Kardia —le recordó Dégel—. Radamanthys podría haber muerto con tu ataque de no ser por la sangre de Hades.

— Sí, lo sé —suspiró el griego, para luego encogerse de hombros y cambiar de tema—. Y dime, Astrid, ¿pasó algo con ya-sabes-quién?

— ¡Kardia! —reclamó ella, sonrojándose. Dégel los miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Me perdí de algo?

— ¿Puedo contarle a Dégel? —le preguntó Kardia a la joven. Ella iba a decir que no, pero una pregunta se le vino a la mente y pensó que Dégel podría contestarla, así que asintió—. Astrid está enamorada de Shion.

— Espera, ¿qué? —La mandíbula del francés casi tocó el suelo—. ¿El pequeño Shion?

— ¡No estoy enamorada, idiota! —repuso ella, cruzándose de brazos. Kardia puso cara de indignación.

— ¡¿Ves cómo ella también me llama idiota?! —se quejó, pero Dégel negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba una risa, ignorando su berrinche.

— No me mal interpretes, Astrid, pero Shion es tan tímido y callado con las mujeres que no pensé que te fijarías en él.

— Él no es así conmigo... aunque no te niego que al principio sí lo era.

— Bueno, ¿vas a responder a mi pregunta? —le recordó Kardia. Astrid suspiró ante la insistencia de su compañero y esbozó una sonrisa.

— Sí, pasó algo —confesó—. Me dijo que estaba dispuesto a estar conmigo, aun si así violaba los principios de su raza; sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que quiere aclarar antes de tener algo concreto.

— Entonces... son pareja, pero sin el título —dedujo el escorpión.

— No, bueno... algo así.

— Por lo que sé de los lemurianos, acostumbran a casarse entre ellos para perpetuar la raza —comentó Dégel—. Está prohibido que tengan relaciones con humanos, ya que la descendencia de sus hijos nacerá humana y no podrán reclamarlos como parte de su raza, la cual cada vez se extingue más rápido*. Aun así, el Patriarca y el señor Hakurei nunca tuvieron descendencia y los lemurianos no hicieron nada al respecto.

— Shion pensó lo mismo, y quiere consultarlo con el Patriarca o su maestro para estar seguro —agregó Astrid, mas después de un breve silencio, bajó la cabeza—. Dégel, hay algo que quiero preguntarte acerca de la descendencia.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Hay...? —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Hay algún otro método para poder tener hijos?

Dégel se quedó callado, sin saber qué responder. Kardia miró a su compañero y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, contagiándole la risa a Dégel, quien hacía lo posible para detenerse. Astrid estaba muerta de la vergüenza.

— ¡No se rían! Me da mucha vergüenza preguntarlo —murmuró, ocultando el rostro bajo sus manos. Kardia se limpió una lágrima e intentó calmarse.

— Lo siento, pensé que estabas bromeando. —Respiró hondo y exhaló para luego hablar—. Pues hay una sola forma de tener hijos, ¿no?

— ¿Deuteros nunca te habló sobre sexo? —preguntó Dégel, quien también paró de reír. Astrid abrió la boca y luego la cerró, dándose cuenta de que había olvidado mencionar algo importante.

— Por supuesto que sí, pero no me refería a eso.

— ¿Eh? —dijeron ambos, sin comprender—. ¿A qué más, entonces?

— Olvidé mencionarlo. —Se mordió el labio, nerviosa—. Yo... yo no puedo tener hijos de forma natural.

Ahora sí, ambos muchachos palidecieron. Se sintieron como la mierda por haberse reído de Astrid sin saber la razón por la cual hizo esa pregunta. Ella era estéril y ellos se habían reído de eso.

— Por Zeus —murmuró Dégel—. Lo siento tanto, Astrid. No debí haberme reído.

— Yo también lo siento. —Kardia se sentó en la cama y abrazó a la chica, quien lucía un poco triste—. Debiste haberlo mencionado antes de preguntar.

— Sí, lo olvidé. —Acarició el brazo de Kardia, dándole a entender que estaba perdonado—. No se preocupen, fue un error mío el no haber dicho eso antes.

— Respondiendo a tu pregunta —dijo Dégel—, creo que no hay nada que puedas hacer para tener hijos. Lamentablemente, en nuestros tiempos todavía no hay una solución para eso; ni siquiera se sabe cómo se produce.

— Entiendo. —Astrid se encogió de hombros—. No podría tener un bebé en mi interior, de todos modos. Mi demonio se encargaría de matarlo.

— Mira el lado bueno —agregó Kardia, intentando animarla—: si no puedes tener hijos, los lemurianos no pueden reclamarle a Shion por estar contigo.

— Eso es cierto —concordó Dégel—. Además, siempre tienes la opción de adoptar. Le darías una familia a un niño o niña que no tiene nada.

— Tienes que contarle a Shion.

— No —se negó de inmediato. Los jóvenes la miraron con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque tal vez deje de sentir lo que siente por mí. —Encogió las piernas y apoyó su mentón en las rodillas—. ¿Qué tal si quiere tener familia a futuro? No podré dársela.

— Sería un idiota si quiere tenerla sabiendo lo que dirían los de su raza —dijo Kardia.

— Pero ¿qué tal si el Patriarca o el señor Hakurei le dicen otra cosa?

— Entonces sería un idiota al dejarte por algo así —respondió Dégel—. No vamos a obligarte a decirle, ¿cierto, Kardia?

— Sí, sí —cedió él, sin darle mucha importancia.

— Pero no te agobies pensando en esas cosas. Tienes dieciocho años y mucha vida por delante, además de que Shion y tú ni siquiera han comenzado algo todavía. —El francés alcanzó la mano de la muchacha y la apretó—. Tiempo al tiempo, Astrid. Grábatelo en la cabeza.

— No hay caso. Esta chica es tan cabeza dura... —Kardia le dio dos golpes con el dedo en la cabeza, haciendo que Astrid riera.

— Gracias, chicos —les dijo—. No sabía a quién recurrir para preguntar esto. La única otra persona a la que podía recurrir está molesta conmigo.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Dégel.

— Asmita.

— ¿Asmita? —repitió Kardia—. ¡Vaya, eso es nuevo! ¿Y por qué se molestó?

— No lo sé. La última vez que lo vi fue cuando me entregó una carta de mi hermano y me preguntó si me pasaba algo. Le comenté algo sobre Shion y, por alguna razón, se molestó y se fue.

— Esos son celos —se burló Dégel. El escorpión se rió.

— _Celos de tus ojos cuando miras a otro chico, tengo celos, celos_ * —cantó Kardia, improvisando. Astrid frunció el ceño, pero no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante lo ridícula que sonó la letra.

— ¿Qué estupidez cantaste?

— Sólo se me ocurrió —excusó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya, pero hablando en serio, esos son celos, mi amiga. Asmita está celoso y tal vez el pobre se esté revolcando en su desgracia o rezando cien mantras para sacarse ese sentimiento.

— ¿Debería hablar con él? —preguntó ella.

— Si te gusta Shion, debes decírselo a Asmita —dijo Dégel—. De lo contrario, seguirá pensando que tiene una oportunidad contigo.

Astrid abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la voz del Patriarca sonó por todo el recinto de las Doce Casas, comunicando que se reunirían en la Cámara del Patriarca al atardecer. Los chicos miraron la hora en el reloj de fuego a través de la ventana: aún faltaban dos horas.

— Bueno, nosotros nos vamos —habló Dégel, tirando del brazo de Kardia para que se levantara de la cama—. Supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer, ¿no?

— Sí, me leíste la mente —concordó ella—. Gracias por venir.

— No hay de qué —le dijo Kardia—. Vamos.

Y luego los dos se fueron. Astrid se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación para calentar agua. Necesitaba darse un baño, y también comer, pero ya eso lo haría luego.

—o—

La reunión en la Cámara del Patriarca fue más rápida de lo que pensaron los santos. Por supuesto, trataron un tema serio y que podía ser crucial en esta guerra, pero todo fue muy claro y preciso. Acordaron traer a Alone al Santuario para su mayor protección y vigilancia, siendo Shion el encargado de ir a Jamir en su búsqueda. No se harían misiones por el momento, pero sí se estarían enviando santos de menor rango para chequear lugares en los cuales se percibieran energías extrañas. Por otro lado, al finalizar la reunión, el Patriarca autorizó a Astrid a salir del Santuario, aunque debería usar sus propios medios debido a la prisa con la que ella había pedido el viaje. La joven aceptó satisfecha y acordó partir en la mañana, usando una dimensión para aparecer en la isla.

Ahora se encontraba empacando algunas cosas, como ropa y las cosas que compró para Deuteros. Dejó un atuendo estirado a los pies de la cama, el cual se pondría en la mañana, y luego dio por terminados los preparativos para el viaje. Por alguna razón, pensó en Asmita; tal vez debería ir a hablar con él, aprovechando que se iría por unos días. Tenía que admitir que le daba miedo lo que pudiera pasar, porque lo que menos quería Astrid era perder su amistad. Le había tomado mucho cariño en el poco tiempo que llevaba en el Santuario, ya que fue el primero que la recibió y le ofreció su amistad. Soltó un suspiro y se vistió con una camiseta y pantalones para dirigirse a la casa de Virgo antes de arrepentirse.

Se acobardó cuando estuvo en la entrada, pero se armó de valor y pasó. Caminó por el pasillo principal hasta llegar a la flor de loto en la cual Asmita solía meditar, con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí. No se equivocó; el santo de Virgo estaba meditando en aquel lugar, lo cual hizo que Astrid se preguntara si siquiera dormía. Ya era de noche y estaba segura de que la mayoría de sus compañeros se preparaban para dormir, a excepción de ellos dos. La muchacha se paró frente a él, esperando que la notara, pero el joven se mantuvo en silencio.

— Asmita —lo llamó después de unos segundos sintiéndose ignorada. El santo pareció salir de su trance, pues movió un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Sigues aquí? —preguntó—. Creí que pasarías de largo.

— No voy subiendo. Vine a verte a ti.

— ¿Por qué? —Asmita rompió su posición y bajó de la flor de loto—. ¿Pasó algo?

— No te hagas el desentendido, por favor —pidió ella, apretando los puños—. Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo.

— La verdad es que no lo sé. —Caminó hasta pararse unos metros frente a ella—. Sé más específica.

— ¡Basta! —exclamó, sorprendiendo al joven—. ¡Me ignoraste por días luego de irte molesto sin decirme la razón, ¿y te atreves a pedirme que sea más específica?! ¡No tolero más tu indiferencia, Asmita! ¡Quiero que me digas por qué estás tirando a la basura nuestra amistad!

Asmita intentó mantenerse indiferente, pero escuchar a Astrid suplicando para que le diera explicaciones fue demasiado para él. Dejó caer sus brazos a los lados y suspiró, liberando en aquella exhalación todos los sentimientos que había estado conteniendo.

— No puedo —murmuró, haciendo que la muchacha alzara la vista—. No puedo decírtelo.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó—. ¿Te importa más conservar tu orgullo que nuestra amistad?

— No es eso. —Asmita apretó los puños—. Es sólo que, si lo digo, te voy a perder para siempre.

— ¿Es porque estabas celoso de Shion? —El santo se sorprendió—. Eso no importa, Asmita. Nuestra amistad no se perderá por eso. Prometo que no voy a...

— Qué insistente eres, Astrid. ¿De verdad quieres escuchar que me enamoré de ti?

La muchacha palideció al escuchar aquellas palabras. Imaginaba que algo así sucedía, pero era distinto escucharlo de la misma boca de Asmita que suponerlo ella. Sin poder evitarlo, sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero no dejó que las lágrimas salieran. Se sentía horrible saberlo y no corresponder a sus sentimientos, Asmita le importaba demasiado y no quería ser la causante del quiebre de su amistad. El santo ya no aguantaba el silencio y quiso acercarse para abrazarla, percibiendo lo mal que se sentía, pero prefirió no tomar el riesgo.

— Asmita, lo siento tanto —susurró de forma lastimosa, conteniéndose de ir hacia él—. No quiero que sufras por mi culpa.

— No es tu culpa. —Intentó sonar frío, pero el remordimiento podía con él. Odiaba verla así por no haberse quedarse callado—. Por favor, no te sientas responsable de nada.

— ¿Por qué yo? —preguntó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Se le estaba haciendo difícil contener sus emociones—. ¿Por qué yo, Asmita?

— Una persona no elige de quien se enamora, Astrid. —Se acercó lentamente, sintiéndose tentado a hacer algo que no acabaría bien—. ¿Por qué tú? Porque eres una persona que no ha tenido una vida sencilla, pero sigues ahí con una sonrisa en la cara... No pude evitarlo. Eres tan amable y dulce, y fuiste capaz de ver a través de mi ceguera, a mi verdadero yo. Hay muchas cosas más, pero no sé como expresarme. Solamente sé que eres digna de mis sentimientos, que a pesar de que no son correspondidos, me siento feliz de tener.

Asmita no hizo lo que pasaba por su mente, pues le tenía respeto tanto a ella como a Shion, así que solo se limitó a estrecharla entre sus brazos. El santo quería al menos tener ese grado de cercanía, ya que, independientemente de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos o no, nada se podría concretar entre ellos. Él era un ser en busca de la iluminación y todavía quería seguir en eso, por lo que no tenía tiempo para sentimientos tan humanos como el amor. De todas formas, a pesar de esto.. no podía negar que le tenía aprecio a todos sus compañeros, lo cual lo vinculaba inevitablemente con lo que trataba de evadir. Quería que Astrid se quedara en esa línea, que no la traspasara, y la idea de que estuviera con un compañero le hacía más fácil la tarea de olvidarse de sus sentimientos.

Aunque para Astrid no era nada fácil. Ella trató por todos los medios de no llorar frente a él, pero se le hizo imposible estando entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo podía darle un abrazo luego de confesarle una cosa como esa? Si antes se sentía horrible, ahora lo hacía más. Se estaba volviendo una llorona y eso no le gustaba para nada. Lo único que quería era irse a su templo y dormir hasta el otro día para ir con su hermano, mas no quería retirarse así nada más.

— Quiero que dejes de llorar, ¿sí? —ordenó Asmita, separándose de ella para mirarla—. No te voy a pedir que olvides esta conversación, porque no lo vas a hacer. Lo único que te voy a pedir es que no sientas culpa por no corresponderme. Yo fui el tonto que se desvió de su objetivo y ahora tengo que ocuparme de volver a él. No podría meterme en una relación, de todas formas. Soy incapaz de sentir por mí mismo, quizá esto ni siquiera...

— Tú mereces querer, Asmita —lo interrumpió Astrid—. Quizá no te lo permites por todas esas cosas en las que crees y tus metas, pero todos merecemos querer. Te mereces querer y ser querido, y yo te quiero, pero no de la misma forma en la que tú me quieres a mí. No soy la persona indicada para ti, no merezco que deposites tus sentimientos en mí.

— Pero me estás diciendo que me quieres. ¿Qué mejor recompensa tengo? —Esbozó una sonrisa—. Y no importa qué clase de cariño me tengas, yo soy feliz con él.

— Asmita...

— Ya cerremos el tema, ¿sí? Ya no te preocupes —zanjó, besando la frente de su compañera. Astrid soltó un profundo suspiro, calmando la agitación de su pecho.

— Mañana me voy a la isla Kanon —le dijo ella, separándose de él—. Espero que estemos bien de ahora en adelante, y si quedó alguna cosa por hablar... queda pendiente, ¿vale?

— ¿Amigos? —preguntó él. Astrid sintió una punzada en el corazón.

— Amigos. —Apartó la vista y le dio la espalda para irse—. Buenas noches.

No esperó una respuesta. Salió a paso rápido del templo de Virgo en dirección al suyo, conteniendo las nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Una vez que llegó a Géminis, se dejó caer en la cama y respiró hondo, sintiendo cómo poco a poco el nudo se iba. Era una real idiota. Había leído muchos libros sobre mujeres que se encontraban confundidas entre dos hombres y estaban con ambos para tomar una decisión; Astrid las detestaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse como ellas. No quería del mismo modo a Asmita y lo último que deseaba era hacerle daño, pero no sabía de qué forma mostrarle esto. Por otro lado estaba Shion, a quien sí quería de forma romántica, pero se sentía culpable por alguna razón que desconocía. Era como si hubiera traicionado su confianza a pesar de no haber hecho nada.

Necesitaba alejarse de todo. El viaje a la isla le haría bien. Volvería a construir aquella fortaleza que desarrolló gracias al arduo entrenamiento y aclararía todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Quería ser fuerte otra vez... ya estaba harta de llorar por la mínima cosa que le pasara.

* * *

*Esta regla me la he inventado yo, considerando algunas cosas de genética. Para mí los genes lemurianos son dominantes, por lo cual no habría problemas en la primera descendencia, pero sí hay probabilidad de que alguien de la segunda descendencia salga humano. Esto es un problema para la raza, además de que verían como un sacrilegio que un lemuriano esté con un humano. No sé, todas son cosas que pasan por mi cabecita y me invento mis propias películas(?  
*LA CANCIÓN DE FANNY LU ME PARECIÓ PERFECTA PARA LA SITUACIÓN dshjhsfjk me reí sola mientras escribía eso

¡Mucho salseo en este capítulo! Y espero que no me odien por hacerle esto a Asmita, aunque en teoría no le hice nada malo. Yo de verdad pienso que el verdadero Asmita haría eso si lo pusieran en situación. Se arrepentiría por haberse dejado llevar e intentaría volver a su misión en la vida, aunque sin querer apartarse de aquella persona que quiere. No sé, creo que no plasmé bien los sentimientos de Asmita, así que aquí lo aclaro.  
Y no malinterpreten a la pobre Astrid, ella solamente no quiere que le afecten tanto las cosas, le hace mal a su autocontrol y jajaj ya saben lo que pasa si se deja llevar.

Dejando de lado las cosas que quería aclarar, me despido. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo -a pesar de que me pongo demasiado cursi para algunas cosas xD-, ya en el siguiente vuelve lo interesante. ¡Nos leemos!


	17. XVI

¡Hola! Hoy les traigo un capítulo bien larguito y que venía preparando desde hace tiempo :) No les hago spoiler, pero va a aparecer alguien que a la mayoría le gusta así que ;) ;) ;)

Quería comentarles que iba a subir el one-shot del que les hablé antes junto a este capítulo, pero tuve un problemita con la edición así que lo más seguro es que lo suba dentro de esta semana junto al siguiente cap xD Me disculpo por esto, pero lo bueno se hace esperar (?

En fin, gracias por sus reviews y espero que les guste el capítulo :)

 **Advertencias:** Alusión al yaoi (nada sexual dfjhk) casi al final, así que a quien no le guste, cuando vea indicios se lo salta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Casa.**

Astrid se levantó muy temprano para ir a la isla, sintiéndose como si le hubieran pasado un carruaje por la cara. Desayunó rápidamente algo liviano, se vistió y luego tomó sus cosas para ir a las afueras del recinto de las Doce Casas, es decir, al inicio de las escaleras de Aries. Su mente estaba hecha un lío y había dormido muy poco debido a la sensación de culpa que la agobiaba. Lo último que quería era encontrarse con Shion en su templo, pues no creía contar con el valor para decirle lo que había pasado con Asmita la noche anterior. Astrid no había hecho nada malo, pero seguía sintiéndose como si hubiera tracionado su confianza de alguna manera. ¿Por qué sentía eso? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

Cuando le tocó pasar por Aries, supo que los dioses estaban en su contra. Shion estaba despierto y al parecer estaba empacando para su misión en Jamir, pero al sentir la presencia de Astrid, salió de su habitación para saludarla. Ella de inmediato sintió aquel malestar en el pecho al verlo.

— Astrid, buenos días. —Iba a acercarse, pero se detuvo al verla vestida para salir, con la caja de Pandora en su espalda—. ¿A dónde vas?

— A la isla Kanon —respondió cortante, aunque realmente no quería sonar así. Lo único que quería era salir y evitar problemas.

— No me dijiste que irías hoy.

— ¿Tenía que hacerlo? —Se odió por sonar tan agresiva, pero el ánimo no la acompañaba.

— ¿Pasa algo, Astrid? —preguntó Shion al notar que algo andaba mal con ella. La muchacha se mordió el labio y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Sabes que te quiero, ¿no, Shion? —murmuró—. Te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir.

— Lo sé —afirmó él, sonriendo al ser ella quien se lo recordara. Astrid apartó la mirada de sus ojos y suspiró.

— Asmita se me declaró anoche —confesó. Shion palideció, imaginando lo que habría venido a continuación.

— ¿Qué pasó después?

— Nada, no pasó nada. Solamente le dije que también lo quería, pero... —La mirada de Shion cayó al escuchar eso—. Espera, no me mires así. No he dicho que...

— ¿Lo quieres? —interrumpió. Ella negó con la cabeza, rodando los ojos.

— No como a ti, idiota.

— ¿Estás segura de que no pasó nada? —volvió a preguntar, causando que la chica frunciera el ceño—. Perdón por preguntar, pero es que me estás contando esto de forma tan desesperada que me haces dudar.

— Es porque me siento culpable, Shion —contestó, volviendo a mirarlo—. Asmita es mi amigo y no quiero que sufra porque no correspondo a sus sentimientos. No sé con quién más hablar y no quería decirte porque, de alguna forma, siento que estoy traicionando tu confianza. Además, ¿quién demonios habla sobre esto con la persona que le gusta? Y te pido perdón si te estoy haciendo pensar cosas que no son... solamente quiero saber que no te estoy perdiendo por sentirme de este modo y que nada va a cambiar entre nosotros.

Shion no estaba enojado, pero sí se sentía celoso. Escuchar de la boca de la persona que le gusta que se siente mal por no corresponder a los sentimientos de su amigo no le agradaba, claro que no, pero entendía como se estaba sintiendo. Él se sentiría de la misma forma, no podía culparla.

— Entenderé si te sientes enojado. Yo también me sentiría igual. —Se encogió de hombros y acomodó la correa de su caja—. Lo único que quiero es que me entiendas para irme con la mente un poco más tranquila. Ya no es tanto por perderte, la verdad.

La geminiana lo miró por unos cuantos minutos. Podía ver la incertidumbre de Shion en su mirada, y supo que no aguantaría verlo por mucho tiempo. Por su parte, el lemuriano meditaba las palabras de Astrid: creía en lo que le estaba diciendo y que lo quería a él, pero se sentía inseguro. Necesitaba tener la seguridad de que Astrid no pensaría en Asmita más de lo debido.

Se espantó cuando vio a la muchacha voltearse para salir. Antes de que la inseguridad le ganara, la tomó de la mano y la hizo girar, apegándola a él. La rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, cosa que ella correspondió de inmediato.

— Creo en lo que me dices, Astrid —le dijo Shion en cuanto se separaron, tomando su rostro entre sus manos—. Creo cuando me dices que me quieres, y entiendo lo que sientes. No deseas que nadie sufra por ti, y puedo entender eso. Lo único que te pido es que no te olvides de mí.

— Te lo prometo —acordó ella, esbozando la primera sonrisa genuina del día—. Te quiero, Shion. Gracias por entenderme.

— Yo también te quiero.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente mientras que él la rodeó de igual forma con los brazos. Astrid se preguntó qué podía hacer para que Shion se sintiera seguro y a la vez irse ella más tranquila, y se le ocurrió una sola cosa, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría él. Se separó de su agarre luego de unos segundos pensando y lo miró a los ojos.

— Tengo que irme —dijo ella—. Voy a extrañarte, Shion.

— Y yo a ti —respondió él—. Espero que ambos volvamos al mismo tiempo para que la espera no sea tan larga.

— Digo lo mismo. —Shion le sonrió e hizo ademán de dejarla ir, pero Astrid fue más rápida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, estiró la cara y presionó un corto beso en los labios del muchacho, dejándolo perplejo. Fue una cosa que duró menos de cinco segundos, apenas se le podía llamar "beso", pero fue suficiente para dejar a Shion rojo como un tomate—. Hasta pronto.

Astrid esbozó una última sonrisa y luego salió de la casa de Aries, sabiendo que el chico debía estar parado como estatua en su lugar. Se sentía feliz de no haber perdido a Shion como pensaba, aunque la culpa por lo de Asmita no se le quitaba. De todos modos, eso pasaba a segundo plano luego de haber experimentado aquel beso momentos atrás. Abrió una dimensión en cuanto llegó abajo, teniendo en mente el volcán en el cual vivían su hermano y ella, y entró, dejando atrás al Santuario.

—o—

Astrid llegó exitosamente a los pies del volcán, ahorrándose todo el camino desde la orilla de la isla hasta aquel lugar. Dio la vuelta hasta llegar a la parte trasera del volcán, en donde había una casa de un piso construida sobre un saliente de la misma roca volcánica; aquella era la casa de Astrid y Deuteros. La joven subió las escaleras que conducían a la casa y tocó la puerta, pero nadie le abrió. Tocó un par de veces más, sin éxito, lo cual le hizo preguntarse en dónde estaba su hermano.

«De seguro está en la cueva esperando asustar a la gente», pensó. Emprendió el paso hacia la cueva que antes usaban como lugar de entrenamiento, por lo cual había un camino de escaleras que ambos habían hecho con la misma roca volcánica para tener mejor acceso. Decidió ser sigilosa para gastarle una broma en caso de que estuviera en la cueva, así que fue aminorando el paso a medida que se acercaba. Cuando llegó, sintió de inmediato la presencia de Deuteros por todo el interior del recinto. Estaba oscuro, pero Astrid no tenía miedo; conocía aquel lugar como la palma de su mano. Se adentró sin temor, siguiendo el cosmos de su hermano, pero una voz la hizo detenerse.

— ¡¿Quién osa interrumpir la paz de mi hogar?! —exclamó. «Sí, claro, tu hogar», se burló ella en su mente, mas decidió callar y hacer el papel de inocente.

— ¿E-Es usted el d-demonio de la isla Kanon? —dijo con voz temblorosa—. ¡H-He venido para que me entrene, s-señor!

Una luz se encendió frente a ella, iluminando el rostro de la persona que había hablado. Un hombre moreno y de cabello azul se puso de pie, llevándose la lámpara de aceite con él, y se acercó a la muchacha hasta quedar frente a ella. Su rostro de expresión usualmente molesta de inmediato se suavizó al reconocerla.

— ¿Eres tú, Astrid? —le preguntó. La joven sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

— Soy Astrid de Géminis, para servirle.

Deuteros dejó caer la lámpara —que mágicamente aterrizó de pie— y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su pequeña hermana. Astrid también lo abrazó y dejó que su hermano la alzara por los aires, riendo al saber que estaba feliz de verla. Aún con ella en brazos, Deuteros salió de la cueva para que pudieran verse mejor y la dejó en el suelo, admirando por unos segundos cómo se veía la muchacha con la armadura.

— Realmente eres tú. —Volvió a abrazarla y llenó de besos su cabeza. Astrid se removió de su agarre.

— Me estás ahogando —se quejó. Deuteros la liberó, aunque no soltó el agarre en sus hombros.

— Mírate, te ves tan distinta. Ahora eres toda una mujer.

— Cumplí dieciocho hace tiempo, hermano —le recordó. El moreno le restó importancia y volvió a abrazarla.

— Estoy muy feliz de verte, pequeña. Me has hecho mucha falta —susurró—. ¿Has vuelto tan pronto? Creí que tardarías un par de meses.

— Sí, bueno... —La muchacha se rascó la cabeza—. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

— Por tu tono, creo que no me gustarán mucho.

— No te equivocas —resopló ella—. ¿Por qué no vamos a la casa y hablamos ahí?

— Claro, bajemos.

Ambos bajaron a la casa. Deuteros abrió la puerta con una llave que traía colgada al cuello e hizo que Astrid pasara primero. Ella sonrió al entrar; la casa estaba igual, con el mismo olor a humo del volcán que solía odiar, pero que ahora le encantó sentir. Dejó la caja de Pandora en el suelo y se fue a preparar un café mientras que Deuteros entró a su habitación para ponerse una camiseta. Al salir, encontró a su hermana ya sentada en la punta de la mesa, y él fue a ubicarse en la silla contigua. La observó mientras revolvía su café.

— Me recuerdas a alguien vestida de ese modo —comentó. Astrid se rió.

— ¿Kardia de Escorpio? —adivinó. Deuteros asintió.

— Sí, justamente él. Lo único que te falta es una bufanda.

— Ese Kardia... —Sonrió al recordar la charla del día anterior—. Es una de las personas con las que mejor me llevo. Me cae muy bien.

— Ah, eso quería preguntarte. ¿Cómo te llevas con tus compañeros?

— Bastante bien —contestó, tomando un trago de café—. Hablo con unos más que otros, pero en general la convivencia es buena. Me aceptaron bien.

— Pero me estás diciendo lo mismo que en tus cartas —replicó, haciendo una mueca—. Quiero saber con quiénes te llevas.

— Bueno... —Llevó la taza a sus labios para evitar que Deuteros viera su sonrisa traviesa. Iba a burlarse un poco—. Kardia, Dégel y El Cid son los que podría considerar como mis amigos por ahora.

— ¿Acuario y Capricornio? —Deuteros se rió—. Entiendo que seas amiga de Acuario, ya que involucrándote con Kardia inevitablemente también lo haces con él, pero ¿El Cid? ¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste?

— Mi primera misión fue con él y Dégel. ¿Me vas a dejar continuar? —preguntó. Su hermano asintió, aún riendo, y ella sonrió maliciosa. «A ver si le gusta lo que le diré ahora», pensó—. Asmita también es mi amigo, pero en este momento no estamos en los mejores términos. Y Shion... él y yo no somos precisamente amigos.

— Eh, ¿no que te llevabas bien con todos? —La muchacha nuevamente se llevó la taza a los labios para no reírse en su cara.

— Nunca dije que me llevara mal con él. De hecho, nuestra relación es muy... intensa.

Deuteros de inmediato dejó de reír. Ella bebió café tranquilamente mientras disfrutaba de la expresión de su hermano, quien prácticamente se había quedado congelado. Estuvo por unos minutos así, tiempo en el cual Astrid terminó su café, se levantó para preparar otro y volvió a sentarse. El hombre finalmente reaccionó y su expresión cambió de sorpresa a enojo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó—. ¡¿Qué te dije sobre ocultarme esas cosas?! Por Athena, no esperaba que ocurriera tan pronto... ¡Llevas poco más de un mes en el Santuario y ya se aprovecharon de ti!

— No seas exagerado. Nadie se aprovechó de mí. Sigo más virgen que la mismísima María de los católicos —se defendió, señalándolo con la taza—. Además, tampoco he dicho que seamos pareja.

— ¿Entonces qué son? —resopló—. No me asustes de esa forma. Vas a hacer que me salgan canas prematuras.

— Todavía nada. Algo así como una pareja, pero sin el título —dijo, recordando lo que había dicho Kardia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso? —Deuteros no parecía más calmado por oír eso.

— Shion no quiere que formalicemos hasta que aclare algunas dudas con respecto a las leyes de su especie. Los lemurianos son bastante pesados, ¿sabías?

— ¿Para qué te quieres involucrar con él, entonces? Sabes que esa raza es muy reservada.

— Yo no elegí enamorarme de él, Deuteros —rebatió—. Solamente pasó y ya.

— Y ahora me sales con que estás enamorada. —El moreno se echó hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos—. Repíteme hace cuánto se conocen.

— Estar enamorado no es lo mismo que amar a alguien. —Se inclinó hacia adelante con la taza en sus manos, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa—. Cuando te enamoras quieres tener una parte de esa persona, formar parte de su vida y prácticamente andas con la cabeza en las nubes todo el tiempo; sin embargo, amar es distinto. Cuando amas, tú necesitas a esa persona y no te imaginas un mundo sin ella. No te importa si su felicidad no está contigo, porque tú eres feliz si esa persona lo es. Estar enamorado es una cuestión de deseo, mientras que amar es la entrega completa. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que tú mismo me lo dijiste, hermano?

Deuteros se quedó sin palabras. Recordaba habérselo dicho una vez, pero como Astrid acostumbraba a ignorar sus sermones, creyó que no se acordaría. Eso demostraba que su hermana tenía una madurez mental que él no conocía... y eso lo hizo sentir muy orgulloso.

— Lo recuerdo —murmuró, inclinándose sobre la mesa—. Creí que ignorabas todo lo que te decía.

— Siempre te escuchaba. Que me quedara callada y me burlara era otra cosa —bromeó, logrando sacarle una pequeña risa a Deuteros.

— Entonces, tienes claro que lo tuyo es simple deseo.

— No creo que sea simple deseo. —Esta vez fue ella quien se echó hacia atrás, con su taza en las manos—. Le tengo mucho cariño a Shion. No te niego que a veces me dan unas ganas tremendas de lanzármele encima y...

— ¡No quiero saber eso! —la interrumpió, tapándose los oídos. Astrid se rió.

— La cosa es que lo quiero, mucho, pero no lo amo —concluyó—. ¿Te deja más tranquilo saber eso?

El moreno la miró por unos segundos y luego sonrió. Le acaricio la rodilla en señal de afecto, sacándole una sonrisa.

— Me alegra saber que tienes en claro tus sentimientos —dijo—, pero no daré mi aprobación hasta que lo conozca.

— ¡Deuteros! —replicó ella—. ¡Pero si sabes quién es!

— Sí, pero no lo conozco más allá de su faceta de borreguito tímido —aclaró. Su hermana se rió y negó con la cabeza.

— Como quieras.

— Hablaremos de eso luego. —Dio por finalizada la conversación—. Dijiste que Asmita y tú no estaban en buenos términos. ¿Qué pasó?

El semblante de Astrid cayó ante la mención del rubio, gesto que Deuteros notó. Por un momento se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado, pero la curiosidad le ganó, sobre todo porque quería saber en qué sentido había dañado su amigo a su hermana.

— Eso... eso es algo que tiene que ver con Shion, y tampoco te gustará. —Intentó hacer una broma, pero su voz sonó demasiado seria. Deuteros se pasó una mano por el cabello.

— No me digas que estuviste...

— No, no es eso. No me convertí en una puta, ¿vale? —La expresión de su hermano logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa—. Hace una semana se molestó conmigo cuando le insinué mis sentimientos por Shion, pero no me dio una razón específica, así que anoche fui a hablar con él para que me dijera de una vez por todas por qué me ignoró todo ese tiempo. Fue ahí cuando... me confesó sus sentimientos.

— ¿Qu...?

— Y eso no es todo —continuó—. Me sentí horrible y él me dijo que olvidara todo, pero hasta ahora me sigo sintiendo culpable. Le tuve que contar a Shion antes de venir para quitarme un poco la sensación de culpa y quedamos bien... Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, no le dije a Asmita que... Mierda.

Astrid se llevó una mano a la cara, recriminándose por haber olvidado decirle que planeaba estar con otra persona, aunque creía que ya había quedado bastante claro. Por otro lado, Deuteros nuevamente se había quedado sin palabras. Se levantó repentinamente de la silla y se llevó la mano a la frente en señal de estrés.

— Por Zeus, esto es demasiado para mí... —murmuró—. No debí haberte enviado al Santuario. De haber sabido que romperías corazones al momento de tu llegada, te hubiera dejado acá.

— Mi situación sentimental es lo de menos, Deuteros. —Astrid se levantó y fue a dejar la taza al lavadero—. Si te cuento todo esto es porque confío en ti y quiero desahogarme, aunque no vine a la isla precisamente a eso. En cuanto a lo demás, considero que he hecho un buen trabajo en el Santuario.

— Sí, lo sé, pero soy tu hermano y me cuesta ver que te estás convirtiendo en una mujer independiente. —Soltó un suspiro y se acercó a ella—. No te voy a juzgar. Mientras no te hagan daño... por mí esta bien.

— Gracias por entender. —Le dio un abrazo que no duró mucho, pues había llegado el momento de contarle por qué estaba ahí—. Es hora de que te diga por qué estoy aquí.

— Imaginé que no era una simple visita a tu viejo hermano. —Volvieron a sentarse en los mismos lugares—. ¿Malas noticias?

— No tienes idea —murmuró, y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado sin omitir nada.

—o—

 _Santuario de Athena, Grecia_

Shion salió de la Cámara del Patriarca, con la caja de Pandora colgando en su espalda y la carta que le había entregado Sage en sus manos. Tenía que partir en ese mismo momento a Jamir —por orden del Patriarca—, y a pesar de que su misión era solamente traer a Alone, había empacado algunas cosas para quedarse al menos un par de días. Sabía que en tiempos de posible guerra era imprescindible la presencia de los santos de oro en el Santuario y que la ausencia de Astrid se debía a una cuestión de suma urgencia, pero para él, solucionar sus dudas con respecto a su raza también era importante. Sentía más confianza con su maestro y pretendía hacerle preguntas a él, ya que no sabía como podría reaccionar el Patriarca ante una relación concebida en medio de una guerra. Prefería no arriesgarse.

Sintió una molestia en su interior al momento de pasar por Virgo. Antes, cuando había pasado por ahí, la presencia de su guardián no estaba por ningún lado y Shion supuso que había salido, pero ahora sí se encontraba. Lo vio sentado en la flor de loto meditando, con su usual semblante tranquilo y despreocupado, como si nada rompiera su paz interior. Shion sintió que los celos se apoderaban de su mente; ¿por qué tenía que haber abierto la boca? Por supuesto que entendía que Asmita debía sentirse un poco más relajado luego de haberse declarado, pero ¿para qué hacer sentir culpable a Astrid? Pasó por su lado intentando controlar su molestia, pero el santo de Virgo lo sintió y no pudo seguir su camino.

— Shion —lo llamó, rompiendo su postura para ponerse de pie—. No te molestes en disimular. Conozco la razón de tu sentir.

— Pues si lo sabes, ¿para qué me hablas? —preguntó, sin voltear a mirarlo—. No estoy de humor y llevo prisa, así que dejémoslo para otro momento.

— ¿Prisa? —Asmita sonrió—. Los seres que practicamos la telequinesia no conocemos la prisa. Sabes perfectamente que puedes llegar a donde quieres ir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Entonces te lo digo directamente: no quiero hablar contigo.

Shion se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero Asmita hizo que se detuviera al hacer un Khan que encerró a los dos. El ariano chocó de lleno contra aquella delgada pared, golpeándose la nariz, lo que a su vez hizo que se molestara.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! —espetó, volteándose para mirarlo—. ¡No puedes encerrarme aquí en contra de mi voluntad!

— Ya que no quieres hablar conmigo por las buenas, tendrás que hacerlo por las malas. —Avanzó unos pasos en dirección de su compañero—. Pero tranquilo, no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

— Asmita, ya te dije que...

— Eres mi compañero —dijo interrumpiéndolo—, y por lo tanto, te debo lealtad y respeto. Es por eso que quiero disculparme por haber faltado a esos dos principios ayer por la noche.

— Pues no te acordaste de la lealtad y el respeto cuando abriste la boca para romper mi relación. —Shion se sorprendió a sí mismo luego de haber dicho esas palabras. Él no se enojaba con frecuencia, pero cuando pasaba, decía y hacía cosas por impulso, como ahora.

— No voy a permitir que me hables así. —El semblante de Asmita cambió a uno de molestia—. En ningún momento me confesé para arruinar su relación. Sabía perfectamente que ella no me correspondería.

— Así que lo sabías.

— Siempre lo supe.

— ¿Y aún así lo hiciste?

— No me quedaría tranquilo si no lo hacía —respondió—. No me arrepiento de nada, Shion, porque sé que no rompí lo que hay entre ustedes.

— ¿Eh? —musitó incrédulo.

— Cuando la vi llorando frente a mí y la abracé, descubrí que mis sentimientos por ella eran verdaderos, pero si su felicidad está contigo... no tengo nada que hacer.

— Asmita... —murmuró Shion, sorprendido por la nobleza de su compañero—. Yo creí que... ¿ni siquiera vas a luchar por ella?

— No te gustaría que lo haga. —El santo de Virgo le dio la espalda y caminó de vuelta a la flor de loto—. Además, mi vida no está hecha para compartirla con otra persona. No debo dejar que mis deseos humanos me impidan alcanzar la iluminación.

Shion abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró y sonrió. Asmita había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, mas eso no impedía que sintiera lástima por él.

— Espero que seas feliz con lo que has decidido —le dijo, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta. Asmita le sonrió mientras volvía a su posición y deshacía el Khan.

— Mi tiempo en la Tierra ya está definido, y no es mucho. No tengo tiempo para deprimirme —murmuró, dejando perplejo a su compañero—. Puedes irte, Shion.

El santo de Aries asintió y se retiró de la casa de Virgo. Se sentía más seguro luego de hablar con Asmita, pero lo último le dejó dudoso. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

—o—

 _Isla Kanon_

Astrid creía que Deuteros iba a gritar en cualquier momento. Pudo ver claramente cómo sus mejillas se tornaron rojas luego de haberle contado todo, y la camiseta que se había puesto en cualquier momento iba a explotar debido a lo tensos que estaban sus músculos. Sin embargo, después de estar unos minutos en silencio, Deuteros acomodó los codos sobre la mesa y escondió la cara en sus manos.

— Odio admitirlo, pero todo indica que ha sido Ares quien te maldijo con esa cosa —dijo. Su hermana asintió y él dejó ver su cara—. Siempre me he preguntado esto: ¿por qué a ti, Astrid? Eras una buena niña y encima no vivíamos de lo mejor... ¿por qué tenías que ser tú?

— Créeme que vengo preguntándome lo mismo desde hace tiempo —concordó ella, tomando la mano de su hermano entre las suyas—. Me encargaré de descubrir por qué me hizo eso y prometo que te ayudaré a encontrar una forma de solucionarlo.

— He encontrado otra forma de sellarlo que no implica dolor físico, pero lo haremos mañana, ¿sí?

— ¿Por qué mañana y no ahora? —preguntó. Deuteros le apretó la mano y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Porque sé que debes irte pronto, y que hagamos el sello mañana me garantiza al menos un día completo contigo. De verdad te he extrañado mucho, enana.

— Sabes que puedes ir a vivir conmigo si lo deseas —sugirió—. Sé que detestas al Santuario, pero ahora soy yo la que tiene la armadura y no permitiré que te pongan esa máscara de nuevo.

— Y no pueden hacerlo, de todas formas —murmuró—. Lo voy a pensar, ¿sí?

— Bien, eso me basta. —Astrid se separó y se levantó de la silla—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora, hermano?

— Se me ocurre algo. —Él también se levantó, repentinamente emocionado—. Ven conmigo.

—o—

 _Santuario de Athena, Grecia_

Kardia se dirigía bastante molesto hacia la casa de Acuario. Luego de comer, había ido a la casa de Géminis en busca de Astrid para ofrecerle ir al bar de Calvera en la noche, pero se llevó la decepcionante sorpresa de que la muchacha no se encontraba por ningún lado. Pensando que estaría con su nuevo ligue, bajó a la casa de Shion para ver si estaba ahí, pero él le dijo que Astrid se había ido a la isla Kanon en la mañana y no volvería hasta dentro de algunos días. Esta información terminó por hacerlo enojar; ¿por qué no le había dicho? No es que le importara mucho que se haya ido, pero Kardia era una persona bastante confianzuda y, como vio que Astrid comenzaba a confiarle cosas, pensó que también le diría algo como eso. Además, ¿no se le ocurrió pensar que la necesitaría ese día? Él quería ir al bar en la noche y el Patriarca no lo dejaría salir solo. Su acompañante usual, Manigoldo, andaba bastante raro desde hace unos días, así que no podía pedirle que fuera con él, y ni hablar de pedírselo a Dégel. Ni modo, tendría que esperar hasta que Astrid volviera.

Al llegar al onceavo templo, entró sin anunciarse y caminó directo a la biblioteca. Era en ese lugar donde Dégel pasaba las tardes, así que no perdió el tiempo en andar buscándolo por los demás cuartos. Entró en la gran biblioteca de la casa, encontrándose a Dégel sentado en un sillón con un libro en la mano, y Kardia se acercó al asiento frente a él taconeando a propósito antes de sentarse. Miró fijamente al guardián de Acuario, esperando que dejara el libro de lado para que le prestara atención, pero como era usual, no lo hizo. Kardia no pensaba llamar su atención esta vez.

La verdad es que Dégel lo había notado desde que puso un pie en la entrada. Sabía que estaba sentado en el sillón frente a él, mirándolo con la molestia grabada en su mirada, pero prefería hacerlo sufrir por unos segundos antes de hablarle. Le divertía cuando le reclamaba por atención, ya que eso demostraba que en verdad le importaba; claro, pero eso era cuando estaba de buenas y venía a molestarlo porque sí. No era usual ver a Kardia de mal humor, aunque tenía la corazonada de que era por berrinche. Aun así, se quitó las gafas de montura dorada, las cuales quedaron colgando sobre el pecho de su armadura, y dejó el libro en la pequeña mesa a su lado, dedicándole la atención que exigía.

— Te veo molesto, Kardia. ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada, no más vine a relajarme. Tú sigue leyendo —dijo, restándole importancia con la mano. Dégel sonrió y se inclinó un poco en el asiento.

— ¿Esperas que crea que has venido a relajarte a mi biblioteca? —Kardia se cruzó de brazos, sin cambiar su semblante—. Anda, cuéntame.

— Es la pendeja de Astrid. ¿Sabías que se fue a la isla Kanon sin decirme nada? —se quejó. El francés contuvo la risa que le produjo su tono infantil y fingió seriedad.

— ¿Y por qué tenía que decírtelo?

— Porque se supone que somos amigos —reprochó—. Además, la necesitaba para que me acompañara al bar de Calvera en la noche. ¡Por su culpa el Patriarca no me dejará salir!

— Así que por eso estás molesto. —Dégel soltó un suspiro—. ¿No que siempre vas con Manigoldo?

— El cangrejo anda bastante irritable. Ayer me acerqué para preguntarle si quería ir conmigo y prácticamente me rugió para que me fuera antes de poder decirle algo. —Separó los brazos y apoyó los codos en sus piernas—. No quiero tener que esperar. Siempre está la posibilidad de que pase algo en estos días que provoque nuestra reclusión absoluta.

— Pero esa no es razón para enojarte con ella. Recuerda que debía ir con Deuteros para que su demonio vuelva a ocultarse.

— Sí, ya lo sé.

Dégel vio que Kardia seguía algo molesto y... ¿un poco triste, quizá? Por alguna razón, se sintió culpable por lo último. Tal vez de verdad no le estaba prestando la suficiente atención, o eso de fingir indiferencia se le había ido de las manos. No quería que pensara que no le importaba, porque Dégel si se preocupaba por Kardia... y mucho. Se levantó de su sillón y se paró al lado del griego, posando una mano en su hombro para que lo mirara.

— Sé lo que te puede animar. Ven conmigo.

Kardia se puso de pie y dejó que Dégel lo guiara. Por un momento pensó que el acuariano le estaba jugando una broma al llevarlo al "salón de batallas", como le llamaban vulgarmente al lugar en el cual se producían la mayoría de los combates, pero apartó aquel pensamiento cuando Dégel le pidió que lo esperara ahí. Kardia, mientras tanto, se cruzó de brazos y se puso a caminar alrededor de la plataforma en la que estaba. Su mejor amigo siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, a pesar de que él se la pasara molestándolo tanto de forma bromista como... en aquel otro modo. Dégel siempre parecía cansarse de él, pero como había dicho anteriormente, nunca lo dejaba solo. Su fidelidad y lealtad era una cosa que apreciaba mucho de él. Tal vez por eso...

Salió de sus pensamientos y se sorprendió cuando vio al acuariano regresar con dos pares de patines*. Dégel llegó a su lado y le pasó un par a Kardia, quien lo miró con duda.

— ¿Patines?

— Así es. Hoy aprenderás a patinar.

— ¿Y de dónde carajos vas a sacar hielo? —preguntó. Dégel lo miró como si hubiera dicho algo obvio.

— Kardia, por favor. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

Antes de que el escorpión pudiera rebatir algo, Dégel cerró los ojos y todo el piso del salón se cubrió de hielo. El francés se puso los patines, no sin antes quitarse las botas de la armadura, y luego animó a Kardia para que lo imitara. Este lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero terminó haciendo lo mismo. El acuariano tomó las manos del griego y lo guió hacia la pista de hielo, donde comenzó a tambalearse.

— No te eches hacia atrás —le dijo, tirando suavemente de él—. Inclínate un poco hacia adelante... ¡No tanto!

— Comienzo a pensar que haces esto para deshacerte de mí —murmuró Kardia, con la mirada clavada en sus pies—. Voy a morir.

— Tampoco exageres. —Dégel soltó una de sus manos para levantarle el rostro—. No andes con la cabeza ag...

— ¡Maldición, Dégel, no me sueltes! —exclamó. El acuariano, del puro susto, se tambaleó y volvió rápidamente a tomar su mano.

— No me asustes de ese modo, escorpión idiota —gruñó, conteniéndose de soltarlo para darle un golpe en la cabeza. Esperó a que Kardia volviera a estabilizarse para comenzar a patinar hacia atrás—. Lo que tienes que hacer es separar un poco más las piernas y echar los pies hacia afuera, como si quisieras patear algo pero no tan fuerte.

Kardia siguió sus instrucciones, a pesar de que no las entendió muy bien. Al principio lo hacía muy fuerte y varias veces estuvo a punto de caerse, pero las manos de Dégel se aferraron fuertemente a las de él y no lo dejaron tocar el suelo. Poco a poco le tomó el ritmo y, después de un rato de práctica, logró deslizarse a la par de su acompañante.

— ¡Lo hice, Dégel! —clamó emocionado. La sonrisa en su rostro hizo que el pecho del francés se hinchara de orgullo.

— Creo que estás listo para andar tú solo —observó. Kardia se enserió al escucharlo.

— Que no se te ocurra soltarme, Dégel de Acuario —amenazó, aferrándose a sus manos. El acuariano sonrió y cubrió los dedos del escorpión con escarcha, lo suficiente para lograr que lo soltara—. ¡Dégel!

— ¡Atrápame si puedes! —lo desafió mientras patinaba lejos de él.

Llevado por la rabia y el temor —y quizá un poco de diversión—, Kardia comenzó a patinar persiguiendo a Dégel. El acuariano parecía volar en el hielo de lo rápido que iba, logrando dejar atrás al escorpión en varias ocasiones. El griego patinaba bastante bien sin siquiera darse cuenta, y el francés no se molestó en recalcarlo, pues podía romper su concentración y terminaría cayéndose. Aunque Kardia estaba empeñado en atraparlo para vengarse, Dégel se alegró de ver que la sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro; la estaba pasando bien.

Luego de estar jugando un rato, Dégel decidió que ya era tiempo de dejarse atrapar. Bajó lentamente la velocidad de su andar para que Kardia no se diera cuenta de que lo hacía adrede y fingió estar un poco cansado por dar tantas vueltas. El escorpión no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo, lo cual alertó al acuariano.

— ¡Te atrapé!

Dégel cometió el error de darse la vuelta justo cuando Kardia se encontraba a centímetros de él. No supo cómo frenar, así que el griego terminó chocando contra el francés, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo con un golpe sordo. Kardia cayó sobre él y usó sus brazos para no hacerle tanto peso, pero no se levantó. Dégel intentó incorporarse con los codos, pero le vino un repentino ataque de risa que se lo impidió. Terminó contagiando al escorpión, quien lo miró mientras escuchaba aquella armoniosa risa que pocas veces tenía el placer de oír.

— Te quiero —confesó entre risas, sin poder contenerse. Dégel dejó de reír en cuanto escuchó sus palabras.

— ¿Qué dices? —susurró. Kardia se mordió el labio e intentó levantarse, pero se resbaló con los patines.

— No lo voy a volver a repetir. Ya te lo he dicho antes.

— Te he escuchado perfectamente, pero ¿a... a qué viene eso? —El acuariano estaba rojo hasta el cuello. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas tan repentinas.

— Solo... olvídalo. —Intentó pararse nuevamente, mas volvió a caerse—. Malditos patines del demonio...

Dégel apenas escuchó sus quejas. Hace mucho tiempo que Kardia no le decía aquellas palabras, eso quería decir que... ¿todavía sentía lo mismo? Ya había pasado casi un año desde que las pronunció por primera vez y él no le había dicho nada. No lo creía apropiado para el momento, y tal parece que ahora tampoco lo era. De nuevo estaban en medio de una guerra de la cual no sabían si saldrían vivos... ¿qué debía hacer?

— ¿Me estás escuchando? —reclamó Kardia. Llevaba queriendo levantarse desde hace bastante rato y solamente había logrado caerse hacia el lado. Dégel salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró.

— Ah, claro. Tenemos que quitarnos estas cosas para salir.

— ¿Y ahora me lo dices?

Y así lo hicieron. Ambos se quitaron los patines y luego Dégel descongeló el suelo para que nadie se resbalara si pasaba por ahí, aunque lo veía poco probable. Cuando se retiraron del salón, el francés se volteó hacia su amigo y le quitó los patines de las manos.

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —le preguntó. Kardia lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Yo no dije que me sintiera mal. Estaba molesto, nada más.

— Vi que estabas un poco triste. —Dégel alzó una mano y la apoyó en el hombro de Kardia—. Me sorprende la confianza que le tomas a algunas personas tan rápido.

— Pero no dejo que se me acerquen tanto como tú. —Esbozó una sonrisa que contagió al acuariano—. Gracias, Dégel. Nunca te lo digo, pero... de verdad me importas mucho.

— Lo sé. Creo que comienzo a entenderlo.

La sonrisa que esbozó Kardia, aún más grande que la anterior, hizo reír a Dégel. Este último quitó su mano del hombro ajeno y le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, mas se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando vio de reojo que su amigo seguía en la misma posición.

— ¿Planeas quedarte a leer conmigo? —preguntó en tono burlesco. Kardia borró su sonrisa y soltó un suspiro.

— Pues no me queda de otra que quedarme contigo, maldito traga libros.

* * *

*Según lo que investigué, los patines existen desde el Imperio Romano más o menos, solo que eran un poco feos hjsdf imagínenselos más bonitos xD

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :3 A las fujoshis seguramente les gustó la última parte, y a las personas que no les gustó pues... se los advertí SJFKL

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	18. XVII

"(...) quizás vuelva a la modalidad de subir cada dos o tres días". Bueno, aquí me tienen después de una semana XD

Disculpen la tardanza, y sí, sé que no fue la graaaan tardanza, pero no acostumbro a demorarme tanto. En mi defensa, tuve una semana ocupadita y recién hoy tuve un pequeño momento para publicar este capítulo.

Por cierto, ¡ya he publicado mi primer one-shot! Pueden encontrarlo yendo a mi perfil, de verdad espero que les guste :)

En fin, ya no los aburro más. Espero que les guste el capítulo :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Sello.**

Aquel lugar no era bueno para citar a alguien. Astrid lo supo en cuanto volvió a poner un pie en el bosque que la vio convertirse en un demonio innumerables veces. Estaba ahí porque, la noche anterior, Deuteros le había dicho que la esperaría en el bosque al amanecer del siguiente día, pero tal parece que no recordó que el interior de aquella zona forestal era más oscuro que el propio cielo nocturno. Astrid no llevaba puesta su armadura, pues considerando que solamente harían el intento de sellar a su demonio, no creía necesitar hacer uso de ella. Sin embargo, comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haberla traído, pues caminar por el bosque le produjo una rara sensación de frío. Sí, frío. Le pareció muy extraño, considerando su capacidad de tolerancia, y tuvo que frotarse las manos para coger un poco de calor. Aquel lugar no le daba buena espina, y además su hermano no daba señales de querer aparecer.

— ¡Deuteros! —gritó cuando se adentró más en el bosque. Estaba muy oscuro, a pesar de que ya había amanecido—. ¡Deuteros, ¿dónde demonios estás?!

Silencio. Solamente se escuchaba el sonido de los cuervos batiendo las alas y el movimiento de los arbustos debido a los animales que andaban por ahí.

— ¡Como me hayas citado para gastarme una broma, vas a ver! —volvió a gritar—. ¡Deuteros!

Paró en seco al sentir una presencia a sus espaldas. Se volteó, pero no había nada; sin embargo, vio una sombra pasar por los arbustos. Miró de reojo y apretó los dedos en un puño, preparándose por si debía atacar, mas la sombra no volvió a aparecer. Aún tensa, retomó su andar, ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que escuchó un grito.

— ¡Genrō Maō Ken!

Astrid sonrió y contraatacó el ataque exclamando lo mismo. Eso bastaba para anular el control mental, aunque no funcionaría en ella, de todos modos, menos si era su hermano quien la realizaba.

— Qué jugada más sucia, hermano —murmuró, buscándolo por los alrededores—. Por poco caigo, ¿sabes? Fue una buena broma.

— Eso no me ha parecido una broma.

Aquella voz hizo que Astrid congelara su andar. Volteó para reconocer a la persona que había hablado y vio con horror que no estaba equivocada. Radamanthys de Wyvern se encontraba frente a ella, camuflándose entre las sombras gracias a su armadura. Avanzó unos pasos al ver que Astrid ya lo había notado y dejó entrever una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Me alegra volver a verte, Astrid de Géminis —dijo—. Sobre todo sin esa molesta armadura.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, espectro? —espetó Astrid—. ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

— He venido a tomar venganza —contestó, evadiendo la pregunta sobre Deuteros—. No creas que he olvidado lo que me hiciste en nuestro último encuentro.

— ¿Sabes, Radamanthys? No estoy de humor para aguantarte. Más bien, no quiero —gruñó ella—. Si te largas, perdonaré tu vida. No vine a esta isla para pelear.

— Veo que vas a seguir igual de terca. Tal parece que vas a necesitar un estímulo para que desees pelear conmigo.

Astrid frunció el ceño, sin entender de qué estaba hablando. Radamanthys metió la mano en un arbusto y arrojó algo a los pies de la muchacha, quien bajó la vista para verlo. Su boca se abrió y cayó de rodillas al darse cuenta de que era Deuteros quien yacía en el suelo, con gran parte de su camiseta teñida de sangre. No se atrevió a ver su cara, pues terminaría de ser un hecho y no podría soportarlo.

— Hermano —susurró, llevando una mano al cabello del mayor. La otra la apoyó en su espalda, tratando de sentir sus latidos—. Deuteros...

— ¿Qué me dices ahora? —preguntó Radamanthys—. ¿Te quedarás ahí llorando o vengarás la muerte de tu hermano?

La propuesta le pareció bastante extraña, pero su tono despectivo al dirigirse a Deuteros alimentó su ira y pudo con todo lo demás. Se levantó del suelo, mordiéndose el labio para contener las lágrimas, y sintió cómo su sangre comenzaba a hervir por el deseo de matar.

 _ **Ira.**_

 _ **Dolor.**_

— Si tanto quieres que te mate, espectro, ¡entonces lo haré!

Aún no se convertía, pero estaba pronta a hacerlo. Sólo faltaba despertar un último sentimiento en ella para que la criatura saliera a flote, y Radamanthys sabía como hacerlo. Bastaba con despertar la mínima chispa de miedo en su sistema para que el demonio se liberara.

El Juez comenzó esquivando todos los golpes que Astrid lanzaba. Se le hizo fácil, ya que gran parte de ellos iban sin dirección alguna producto de la rabia y los que lograban rozarlo eran repelidos con un aleteo. Luego procedió a golpearla; ella era bastante resistente, pero sus sentimientos le estaban jugando en contra y necesitaba controlarlos si quería vencerlo. Lanzó golpes con la intención de que los esquivara para así debilitarla más rápido, y cuando Radamanthys vio su oportunidad, aleteó en dirección al piso para levantar polvo y cegarla momentáneamente. Astrid consiguió repeler el polvo, pero el Juez ya estaba preparado para esto y la golpeó en la espalda, lanzándola lejos hasta chocar contra un árbol. La magnitud del golpe fue tanta que la muchacha sintió que su columna se quebraba de forma tan brusca como una rama. Lanzó un alarido inhumano, y entonces, algo se oscureció en ella.

 _ **Miedo.**_

No podía ocultarlo. Que Deuteros estuviera muerto le provocó miedo, pues no podría salir en su ayuda. Era distinto saberlo vivo desde el Santuario, al menos desde ahí sabía que su hermano la cuidaba a distancia, pero ese no era el caso en aquel momento. Él estaba muerto frente a ella. A pesar de ello, no tuvo tiempo para desesperarse, porque su demonio no tardó en escarbar en su interior para salir a flote. Lo sentía enterrando sus fieras garras en su carne, y Astrid cayó al suelo con las manos en la cabeza, intentando en vano contenerlo.

— Vamos, pequeña —murmuró Radamanthys, sonriendo—. Déjate llevar.

— ¡Hijo de perra! —gruñó ella con una voz monstruosa—. ¡Voy a aniquilarte!

— ¡No lo contengas! —gritó—. ¡Sabes que no podrás!

La muchacha lanzó un alarido de puro dolor; nunca antes le había dolido tanto una transformación, sentía como si el monstruo estuviera succionándole la vida desde el interior. Por primera vez, fue testigo de su total transformación: el cabello le cambió a negro y sintió que su cuerpo se modificaba, cosa que era nueva, como si se estuviera convirtiendo en otra criatura. Nunca antes había estado consciente mientras se transformaba, pero esto significó que el deseo de matar del demonio se mezcló con sus propios sentimientos, haciéndola una real amenaza. Esta vez sus sentimientos habían logrado anteponerse al demonio... sin embargo, no esperó que su propio deseo de venganza fuera más intenso que la maldad de él. Y lo peor era que Astrid no se sentía ella misma, y tampoco creía que su demonio se limitara a esa transformación. Podía llegar a más, ella lo sabía... y no quería averiguar lo que realmente pasaría.

Radamanthys apenas tuvo tiempo de reír cuando la mano de Astrid traspasó su pecho, arrancándole el corazón. Se había movido con tanta velocidad que ni siquiera sus cautos ojos la divisaron, como si se tratara de un animal cazando. La chica lo miró a los ojos, esbozando una inquietante sonrisa, y apretó entre sus dedos el corazón del Juez, destruyéndolo. Sonrió al verlo completamente muerto, pero Astrid nunca esperó ver que el cuerpo de Radamanthys poco a poco se fuera cayendo como un disfraz, revelando a una persona completamente distinta. Ahora su mano atravesaba el moreno pecho de su hermano, quien mantenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos puestos en los de ella. Astrid sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza que la hizo reaccionar, sacando el brazo del cuerpo y sosteniéndolo de inmediato en sus brazos.

— Lo has hecho —susurró Deuteros, guiñándole un ojo. Astrid, ya de vuelta a la normalidad, lo miró conteniendo las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué demonios?

Cerró los ojos al sentirse mareada y luego todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

—o—

Astrid no recordaba haber vuelto a casa. Cuando despertó, se vio en la oscuridad de su habitación, con solamente la luna iluminando el cuarto a través de la ventana. Se incorporó lentamente y se miró las manos, recordando con pesar todo lo ocurrido durante el día, pero no había rastro de sangre en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, dado que Deuteros ya no estaba con ella y era imposible que se hubiera transportado por sí misma. Sintió deseos de llorar al recordar la muerte de su hermano, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, ya que un ruido proveniente de la puerta llamó su atención. Esta se abrió emitiendo un chillido y una persona se asomó por ella, sosteniendo una lámpara que le iluminó la cara. Astrid sintió que estaba alucinando.

— ¿De... Deuteros? —susurró, frotándose los ojos para comprobar que veía bien. El supuesto Deuteros sonrió y se acercó a ella, apoyando la lámpara en la mesita de noche a su lado.

— Ya era hora de que despertaras. Dormiste todo el día, vaga. —Le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente, pero ella seguía sin reaccionar—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

— ¿Cómo demonios estás vivo? —preguntó sin rodeos. El hombre se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

— Fue todo una ilusión, Astrid. Ese fue el método con el que logramos sellar a tu demonio. Recuerda que se necesita liberar al demonio en su totalidad y luego darle un fuerte golpe emocional que junte aquellos tres sentimientos, ¿o ya se te olvidó?

— P-Pero... pero yo contraataqué el Genro Maō Ken...

— ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, idiota? Soy tu maestro.

Astrid lo miró por varios segundos sin decir nada, inquietando un poco al mayor. Luego, ella soltó un gruñido y le plantó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo dejó aturdido, para después echarle los brazos al cuello y abrazarlo con fuerza. Deuteros no comprendía nada.

— ¡Estás malditamente chalado! —le gritó contra el cuello, dejando caer unas pocas lágrimas. Ver a su hermano muerto de verdad le había afectado, de hecho la imagen todavía no se iba de su mente—. Yo de verdad pensé que te había matado... ¡Idiota! No vuelvas a hacerme una cosa así.

— Vale, perdón. —Deuteros estaba impresionado. No pensaba que su hermana se lo tomaría tan a pecho—. Tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿Era necesario darme esa imagen del final?

— Bueno, eso no, pero sí era necesario que me vieras muerto antes para que tuvieras miedo. —Sintió a Astrid temblar luego de sus palabras y él la abrazó con fuerza—. Pero yo sigo aquí y mientras esté vivo no debes tener miedo.

Se abrazaron durante un largo rato, como solamente lo habían hecho cuando Astrid se fue al Santuario. Ella se separó al sentir que sus brazos comenzaban a hormiguear y volvió a recostarse en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra la cabecera.

— El bloqueo funcionó mejor de lo que pensé, ¿sabes? —mencionó Deuteros, sentándose a los pies de la cama—. Hubo algo en la ilusión... tengo que averiguar qué fue, pero es eso lo que ayudó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella.

— Este sello va a durar mucho más tiempo, me atrevería a decir años, siempre y cuando te mantengas calmada al pelear. —Extendió una mano y le dio un golpecito en la nariz con un dedo—. Ese es un gran error que cometes, tonta. Te dicen algo ofensivo y te prendes como dinamita.

— No es mi culpa. A mis enemigos les gusta tentar a su suerte. —La muchacha sonrió, sin mostrar arrepentimiento. Su hermano suspiró.

— Te juntas con Acuario, ¿no? Deberías aprender de él, que es un experto en ocultar sus sentimientos. —Luego de hablar, se levantó y la miró desde arriba—. Hablando de tus compañeros... hay alguien que llegó hace poco y te busca.

— ¿Qué dices? —Astrid frunció el ceño. Le había pedido al Patriarca que no dijera nada, así que ¿por qué alguien del Santuario estaba ahí?

— Voy a decirle que pase. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

— Algo de comer, si no te importa. No como desde la mañana.

Deuteros asintió y luego se retiró del cuarto. Astrid se peinó un poco con los dedos; en el remoto caso de que fuera Shion, no quería que la viera con todo el cabello desordenado. Se tapó más con las sábanas, cubriendo sus piernas desnudas, y verificó por segunda vez que no estuviera manchada de sangre. Sí, sabía que todo había sido una ilusión, pero tuvo el simple impulso de hacerlo y ya. Era una manía que se le había pegado.

La puerta se abrió unos segundos después, revelando al santo de oro que había venido. Su armadura resonó contra la madera cuando entró al cuarto, llamando la atención de la muchacha, quien no pudo contener la sorpresa al ver quién era el que estaba ahí. Había esperado a cualquiera de los doce, pero él definitivamente era el menos probable.

— Albafica, qué sorpresa —musitó, porque en verdad estaba sorprendida. El muchacho de cabellos celestes titubeó cuando la vio acostada y se abstuvo de seguir avanzando sin permiso—. Anda, no te quedes ahí parado. Pasa y toma asiento frente a mí.

Albafica cerró la puerta y se acercó con timidez hacia la cama. Astrid le había repetido muchas veces que era inmune al veneno de las rosas, pero seguía siendo difícil para él acostumbrarse a tener aquella cercanía con una persona. Con los nervios a flor de piel, se sentó a los pies de la cama, dejando entre ellos una distancia considerable para que pudieran hablar sin tocarse.

— Disculpa mi intromisión —dijo—. No quería incomodar.

— Tranquilo, que no lo haces. —Astrid le sonrió con calidez. No estaba molesta de verlo, pero sí le causaba curiosidad que estuviera en la isla—. ¿Qué haces en la isla, Albafica?

— El Patriarca me envió a buscarte —respondió. Ella frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el muchacho siguió hablando—. Yo estaba en mi casa, como siempre, cuando de pronto escuché la voz del Patriarca citándonos a todos a una reunión mañana al mediodía. No me pareció extraño que nos convocara a una reunión en esta época, así que simplemente me grabé la hora en la cabeza y lo dejé estar. Sin embargo, poco antes de que anocheciera, un soldado llegó a mi templo y me dijo que el Patriarca solicitaba mi presencia inmediata en la Cámara. Me pareció extraño que me buscara tan tarde, pero no dije nada y subí. Una vez ahí, me dijo que era necesaria la presencia de los doce en la reunión y que tú estabas en la isla Kanon, por lo que me pidió que viniera a buscarte. No me dijo qué había pasado, pero sí comentó que era urgente la presencia de todos mañana. Incluso me trajo él mismo usando la telequinesia para no perder tiempo.

— Vale, entiendo. —Astrid suspiró y se tapó las mejillas con ambas manos—. Como sea. Mi deber como santo está primero que las vacaciones.

— No tenemos que partir al Santuario ahora mismo —se apresuró a decir—. Yo no tengo problema en que nos vayamos mañana temprano.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! Así podré despedirme de mi hermano. —Le sonrió, gesto que Albafica le devolvió con torpeza—. Puedes dormir en mi cama.

— ¡No te molestes! —exclamó, casi horrorizado. Ella se rió.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo, que yo puedo dormir con Deuteros. Tiene una cama lo suficientemente grande para los dos, a no ser que quieras dormir conmigo —bromeó, arqueando las cejas repetidamente. Albafica se sonrojó—. Es broma.

— ¿No será molestia para tu hermano?

— Deja de pensar que molestas. Esta casa es tanto mía como de Deuteros y si quiero darte mi cama para que duermas, te la doy y él me aguanta en la noche. —Sus palabras consiguieron que Albafica riera un poco. Astrid le sonrió, sabiendo que había ganado la discusión—. ¿Tienes hambre?

— No, tu hermano me dio algo de comer cuando llegué.

— Vaya, qué amable —murmuró con sorpresa—. ¿Te quedas un rato conmigo mientras como?

— ¿Quedarme? —repitió, boqueando como si fuera a hablar y se arrepintiera luego. Astrid asintió—. Um... bueno.

Unos segundos después, Deuteros entró con un plato de comida para Astrid. Ella aprovechó para informarle lo que Albafica le había dicho, cosa que lo dejó un poco decepcionado, pues pensó que su hermana podría quedarse más. Luego se retiró y Astrid comenzó a hablar con el pisciano, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo de la habitación, como si estuviera aburrido o... ¿triste? Tenía pinta de ser lo segundo. Cada respuesta que daba era cortante, tal y como hablaría una persona sacada de su concentración. Astrid sinceramente se preocupó por él; se había acostumbrado a verlo con esa expresión impasible y distante que tenía siempre, no como ahora. Se preguntó si Albafica sabría lo mucho que estaba dejando ver sus sentimientos...

Cuando termino de comer, dejó el plato en la mesita de noche y se inclinó hacia su compañero. Este no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de la muchacha, pues estaba mirando la pared como si le hubiera salido algo fantástico.

— Albafica —habló Astrid, alzando la voz lo suficiente como para sacarlo de su concentración sin sonar autoritaria. Él, al darse cuenta de la cercanía, pegó un salto y alejó la cara—. ¿Pasa algo?

— No, no es nada —murmuró, apoyando el rostro contra su mano izquierda. Estaba sentado muy en plan "en otro mundo", con una pierna cayendo por la cama y la otra recogida sobre esta. Astrid frunció el ceño.

— No voy a andar con rodeos. Tienes una mirada muy triste, no creas que no lo he notado. Luces como si estuvieras deprimido y no me gusta ver eso. Solamente quiero saber si te puedo ayudar con lo que te tiene así, aunque sea dándote apoyo moral.

Albafica la miró, y por alguna razón, sintió confianza. Su mirada no mostraba malicia alguna, no lo iba a juzgar si le contaba e incluso tal vez le podía dar un consejo... cosa que necesitaba mucho. Su mente era un lío desde hace días y no había hecho más que encerrarse en su templo con sus problemas. Quizás le haría bien compartir sus problemas con alguien más.

— ¿Eres buena dando consejos? —preguntó. Astrid se sorprendió por la pregunta.

— Pues... sí, creo, aunque depende mucho del problema. —Albafica asintió.

— Sucede que... hay una persona en el Santuario... —Se sonrojó fuertemente, al punto de que incluso Astrid pudo verlo en la oscuridad—. No podría decir que éramos amigos, porque yo me ocupaba siempre de alejarlo a pesar de que me agradaba. Era muy insistente, iba todos los días a mi templo a hablar conmigo, según él para "hacernos amigos de una buena vez", ya que nos conocemos desde hace años y yo nunca lo dejé acercarse demasiado a mí. Me divierte mucho su compañía, aunque nunca lo demostré ni se lo dije... creo que sabes el motivo. Hace una semana, mientras yo estaba en mi jardín, él se apareció y yo me enojé por su atrevimiento. Discutimos y pude ver que él ya estaba harto de que no viera lo que hacía, lo que hizo que me enojara más y terminé gritándole que no quería que volviera a acercarse a mí... y cumplió. En todos estos días, apenas hemos hablado y yo he sentido su falta. Lo extraño mucho, aunque suene egoísta, pero logró ganarse lo que buscaba desde el principio. Me costó entenderlo, ¿sabes? Fue necesario que se alejara para que yo comprendiera lo que realmente siento, y ahora no sé qué hacer para recuperarlo.

Astrid se quedó callada, aunque en su interior ya había adivinado lo que estaba pasando. Ese "hacernos amigos de una buena vez" le resultaba más que sospechoso... Comenzó a hacer suposiciones en su cabeza hasta que se percató de que su silencio estaba avergonzando más al muchacho, quien se había ocultado la cara con las manos. Vaya que le avergonzaba hablar de sí mismo.

— ¡Le tomaste cariño a alguien! —dijo finalmente. El pobre chico no hallaba en dónde esconderse—. Pero eso es muy bueno, Albafica, ¿por qué te asusta?

— Porque tengo miedo de hacerle daño. —Quitó las manos de su cara—. Soy mortífero. Todo lo que se me acerca termina muriendo... No quiero que a él le pase.

— Pero nadie toca directamente tu sangre. —Astrid se atrevió a acercarse y poner una mano sobre la de él, quien tuvo el impulso de quitarla, pero ella se lo impidió—. ¿Ves? Te estoy tocando y no ardo en llamas.

— Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú eres inmune.

— Será lo mismo con todos, te lo aseguro. —La muchacha se inclinó un poco más hacia él—. Yo también soy inmune al veneno por tenerlo dentro de mí, ¿sabes?

— ¿Q-Qué? —musitó sorprendido.

— Mi entrenamiento hizo que me acostumbrara a respirar una gran cantidad de gases tóxicos, por lo cual además de hacerme inmune, me llenó de estos mismos. El demonio que llevo dentro también es un factor; él si que es corrosivo, más peligroso incluso que el veneno. Yo por esto... no puedo tener hijos. Una de estos dos factores se encargaría de matarlo en caso de que pudiera tener.

— Yo... no lo sabía.

— Pero eso no es un impedimento para formar lazos con alguien. —Soltó su mano y se echó hacia atrás—. Debes tener en claro que tu sangre está bajo mil capas de piel, no puedes hacerle daño a nadie a no ser que dejes salir tu sangre.

— Eso es lo que siempre me decía. —Albafica sonrió al recordarlo—. Es algo reconfortante escucharlo de otra persona.

Las palabras de Albafica hicieron que Astrid se quedara pensando. ¿Quién era lo suficientemente insistente como para pasar meses detrás de algo que quiere? Kardia era una opción, pero ella sabía que él no podía ser. Además, ahora que lo pensaba, le pareció haber escuchado del mismo Kardia que alguien de los doce había estado irritable los últimos días...

— ¿Es Manigoldo? —preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio. La sorpresa en los ojos de Albafica se lo dijo todo—. ¡Oh, por Athena! ¡Lo sabía!

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que es él? —rebatió el muchacho, nervioso.

— Manigoldo es una piedra en el zapato. Él y Kardia a veces me provocan dolores de cabeza, pero no creo que sea Kardia de quien me estás hablando, así que me quedaba Manigoldo. Y también recordé que Kardia comentó que Manigoldo andaba irritable estos días y que no salía para nada de su templo, ¡todo calza!

— No sé que hacer, Astrid. —Volvió a taparse el rostro con las manos—. Él debe odiarme.

— A una persona no se le puede ir el cariño de un día para otro —murmuró, recordando inevitablemente a Asmita—. Por muy profundo que sea el daño, esa persona va a estar ahí para ti siempre. De eso se trata la amistad.

— Suenas como una experta en la materia —bromeó. Ella se sonrojó al ser descubierta.

— He... He leído muchos libros —mintió. Le gustaba leer, pero rara vez leía sobre amor—. Pienso que deberías decirle que te arrepientes y que quieres ser su amigo.

— ¿Y si me rechaza?

— Voy a ser directa, ¿vale? —Esperó hasta que él asintiera—. Manigoldo tiene razones para no creerte. Fuiste una mierda con él, que de lejos se ve que es un patán, pero igual se esforzó por hacer que lo quisieras y tú no lo valoraste. Aun así, no lo creo tan malo. Eres una persona tan distante que hasta yo, en su lugar, te creería cuando me dijeras una cosa así. Pienso firmemente que no te va a rechazar, Albafica.

— Ojalá estés en lo cierto. —Soltó un suspiro y luego le sonrió—. Muchas gracias, Astrid.

— De nada. —Le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la rodilla—. Cuando quieras hablar con alguien puedes buscarme, ¿vale? Me juntaré mucho con Kardia, pero yo sí soy de confianza.

— No lo he puesto en duda. —Ya más calmado, Albafica relajó los hombros y soltó un bostezo. Astrid sonrió ante el gesto.

— Anda, si tienes sueño acuéstate —dijo, levantándose de la cama. El muchacho se sonrojó al verla vestida con solo una blusa larga de hombre y pantalones cortos—. ¿Necesitas algo?

— No, nada.

— Bueno, entonces te dejo. —Le dedicó una sonrisa e iba a salir, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, se volteó nuevamente hacia él—. Ah, y Albafica...

— ¿Qué?

— Me alegra que hayas sido tú quien vino por mí. —Albafica se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero le devolvió de inmediato la sonrisa.

— A mí también me alegra haber venido.

Astrid salió de la habitación, aún sonriente, y fue hacia la habitación de su hermano, quien justo se estaba cambiando para dormir cuando entró ella. A Deuteros le pareció extraño verla sonreír de esa forma tan traviesa, pues casi nunca lo hacía.

— ¿Qué le hiciste al pobre Albafica? —le preguntó. La cara de Astrid cambió de inmediato y lo miró ofendida.

— ¿Por qué demonios piensas que le hice algo?

— Estás sonriendo como si hubieras hecho una travesura. ¿Qué hiciste?

— Nada, te lo juro. —Volvió a sonreír, sin poder contener más la risa—. Es solo que Albafica me contó un problema que tiene...

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo acosan en el Santuario? —bromeó Deuteros, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su hermana.

— Algo así... un acoso que no sabría decir si es por amistad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Precisamente eso. Si no entiendes, no es mi problema. —Sin esperar una respuesta, Astrid se tiró sobre la cama de su hermano y arrojó al suelo una almohada y el cobertor—. Hoy te duermes en el piso.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero serás...!

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :D Quizás no compensa mi tardanza (x: eh, que te demoraste una semaSSSSH), pero fue hecho con amor, aw :3

Hasta la próxima, y gracias por leer n_n


	19. XVIII

**claudy:** ¡Bienvenida! Gracias por dejar tu opinión, me halaga que me digas que he desarrollado bien la personalidad de todos, ¡y también que te guste la historia! Muchísimas gracias, espero que sigas conmigo n_n

Holaaa, esta vez cumplí jaja, hoy les traigo un capítulo bien completo y lleno de sorpresas, espero sinceramente que les guste :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Alone.**

Astrid no quería irse de la isla. El poco tiempo que pasó con su hermano le sirvió para darse cuenta de que lo había extrañado mucho y ahora no quería dejarlo. Deseaba llevárselo con ella al Santuario, pero ¿qué excusa sería lo suficientemente convincente para que aceptara? Y es que Deuteros era un hueso difícil de roer. Ni siquiera Astrid sabía con totalidad muchas de las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza del hombre, y quizá prefería mantenerlo así. Por más que lo deseara, sería muy difícil persuadir a Deuteros para irse con ella.

Metió dentro de la caja de Pandora el poco equipaje que había traído y luego salió hacia la cocina. Vio que Albafica todavía no había salido de su habitación y Astrid temió que no se hubiera despertado todavía, pues a su juicio, ya era una hora prudente para que se fueran. Dejó la caja de Pandora sobre un sillón y se dirigió lentamente a su cuarto, todo esto mientras sentía la mirada de su hermano sobre ella, seguramente preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo. Ella abrió la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose con el muchacho todavía durmiendo y con una cara de estarlo disfrutando como nunca. ¿Hace cuánto que no dormiría de corrido? Porque una cara así indicaba exactamente que alguien había estado perdiendo sueño. Le dio hasta pena despertarlo, pero lamentablemente tenía que hacerlo.

— Oye, Albafica —le dijo desde la puerta, mas el hombre no despertó. Se acercó un poco más y le picó las costillas con un dedo—. Despierta, dormilón.

— ¿Q-Qué... qué pasa? —murmuró, abriendo perezosamente los ojos. Al ver a Astrid junto a él, se alarmó—. ¿Dónde estoy?

— En la isla Kanon. Tenemos que irnos al Santuario.

— ¿Ya es hora? —El santo se incorporó en la cama mientras se frotaba los ojos.

— Dijiste que la reunión era al mediodía, ¿no? Pues ya son las diez treinta de la mañana.

— Creí que me ibas a decir que eran las once u once treinta. Me iba a volver paranoico si pasaba eso.

— No soy tan irresponsable, Piscis. —Le dio un suave golpe en las piernas y luego se levantó—. Anda, mueve el culo de mi cama.

Confiando en que el mayor se iba a levantar, Astrid salió y volvió a la cocina. Ahí todavía estaba Deuteros, pero ahora sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa y bebiendo un café.

— Ya están por irse, ¿no? —le preguntó. Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo miró de reojo, asintiendo.

— Sí, solo estoy esperando que Albafica se levante y desayune. —Terminó de prepararse su café y fue a sentarse, no sin antes dejar una taza sobre la encimera para que su compañero se sirviera a gusto—. ¿De verdad no quieres venir con nosotros?

— De verdad. Si el Santuario realmente me necesita para algo... ahí entraré a pensarlo.

— ¿Y qué tal si para esta reunión te necesitamos?

— Eso no lo decides tú. Eso ya es problema del Patriarca.

— ¿Ni siquiera para conocer a Shion?

— Mmh... —Deuteros se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. No hoy, así que no hagas nada hasta que lo vea.

— Qué pesado eres.

— Te lo advierto. —Se echó hacia atrás con su taza—. Siempre tengo puestos los ojos en ti, aunque no me veas.

— Me diste miedo con eso último.

— Esa era mi intención.

Astrid lo miró seria, pero estalló en risa sin poder contenerse. Deuteros la siguió pocos segundos después, solo que un poco más bajo.

Una hora después, Albafica y Astrid estaban listos para partir. Deuteros se mantuvo todo el tiempo sentado mientras veía a su hermana y su compañero arreglar unas últimas cosas, debatiendo mentalmente lo que le había ofrecido Astrid. Volver al Santuario... en parte le agradaba la idea, pues estaría viviendo con su hermana y no tendría mucha necesidad de salir, pero a la vez le causaba un poco de temor. Sí, temor porque nunca había socializado con los santos dorados, además de Asmita, y no quería pasar por todo el proceso de adaptación y conocer a los demás. De todos modos, si habían acogido a Astrid sabiendo que era la hermana del traidor, no deberían tratarlo a él de forma distinta. Se lo iba a pensar, y si el Patriarca lo llegaba a necesitar alguna vez, le daría una respuesta.

Cuando los santos dorados estuvieron listos, salieron junto a Deuteros de la casa y caminaron unos metros más allá para que Astrid pudiera abrir una dimensión. El momento de la despedida se acercaba y ninguno de los hermanos quería dar el primer paso, pues sabían que siempre estaba la posibilidad de que nunca más se volvieran a ver. Albafica lucía un poco nervioso, probablemente por la hora que era, y Astrid supo que no podían alargar más su estadía en la isla, así que se volteó a Deuteros para despedirse.

— Bueno, ya es hora de que nos vayamos —comenzó ella—. ¿De verdad no quieres venir conmigo?

— Me lo voy a pensar, ¿vale? —prometió—. Tengo el presentimiento de que, dentro de poco, nos volveremos a ver.

— Y tus corazonadas siempre se cumplen. —Astrid sonrió y dejó su caja de Pandora en el suelo para abrazar a su hermano—. Te voy a extrañar, mientras tanto.

— Y yo a ti. —Deuteros le devolvió el abrazo, apretándola contra él y apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza—. Cuídate. Si te mandan de misión otra vez, contrólate.

— Voy a intentarlo.

Se quedaron unos segundos más abrazados y luego se separaron. Astrid miró a Albafica, quien se acercó a Deuteros para despedirse, y ella mientras se ocupó de abrir la dimensión que los llevaría de vuelta al Santuario. Cuando estuvo lista, se colgó la caja de Pandora a la espalda y dejó que su compañero entrara primero, mientras que ella le dirigió una última mirada a su hermano antes de ingresar y cerrarla por completo.

—o—

Albafica y Astrid aparecieron justo en frente de la casa de Aries. Él de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj de fuego y vio con horror que ya faltaba poco para el mediodía.

— ¡Astrid, mira la hora que es! —exclamó.

— Pues será mejor que corramos.

Ambos se pusieron a correr por las escaleras anexas y especiales para santos en apuros como ellos. No tenían ni tiempo para ir a sus templos a ponerse la armadura, estarían muy poco formales en comparación a sus compañeros, pero eso era lo de menos. Corrieron y saltaron por las escaleras hasta que llegaron al Palacio, donde entraron de un solo empujón a la Cámara del Patriarca. Los que se encontraban en el interior, debido al ruido de la puerta, se sobresaltaron y miraron a los recién llegados.

— ¡Disculpen la tardanza! —dijeron al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose al Patriarca, y a la diosa Athena que también estaba presente.

— No se preocupen —habló Sasha, esbozando una sonrisa—. Solo vengan a formarse en sus puestos.

Albafica y Astrid asintieron y fueron a ubicarse a sus puestos, él a un lado de El Cid y ella entre Shion y Regulus.

Ahora sí, los doce santos dorados se encontraban formados frente a su diosa y el Patriarca. Ninguno entendía el porqué de la urgencia de la llamada de ayer; no es que hubieran estado ocupando su tiempo en algo productivo, pero preferían estar tranquilos en sus casas que nerviosos ahí parados. Además, Sasha sostenía un sobre en las manos y lucía muy seria, lo cual no los calmaba para nada. Estuvieron en un silencio sepulcral por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente, la diosa lo rompió.

— Bueno, creo que es hora de que les diga por qué están aquí —comenzó, moviendo nerviosamente el sobre—. No sé como van a tomar la noticia que les daré; realmente espero que bien, pues es algo que a mí me emociona y espero que a ustedes también, pero sé que algunos son más recatados y prefieren...

— Vaya al grano, señora —le dijo el Patriarca. Sasha asintió, se levantó del trono y sacó la carta del sobre.

— Muchachos... hemos sido invitados a un baile en el Palacio de los Gobernadores de Blue Graad.

La cara de los santos fue algo épico. Varios se rieron al pensar que era una broma, a otros se les cayó la mandíbula al suelo y Dégel no daba crédito a lo que oía.

— ¿Los gobernadores de Blue Graad? —repitió, consternado—. ¿Podría leer la carta, mi señora?

— Claro. —La diosa abrió la carta, se aclaró la garganta y leyó:

 _Mi estimada diosa Athena:_

 _Junto con saludarla, me dirijo a usted para invitarla a un baile que se llevará a cabo en el Palacio de los Gobernadores de Blue Graad, es decir, mi casa y la de Unity, el gobernador. La gente del pueblo y nosotros estaremos celebrando la llegada de un invitado especial, y me honraría que usted y su Orden Dorada estén presentes. Tengo el presentimiento de que esto les interesará tanto como a nosotros, y realmente espero que su respuesta sea positiva._

 _El baile se llevará a cabo dentro de dos semanas, contando el día en que usted reciba esta carta. Confío en que el santo dorado Dégel de Acuario los sabrá guiar con facilidad e inteligencia en caso de que su respuesta sea positiva._

 _Esperando su respuesta, se despide:_

 _Seraphina._

— Me la envió hace dos días —finalizó—. Tenemos tiempo hasta entonces. Todavía no le he respondido nada.

— Es extraño —murmuró Dégel—. La señorita Seraphina tiene un léxico mucho más extenso cuando de cartas se trata.

— ¿Un baile en mitad de una Guerra Santa? —preguntó Manigoldo—. Con todo el respeto, mi diosa, pero ¿está usted chiflada?

— ¡Manigoldo! —lo reprendió el Patriarca, pero Sasha negó con la cabeza.

— Sé que un baile es lo que menos debería preocuparnos, pero tal vez pueda sernos de ayuda —justificó—. Como dice Dégel, esta carta es muy vaga para ser de la gobernadora de Blue Graad, lo cual me parece muy sospechoso.

— Sin mencionar lo del "invitado especial" —acotó Sísifo—. ¿Podrá ser...?

— Tal vez —terminó Sasha—. No hay que apresurarnos a sacar conclusiones, pero siempre está esa posibilidad.

— Mi señora —intervino Asmita—. Si me disculpa, considero que no debería ir. Puede que sea una trampa de Ares o de algún otro dios que sea su aliado.

— Lo sé —concordó—. Pensé en que algunos me dirían que no, así que decidí llevar conmigo a seis de ustedes y los demás se quedarán aquí cuidando el Santuario.

— ¿Los decidió usted misma? —preguntó temeroso Albafica. Ella sonrió y negó la cabeza.

— Claro que no. Quiero que ustedes mismos me digan que no desean ir, por eso esperé hasta ahora para decírselos. Así que, muchachos, levanten la mano los que deseen quedarse aquí.

Se levantaron cinco manos, algunas dudando al principio y otras de inmediato. Fueron Albafica, El Cid, Asmita, Manigoldo y Aldebarán los que optaron por quedarse y no ir al baile, lo cual dejaba a Shion, Astrid, Regulus Dohko, Kardia, Sísifo y Dégel.

— Son siete los que no levantaron la mano —murmuró la diosa, llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar al Patriarca—. Sage, ¿no se podría...?

— No, debe quedarse al menos la mitad.

— Bueno... ¿están todos seguros de querer ir? —preguntó Sasha. Los santos que no alzaron la mano asintieron, aunque unos segundos después, Astrid la levantó—. ¿Sí, Astrid?

— Quiero, en realidad, darle una idea al Patriarca —informó, captando la atención de su superior—. Escuche, como sabe, yo estuve estos últimos tres días en la isla Kanon con mi hermano y le mentiría si le dijera que no le insistí en venir conmigo. Antes de irme, él me dijo que se lo pensaría, pero vendría si usted se lo pedía. ¿Podría usted mandarle una carta diciéndole que necesita de su ayuda? Así rellenaría el espacio faltante y serían seis los que estarían cuidando el recinto de las Doce Casas.

— ¡Es una buena idea! —apoyó Sasha, volviendo a mirar a Sage—. ¿Qué dices?

— Voy a hacer el intento —accedió—. Pero si me dice que no, uno de ustedes siete deberá quedarse.

— ¡Sí! —celebró Astrid en su puesto.

— ¡Ah! Y casi lo olvido —recordó Sasha, sonriente—. Imaginé que no tendrían ropas de gala, por lo que conseguí trajes para los hombres y vestidos para Astrid y yo.

— ¿Astrid con un vestido? Mierda, ahora quiero ir para ver eso —se burló Manigoldo, causando la risa de algunos miembros de la Orden.

— ¿Qué demonios te crees, cangrejo idiota? —espetó Astrid con la cara roja del enojo—. Soy una mujer, me voy a ver igual que todas en un maldito...

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fuera? —interrumpió Aldebaran antes de que la muchacha agarrara a golpes a su compañero.

— Si no hay inconvenientes, menos de una semana —respondió Sasha—. Estaríamos partiendo a Siberia la siguiente semana.

— ¿Está usted segura, mi señora? —cuestionó esta vez el Patriarca. Sasha sonrió, restándole importancia.

— Por supuesto. No podría estar más segura llevando siete de mis más poderosos santos conmigo —afirmó—. Bueno, pueden retirarse. Dentro de esta semana les voy a estar dando mayor información. ¡Pasen buena noche!

Los santos respondieron de la misma forma y luego se retiraron. Sasha iba a dirigirse a sus aposentos, pero Sage la detuvo.

— Mi señora —dijo severamente—, ¿sabe lo que puede pasar si va directo a la boca del lobo?

— Tranquilo, Sage —lo calmó ella—. Confío en mis muchachos, y sé que irán a ayudarme si estoy en peligro. Además, si todo esto es una trampa de Ares, estoy segura de que no me matará de inmediato. Es el procedimiento de siempre: me arrinconan para contarme de sus planes, emboscan a mis santos y luego se dan a la fuga. Estaré preparada.

— Como usted quiera —suspiró—. Espero que tenga razón y no se confíe mucho.

— Ya me enfrenté a lo peor en la guerra pasada —le recordó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es solo Ares.

—o—

Astrid entró a su templo por la entrada lateral, es decir, la que conectaba directamente con las escaleras anexas. Apenas se había detenido a saludar a sus compañeros, a la mayoría solamente les hizo una seña y luego se escabulló con ayuda de Albafica para llegar pronto a su casa. Estaba un poco agotada debido a la carrera hasta el Palacio, y para qué hablar de su ropa, se sentía una chimenea humana. Quería ponerse su vestimenta de siempre y ya luego vería que hacer el resto del día.

Primero se dirigió a su cuarto para dejar la caja de Pandora y quitarse la gabardina y el pañuelo, luego sacó del baño un par de baldes para llenarlos de agua y calentarlos, y finalmente los llevó de vuelta. Se dio un baño más o menos largo, de casi media hora, pues casi se quedó dormida debido al relajo que sintieron sus músculos al contacto con el agua caliente. Cuando ya se sintió lista, salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una toalla para dirigirse a su habitación. Se vendó el cuerpo y se vistió con la ropa que usaba siempre: camiseta, pantalones cortos y sandalias griegas.

No tardó mucho en sentir una presencia entrando en su templo justo cuando se estaba peinando el cabello, cosa que la hizo rodar los ojos. ¿Por qué venían a molestarla tan pronto? ¿No tenían mejores cosas que hacer? Se quedó en su cuarto unos segundos para ver si se iba, pero al parecer era persistente; de seguro era Kardia o Manigoldo. Dejó la peineta sobre el tocador y salió con los puños listos para golpear a uno de esos dos, pero se sorprendió al ver a la persona que la estaba esperando a la entrada de su templo.

— ¿No me piensas saludar? Yo que te extrañé tanto mientras estabas fuera...

Astrid dejó salir una sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre él, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas en su cintura.

— A ti sí te saludo, Shion —dijo, soltando una risita. El muchacho la abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

— No me esperaba este recibimiento tuyo.

— Te eché de menos —murmuró, separándose del cuello de su compañero hasta quedar frente a él. Shion le sonrió.

— Yo también.

Antes de dejar pasar la oportunidad, Astrid presionó un breve beso en los labios de Shion. Este nuevamente no reaccionó al momento y, cuando lo hizo, la muchacha ya estaba en el piso, sonriéndole con burla.

— Debes dejar de hacer eso tan repentinamente —reclamó él sin poder evitar devolverle la sonrisa—. Me dejas colgado.

— Ya llegará el tiempo del beso de verdad —prometió ella, guiñándole un ojo—. Me gusta robártelos, por ahora.

— No te va a gustar cuando sea yo quien te los robe a ti. —Ambos se miraron serios por unos segundos, pero no aguantaron demasiado sin reírse. Parecían dos niños.

— Vale, ya, ¿a qué viniste en verdad?

— Recuerdas que mi misión a Jamir consistía en traer a Alone, ¿cierto?

— Claro que me acuerdo, ¿por qué?

— Pues le he hablado un poco sobre los cambios que han habido en el Santuario y se mostró muy interesado cuando le conté sobre ti.

— Shion, ¿no será que Hades...?

— Nada de eso, mi maestro y yo nos ocupamos de verificarlo —interrumpió antes de que ella terminara—. Creo que sería bueno que lo conocieras. Es un muchacho muy interesante, aunque un poco tímido.

— ¡Es como tú! De seguro me gusta —bromeó. Shion la miró con seriedad.

— Entonces mejor no te llevo.

— Ah, vamos, si es un niño. ¡No me va a gustar de esa forma un niño!

— Como sea, no vamos a ir ahora. ¿Qué te parece ir durante la tarde?

— Claro, me parece... bien. —Antes de completar la frase, se le coló un bostezo que la obligó a estirar los brazos hacia atrás. Aquel gesto le pareció a Shion de lo más tierno.

— ¿La bebé tiene sueño? —se burló en un tono meloso. Astrid frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

— ¿A quién demonios le dices bebé?

Sin poder mantenerse seria por mucho tiempo, la chica soltó una risa y se lanzó a los brazos de su compañero. Este no la entendía para nada, por un momento la creyó borracha, pero le echó la culpa al cansancio.

— Estás rara, ¿sabes? —le dijo, sosteniendo sus brazos.

— Estoy cansada —murmuró ella—. Viajar entre las dimensiones y correr hacia el Palacio no es buena combinación.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto?

— No te preocupes, puedo caminar. —Se separó de él, soltando un bostezo—. Voy a ir a dormir un rato. ¿Podrías venir a despertarme en dos horas? Si no lo haces, soy capaz de dormir hasta la noche sin comer nada.

— ¿No te vas a enojar si te despierto? —preguntó con algo de temor.

— Prometo no golpearte. Tú solamente recuérdame que te pedí que me despertaras.

— Bien.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos observándose, él preparándose para cualquier movimiento que hiciera Astrid y ella solamente porque le causaba gracia verlo tan atento.

— Esta vez no te voy a besar —aclaró, causando que Shion se sonrojara. La chica sonrió triunfante y le dio la espalda—. Nos vemos más tarde.

—o—

Luego de la siesta de Astrid, Shion la fue a despertar y, después de tener una breve discusión por el tiempo que se estaba demorando Astrid en comer, se encaminaron hacia la casa de Tenma. El guardián de la primera casa recordaba un poco la dirección en la cual quedaba, pues cuando volvió de la misión tuvo que ir a dejar al muchacho allá, pero gracias a Astrid había olvidado parte del camino; sólo esperaba orientarse cuando estuvieran cerca. Mientras caminaban, Shion le fue contando a Astrid cosas sobre Alone y Jamir, cómo había llegado a vivir con Hakurei, entre otras cosas. El muchacho planeaba decirle todo lo que había hablado con su maestro luego de visitar a Alone, solamente esperaba tener el tiempo para hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tenma, llamaron a la puerta para verificar que estuvieran dentro. Era una vivienda no muy grande, perfecta para dos o tres personas, y se veía bastante acogedora desde afuera. Después de unos minutos esperando, el muchacho de cabello castaño les abrió la puerta y les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa algo sorprendida.

— Hola —los saludó—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

— Necesitamos ver a tu amigo Alone —dijo Shion—. ¿Está en casa?

— Sí. Pasen, pasen y lo llamo.

La pareja entró a la casa y se quedaron de pie esperando a un lado de la cocina. No veían necesario tomar asiento en uno de los sillones, ya que solamente venían a saludar y ninguno de los dos creía que les tomara mucho tiempo hacerlo. Además, a juicio de Shion, Alone era un poco callado y no creía que fuera a conversar demasiado con Astrid. Conociendo a su compañera, se aburriría pronto... eso si es que no se dormía otra vez.

Pocos minutos después, Tenma llegó junto a su amigo al salón. El rubio venía con una gran sonrisa en la cara, la cual se borró cuando vio a la chica que acompañaba a Shion. Astrid pudo notar que el chico se tensó ante su presencia y se acercó cauteloso a ellos.

— Bueno, aquí está —dijo Tenma—. Señorita Astrid, este es Alone.

— Es un placer conocerte. —Ella extendió una mano hacia él, sabiendo que quizás no la tomaría, pero sorprendentemente lo hizo.

— Lo mismo digo. —Alone estrechó su mano con la de ella, pero la quitó de inmediato, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Se giró hacia Tenma y luego miró a Shion—. Disculpen, pero ¿me dejarían hablar un momento a solas con ella?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Tenma, descolocado. Shion no se sorprendió mucho.

— Está bien. —El santo tomó del brazo al chico y lo arrastró con él hacia la puerta—. Vengo por ti en un rato, Astrid.

— No es necesario... —masculló, pero Shion ya había abierto la puerta y salido. Soltando un suspiro, se volvió hacia Alone—. ¿Qué es lo que...?

Astrid se quedó helada al sentir un cosmos abrumador emanar del cuerpo del chico. No era maligno, pero tampoco se sentía como el de Athena.

— ¿Alone? —lo llamó ella, viendo que el muchacho la miraba.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó directamente, sin sonar brusco—. Hay algo en usted que me parece conocido.

— ¿Conocido? —Astrid soltó una risa—. Pero si nos acabamos de conocer.

— No me refiero a eso. —El cosmos de Alone bajó su intensidad—. Necesito comprobar algo... ¿Vendría conmigo?

— Um... claro.

Astrid siguió a Alone hasta el único sillón de la casa. Este hizo que la muchacha se sentara frente a él y luego tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, sorprendiendo a la joven.

— Vaya, Shion me dijo que eras un poco tímido —bromeó Astrid—. No lo pareces.

— N-Normalmente no soy así de atrevido —murmuró, sonrojándose—. Espero que no le moleste.

— No me molestas. Sólo... dime qué es lo que estás haciendo.

— Noto algo muy extraño en usted. Estoy... estoy intentando descubrir qué es.

— ¿Y cómo haces eso?

— Bueno... —Alone bajó la cabeza—. ¿Usted sabe que yo fui...?

— Sí.

— Después de la guerra santa, algunos poderes que tenía Hades quedaron en mí. Puedo hacer cosas como escuchar a los espectros gritando desde su prisión, elevar mi cosmos, reconocer a los que fueron, alguna vez, aliados de Hades...

"Aliados de Hades".

— ... entre otras cosas —finalizó, pero se dio cuenta de que Astrid se había quedado pegada mirando al piso—. ¿Señorita Astrid?

— Haz lo que tengas que hacer. —Se llevó la mano libre a la boca, intentando contener la desesperación que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

Alone se extrañó por su comportamiento, pero continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Elevó su cosmos e hizo que este buscara en el interior de Astrid hasta dar con la base de todo su poder. Encontró oscuridad, devastación, maldad, y el cosmos de alguien conocido viviendo en el interior de ella. Alone se centró en aquella presencia, la cual lo recibió como si fuera un viejo amigo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era Hades por completo. El ser se removió con brusquedad, alejando el cosmos de Alone y provocando una violenta sacudida en Astrid. El muchacho se alejó con espanto al darse cuenta de qué era aquella cosa conocida para él... o más bien, para Hades.

— ¿Alone? —Astrid intentó acercar una mano a él, pero el muchacho levantó del sillón.

— Dígame que esa cosa no se ha apoderado por completo de usted —dijo rápidamente, casi atropellando cada palabra.

— No, sólo sale cuando estoy demasiado débil en combate, pero hace unos días lo he sellado.

— Un sello no la va a contener. —Alone volvió a sentarse cuando se calmó un poco—. Señorita Astrid, debe alejarse lo más que pueda de Ares...

— No me puedes pedir que haga eso. —Esta vez fue Astrid la que se levantó del sillón—. No ahora que estoy tan cerca de descubrir la razón por la cual tengo esto.

— He descubierto que es lo que lleva en su interior —reveló, tajante. La desesperación por saber lo que le iba a decir volvió a ella—. Con razón Sasha no lo descubrió de inmediato...

— ¿Q-Qué es, Alone?

— ¿Está segura de que lo quiere saber?

— ¡Claro que sí!

Alone resopló e hizo que Astrid volviera a sentarse antes de decirle todo. Vio que la muchacha estaba temblando.

— Usted está estrechamente ligada a Ares, porque... lo que lleva en su interior es a la diosa Enio.

* * *

Bueno... Astrid es el recipiente de Enio. ¿Se lo esperaban? jajaj

Gracias por leer, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente!


	20. XIX

Primero que nada... ¡disculpen el retraso! De verdad, es que con todo este asunto de la navidad y el año nuevo apenas he tenido tiempo para entrar a ff y ponerme a editar :/ Espero no volver a repetirlo, lo siento. Tienen todo el derecho de tirarme tomates(?

Segundo: seguramente se habrán dado cuenta de que he cambiado la portada de la historia. Bueno, ese dibujo lo ha hecho una fiel lectora que hace tiempo me había dicho que estaba trabajando en él y ahí está el resultado (tú sabes quién eres, es solo que por alguna razón no puedo poner tu nombre acá :/) Al fin pueden ver cómo es Astrid :) ¡Y gracias nuevamente!

Por último: espero que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas y que este año sea muy grato para todos. Ahora sí, paro con tanta palabrería y dejo que lean XD ¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Un día con Kardia.**

Astrid no salió de su templo por varios días, y esta vez no era precisamente por estar enferma o evitando a alguien. Luego de aquella revelación cuando fueron a ver a Alone, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, muchos recuerdos que creía haber olvidado... y todos calzaban. Ese día en el cual se le acercó alguien y le dio un cofre, su repentino cambio de actitud, el porqué siempre se le quedaba pegado el olor del humo y la sangre, el interés de Ares en ella, todo concordaba. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Debía decírselo a alguien? Tenía que admitir que le daba miedo contarlo a sus compañeros. En realidad le ponía nerviosa imaginar lo que pensarían de ella, porque ¡no era nada bonito tener a la diosa más fiel a Ares entre sus tropas! Encima, estaba segura de que Shion debía estar enfadado con ella. Lo había ignorado olímpicamente cuando salió de la casa de Tenma, ni siquiera le había dado una explicación por su comportamiento y en todos los días que estuvo encerrada no la había ido a ver ni una vez. Temía perderlo, se estaba encariñando demasiado con él... no quería decirle que era el recipiente de Enio.

Quedaba más o menos una semana para el baile de los gobernadores de Blue Graad. Hace un par de días, Sasha informó que les haría entrega de sus trajes y pidió que los santos asistentes se acercaran a la Cámara del Patriarca para retirarlos, cosa que Astrid no había hecho. No se atrevía a plantarle cara a la diosa Athena y al Patriarca, le preocupaba sobre todo lo que pensaran ellos de ella. La habían acogido tan bien en la Orden y si les decía lo que realmente era... no quería ni pensarlo. No deseaba irse, había conocido a tanta gente maravillosa y no quería perderlos. Iba a encontrar una forma para deshacerse de Enio... sí, haría todo lo posible.

En el cuarto día de encierro, una persona se escabulló dentro del templo de Géminis en su búsqueda. Llevaba desde la semana anterior esperando hablar con ella, pero como nunca se apareció por el sector, se vio obligado a ir a allanar su casa. Estaba algo enojado con Astrid e iba a descargarse en cuanto la encontrara. La persona caminó hacia la habitación de su compañera y abrió la puerta de un certero golpe, mostrando a la dueña del templo tirada en la cama y durmiendo. El muchacho apretó los dientes y se acercó para quitarle de un manotazo las sábanas de encima, haciendo que Astrid se removiera.

— ¡¿Así que es esto lo que has estado haciendo los últimos días?! —exclamó, cruzándose de brazos. La muchacha abrió los ojos y se los frotó antes de mirarlo.

— ¿Kardia? —masculló, reconociendo al intruso—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

— ¡Sacarte de tu encierro!

— ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a alguien más? —dijo, escondiendo la cara en la almohada—. No estoy de humor para estarte aguantando.

Kardia frunció el ceño, pero no se iba a quedar solamente de brazos cruzados. Aprovechando que Astrid lo estaba ignorando, se metió al baño y sacó los baldes de madera vacíos para salir a llenarlos con agua bien fría. Una vez que los tuvo hasta el tope, volvió a entrar al templo y los vació todos dentro de la bañera, la cual no quedó totalmente llena, pero serviría de todos modos. Finalmente, dejó los baldes en su lugar, salió del baño y volvió a la habitación para tomar entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Astrid, quien comenzó a despertar nuevamente al sentir movimiento.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Abrió los ojos, encontrándose de lleno con Kardia—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Bájame!

— ¿No quieres entender por las buenas? Entonces será por las malas.

Y dicho esto, entró al baño, se acercó a la bañera y arrojó a Astrid al agua helada. Esta chilló ante el contacto con el agua, y no es que sintiera demasiado el frío, pero sí le molestó que Kardia la arrojara a la bañera sin su consentimiento.

— Kardia... —Se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas frente a su compañero—. ¿Tú quieres que te mate, no?

— ¿Lo harías? —preguntó, desafiante. Astrid se levantó, sin importarle mojar todo a su alrededor, y elevó un puño en dirección a Kardia.

— ¡Te dije que no me vinieras a joder, maldito...!

— Oye, basta. —Kardia detuvo el golpe de Astrid con su mano antes de que este llegara a su cara—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Andas más irritable que Manigoldo.

— ¿Te parece que estoy irritable solamente porque te pedí que no vinieras a joderme?

— No. Me parece que andas irritable porque me estás tratando peor que de costumbre y quiero saber por qué.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que estás acostumbrado a mi trato "cariñoso"?

— Sí, y estoy preocupado.

Astrid hizo una mueca y bajó lentamente la mano que alzó hacia Kardia. Desvió el rostro para no mirarlo y salió de la bañera para agarrar una toalla, sin importarle estar mojando el piso. Ya fregaría más tarde.

— No quiero hablar de eso. —Secó un poco su cabello y luego siguió con el cuerpo. Toda su ropa estaba mojada y no pensaba quitársela frente a él.

— ¿Peleaste con Shion?

— No. Shion no tiene nada que ver.

— ¿Entonces?

— No te lo voy a decir, Kardia —espetó ante la insistencia de su compañero—. Al menos... no por el momento.

— Pero...

— Ahora, por favor, te agradecería que te fueras para poder cambiarme de ropa. —Astrid alejó la toalla y se miró el cuerpo—. Por Athena, estoy toda mojada.

Kardia se quedó un momento mirando a su compañera. Podía ver que no estaba bien, tenía una expresión de tristeza en el rostro y sus labios estaban heridos; seguramente se los había mordido para contener las lágrimas. No lucía como siempre... pero Kardia no se iba a dar por vencido.

— Te estaré esperando afuera —le dijo, comenzando a caminar fuera del baño—. Vas a acompañarme a un sitio.

— Kardia... —Astrid resopló, ya harta de que fuera tan insistente.

— No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Y dicho esto, se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Astrid a media palabra. Por un momento pensó en ignorarlo y quedarse en su habitación, pero eso solamente haría que Kardia siguiera insistiendo, así que mejor optó por obedecerlo. Se quitó la ropa mojada, pasó la toalla por su cuerpo para secarse y luego fue a ponerse una túnica, la cual ajustó con un cinturón de tela para que no le quedara volando. Cuando ya estuvo lista, salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, encontrándose de lleno con Kardia dando vueltas por ahí. Este, al verla, esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¡Saliste! Creí que me ibas a ignorar.

— Ibas a seguir insistiendo si lo hacía, ¿me equivoco? —Kardia se encogió de hombros—. Por eso decidí seguirte el juego. ¿A dónde quieres que te acompañe?

— Vamos, ven conmigo. —El escorpión tomó la mano de Astrid y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia Tauro, pero ella se soltó al darse cuenta de hacia dónde iba—. ¿Pero qué haces?

— ¿Vas a llevarme a Aries? —preguntó—. Porque te digo desde ya que no quiero ir.

— ¡Sabía que el problema era con Shion!

— ¡No es con Shion! —Astrid resopló—. No tiene nada que ver con él, ¿vale? Es sólo que no lo he visto en estos días y no quiero que venga a preguntarme qué me pasa.

— Ah, ya veo. —Kardia soltó una risa y volvió a tomar la mano de Astrid—. Vamos hacia allá, pero no nos vamos a detener ahí. Si quieres pasamos corriendo.

— Está bien.

El escorpión sonrió y comenzó a correr, llevándose a Astrid con él. Ella se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que era Kardia, apenas le podía seguir el paso y eso que se consideraba bastante veloz. Pasaron a toda velocidad por Tauro y posteriormente por Aries, donde Astrid no tuvo ni tiempo para ver si Shion estaba por ahí, pero agradeció que no se apareciera. Cuando ya salieron, bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a una zona llena de pilares rotos y columnas, en la cual había una grieta de color verde flotando frente a ellos. Un portal. Kardia se detuvo al llegar ahí y soltó a Astrid.

— ¿Qué hace un portal aquí? —preguntó ella mientras recuperaba el aire. Kardia le sonrió.

— No lo sabrás si no entras.

— No, no, no. Primero me dices de dónde salió esta cosa.

— Ugh, vale. —El santo rodó los ojos—. Tengo permiso del Patriarca, él abrió este portal para mí. ¿Contenta?

— ¿Tú? ¿Permiso del Patriarca? —Astrid soltó una risa—. Hasta me da risa lo absurdo que suena eso.

— Bueno, ¿vas a entrar o qué? —insistió

Kardia, haciendo una mueca. Ella miró el portal con desconfianza y luego suspiró.

— Que sea lo que Athena quiera.

Y dicho esto, avanzó hacia el portal y entró.

—o—

Astrid aterrizó de pie justo en un oscuro callejón. Pudo observar que en aquel lugar era de noche, aunque por la posición de las estrellas, deducía que faltaba poco para que amaneciera, probablemente unas pocas horas. De inmediato se preguntó en qué demonios estaría pensando Kardia al traerla a un lugar desconocido en mitad de la madrugada, encima sin decirle nada. Iba a comenzar a caminar en dirección a las pocas luces que se veían cuando un ruido la distrajo: Kardia había aterrizado de cara al suelo a su lado.

— ¡Joder con estos portales! —exclamó, levantándose con molestia—. ¡Empiezo a pensar que el Patriarca hace a propósito esto de tirarme al piso cada vez que aterrizo!

— ¿Podrías dejar de quejarte? Así mejor me dices en dónde demonios estamos.

— Bueno, mi querida amiga. —Kardia rodeó los hombros de su compañera con un brazo—. ¡Estamos en Nueva España*!

— ¡¿Nueva España?! —repitió Astrid, horrorizada—. ¡Estamos al otro lado del mundo en mitad de la noche!

— Pues sí, ¿y?

— ¡Que no es de día! ¿Por qué pasa eso?*

— Anda y pregúntaselo a Zeus, a ver qué te dice. —El escorpión rodó los ojos y quitó el brazo de los hombros de Astrid para tomarla de la misma extremidad—. Ven, vamos al bar de una amiga.

— ¿Tienes una amiga aquí? —preguntó, dejándose guiar por Kardia—. Ya has venido antes, ¿no?

— Sí. Suelo venir bastante seguido con Manigoldo, aunque como te has dado cuenta, no quiere ver a nadie ni en pintura.

— Así que por eso me viniste a molestar a mí. ¿Dégel no quiso venir contigo?

— A Dégel no le gusta beber en público.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que a mí sí?

— Pues no lo sé. Quizás fue el hecho de haberme bebido un tequila entero contigo... aquí hay mucho, pensé que te gustaría.

— Ah, bueno. Eso mejora un poco las cosas.

Ambos compartieron una risa y siguieron caminando. Kardia parecía saberse las calles de memoria, pues en poco tiempo llegaron a su destino: un bar con aspecto de mala muerte, bien iluminado por dentro. El santo se adelantó y empujó las puertas de madera, siendo seguido por Astrid. Las miradas de inmediato se posaron en ellos. Había unos cuantos hombres en la barra que bebían y gritaban, otro grupo en una mesa y una mujer que andaba de aquí para allá con una bandeja. Kardia tomó de la mano a Astrid al ver que las miradas de los hombres se posaron en ella y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la barra para hablar con la mujer. Astrid se dejó llevar por Kardia, pero al pasar por el lado del grupo que ocupaba una mesa, sintió una presión en el trasero y una mano en su cintura.

— ¡Eh, guapa! ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo luego de tomar unos tragos?

Astrid hizo una mueca de pura repulsión y, sin siquiera voltearse a ver a la persona, le lanzó un golpe que le dio directo en la cara. Incluso pudo escuchar cómo la nariz del hombre se rompió mientras caía al suelo. Escuchó la risa de Kardia a su lado, seguido de las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los colegas del sujeto.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves, pendeja?! —exclamó uno de los hombres, levantándose de su asiento.

— No te recomiendo que la desafíes, amigo —le advirtió Kardia, sonriendo con orgullo—. Si no quieres terminar como tu colega ahí en el suelo, o peor, no te metas con mi chica.

El hombre paró en seco y lentamente volvió a su asiento. Astrid de inmediato pudo ver que las miradas que antes le dirigían desaparecieron, lo cual la hizo sentir un poco más aliviada. Y no, no es que la estuvieran intimidando, sino que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, y menos de unos borrachos.

— ¡Kardia! ¡¿Qué haces creando disturbios en mi bar?!

La mujer que andaba con la bandeja se acercó a ellos. Tenía el cabello negro, era voluptuosa y usaba un vestido que dejaba ver sus hombros. Astrid de inmediato la envidió: tenía una piel tan blanca y lozana, la podía lucir... no como ella, que apenas tenía el valor para enseñar los hombros producto de todas las cicatrices que tenía. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al cuello, lugar donde comenzaban todas las heridas, sintiendo toda aquella piel áspera. Al parecer Kardia se dio cuenta de ello, porque le quitó la mano de ahí y se aferró a ella fuertemente mientras caminaba hacia la mujer.

— ¡Calvera, querida! ¿Qué tal estás?

— ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no te pongas a golpear a mis clientes!

— ¡Esta vez no fui yo! —reclamó el santo. Calvera frunció el ceño y miró a Astrid, quien se encogió de hombros.

— El muy degenerado me pellizcó el trasero. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

— Oh, vaya carácter tienes. —Calvera sonrió y se inclinó hacia Astrid para verla mejor—. Tienes pinta de ser una niña buena. ¿Qué estás haciendo con Kardia?

— Me sacó de mi templo sin decirme hacia dónde íbamos y luego me obligó a entrar a un portal.

— ¡¿Que te obligué?! ¡No te puse una pistola en la cabeza para que entraras! —se defendió Kardia.

— ¡Pero me ibas a seguir jodiendo si no aceptaba! —le gritó de vuelta Astrid. Calvera los miró a ambos y soltó una carcajada.

— Me caes bien, niña. Me encanta que pongan en su lugar a este idiota. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Soy Astrid.

— Yo soy Calvera. Es un placer conocerte. —La mujer extendió su mano libre hacia Astrid, quien se la estrechó—. Imagino que conoces a Kardia del Santuario. Has dicho que te fue a sacar de tu templo... ¿eres del ejército de Athena?

— Es el santo dorado femenino de Géminis —se adelantó Kardia. Calvera sonrió.

— Vaya, eso explica el tremendo golpe que le diste al tipo ese. —Bajó la bandeja y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la barra—. Bueno, linda, búscate una mesa y yo vengo en unos minutos a atenderte.

— Qué servicial estás, Calvera.

— El servicio no va a ser para ti, Kardia.

Astrid esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y luego se dirigió hacia la mesa vacía más próxima. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas y se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba que Kardia se sentara. Se miró el puño con el cual golpeó a aquel hombre y poco a poco el remordimiento invadió sus emociones. No entendía por qué lo sentía, quizás el hecho de saber que toda esa fuerza era producto de una diosa que vivía en su interior la hizo arrepentirse de haberlo golpeado. De cualquier forma, independientemente de la razón, sentía que nada de lo que hiciera iba a estar bien.

Kardia echó hacia atrás la silla del frente de forma brusca, haciendo que emitiera un molesto chillido. Ignorándolo, se sentó y volvió a acercarse a la mesa.

— A ver, me cambias esa cara —le dijo a Astrid en cuanto notó su expresión—. ¿Qué te pasó ahora?

— Nada —contestó ella, bajando la mano que hace unos segundos observaba. Kardia no quedó para nada convencido con su respuesta, pero decidió no presionarla por el momento.

— ¿Qué quieres tomar? Yo te invito hoy. Para la próxima pagas tú —ofreció. Astrid levantó la vista hacia él y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Ten por seguro que, si me vuelves a sacar de la misma forma de mi templo, no va a haber una próxima vez.

— Oh, vamos, no seas aburrida. ¡Admite que te encanta estar conmigo! —Le dio un golpe a la mesa para exagerar—. Yo le doy diversión a tu vida, cosa que ni siquiera Shion o la virgen budista de Asmita pueden hacer.

— Oye, no seas pesado —le reprochó ella. Kardia detuvo su habladuría y la miró con una ceja alzada.

— Así que... ¿Shion te entretiene de otra forma? —preguntó. Astrid lo miró por unos segundos sin entender a lo que se refería, pero cuando lo captó, sus mejillas enrojecieron.

— ¡¿Q-Qué dices?!

— No te hagas la mojigata.

— A ver, que Shion y yo todavía no somos nada.

— Pero... ¿no han hecho...?

— No.

— ¿Ni siquiera...?

— Que no, pesado.

— Vale, ya entendí. Parece que sigues sin ánimos. —Soltó un suspiro y se echó hacia atrás en la silla—. ¿Qué vas a tomar?

— Pues tú sabrás. Algo para los dos.

Kardia la miró desde su lugar, intentando descifrar qué es lo que pasaba con ella. A decir verdad, desde que la conoció, Astrid le había parecido una chica bastante enigmática, es por eso que se interesó de inmediato por ella. Le agradaba la gente misteriosa, sobre todo, le gustaba intentar escarbar en toda aquella aura para averiguar el origen. Algo así le había pasado con Dégel hace mucho tiempo: es cierto que su amistad se originó producto de las fiebres que azotaban a Kardia, mas su lazo se fortificó gracias a la insistencia del escorpión por saber más del acuariano. Dégel solía ser muy distante y frío, pero poco a poco se fue soltando gracias a Kardia y todo eso dio origen a la fuerte amistad que mantenían hasta el presente... sin embargo, Astrid era un caso totalmente distinto. Había algo en ella que todavía le intrigaba, algo que no le calzaba por completo. Le agradaba su personalidad en general, pero no sabía qué pensar acerca de aquel ser que salía a la luz cuando peleaba. Por alguna razón, sospechaba que el demonio tenía algo que ver con su ánimo actual. Si no era Shion, ¿qué más podía ser?

— Astrid. —Tomó la decisión de hablarle antes de arrepentirse—. Me preguntaba qué es lo que...

— ¡Disculpa la demora, linda! —Calvera interrumpió la oración de Kardia, quien esbozó una mueca de fastidio—. ¿Qué vas a querer?

— En realidad, le dije a Kardia que pidiera algo para los dos —dijo, señalando a su compañero. La mujer volteó a mirarlo, sorprendiéndose al verlo tan serio.

— Tráeme lo de siempre, pero con dos vasos.

Calvera simplemente asintió y se fue. Algo estaba pasando ahí, pero prefería no inmiscuirse.

Astrid se mantuvo con la cabeza baja hasta que escuchó un fuerte chirrido, como el del roce entre una silla y el suelo. Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que los colegas del hombre que había golpeado estaban levantándose para salir. Dos de ellos llevaban por los hombros al hombre aún inconsciente, mientras que el mismo que les había plantado cara hace un rato se acercó dando pasos fuertes hacia ellos.

— No sabes con quiénes te has metido, pendeja —amenazó, indicándola con uno de sus dedos. Astrid lo miró sin inmutarse, causando la furia del hombre—. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso no te importa lo que vayamos a hacer como venganza?!

— No me preocupa —contestó ella—. Ni siquiera toda tu pandilla junta podría conmigo y mi compañero.

— ¡Pero, ¿quién te crees tú que...?!

— ¿Acaso quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir? —preguntó Kardia, un poco más animado al ver que Astrid todavía hablaba como siempre—. Ya te lo dije antes: no te metas con ella.

— Estos pendejos de hoy en día...

— Que te vayas.

Antes de que pudiera recapacitarlo, Kardia alzó su larga uña, haciendo que una aguja escarlata saliera involuntariamente en dirección al hombre. Esta rozó parte de su brazo, pero fue suficiente para que se espantara.

— ¡Son unos monstruos! —exclamó, alejándose lentamente de ellos—. ¡Brujería! ¡Usan brujería!

Y dicho esto, salió corriendo junto a sus colegas. Astrid se quedó mirando la puerta, la cual todavía se tambaleaba al haber sido azotada por aquella pandilla, y después devolvió la mirada a su compañero. Este tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, cosa que hizo sonreír a Astrid.

— Eres impresionante —murmuró ella, soltando una suave risa. Kardia se inclinó en la mesa, apoyando los codos sobre ella.

— Claro que soy impresionante. Te hice reír, eso es bueno —comentó, lo cual hizo que su compañera dejara de reír—. ¿Sería demasiado ahora preguntarte qué te pasa?

— Yo... —Suspiró—. No estoy lista todavía.

— No estarás embarazada, ¿o sí? —preguntó, haciendo que Astrid abriera los ojos como platos y se apoyara en la mesa con una mano para golpear a Kardia.

— ¡Claro que no! —Volvió a su posición, negando con la cabeza—. Es algo más personal. Lo sabrás dentro de poco, ¿vale?

«Tú y todos los demás», pensó Astrid, transformando su sonrisa en una mueca.

— Vale, entonces te dejo tranquila con el asunto.

— ¡Aquí les dejo lo que han pedido!

Calvera apareció al lado de la mesa de los santos y dejó un vaso pequeño frente a cada uno. Seguido de esto, tomó la botella transparente de la bandeja y la dejó sobre la mesa, provocando que el líquido dentro de esta se moviera. Astrid lo reconoció perfectamente.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó burlona, negando con la cabeza.

— Eh, que lo he refinado yo misma —se defendió la mujer, para luego retirarse con una sonrisa.

— Bueno... —Kardia se inclinó para tomar la botella y sirvió un poco en ambos vasos—. ¿Me acompañas?

Astrid descruzó los brazos y se estiró para alcanzar su vaso.

— Claro.

—o—

— Vale, ¿y ahora cómo nos vamos?

Kardia y Astrid habían pasado gran parte del día en Nueva España. Habían recorrido las calles, fueron a ver las ruinas de las antiguas civilizaciones y dieron un paseo por las grandes mansiones de los que gobernaban el país. Astrid nunca había estado en alguna colonia española, y a decir verdad, estaba realmente impresionada por la diferencia de realidades entre Grecia y Nueva España. Varias veces, cuando se habían cruzado con la gente, quizo acercarse y preguntar cómo era su estilo de vida, pero no entendía ni una mísera parte de su idioma. Era como una mezcla entre el latín* y otra que no conocía, así que veía imposible comunicarse con alguien. Agradecía, al menos, que Calvera hablase un poco de griego, porque de caso contrario, habría salido corriendo hace rato.

— ¿Tú con quién crees que estás hablando? —Astrid esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Ambos se encontraban en el mismo callejón del cual habían aparecido antes. Ya era de día en Nueva España y, como habían salido en la mañana de Grecia, en ese momento debía ser de noche.

— Ah, pues no sé, quizás estoy hablando con un dios y no me di cuenta —dijo con sarcasmo. Su compañera sintió un leve malestar en el pecho al darse cuenta de que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, volvió a sonreír.

— Soy Géminis, ¿a qué asocias eso? —preguntó. Kardia se cruzó de brazos y encogió los hombros, esperando que Astrid respondiera por él—. Es que eres idiota. Yo puedo llevarnos de vuelta, genio. No me digas que te golpeaste en la cabeza al aterrizar en la casa de Dégel cuando te transporté hacia allá.

— ¿También puedes llevarnos al otro lado del mundo?

— Sí. Solamente tengo que conocer el lugar y ya está.

— Vale, entonces llévanos de vuelta.

— ¿Ni un por favor me pides?

— No, porque tú también te tienes que ir de aquí.

Astrid suspiró y le dio la espalda. Se concentró en el Santuario, sus estructuras y pilares, y con un movimiento de sus manos, abrió la dimensión que los llevaría de vuelta. Hizo que Kardia entrara primero —prácticamente lo empujó— y luego entró ella para cerrarla.

El lugar en el cual aterrizaron no era el que Astrid esperaba. Como suponía, ya era de noche en Grecia, pero no estaban precisamente en el recinto de las Doce Casas, sino que en un lugar lleno de escombros y pilares rotos que quedaba cerca. Era algo así como el lugar donde se encontraban los restos de antiguas guerras santas.

— ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? —increpó Kardia al mirar el lugar.

— No sé. Debo haber tenido esa imagen en la cabeza en el último momento.

— Bueno, no estamos tan lejos. Caminemos.

Astrid lo obedeció y comenzó a caminar a su lado. Se sentía un poco confusa debido a los cambios de horario, no tenía nada de sueño y no sabía si debía dormir o no. El reloj de fuego estaba apagado, así que no podía ver qué hora era; y hablando de no poder ver nada... varias veces estuvo apunto de caerse por no ver el suelo.

— Ahora que estamos aquí, dime ¿cómo la pasaste hoy conmigo? —preguntó el escorpión. Astrid se quedó en silencio unos minutos, evaluando sus sentimientos, y terminó por sonreír.

— A decir verdad... bien. Me divertí mucho.

— Ya no te quedes encerrada si te sientes mal, ¿vale? Puedes buscarme a mí o a alguien más para distraerte un poco. Podemos parecer todos unos verdaderos retrasados a veces, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, entendemos cómo nos sentimos. Sobre todo en tiempos de guerra... ahí es cuando necesitamos más apoyo.

— Kardia... —Astrid estaba impresionada por la seriedad con la que estaba hablando Kardia—. Bueno, en situaciones normales me burlaría por lo cursi que sonó eso, pero en verdad me estás ayudando. Y disculpa por no decirte qué es lo que me pasa. Todavía no...

— Eso no importa —la interrumpió—. Te pregunté porque soy cotilla, nada más. Yo casi nunca digo lo que me pasa cuando estoy mal, así que te entiendo.

— Lo van a saber tarde o temprano, de todas formas, así que da igual que te lo cuente ahora o no. —Sin dejar de caminar, Astrid bajó la vista y cerró los ojos—. Kardia, ayer me enteré de que soy...

Antes de que pudiera terminar, la muchacha chocó contra algo que casi la hizo caer de bruces al suelo. Por suerte, Kardia la sujetó antes de que pasara. Iban a seguir caminando, pero un particular sonido hizo que ambos detuvieran su andar y voltearan a ver el supuesto objeto con el que Astrid había chocado.

Era el llanto de un niño. Astrid había chocado contra un niño pequeño, el cual se encontraba sentado en el suelo y llorando. La chica de inmediato se sintió culpable al darse cuenta de que el impacto era lo que lo había hecho caer y se dirigió hacia la pequeña criatura.

— Por Athena, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó, agachándose para estar a su altura, mas el niño no dejaba de llorar. No debía tener más de tres años, era realmente un bebé.

— ¿Qué demonios hace un bebé en el Santuario? —Kardia se acercó y se puso en la misma posición que Astrid para ver al niño.

— Quizás es el hijo de alguien...

— Los santos femeninos que tienen hijos no viven acá. El Patriarca las envía hacia alguna parte del mundo para que los críen y luego los entrenen para sucederlos —explicó—. No entiendo qué hace este renacuajo acá.

— No lo trates así. —Astrid tomó al niño y se levantó con él.

— ¡Pero ¿qué haces?!

— Quiero que se calle. No puede quedarse llorando.

La geminiana comenzó a mecerlo para que dejara de llorar. No podía ver muy bien al niño por la oscuridad, así que caminó un par de pasos más para que la luna le diera en el rostro. Tal parece que los gestos de Astrid surtieron efecto, pues el niño se quitó las manos de los ojos y poco a poco sus sollozos cesaron. Era un bebé de cabello rubio, usaba ropa negra y andaba descalzo, pero no lucía sucio, así que no debían haberlo abandonado. ¿De dónde habría salido?

— ¿Ves? Ya paró de llorar. Ahora déjalo ahí y vámonos —espetó Kardia, sin dejar de mirar al niño. Astrid lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— No podemos dejarlo aquí. En cualquier momento se puede morir de frío.

— Debe ser inteligente. Por algo llegó al Santuario, y como llegó, se va a ir.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿De verdad eres capaz de dejar a un niño solo? —Kardia se quedó callado e hizo una mueca.

— Al Patriarca no le va a gustar esto.

— No es culpa de nosotros.

El pequeño abrió los ojos y miró a ambos santos frente a él. Astrid pudo ver que sus ojos eran color miel, muy parecido a su cabello. El niño escrutó a Kardia y Astrid por varios segundos con sus grandes ojos; parecía que estuviera grabándose sus rostros.

— Nos va a matar. Mira cómo nos está mirando —murmuró Kardia.

— No digas estupideces —repuso Astrid.

— No me fío un pelo.

El niño se rió al oír las voces de ambos y estiró una de sus manos para tocar el rostro de la chica.

— Mamá.

— ¡¿Qué?! —chilló Astrid, completamente sorprendida. Kardia estalló en risas.

— ¡El niño me cae bien! ¡Quédatelo!

La risa de Kardia no duró mucho, pues el bebé luego estiró su otra mano hacia el escorpión.

— Papá.

— ¡A ti te ha llamado papá! —se burló Astrid a carcajadas. Su compañero de inmediato se puso serio.

— Yo no soy tu papá, renacuajo. Tu mamá ni siquiera me interesa.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —El niño se abalanzó hacia Astrid y se abrazó a ella. La muchacha ya no sabía en dónde meterse.

— Me está cabreando —dijo Kardia, alejándose para comenzar a caminar—. Ya llevémoslo con el Patriarca.

Astrid iba a decirle algo, pero se quedó callada. No quería despertar al niño, que parecía haberse quedado dormido. En su lugar, siguió a Kardia para dirigirse hacia el recinto de las Doce Casas.

* * *

*Nueva España (Virreinato de Nueva España) era el nombre de México durante el dominio del Imperio Español. Se mantuvo con este nombre hasta su independencia en el siglo XIX.  
*Diferencias horarias, entre Grecia y México hay más o menos ocho horas. Obviamente, en aquel tiempo no se sabía nada de eso todavía.  
*El español es lengua romance, y según yo, los santos deben haber aprendido algo de los romanos jeje

¡Un bebé en el Santuario! ¿De dónde habrá salido?:o

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! —y espero no tardarme tanto esta vez :D—


End file.
